Chuck vs Jack Ponzi
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Jack worked with a partner a few years ago who used his name to swindle money out of people he shouldn't have. Now they're looking for their money and think Jack has it. This is all going down as an International poker tournament is kicking off and the casino is filled with a lot of unsavory types. How will this play out? We'll have to wait and see how the cards fall.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck vs Jack Ponzi

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb, 40 Chuck vs Ben Franklin, 41 Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk, 42 Chuck vs The Beard, 43 Chuck vs Bunny, 44 Chuck vs The Football, 45 Chuck vs El Serpiente, 46 Chuck vs The Circus, 47 Chuck vs Broken Arrow, 48 Chuck vs The Gift Horse, 49 Chuck vs Armageddon, 50 Chuck vs The Return of The Evil Troll, 51 Chuck vs The Pirates of the Caribbean

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was busy in his office laying out the arrangements for the annual Texas Hold 'em Poker tournament. It was an international poker tournament of epic proportions which was a cover for East to meet West and vice versa. It was a place where the heads of various governmental clandestine agencies could meet and share common intel under the guise of a friendly game of cards. However, this was everything but friendly where the stakes were high as well as the egos of the respective players.

"Beckman just called and she wants to know how the planning's going for this year's tournament," said Margo as she walked in knocking on the now open door.

"Normal people wait to be told to come in but considering you're not the only one of your kind that I know who does that I have to think it's something you're taught."

"If you want I can go out knock then you can tell me to come in then we can have this conversation all over again?"

"Never mind," said Jack as he rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "You can tell the generalissimo... Or would it generalissima in her case," said Jack as he looked up from his desk at Margo who responded by raising an eyebrow and gaving him a look. "Oh, never mind it doesn't matter anyway. You can tell her it's coming along. You know trying to keep this schmuck from sitting next to that schmuck because they're likely to kill each other is a pain in my backside. Maybe I should just put them together and let them have at it."

"Jack, don't think you want me to tell Beckman that. I understand what you're talking about... remember I have to provide security for these "schmucks" but this tournament is important. This is our chance to share and gather intel that we might not normal have access to or if we do we have to risk the lives of our people to get it so it's worth the effort."

"I know but trying to make sure the Ukrainian doesn't sit next to the SVR Director from Moscow or making sure the Israeli Mossad guy doesn't sit next to out new entry this year, the Iranian VAJA dude. You know life was much easier before. I just took all their money..."

"And had to keep an eye over your shoulder. Well like I said this is worth more than money and by the way I'm going to take over booking rooms until after the event for the same reasons as you just mentioned."

"Go right ahead and have at it. That's fine by me it's one less headache I have to deal with and just so we're clear. You people are responsible for removing all bodies and body parts as well as the clean up of all bodily fluids afterwards."

"Let's hope we don't have to do that," said Margo. "However, you're right a little bit of preparation prevents future stains in the carpet, but don't worry I'll have cleaners standing by. So Jack, what do I report back to Beckman?"

"You can tell her the invitations all went out on time and we've received RSVPs back from about half. Of those who haven't reponded are the Chinese and the North Koreans."

"The North Koreans never come so why did you bring them up? It would've been more noteworthy if they had."

"I don't know. I just thought if Rocket man could afford to send his sister to the Olympics he might do the same here. Actually, she's not bad looking."

"So is a tiger but it will tear you to pieces then eat you. That's one delegate I'm glad hasn't answered and I hope they don't come."

"But the rules of the tournament are that it's open to everyone and anyone as long as they are willing to fully participate and..."

"And this casino is considered neutral territory for the duration of the tournament. You're complaining about your backside think about what I've got to do to make sure that happens. On the one hand I'm responsible for the security and safety of the delegates while on the other hand I've got to remove bugs and security cameras that would make my job easier all in the name of their privacy."

"I guess we both have our crap we have to deal with but remember you said this was worth it," said Jack as he smiled at her. He then extended his hand to Margo across his desk.

"What? Do you want me to shake your hand? Please don't tell me you want me to hold it. What's that in your hand?"

"Just take it," he said as he handed her a flash drive. "On that is a list of the invitees and the replies we've received so far. I've also put on it a working copy of the seating chart but all this subject to change depending on any late entries. But why is Beckman asking now? We've gone for a long time without a peep from her and now it's like she's firing requests off every day?"

"From what I understood she was out of pocket for a while. She just got back in the office and is trying to get a handle on everything."

"I wouldn't say 'handle' I'd say more 'yanking on my chain' but that's just me and you don't have to quote me verbatim."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam walked into school with Kate but as she was about to go inside she turned back for a last look at Mary standing next to the car. She knew something was going on and part of her wondered if this was her grandmother disappearing again. She hoped she was wrong or if she was she'd at least wait until Sarah and Chuck returned home but she knew that was out of her control. As she was standing there the bell rung snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What are you daydreaming about," said Kate standing next to her. "You need to hurry along or you're going to be late and you said you didn't want to do that."

"No... no, I don't," said Sam as she snapped out of it. "I've got to go," she said as she gave Kate a hug then hurried down the hallway. She heard a familiar voice coming from the office as she ran by. There were teaching in the corridor yelling at the students to walk not run but that was a waste of both breath and time.

"Good Morning Miss Nancy," said Sam as she walked into the classroom then went over to her desk. She pulled an orange out of her backpack then walked up to her teacher and handed it to her. "This is for you."

"Thank you, Sam," said Nancy as she took it. "I think through traditionally students give teachers an apple. You don't know this but I'm allergic to citrus. Thank you for the thought though."

"I wish I'd known... but I brought you the orange for the vitamin C to help you fight off your cold. I also brought tissues in case you need one as well as handwipes."

"Looks like you're prepared... you did say you wanted to be a doctor," said Nancy. Sam smiled from ear to ear because Nancy remembered what she'd told her. "I appreciate you thinking of me but like I said my problem is allergies and citrus pollen. The doctor gave me pills but I forgot them yesterday..."

"You mean he gave you an antihistamine that's what's usually prescribed for allergy attacks. You know you shouldn't have forgotten them yesterday."

"No, I shouldn't have," said Nancy smiling at the little girl scolding her and wondering if she would've known about antihistamines and what they were for at six. "Thank you again sweetheart now can you please take your seat we need to get class started. Is everyone here? Let me take roll quickly then we can check homework."

There was a low groan from the rest of the class as she started to call off the student names one by one. Buddy sat in the back looking at Sam and her backpack thinking about how he was going to get George inside. Marty looked over at Buddy then at Sam. He knew what Buddy had planned and he didn't want to upset his friend, but he knew what Buddy was going to do was wrong.

"Buddy, did you bring that spider to school? Please tell me you didn't. I got a call from Alvin this morning before coming to school telling me he's missing one. He wanted to know if we'd seen it."

"You mean tarantula not spider. They're theraphosidaes... they're different," said Buddy as he smiled back. Marty knew from the smile Buddy had brought George with him.

"Mr. Buchmiller, are you present," said Nancy. "I've been calling your name and you haven't answered. Maybe you'd like to explain to me and the rest of the class what you and your friend were talking about that has you so distracted?"

"It was nothing Ma'am," said Buddy as he glanced over at Marty with a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. "We were talking about the match on TV last night. I'm sorry it won't happen again," he said as he looked over at Sam. _Teacher's pet_ flashed through Buddy's head.

"Well please pay attention in the future," said Nancy as she entered the attendance in her tablet that sent it straight to the office.

"Ma'am...am," said Tommy raising his hand. He started stutter but go out what he wanted. "Ca...n I mo...ve up and next to...o Sam since Maria is...n't here?" The rest of the kids started laughing.

"Looks like Sam's got a boyfriend," said Buddy as Marty joined in and they began teasing them along with the rest of the class. Sam turned red with anger.

"So? What's so funny? Tommy is my friend and he's a boy so what's the big deal. You see Miss Nancy this is why I need to learn to read so I can leave this stupidity behind me." Tommy just looked down at his desk.

"I'm sorry Tommy. Please come over and sit next to me and as for you, Buddy Buckmiller. Marty is your friend so does that make him your boyfriend?"

Sam's remark set the kids off laughing again. Buddy found that Sam had turned the table on him and everyone was laughing at him now. He was raging inside. He looked at the paper bag he had in his backpack then smiled knowing he'd have the last laugh or so he thought.

"Children, children that's enough. If I hear anymore remarks like those there will be notes sent home to your parents and you can explain yourself to them and the new principal. Am I clear? Open your note books and let's check your math homework."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark basement somewhere in Eastern Europe electrical sparks momentarily lit up the room. There was an acrid smell of burnt flesh and in the dim light a man could be seen strapped to a chair. He shook violently then slumped over.

"Gustav you idiot, you gave him too much juice. He's gone. Now what are we going to tell the boss when he asks if we found out where his money went?" said another man standing over the top of the man in the chair as smoke came out of his ears.

"Well, he did give us that name," said Gustav as he flipped on the light switch then walked over to inspect his handy work. "You know what? I'm hungry. Klaus, how about a run down the street to that Turkish place for a doner kebab?"

"All right, all right, but just so we're on the same page and we get our stories straight. When the boss askes who fleeced him out of his money... and you know that's the first thing he's going to ask..."

"Yeah, I know. We'll tell him Jack Burton because that was the name our extra-crispy friend gave us. I don't know why you're making such a fuss out of this. Now let's go the longer I stand around here the hungrier I'm getting. We can clean this mess up later. It's not like he's going to get up and walk away... although he does look like a big doner..."

"And if you'd been paying more attention instead of thinking about your stomach we would've gotten more information out of him. Okay, let's go but tell the guy to go easy on the onions and that hot sauce this time. It gave me heart burn last time."

"I bet it wasn't as bad as this guy's," said Gustav as they left the basement and started walking up the steps to the first floor of a dilapidated building on the outskirts of a grey city that could've been anywhere in Eastern Europe.

"I wouldn't want to be this Jack Burton person when the boss finds out about him. Life could become kind of hard for him," said Klaus as they walked to a rotisserie restaurant with an image of a doner kebab on the outside and 'Ali Baba' over the entrance.

"Just look inside here I think we just found the forty thieves," said Gustav as they walked in. They had no sooner entered when Klaus' phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID but the number was blocked.

"Crap, I bet this is the boss. You go order for me and remember what I said about how I want mine and bring me back a beer. I'll take whatever they've got on tap," said Klaus then he answered his phone and walked back outside.

"Hey Boss I... we were about to call you," he said. Gustav gave him a thumbs-up then went over to line up to order as Klaus walked back outside.

"No, I'm not lying we were just about to call you and yes, we've got a name for you. Your bookkeeper told us Jack Burton was behind this. He was some sort of money manager and promised Abe high returns on his investment... well, your investment because it was your money he used. He wasn't going to tell you anything about the deal and planned on keeping the interest for himself. ... You want us to bring Abe to you so you can talk with him? I could but he won't be saying very much. ... Why? Well, Gustav had trouble regulating the voltage... the wiring over here is all screwy and. ... Yes, he's dead but we got most of the intel you wanted out of him. ... Yes, I'm shutting up. ... Right, I'll take care of it," said Klaus then he hung up and walked back inside and over to Gustav.

"How's the Boss," said Gustav as he slid Klaus a tray with his Kebab and beer on it. "How pissed was he when you told him we accidently fried Abe?"

"First of all, we didn't accidently fry Abe. You did and we both know it was no accident. You were playing with the knobs and you wanted to see what happened when you turned up the amps. But he took it surprisingly well. We need to finish eating then dump the remains in the sewer. After we finish here we're to catch a flight for Montenegro. The Boss says Jack Burton is there and we're to have a conversation with him about the Boss's missing money."

"A conversation?" said Gustav as he ate his kebab with yoghurt sauce was running down the corner of his mouth. "Does he mean like the conversation we had with Abe?"

"Yes, but this time I'm working the knobs. Any screw up on this one and they'll be using us as a doner kebab," said Klaus as he took a bite then made a face. "I thought I told you to tell him to lay off the onions and hot sauce? This thing is loaded with onions and it's soaked in hot sauce."

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell him. This was my screw up so I'll go order you another one and another beer to go with it."

"No, just finish yours and wipe you mouth. Here you can have mine just get some napkins and wrap it up. We need to go we're on the clock now."

"When we land in Montenegro I know a nice Turkish place near the airport that makes wonderful kebab. I know you'll like it."

"No offense, but I think I'll try a healthier option. This time we're going to Subway. I want a gooey meatball sub with melted mozzarella in a marinara sauce and I might even make it a meal."

"To each his own," said Gustav as he finished his kebab then wrapped Klaus'. "This is for later. Do we have an address for this Jack Burton in Montenegro?"

"He's the manager of a casino there. The Boss told me the name and all we have to do is just look it up once we get in country. So, if you're done let's go," said Klaus as he downed what was left of his beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team packed up in Honduras said goodbye to Stefan and Anatoly then began their flight back home. The two Generals and Roan were going to leave the following day for DC after they closed the compound and sanitized the facility. They wanted everything that showed they'd been there gone so there would be no repercussions that State or the White House could complain about.

"I'm glad we're finally in the air," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed Chuck. "I can't wait to surprise Sam."

"Ewe yuck, you two want to wait until we get back home or are you trying to go for number three. Either way you're making me sick."

"I think you know it takes more than a kiss Casey and I'm glad to hear you refer to Burbank as home. It makes me think there still might be hope for you yet."

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski," said John as he watched Alex doting on Morgan. He started shaking his head. "Why are you waiting on him? He didn't break his leg but if he wants..."

"Dad, you can see he got hurt and needs me to take care of him," said Alex as she handed Morgan a grape soda in a glass.

"Thanks, just the way I like it, cold and purple," said Morgan as he leaned in to kiss her but Casey let out a loud grunt. "John, what's up? I got wounded in the line of duty. Do you think I could get a purple heart?"

"First of all, you're not in the military so you don't qualify for a purple heart and if you were you'd need more than a sprained ankle. You can't even run right. How'd you not see that goffer hole or were trying to see how deep the hole was? Do I need to mention that you almost got us killed because of it."

"A small technicality but it all worked out in the end. We saved the day and the bad guys were caught... well, they won't be bothering us or anyone again."

"I'm with Sarah. I'm just glad it's over and we're heading home," said Chuck trying to change the topic. But as he spoke he felt a sudden sharp pain in his side.

"Your ribs are still hurting, aren't they," said Sarah. She caught his look. "You should've let me had them do an X-ray on you."

"Yeah Chuck," said Casey. "I don't want to say anything but jumping on that grenade was a stupid thing to do. You're lucky Tatiana's vest and body took the brunt of the explosion or we'd still be trying to shove your stomach back down through your mouth."

"Gee, thanks John for that picture but you know I always knew you cared for me. Come on you can say it. I know you want to. Just three little words and you'll feel better afterwards."

"If you don't pipe down and keep it in your pants I'm going to go for a new record. Grimes, if you open your mouth that goes for you too."

"What'd I say? I wasn't even in this conversation," said Morgan as he sipped on his grape soda and stretched his leg acting as if it were hurting a lot."

"Oh, my poor Morgan," said Alex then she kissed him on the forehead ignoring Casey's grunts. "Dad, please. Have you called Mom and told her we're coming in early? I know she'll want to cook something."

"Yeah, like one of her famous roasts. Big Guy, you need to get her on the horn right now and when you're talking to her let her know that Chuck and I are hurt. You can also tell her that an extra helping of her roast would do miracles..."

"It's already a miracle I have strangled you to death so you should thank your lucky stars. And for your information I have tried to call Kate but my calls keep going to voice mail. I don't know why she hasn't picked up."

"I wouldn't worry Big Guy. There could be a lot of reasons why she isn't picking up. The battery in her phone could be dead or she forgot to switch it on. Then again, she could've found someone else. Ouch, that hurt," said Morgan after Alex punched him in the shoulder.

"Keep it up and I'll set that new record yet."

As they were talking both Sarah and Chuck's phones rang. They both checked them then looked at each other.

"I just got a text message saying the principal in Sam's school wants to see us asap."

"I got the same message. Chuck, what's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Beckman and General Thomas were able to get everything wrapped up and sanitized early so they returned on an agency plane they had brought in to take them back home. The General had her Major ride in on the plane so he could debrief her on the way back and she'd be up to speed before the wheels touched down. Roan was sent to Saint Thomas to coordinate an after-action report with agent Marley. Diane knew Roan would be a distraction for her so until she was up to speed it was better to put temptation out of reach.

"You know Marley is a competent agent and you really didn't need to send Roan to help him to do his job or hold his hand."

"I know but there are some details Roan can fill in for him that he may not know or that have just escaped his attention. I'm not sending Roan to hold his had as you say but to assist him," said Diane but Tank wasn't buying it.

"Assist him or assist you? You know what they say too much of a good thing can be bad for you or said in an another way candy is good until you eat too much and that too much over time can lead to diabetes."

"You're just full of sage advice, aren't you? While you're lecturing me why don't you do something productive for me and get me a cup of coffee and while you're at it one for the Major too."

"No Sir, I can get my own," said the Major turning red in his face and started to get up but both General signaled for him to sit down.

"No sit, what you're doing is important and I don't mind. This isn't the first time I've been used as a goffer. How would you like it... cream and sugar?"

"Just black please... thank you General," added the Major. This wasn't the first time he'd been put in a battle between star for Beckman which made him wonder if he'd ever see Lieutenant Colonel.

"Now continue, I want to know how things are coming along in Montenegro. Is everything ready and on track for the upcoming tournament? Chief Silverman needs to stay on top of Jack Burton."

"It's getting coming together. I anticipate you'd want to know and had Chief Silverman give me an update before I left. All the invitations were sent out and the RSVPs are coming in. A surprise this year was when the Iranians said they'd send a delegation."

"The Iranians?" said Tank as he handed Beckman her coffee then passed the Major his. "That would be a first if they actually did show up. I guess they want to know what's going on with ISIS. I know I would if I had those people in my backyard."

"Whatever the reason I'll reserve judgement on whether it's good or bad depending what they bring to the table. This exchange of intel is supposed to be a two-way street. However, that being said it's good to see they're breaking out of their isolation."

"Baby steps," said Tank as he took a sip of his coffee. "Yes, it's baby steps and they're step in the right direction."

"Yes, is that it? I wonder what they loaded the plane with to eat? I haven't had anything decent to eat in... well since this misadventure started," said Diane but she noticed the Major's look. "What is it? I know that look you've saved the bombshell for last. Come on spit it out. It can't be Chuck because he was with us so what went wrong?"

"Well, first of all let me say this wasn't anyone's fault," said the Major but Beckman wasn't the only one who could read looks. But there was no way to spin what happened in positive light. "Okay... well you're not going to like this but Abe Bernstein contacted our office in Berlin or tried to make contact about wanting protection..."

"The same Abe who's money manager for the underworld. The man who knows where all the dirty little secrets are hidden?"

"Yes, that Abe, but when he showed up at the embassy he was direct to a State Department employee who told him he had to come in and file for refugee status but that it would take time..."

"Why didn't the idiot forward him to us? Didn't he know that's what he's supposed to do. Geez, we have protocols in place for this very reason," said Diane as she caught the Major looking away. "Oh no, don't tell me, he fell through the cracks not someone like him."

"I'm afraid so. However... however, once the Station Chief found out he sent out a team to bring Mr. Bernstein in but when the team arrived at his location they found he was missing from his apartment and the place had been tossed."

"Good grief, can it get any worse. If this happens when I take a vacation I'm never leaving again. We need to find who took him and quickly. Someone like him they won't keep around for long... It's a wonder they didn't cap him in his apartment."

"I'm afraid you're right. I was called a few minutes ago and his body was found floating down stream in the Danube. There were obvious signs of torture on the body. The preliminary autopsy report says he died of electrocution and there was no water in his lungs."

"Someone wired him up as a human lightbulb then flipped the switch. Do we have any idea what brought his fall from grace? Abe was protected by some pretty powerful people so they had to have given consent."

"I'm trying to find that out now but everything is still pretty sketchy. One rumor going around that seems to have some validation is he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar but I'm trying to get something more definitive."

"Well, that would do it but I would've thought Abe would've been smarter than touch his clients' money. He had to know that was a stupid move... I mean you don't fleece the kind of people Abe dealt with and not expect something like this to happen to you."

"Maybe that's why he reached out to us but he reached out too late. Either way, like I said, I've got feelers out trying to get at what went wrong for Mr. Bernstein."

"He didn't reach out too late but talked to an idiot at the embassy. I want his name then I'm going to call the Secretary of State. He likes rattling my cage well it's time I return the favor. Well, good, see if we can find out more about Mr. Bernstein and now I get first dibs on whatever is in the galley," said Diane as she started to get up but as she did the co-pilot appeared carrying a sat phone in his hand.

"Ma'am, it's the Department of Homeland, they want to talk with you," he said as he handed her the phone. She frowned back and raised her eyebrow but took the phone.

"This is General Diane Beckman, I was told you wanted to speak to me. ... Yes, I see and I understand but I'm not sure what you want me to do about your situation. By constitutional mandate we can't operate within the US. ... Okay, I'll put out feelers and we'll keep our eyes peeled but other than that I don't know how we're going to be able to assist you. One quick idea comes to mind you should really talk to the NSA. They've got satellites overhead. You could ask them to comb the area and look back over what they've recorded. ... Oh, you've tried and they say the satellite over southern California was off-line. Well, I still don't know what I can do for you other than what I've just said. ... I'll be in touch. Beckman out," she said as she hung up and handed the phone back to the co-pilot.

"What was that all about? Why did Homeland want to talk to you or can you talk about it," said Tank. Then he looked over at the Major who just shrugged his shoulders.

"ICE lost a team of agents in Burbank. They were looking for illegals and then they disappeared. How do you lose a whole team? I mean it's not like misplacing your keys or a sock in the laundry. I can understand an agent or two but a whole team. That doesn't sound like good personnel management to me."

"We could notify our downtown L.A. office to keep an eye out for them as well as Agent Bartowski... Mary not Chuck or Sarah... they haven't arrived yet."

"And thank goodness for that or I'd have to wonder if Chuck were involved. Yes, do that so I can call the Homeland Director back and let him know we're cooperating. To hear him on the phone it was like he was blaming us. I mean have you ever heard of anything so ridiculous?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat at her desk with her arm propping her head up yawning as her teacher went over their math homework. It was simple addition and subtraction which took Sam all of five minutes to do and now she felt Nancy was wasting time hashing over it one more time. The longer this went on the more she felt like her fellow classmates must've arrived to school on the short bus this morning.

"Miss Bartowski, are we boring you?" said Nancy after she caught Sam yawning for the hundredth time. "You should go to bed earlier or you'll be sleepy the whole day."

"Well if you really want to know yes this is kind of boring for me. I've known how to add and subtract as well as divide and multiply since I was a child. I realize you have to teach everyone so I can suffer through this but I really need to learn to read. Once I can do that then I can move on."

"Really, well then you won't have any trouble telling me how much is one hundred fifty-nine time thirteen?" said Nancy. She didn't want to put Sam on the spot but she had to maintain control of the classroom.

"Two thousand sixty-seven," said Sam without any pause. "Mathematics, I know... it just comes easy for me."

"Crap," said Nancy as she had to check Sam answer with a calculator and it was right. "Okay, then answer this if two cars leave from L.A. driving north to San Francisco a distance of 381 miles but one car leaves a half hour later. The first car drives at seventy miles an hour how fast does the second car have to travel to reach San Francisco at the same time?"

"Is this some sort of trick question because your premised are faulty because neither car will probably reach San Francisco. First of all, the legal speed limit can be seventy but only where it's posted; however, from L.A. to San Francisco the normal speed limit is fifty-five and even thirty-five in town which means the police are likely to stop both cars and arrest the drivers so neither will reach their destination. However, there's another problem... you never said what time of day they're driving. If they're driving in the morning or in the afternoon when school buses are running then they would have to stop which would delay their arrival time. If they didn't stop... well we're back to the police arresting them. And we haven't factored in rush hour... "

"Sam, that's not the way these problems are solved. Okay well let's just say they leave from X city traveling to Y city and there is no speed limit."

"That doesn't sound plausible," said Sam as she looked puzzled at her teacher. "Every country has a speed limit one way or another. Then you need to take into account traffic patterns and even air density which can cause resistance. Depending on the time of day and the heat of the sun that half-hour difference could either give the first car a great advantage or disadvantage. I'm afraid I'm going to need more data to come up with a proper answer."

"Well, then just guess and give me an answer," said Nancy. This had gone on longer that she'd wanted it to and she could see it wasn't getting her anywhere. At first, she thought Sam was just being smart but now she could tell she really was just trying to answer her question.

"I can't guess. You don't guess with mathematics. Math is an exact science. Did Einstein just guess when he came up with the theory of relativity or Galileo, when he said the earth moved around the sun. Men guessed there were monsters over the horizon and thought the world was flat because they guessed that's what they'd find..."

Sam's sermon in the first grade was cut short. Buddy used the distraction that was going on to get up take the paper bag with George in it and tried to shake him out into Sam's open backpack hanging on the back of her chair. However, George had another ideas and anchored himself inside firmly in the bag.

"No, come out of there," said Buddy as he reached inside to pull the tarantula out but when he did George bit him. "Ouch," yelled Buddy as George fell on the floor then scurried off looking for a dark corner to hide.

"Sp...ider," yelled Tommy as the rest of the children screamed and jumped up on their chairs. Nancy grabbed a book then ran after George.

"No, don't hurt her," yelled Sam as she ran after the two of them. "Let me handle this," said Sam as she talked softly to George and grabbed the trash can turning it on it's side. "Here you go little buddy. I think this is what you're looking for." George ran inside then Sam took Nancy's book to cover the top. George was safe inside.

"It's hers... it came out of her backpack," yelled Buddy pointing at Sam. But when he raised his hand he noticed that it was swollen but not just the hand that was bitten but both. He felt his face it was starting to puff up too. "What's happening to me?"

"Lie down and do as I say," said Sam as she grabbed the pills off of Nancy's desk. She grabbed Buddy and shove him to the floor. "Open your mouth and take these if you want to live."

"Sam! What are you doing? You can't give him my medicine," yelled Nancy but it was too late Sam had gotten four tablets down Buddy before his throat start tightening up.

"You need to keep his airways clear," said Sam. "I'm going to get the school nurse. He needs to taken to the hospital right away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gustav and Klaus landed in Tivat at the international airport where they rented a car and discovered the casino they were looking for was in Kotor. They drove straight over after checking in with their boss. Everyone agreed they needed to get a room in the hotel in the casino and use it as their base of operations.

"I just need your passports and I need to know how long you plan on staying with us," asked the receptionist as she smiled at them.

"No more than a week depending on how our business meeting goes," said Klaus as he handed her their false passports.

"I take it the casino is through there," said Gustav. He looked over at the sign next to the door that read 'Casino'. Klaus just shook his head. "What? Someone could've moved the sign as a joke in front of the rest room."

"Yes, that's where the casino begins but it's not open yet. It opens in the evening but at lunch the slot room is opened for our guests. Here are two complimentary tokens you can use on the two-euro machines."

"Thank you," said Klaus as he took their key cards and tokens. "Come on let's get settled into our room then check in with the boss to let him know were in the Casino."

"We just talked to him and told him we were coming here. No, I think I'd like to stay down here and do a little scouting on my own. Maybe I can get eyes on our target. We don't even know what this Jack Burton looks like."

"Why don't you come up to the room with me then we dump our stuff. After that we both come back down and hang out for a bit in the bar. It won't be long before lunch then we can grab something to eat in the restaurant."

"You just don't trust me not to get into trouble while you're up in the room. I promise I'll just sit in a booth and watch the people pass by."

"Gustav, the boss is already pissed with you over Abe. You don't want to give him any more reason to doubt you..."

"And who shoved me under the bus? If you'd kept your cool the boss wouldn't have been the wisher but he snapped his fingers and you tossed me under without a second thought. That's not what partners do, you know?"

"Don't try and turn this back on me. You knew what you were doing and you knew what the boss wanted. However, you had to do it your way and now you're reaping the consequences of your actions."

"What consequences? What are you hinting at? Is there more to what the boss said to you than what you've told me?"

"No there's nothing more... okay you want to stay down here then have at it but remember no screw ups. The boss is going to give you only this one chance, so don't mess it up."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you... You know we don't have to eat in the restaurant in here. We could go out in town where we can talk over our game plan without worrying about being over heard."

"If we talk it over in our room then there's no reason anyone should over hear us," said Klaus. He knew exactly where this was going and what Gustav wanted.

"Maybe but you never know how thick the walls are or if the people next door can hear you. I think we need to go someplace where we can have some privacy."

"And do tell where we can get this kind of privacy as well as have lunch," said Klaus. He knew exactly what Gustav had in mind and he wasn't disappointed.

"In this country I'm sure we can find a Turkish restaurant around here that serves good doner kebab and we can plot over a beer."

"Geez, not another kebab... look if you want you can go grab yourself a kebab and eat it. I'm going to eat in the restaurant here. We can meet back up in a couple of hours that will give me enough time to get our gear in the room and have a bite to eat."

"You're a scholar and a gentleman... sounds like a plan to me," said Gustav as he smiled then headed towards the doors.

"If only you knew that I'm supposed to cap you when this is done," said Klaus as he watched Gustav walk out the doors. "Well, you can say I didn't let you have your last meal."

"Let me get someone to help you with your bags," said a voice coming from behind him. Klaus turned around to find a man standing there is a black tux with bow tie. On his lapel was a tag that read 'casino manager'. "Looks like your partner left you high and dry."

"They're not that heavy and I'm used to his ways by now. So, you're the casino manager," said Klaus looking at the man standing in front of him.

"That's right partner. What was the giveaway? You know with those powers of deduction you ought to come into the casino and pick a game. I'm sure you'll do well."

"Well, you're wearing a name tag that says 'Casino Manager' so I don't know about those great powers you were talking about."

"Nonsense... I don't know why I'm telling you this because you're liable to bust the house tonight. But if you decide to come in and check us out," said Jack as he hand Klaus three twenty-euro chips. Take this that should be enough to get you a stake at a table and here's a coupon for a free drink in the casino, so I'd say you've got a couple of good reasons to come in and check us out."

"Jack, there you are," said a blonde headed woman as she interrupted them. "I need to talk to you in your office right away. I need some more info for..." the woman stopped as she suddenly noticed Klaus standing next to Jack.

"Right, I'm sorry but I've got to go. Barbara, get someone to help our guest with his bags. I know you didn't want anyone, but I insist. Margo follow me, and you can explain to me what grandma wants," Jack said then disappeared.

"Oh, I've got another reason to come by later and check you out," mumbled Klaus as Jack walked away with Margo.

"What's your room number, Sir," said the bellhop who appeared next to him. Klaus just stood there watching Jack and Margo as they disappeared inside the casino. "Sir, your room number."

"What? Right… the room number," said Klaus as he looked at the man in his hotel uniform. "Just one moment," he said as he had to pull out his key card and showed the man.

"Very good, this way," said the bellhop as he led Klaus to the elevators and pressed the button to go up. The bell rang then the doors opened and they got on.

"Crap, I'm such an idiot and a rude one too. I should've thanked that man I was talking with. What must he be thing of me. His name was Jack… something or other. I don't remember."

"Jack Burton… his name is Jack Burton and he manages all of this... that is along with that woman you saw Margo Silverman but the owners are his daughter and son-in-law who visit from time to time."

"So, that would make this a family run operation?" said Klaus. This would be interesting news for his boss.

"You something like that." The bell rang as the elevator called out the floor number. "This way Sir. You're right down the hall." Klaus followed him smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Chuck went up to the cockpit and grabbed a sat phone from the co-pilot and took a quick glance at their position before calling Sam's school to find out what was going on. He walked back to Sarah as he explained to the principal's secretary that they were on a plane returning to Burbank and they wouldn't be landing until it was late. Sarah watched him as he walked up and down the isle nodding his head like a bobblehead which only had the effect of making her feel more anxious until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I swear if you don't stop pacing and sit down, I'm going to break both your legs then kiss you," said Sarah.

"What?" said Chuck into the phone. "You thought you heard what? No, that was my wife asking me what's going on," he said as he gave Sarah a look. "You sent us both text messages. My mother is there watching Sam why didn't you... Oh you tried and got a recording. Well there's also Ms. McHugh... Oh you tried her too."

"Crap Chuck, who's with Sam now?" said Sarah as she got out of her seat. "And Bunny? Who's got Bunny?" As she suddenly realized there was no one on first.

"Just clam down and stop spiraling," said Chuck as he covered the phone with his hand. "Did you heard my wife? ... She asked who's with our daughter... She was with the principal and then Ms McHugh did show up later saying she'd left her phone at home. I guess that explains that. Okay we'll bring Sam to school tomorrow and meet the new principal. By the way what's her name? ... Can you repeat that I'm not sure I heard correctly? ... Okay, we'll be in first thing tomorrow with our daughter I promise. Until tomorrow," said Chuck then he hung up.

"I guess that explains that my butt," said Sarah. "That doesn't explain crap. "Where's Mary at and why can't anyone reach her? Chuck, did you hear me? Chuck, what's wrong?""

"Wrong? No, nothing is wrong," he said as he stood holding the phone in his hand with a perplexed look on his face.

"So, what is it? You're standing there looking dumber than usual. Did she burn down the school or did she give everyone a reflect test with her hammer and broke a few knee caps in the process?"

"Funny John, but no. I didn't get the full story but someone brought a spider to school and tried to say it was Sam's. Some kid was bitten and had to be taken to the hospital. We've got to go to school tomorrow and straighten this all out."

"Where's Mary in all this," said Sarah again. "Your mother was supposed to be taking care of her and what about Bunny?"

"I don't know about Mom but you might have heard. Kate forgot her phone at home that's why no one could reach her today. Any way she showed up to pick Sam up when school let out with Bunny. Sam spent the afternoon with the principal."

"Sounds like old times, doesn't it," said Morgan. "I spent some wonderful times sitting on that bench outside the principal's office. I wonder if you can still see my name I carved into it?"

"What part of not helping don't you understand Morgan," said Chuck. "I'm sure it's nothing and we'll work it out tomorrow. You'll never guess who the new principal is."

"Chuck, I'm not in the mood to play twenty questions. I... we trusted Mary with the girls and this is what she does... she's not very responsible and that's not to say worse."

"Don't get me wrong and I can't believe I'm going to say this. However, first of all, I'm not trying to defend my mom but we need to wait to pass judgement until we know the whole story."

"Chuck, I can't believe you're trying to defend her," said Sarah like she hadn't just heard what he said. "Not after everything she's done to you... starting from abandoning you which is what this seems like happened... history repeating itself."

"That's not fair but I don't want to argue this with you. Like I said Mom might have some good reasons for being out of pocket. Kate came to pick up Sam as planned so Mom didn't abandon her. For all we know Beckman could've asked her to do something for her."

"I don't want to get into this with you here either so let's just drop it. There's nothing we can do about this right now anyway. You were about to tell me who the new principal is. So, do we know her or him?"

"Yes, actually we do and it's a her," said Chuck but before he could finish telling Sarah who the principal was Beckman came on the big screen in the cabin.

"Speak of the devil," said Chuck as Beckman raised her eyebrow giving him a look. "General, we haven't touched ground yet so if you're looking for us for a mission, we're going to have to pass this time. Something's happened at Sam's school and we've got to meet with her principal tomorrow."

"Then Dr. Dunham has arrived that's good to know; however, that's not why I called and no there isn't a mission."

"Excuse me," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah and then back at the General. "You knew Kathy Dunham was going to be the new principal at Sam's school. How and why?"

"That's easy, I arranged it. Don't look at me like this was some covert operation. Your daughter and I talked. I realized with the work your family does for us she needed some semblance of stability so I arranged for Dr. Dunham to receive an offer she couldn't refuse. It was a win-win for everyone. Now. let's get back to why I called. Chuck, where's your mother?"

[A Little While Before]

Beckman was on her plane with General Thomas talking over the current situation. The Director of Homeland had called her about missing ICE agents whom she denied knowing anything about. Tank even remarked that for once Agent Bartowski wasn't involved which he'd meant as a joke and they both laughed. However, that was before she remembered Chuck and Sarah weren't the only Agent Bartowski.

"What do you mean Mary's not answering? I don't give a rat's behind where or what she's doing she'd better pick up. She's supposed to be back in Burbank taking care of the farm. Put a tracer on her phone, call out the NSA... I don't care who you have to call just find her."

"Yes ma'am, she is but I can't make her pick up. I'm sure she has a good reason for going dark. Maybe the other Agents Bartowski know where she is or how to reach her?"

"That's a good idea do it. Put me through to them asap as far and as her reasons for going dark let's hope they don't include disappearing a team of ICE agents."

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why would she do that?" said Tank. "Don't get me I'm not trying to defend her. The woman has some serious problems not the least is her son but to disappear a team from another agency?"

"Who knows why she does half the stuff she does? Don't tell me Chuck's team has gone dark too? I'll line them all up against a wall."

"No ma'am, he's coming on the line right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was riding in the back of a black hawk heading towards home by herself. Her work was done on the other side of the border. The next phase in her plan was left in the hand of the Federales to complete. If Beckman found out about her jaunt across the border she'd probably be pissed but not to the point of doing anything. Mary smiled thinking that Diane might even enjoy the irony of her plan.

"I can't wait to read the newspapers tomorrow," Mary said to herself as she looked out the hatch at the terrain below. Everything was right with the world again or so she thought before her phone began to ring. At first, she wasn't going to take it. She was flying dark and didn't want to be found by Chuck or the General but when she saw the number she decided to take it.

"Hans, what are you doing calling me? You know one of these days I'm going to have to kill you," she said. Both knew that it was no joke.

"Not if I return the favor first. Now, is that anyway to talk to an old friend like me who just gave you his help. I trust it went well in Mexico?"

"Like cake but you haven't answered my question why are you calling me?" said Mary. Hans was a fixer and a good one at that. Mary had come across him when she was Frost and found him very talented in making problems and people go away.

"I've got a job and might I add a good job plus the pay is good too. However, if you want this you'll need to act quickly because there are other players involved and two are already on site."

"I don't know Hans. I'm getting too old for that kind of work. Don't you have anyone younger and more talented."

"Younger doesn't always go hand in hand with talented. My dear Frost, people like you and me are becoming a rare breed. Maybe I was wrong to call you after all there are already two mechanics on site and what can you do?"

"Now you're just insulting me. Okay, for curiosity's sake where's the location? I'm not saying I'll take it but tell me more."

"That's my Frost. This is easy money I'm telling you and the location is in Montenegro... more specifically in Kotor. There's a man there who did something to someone he shouldn't have." Mary's attention piqued when she heard the location. There was only one person in that town who she knew who could piss off someone so much they'd put a hit out on him.

"Okay, I'm in now. Send me the details via the dark web and who are these two mechanics in place. How good are they?"

"I think you know them Gustav and Klaus... the Albanians. They work for the Turk but you know that. It seems our man along with Abe Weinstein short changed the Turk and now he's looking to get his money back as well as sending a message to anyone who might be thinking about doing him the same."

"Well he's not going to get his money back if he whacks the mark before he gives up the location of the cash. But a contract is a contract."

"You're right but the Turk is pissed and isn't thinking straight. I met him last night in his club he was blowing off steam... and drinking like a fish. I've never seen him drink before... I always thought it was because if his religion"

"Hans, back to the contract. So, what did the Turk have to say and how'd you get this contract from him if he's already got people on site ready to make the hit?"

"He doesn't trust the Albanians anymore. They screwed up when they bumped off Abe before he gave up where he'd hid the money. The only thing they got out of him was a name, Jack Burton. From other sources I was told there was no money stashed away but that Abe got sucked into some sort of Ponzi scheme by this Jack Burton. The money was good at the beginning but then this Jack disappeared with all the dough. This was bad news for Abe because he'd used his clients' money to bankroll his investment with this Jack Burton so when he ran..."

"He took all the money leaving Abe high and dry to explain what he'd done. That's not healthy... so much for honest Abe."

"You can say that again. His body was found floating face down in the Danube but that wasn't how he died. No, his death was ruled a homicide... death by electrocution and torture was what was written on the coroner's report. The Albanians botched the job up and the Turk even said that he told Klaus to off his partner Gustav when they'd finished. If he doesn't the Turk is going to put a contract out on both of them."

"That's good to know. Send me the details I'm on my way to Montenegro but I'm still going to have to kill you one of these day."

"And like I said, not if I beat you to it," he said as he laughed. "You'll be able to check your box on the dark web in a few minutes. I'll have my associate up load it for me and watch your six out there. You know as well as I do what kind of animals these Albanians can be."

"Don't worry about them. I've already got an idea how to neutralize them so let me get off here and get to work." Mary hung up the phone then unbuckled and tapped the pilot on the shoulder.

"We need to change course. I need to be taken to LAX I've got a plane to catch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus walked out of the restaurant and looked around for Gustav who was naturally nowhere to be found. He looked at his watch and it was well past the time they were supposed to meet. He shook his head then went on into the Casino hoping that his partner hadn't screwed things up again. If Gustav had he might not be able to wait until they'd taken care Jack to eliminate him.

"Is this chair taken," said Klaus as he sat down at the Black Jack table. It was strategically located where Klaus could keep a look out for Jack and see Gustav when he came in or so he thought.

"Please place your bets," said the dealer and Klaus placed a twenty-euro chip in his betting circle. The dealer passed out each players' cards from a shoe. The house got the eight of clubs. Klaus got the two of hearts but he was so busy looking around for Gustav and Jack that he didn't look at it.

"Hit me," said the man next to him. He had an seven showing then he dealer gave him five. The man smiled thinking this was his hand but that quickly changed when he scratched the table for another card and he got a Jack.

"Crap, I'm busted," said the man as he tossed in his cards. The dealer didn't like the man's poor table etiquette but he tolerated him.

"Please Monsieur, I'm the only one allowed to touch the cards. Maybe you'd like to take a break or maybe you'd like a drink," said the dealer as he waved for a waitress.

"No, I don't want to take a bloody break and I don't want a drink. Well, buddy what are you going to do? You can't just sit there and look pretty." snapped the man at Klaus.

"What? Oh right," said Klaus as he continued looking for Gustav who was still missing. The dealer dealt him a nine but Klaus didn't even look at his cards. "I'll stand."

"Stand on eleven? Who stands on eleven," said the man next to him who turned red in his face and his veins popped out on his neck. The woman on the opposite side of Klaus went busted too which left Klaus and the house.

"Eleven... can you believe this idiot stood on eleven. You might as well have hand the house your money. What an idiot. Can you believe this guy?"

"The house has eight showing," said the dealer trying to speak over the angry man. The house had to take a card and the dealer pulled the three.

"The house shows eleven," said the dealer as he took another card. The man next to Klaus was waiting for the shoe to drop on him but the house pulled a two.

"The house has thirteen showing." This meant the dealer had to take another card which was an eight.

"The house has busted. You win Monsieur," said the dealer as he reached over and took Klaus' cards then paid out his chips.

"You never even looked at your cards and yet you won? I've been playing at this table all evening bleeding chips with ever bet and you come over, sit down and win without even looking at your cards," said the man as he got even redder in his face. The veins in his forehead started bulging as well as those in his neck.

"Baron, it's just a case of beginner's luck is all," said Jack as he magically appeared behind the angry customer. "Maybe you're playing the wrong game tonight. You know I read somewhere that depending on your zodiac sign there are days when certain games are more auspicious."

"Actually, I was thinking about playing poker when I came in but there weren't any seats at the table so I came over here," said the Baron as he quickly calmed down.

"Well, I can take care of that," said Jack as he snapped his fingers at the pit boss who nodded back. "My man will take care of you and here's a hundred euro in chips to get you started." The baron grabbed the chips with his fat little hands then scurried off with the pit boss.

"You know if you keep handing money out like that this place will go bankrupt soon," said Klaus standing behind him.

"There's no worry about that happening. Not as long as people like the Baron come gambling here. He'll lose that back and then some before the night is over. The truth is the man shouldn't gamble at all. There are just some people who aren't cut out for it. So, I see you're hard at work trying to break the house should I be worried about you?"

"So, what am I?" said Klaus quickly changing the subject wondering if Jack was on to him. "Tell me am I someone who shouldn't be gambling? I'm gambling on the chips you gave me and when they're done I'm going to walk away."

"You don't know how many people have told me the very same thing. If only I had a dollar or euro for each I'd be rich by now but don't let me get in your way of having fun. Where's that friend of yours you check in with? I don't see him in here."

"You remember him," said Klaus then he quickly recovered from his astonishment. "He went out for business and was held up. I'm sure he'll show up any time now."

"Remember him... it's what I get paid to do to remember people. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head off another disaster that's starting to brew. It looks like this is going to be a long evening."

"Yes, it certainly does," said Klaus. He watched Jack as he walked off. He was having trouble matching what they knew Jack had done with the man he'd just been talking with but a contract was a contract and already he had an unpleasant task to do when this was over so one more or one less didn't really matter to him.

"Monsieur, you're holding up the game if you're going to remain at this table you need to place a bet."

"Yes, of course," said Klaus. He placed his bet in the circle while keeping an eye out trying to image what was holding his partner up. "Gustav, where are you, you idiot."

[Meanwhile outside the Casino]

Gustav was on his way back from Ishmael's. The service had been slow and he really shouldn't have had that second beer but the kebab was excellent. Succulent pieces of roasted lamb served with a wonderful tzatziki sauce of yoghurt, lemon and fresh dill garnished with slices of cucumber and sprigs of parsley. It had been worth the wait but now he was heading back and he was late.

"Klaus is going to be pissed off I know but he's got to understand the stomach wants what the stomach wants," he said as he walked the cobblestone street.

"Okay, get ready for a crap storm... I know, maybe if I can get him to come with me, he'll see what a great place this is and he might even like it," he said but he shook his head doubting it.

"Well, I'm here," he said as the casino came in sight then he looked at his watch. "Good. I'm not that late. I might even avoid a tongue lashing."

Gustav picked up his pace thinking these few minutes he could make up but as he was about to enter the square where the casino was his phone started to ring. He stopped and panted as he looked at it. On the screen the caller ID read 'anonymous'. He wasn't sure if he should answer it at first but it kept ringing.

"Oh, what the heck," said Gustav as he answered the call looking around to see if he was being watched. "Who is this and how did you get my number? ... What are you talking about? ... Yes, I know who you are but that doesn't answer my question. How did you get my number? ... Okay, I'm shutting up. ... I don't believe you. Why would... Yes, I'm shutting up again."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Istanbul the Turkish city historically known as Constantinople and Byzantium, is the most populous city in Turkey and the country's economic, cultural, and historic center. Istanbul is a transcontinental city straddling the Bosporus strait between the Sea of Marmara and the Black Sea. Its commercial and historical center lies on the European side and about a third of its population lives on the Asian side. The city is the administrative center of the Istanbul Metropolitan Municipality, both hosting a population of around 15 million residents. Istanbul is one of the world's most populous cities and the largest European city. Istanbul is viewed as a bridge between East and West.

In the golden horn. the old part of the city, a large hairy man with a thick moustache walked down a busy street with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. As he walked by shops the owners scurried off disappearing as soon as they saw him. This was Emin the Turk's home and everyone was terrified of him.

"Crap, it's time to hide. Look out the Turk is coming," said one shop owner to the man who owned the shop next to him.

"The Turk? We're all Turks," said the owner then he saw Emin and understood. He ran behind a pile of rugs but as Emin passed he flicked his ash on the man's rugs burning a hole in one.

"Look at this," said the man. "What am I going to do with this now? You know how much this thing is worth or was worth. It's ruined now."

"If you run you can catch the Turk and complain." The man just looked away. No one had the courage to face Emin and he knew it.

Emin walked into his favorite Turkish bath. The man behind the desk silently reached under the counter and pass him his special towel 100% Egyptian cotton. People didn't talk to Emin unless they had permission or he spoke first. The large man took the towel without saying thanks then walked into a changing room followed by four guards. A little while later he was sitting in a sauna with the towel wrapped around his waist taking in the heat and sweating out everything that need to be sweat out. The steam filled the room so much that when other men walked in they were hardly visible.

"What am I going to do with these idiots," said Emin to himself thinking about Gustav and Klaus as he reclined against the wall and let the sweat run down his body taking with it all his worries. However, just when he was just beginning to feel that last knot in his muscles loosen some men walked in and sat down.

"Didn't you guys see the sign outside? It says reserved that means private," said Emin in a gruff voice wondering if he needed a new security detail. He didn't know at that time that he would but not for the reasons he was thinking.

"Well, didn't you hear me," said Emin now getting angry with the strangers. However, the only answer he got was one of the man took a ladle from a buck on the floor then poured more water on the hot stones making even more steam.

"Did you hear me? Do I have to call my men in here and have them see you out? How did you get past them anyway," he said as the steam got thicker.

"Emin, you ask a lot of questions to which you should already know the answer," said the one man in Turkish. His face was hidden behind the steam.

"Excuse me, how do you know my name? Have we met before?" said Emin as a sudden cold chill ran up his spine and he strained to see who dared talk to him.

"If we'd met before one of us would be working with daisies now... pushing them up. So Emin, I've been sent to ask you how goes the hunt? Don't lie because we know about Abe and what happened to him. Your men are idiots which makes us wonder about you."

"I know that's what it must look like but they're on track now. Abe gave up a name... a Jack Burton. A contact of mine knew him from time he'd spent in Montenegro. My men are there now to find out where the money went then to make an example out of him."

"And the ledger? What about the ledger with everyone's name in it and who gets what? There has to be a ledger or some sort of record that Abe used... his books."

"I don't know anything about a ledger and Abe didn't have anything when my guys grabbed him in his apartment. I had the place tossed to see if I could find what he did with our money but there was nothing..."

"And your boys electrocuted Abe before he told you where the money was... but we only have your word on that."

"What are you talking about? Look, it's not my fault if honest Abe wasn't that honest. I'm doing the best I can do to get the money back."

"Your best might not be good enough and money can be made again but the names in that ledger... well, if that's discovered by the wrong people, there will be some who'll be embarrassed and they won't please with you. Then you and I will have to have a different type of conversation... one you won't like."

"As far as I know Abe kept the names and figures in his head. He was good about that and one of the reasons I took him on, but he's dead now so your people have no reason to worry. I swear to it on my life."

"That's a given. I will rely the message to my people and that will make them feel better but if he did write it down... you know for safe keeping as insurance and your clowns whacked him before they found it. Well, that will change everything and make me come back here then we'll have another talk like the one I told you about before. Believe me when I tell you that you won't like it," said the man as Emin heard the hiss of more water being added to the stones.

"You can tell your people I know what needs to be done," said Emin as sweat poured off him. "You can tell them everything is under control and it'll be wrapped up soon... very soon."

"For your sake I hope so," said the man. Emin sat there waiting but he heard nothing. Slowly the steam vanished and vanished with it so did the men that were in the sauna with him. He got up and stumbled to the door and tried to open it but there was something blocking it.

"Crap, am I locked in," he thought then he put his back into it and pushed hard. Slowly the door opened enough for him to get out. But what he found shocked him. Lying on the floor blocking the door was one of his men from his security detail. The man was lying in a pool of his own blood with his throat slashed. He looked around and all his men were dead.

"Crap, crap, crap, I need to talk to those idiots in Montenegro. They can't screw this up or I'm fish food or worse," he said as he ran to his locker and fumbled with his phone trying to get it out. His hand was shaking so badly he was having trouble dialing.

"Abe went to the Embassy," he said to himself a thought came to mind that sent shivers down his spine. "What if Abe had put a ledger together to trade with the Americans. Those idiots tossed the apartment but were looking to find where the money had gone what if they'd over looked the ledger." Emin was screaming obscenities as hung up then dialed another number.

"I need you to send people over to Abe's apartment and toss it again. Those idiots might've over looked something. ... What? A list of names... oh you'll know it when you see it. Just get a team over there right away and have them call me when they get there. I'm heading back to the office."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman sat on her plane heading back to DC thinking about all the tons of paper work that was waiting for her on her desk. However, now she had one more pain to deal with because Homeland couldn't keep up with their agents and had lost a team of men but she also had her own MIA. Somehow, she couldn't help believe the two weren't related or as she preached coincidences don't exit. She was currently on the horn with Chuck to see if he knew where his mother was.

"Agent Carmichael, are you telling me you've got no idea where your mother is or how to contact her? Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it or not that's exactly what I'm saying. As a matter of fact, we'd like to know where she is too. Like I said Mom was supposed to be watching the girls but I just got off the phone with Sam's school and they told me they tried to contact her with no luck too. However, I do intend to find out where she is as soon as we land."

"If she contacts you or you find her you can tell her I need to talk to her right away," said Beckman but as they were taking her Major's phone started to ring. Beckman glanced over him and gave him a look.

"Sorry ma'am, I'll just take this in the back," said the Major as he got up and took the phone with him disappearing behind a curtail in the back of the plane.

"General, can I ask what you need to talk to my mother about? I don't know... could it have something do with what happened in Sam's school?"

"I highly doubt since I have no idea what you're talking about but what I need to ask her is between her and me. Chuck, remember your mother is still an agent... at least for a little while longer that is."

"Ma'am, ma'am," said the Major as he came running back through the plane, tripping through the curtain and almost falling down. "I need to talk to you right now," he said holding his hand over his phone.

"Can't you see I'm talking with our Burbank team? Remember I had you put this call through? This had better be important to risk breaking your neck."

"It is," he said as he settled down regaining his composure. "It's agent Bartowski," he said and naturally Beckman looked at Chuck who shrugged his shoulders. "No, not Chuck... it's Mary. She's on the line and you need to hear what she has to say," said the Major then leaned over and whispered in her ear. Chuck could tell by the General's expression something had changed.

"Ma'am if you don't mind I'd like to hear what my mom has to say for herself," said Chuck but all he got back was a blank screen filled with static.

"I think she just said she does mind," said Casey. Chuck stood there staring at it when the pilot announced they were about to make their landing at Bob Hope International.

"Chuck, you need to sit down and buckle in. Once we get on the ground we can try to figure out what's going on. I agree with you something isn't right. The first thing we need to do is get home and find out what went on in school then we go from there."

"If only we knew why Mom called the General then what changed after the Major whispered in her ear. Something changed... that is he told her something that made her drop her original reason for wanting to talk with Mom. Mom is on a mission and it's a mission she created."

"Well, all we can do is hypothesize for now. We need to wait and see if things become clearer once we land. But whatever it was she abandoned Sam and Bunny like she did you."

"Abandoned is a strong word and technically she didn't abandon the girls she left them in the care of Kate," said Chuck as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You're always sticking up for her but she's your mother and I understand... really I do. But there has to come a time when you have to cut bait."

"Yes, she is my mother and well... I don't want to point fingers but isn't this the same as with you and Jack? Or am I missing something?"

"Chuck, there's a big difference and that is I have no delusions about who Jack is. I know exactly who and what he is and I'm sure one day it will be the death of him."

"Yes, and one thing I love you for is you'll never give up on him," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her while taking her hand in his.

"Which will be the death of me... can we change topics. This whole thing is starting to become a little too morbid. Chuck look at me, no good cop, bad cop with Sam. We listen to what happened then we need to be on the same page."

"Yes, of course, we're a team in this and I'll follow your lead."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," laughed Casey. "Sam's already got your number. All she has to do is bat those big blue eyes of hers and give you that sad look then you turn to putty in her hands."

"That's not fair nor is it true. I can do this," said Chuck as he looked over to Sarah for help but she just shook her head. "What? You're supposed to be in my corner."

"Chuck, I love you but you've never been able to stand up to any woman in your life. Just look at your mother or Jill. I have to add myself to that list and now the girls. Maybe it would be better if you let me handle this." Chuck started to answer but then he thought. He opened his mouth again and started to speak but stopped again.

"Okay, I'll let you handle this but I'll be there to put my foot down," said Chuck as everyone looked at him. "I might put it down quietly but I will put my foot down. Just you wait and see."

"Yes Sweetie, whatever you say," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was in his office sitting at his desk looking over the stats for the evening. It was late and all he wanted was to wrap this up as fast as he could then go up to sleep without waking up Emma. He had this time last chore to do then he was finished for the night or morning considering what time it was with the knowledge that it would all start over again in the evening. He was so concentrated over the figures he didn't hear his door open until he looked up and found Klaus and Gustav in his doorway.

"Can I help you," said Jack as he looked up and watched the two men walk in. "I see you found your lost partner. I hate to tell you this but we're close now nor we don't give refunds."

"Funny you should mention refunds. You need to come with us up to our room where we can have a talk in private," said Klaus as he pulled out a Glock from behind his back pointing it at Jack.

"I see. It's one of those kinds of talks. Well, if you want to talk we can talk right here I've got nothing to hide," said Jack as he leaned back in his chair. "But I think you do."

"Then it's true," said Gustav. This was all he needed to confirm what he'd been told so Gustav pointed his weapon at Klaus. Jack gave him the confirmation he needed. The woman on the phone had warned him Klaus was going to double cross him and here was Jack saying the same thing.

"What are you doing? Don't point that thing at me point it at him. Remember he's the target we're getting paid for?"

"I got a strange phone call on my way back from Ishmael's that warned me that the Turk had ordered you to whack me once this job was over. I knew you were acting funny after his phone call but I didn't want to believe it. However now... how could you?"

"Ishmael's, he makes the best kebabs I've ever eaten," said Jack as he joined in the conversation. "I tried to get him to come work for me. I wanted to set up a little kebab place just off the entrance but no luck. He's happy where he's at and I can't blame him."

"Too bad because you're right his kebabs are so good and tender. One of the best I've ever eaten and that's not mentioning his hand-made tzatziki sauce..."

"Will you two stop talking about food and let's get on with why we're here. Point your weapon at him. I'm not going to say this again."

"Boy, Klaus that's a lot of pent-up frustration you've got there. Maybe you should seek professional help? I don't know maybe anger management or something. I know a professional I can recommend if you want?"

"No, he's just pissed at me because I turned the dial up a little too far on the last guy we were interrogating..."

"Let me guess you fired him," said Jack as Gustav nodded. "Oh, that's no big deal... I mean it could've happened to anyone. This current over here is always messed up. Sometimes the voltage is high and sometimes it's low. We get spikes and brownouts all the time and you don't want to get me started with what a hassle I have trying to keep those slots working..."

"Stop, stop, stop, Gustav you know you're lying. You cranked up the dial on Abe just to see what would happen and you saw it..."

"Honest Abe?" said Jack. "What did he do to piss off this Turk? The man was the salt of the earth and when it rains it pours."

"What? Don't pretend you don't know what this is about. You're the one he fingered as his partner. The man who took the money and ran."

"So, the Turk did order you to whack me and you accepted the contract," said Gustav. "You want to know what Klaus did to me. I'll tell you what he did he threw me under the bus without a second thought. If you'd lied then he wouldn't have been pissed at me."

"No, he'd been pissed at both of us," said Klaus. Jack just started shaking his head. "What is it? I had to tell him what happened."

"I'm a big fan of looking out for number one but now in my later years I can see that leaves you lonely and alone. Look guys it seems to me you two need some alone time to hash out your differences so why don't I go upstairs to bed and we can come back at this tomorrow when we're fresh?"

"Oh no you don't... Just hold up a moment. No, you're not going anywhere," said Klaus as he shook his weapon at Jack.

"Well, then if I'm not going anywhere then I can't go to your room either," said Jack as he got up and went over to the bar. "It only makes logical sense."

"I didn't mean that and where do you think you're going? I didn't tell you that you could get up," he said as he covered Jack. "Sit back down."

"I will but first I'm going to pour us all a drink. I think we can all use one," he said as he poured out three scotches then handed them both one. "Now can you explain to me why you think I was in cahoots with Honest Abe?" said Jack as he turned around giving them his back. In that moment when they couldn't see he pressed a hidden button that activated a distress signal downstairs in the dungeon.

"Okay, no go back over there and sit down," said Klaus as his phone started to ring. He pulled it out and saw the Turk's number. However, before he could answer it, it stopped ringing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam tried to stay awake and it was her intention to stay awake but as she sat on the sofa watching Animal Planet the heavier her eyelids felt. She'd start to doze off then catch herself and pop up but then she'd start to fall asleep again. Kate watched her from the kitchen as she finished off a late-night cup of coffee to unwind from a long day.

"Sam, why don't you let me get you ready for bed then you can come back and sit up and wait for Sarah and Chuck."

"No, I'm fine. If I change into my pajamas I will fall asleep for sure. Just a little bit long and besides I'm watching this program and it's interesting. Right, Harry," said Sam to the tarantula in a plastic box next to her.

"Okay," said Kate. "But don't get too attached to that... that thing. Remember it's not yours and you have to take it back to school tomorrow. You shouldn't have named it."

"Why? Everyone needs a name and Harry is perfect for him and I know he has to go back to school tomorrow. I'm just watching over him tonight," said Sam as she yawned. "How much longer are they going to be?"

"I don't know I expect they will call us when they land but other than sometime tonight I have no idea. Whenever Mary shows up she should know. You could let me change you then lie down for a little while. You don't want to be tired for school tomorrow."

"I could sleep through the whole day and not miss anything. I don't want to say anything but they all seem to be a little mentally challenged. I hope Maria comes back to school tomorrow."

"I don't know you seem to get on well with that little boy in your class. What's his name? Tommy? He stuck up for you today," said Kate but Sam had drifted off. She understood what Sam was saying which was Tommy was okay but he was boy.

"Oh Sweetie, how things will change," said Kate as she put her cup down then went over to try to get Sam changed. She opted for just changing her in the living room on the sofa where she was.

"Yes, Honey things will change, just wait and see. Now you don't know why you need them then afterwards you'll think you can't do without them," said Kate as she had to pull and tug to get Sam changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

A few hours later at Echo Park Casey pulled up with Chuck and Sarah after dropping Morgan and Alex off at their house. They tiptoed through the courtyard quietly as they made their way over to their front door. The room was dimly lit so Chuck didn't realize Kate had just dozed off and when he flipped the light switch Kate jumped up.

"I'm sorry if we startled you," said Chuck as they wheeled their trolleys inside. "Don't be mad with Casey because we didn't call. He... we were going to but one thing led to another and... well the long and the short of it here we are."

"My poor baby," said Sarah as she went over to Sam who was still asleep on the sofa with a blanket wrapped curled up in her pajamas.

"Sam, insisted she wanted to wait up for you guys. However, today was a long day for her but she did try she was just too tired," said Kate as Sarah sat down next to Sam. "I assume you know you've been called to go the Principal's Office tomorrow with her and Harry?"

"Yes, we got texted and we called but we don't know what exactly happened. Do you know where my Mom has disappeared to and who's this Harry?"

"Disappeared? I don't know anything about disappeared but it's a long story with your mother and I'm not sure what went on because Mary told me and I quote 'so you can have plausible deniability it's better if you don't know what I'm doing'. You see there was a dark SUV parked outside the school with four men inside. Sam noticed it and memorized the plate numbers then gave them to Mary who had numbers traced. That's as much as I know. Mary just said she'd handle it."

"What does that have to do with Sam and what happened in school? And who is this Harry? She didn't do a reflect test on him?" said Chuck as he looked over at Casey who was now standing behind Kate.

"No, where did you get an idea like that," laughed Kate as she held up a plastic box with Harry inside from under the blanket. "This is Harry. Someone brought him to school and a kid tried to put him in Sam's backpack but got bitten then he went into anaphylactic shook. If Sam hadn't gotten an antihistamine down him in time... well it's probably better not to think about that."

"So my...," Chuck started to say but caught Sarah's frown. "I mean our Sam is a hero," he said beaming, smiling from ear to ear. "I knew she wasn't in any trouble... not my little hero."

"Well, here father of the hero," said Sarah as she took the box with Harry inside and gave it to him. "I need to get 'our' little hero to bed and Kate needs to go home. Tomorrow will be here before you know it."

"What's wrong there, Chuck," said Casey as he patted Chuck on the shoulder as he was looking into the box causing Chuck to jump. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little spider?"

"Of course not... well as long as he stays in the box we won't have a problem. I hope this doesn't mean she wants a spider as a pet," said Chuck as he felt Harry looking back at him with his eight eyes.

"You mean tarantula, spiders are what you find under your sink. I've seen enough of them to know the difference. What's the matter Chuck are you afraid Sam is becoming a Wednesday?"

"Maybe under your sink you find them but under my sinks everything is clean and if by Wednesday you mean Wednesday Addams. Wednesday had black hair and always dressed in black besides she had a morbid sense of humor."

"I'd like to leave you with one last thought Gomez. _'She may not jump or twist or bend but a spider's a girl's best friend.'_ Think about it," said Casey as he took Kate by the hand then left.

"John, sometimes I hate you," said Chuck then he looked down at Harry looking back at him. It gave him shiver that ran up his spine. Suddenly Harry jumped against the side of the box making Chuck jumped back.

"What's the matter with you," said Sarah as she walked back into the living room. "Harry's in that box. He can't get out."

"I thought I saw Harry smile at me like he would at a fly. Here take this thing from me and if Sam says she wants one as pet the answer is a flat no. What's wrong with a dog or a cat even a hamster?

"You know tarantulas eat larger prey. A fly would be a light snack for Harry. But okay no spiders but what about a snake? I know what about a nice big boa constrictor. She could call her Huggee because she just wants to give you a nice big hug," said Sarah as she wrapped her arms around Chuck.

"You joke now until it eats you. Remember one of their favorite foods are bunnies."

"No snakes... definitely no snakes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margo was having her own family crisis. Razhib had gone out on a date with a girl he'd met through a group of friends and was still out way past the time Margo had told him to be home. This resulted in Margo pacing back and forth down in the dungeon and the later it got without any news the direr the picture she painted for herself in her head.

"You know what I should do? I should triangulate his position using his cell phone... at least I'd know where he is," said Margo. "It's late and I should know where Raz is after all."

"How about repositioning a satellite and to check out his location. If he's inside building you could fly a drone overhead and do an IR scan to look for heat signals. But I don't know if you'd want to know what's going on inside."

"Shut up Mike," said Margo as he gave her a look. "You think I'm being foolish, don't you? I'm just concerned. Why couldn't I be the cool aunt that blows in and spoils the kid shamefully then blows out without having to worry about the consequences. My sister did this to me on purpose. I know she did."

"Somehow getting herself killed I don't think was what she'd intended. This is Raz's first date so cut him a little slack. It's not easy being a boy at his age."

"And you think it's easier being a girl? But I hear what you're saying so you think I should do what? I should just go up to the apartment and go to sleep. There's no way I'm going to be able to close an eye until he comes home."

"I don't expect you to go to your apartment and go to sleep but now you know what your parents did when you went out. Life is a big comic wheel and what goes around comes around."

"And what did you do? I bet you had your parents worried sick... hey wait a minute. I saw you talking to Raz before he went out. You didn't give him any of your sage advice, did you? You don't have to say a word I know you did. I hope you didn't tell him anything that will get him in trouble."

"He asked me how he should act around Miriam and I told him he should be himself. If she likes him she likes him but pretending to be something he wasn't won't work because sooner or later who we are always comes out."

"That's surprisingly good advice. I'm impressed but more than impressed I'd just like to know where he is right now and why he's not back home."

Before Mike could say anything, an agent ran over and informed them that the General was on the horn and she wanted to see them urgently.

"This is just what you need a nice distraction from what's going on," said Mike as they walked over to the conference room.

"That is unless she knows something about Razhib. Wait a minute you don't think he's been kidnapped and she's calling because she's received the ransom demand. I knew I should have run a full back ground check on Miriam and her family."

"A background check on whom," said Beckman looking at them from the monitor. "You can explain that to me later but for right now I need you to grab Jack Burton and put him in lock down."

"What has Jack done? Ma'am, he's been working on the plans for the tournament and running the casino. I can swear he hasn't had time to do anything."

"I didn't say he did. He needs to be put in protective custody until we can figure out what's going on. There are some very important and dangerous criminals who think he's short changed them..."

"Geez, that's not good for his health," said Mike. He hadn't realized he said what he was thinking out loud until Margo elbowed him.

"Golly gee, thank you agent for pointing that out for me. I'm glad you agree but my question is why are we still standing around here talking about this and you're not taking action?" Mike was saved by the bell from the General's sarcasm when they received Jack's distress signal.

"General, we're going to have to get back to you," said Margo as she cut the comms link. "Mike, I'm grabbing a team and going up. I want you to have a peek inside and tell me what I'm going to run into inside."

"I can grab a table and come with you," said Mike as he grabbed a table and logged in switching to a view to inside Jack's office. "I've got two shooters and both are armed but... that's strange."

"You can explain me what's strange as we ride the elevator up," said Margo. "You and you grab weapons then follow me," she said as she grabbed two more agents then they rode the elevator up. Mike briefed her on the way up.

"Are you sure about that," Margo asked as the elevator doors opened but before Mike could reply standing there waiting to ride it up was Razhib.

"You haven't been waiting up for me, have you," he said as he looked at Margo then at Mike. He saw behind them two other agents both recognized.

"Of course not... like I said before I trust you. Raz, I've got work to take care of so please do me a favor and take the elevator up. We'll talk tomorrow morning. I love you."

"I love you too... but wait a minute... what's going on?" said Razhib as he looked at Mike and the other two men. Growing up with his father in North Africa then being a servant to the Toy Maker before Chuck liberated him made him aware of things a normal kid his age wouldn't or shouldn't know like what the bulge of Glock nine looks like under a jacket.

"I don't have time to talk just now so please do as you're told," said Margo. Raz stood there and watched as she took the team across the hotel lobby. They disappeared inside as they cut through the casino to Jack's office.

"Mike, I want you to keep an eye on what's going on inside with your tablet but only come in if I signal you. I've got a plan I want to try that might keep everyone alive."

"Remember, you promised Raz you're going to talk to him tomorrow which means you can't go and get yourself killed tonight."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing... or at least I think I do," Margo said as she knocked on Jack's door then walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of what used to be East Berlin a nondescript white van pulled up outside a modern high-rise building. Four men got out of the van dressed in white overalls they walked over to the building. One man took out lock picking tools while the other three kept a look out. In a matter of seconds, they were inside and quickly made their way over to the elevator.

"Why are we back here," complained one of the men. "Do you think it's a good idea for us to be back here so soon? You don't think someone might recognize us Omer and phone the police?"

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Most of the people who live here are at work in the city and those who aren't won't want to get involved. Besides it's what the Turk wants and you don't want to piss him off. Now let's go," said Omer as he got everyone in the elevator then pushed the button to go up.

The doors closed and they rode the elevator up to the seventh floor then made their way down the hall to Abe's apartment. Abe could've afforded a much nicer place than this one but Abe had been a frugal man which made this betrayal and what he'd done that much more difficult to understand. Omer opened the door and they were inside.

"Okay, we're inside now will you tell us what we're looking for?" said the same man as they fanned out inside the apartment.

"Shush," said Omer as he directed a quick scan of the apartment to see if there had been any bugs placed since their last visit. The three men went into separate rooms with bug detection deviced then met back up. All held up their thumps.

"Okay, we're clear. Let me call the Boss and tell him we're in then we can see what he wants," said Omer as he took out his phone and called the Turk. "Boss, we're in now what are we supposed to be looking for that we didn't find before? ... I didn't mean anything by that I was just. ... Okay, I got that. I'll call you back," he said as he hung up and put away his phone.

"So, what is it we're looking for? Omer, If you look around someone else has already turned this place too so I don't know what the Turk expects us to find that hasn't already been found."

"Yeah, how about a little hint," said another man. Omer could see dissention was beginning to spreadi. "Is it bigger than a bread box but smaller than an elephant."

"We're looking for Abe's ledgers... his books. Just grab anything that looks financial and that also means anything electronic like computers, pen drives and the like..."

"But we grabbed all that last time," grumbled the man from before. "This is beginning to sound more and more like a wild goose chase."

"To answer your question before about what's bigger a .357 makes a bigger exit wound than a .38 and if you guys keep up complaining I'm going to give you a live demonstration. So shut up, get to work and try to act professional for once. You guys don't want to join Abe, do you?"

They went off each taking a room and tossing it again. But there was little that hadn't been tossed before so they spent a little over an hour breaking what hadn't been broken before until finally Omer called off the search.

"This is going nowhere. Let me call the Boss and tell him there was nothing to be found," said Omer as he pulled out his phone. He dreaded this call because he could tell from his call before Emin was in one of his moods but it had to me made.

"Boss, it's me. ... no, we didn't find anything but someone was in here after we left the last time. ... I'm sorry can you repeat that. What did you say you wanted us to do? I think I miss heard," he said. Omer had to hold the phone away from his head as loudly as the Turk screamed into his ear.

"Yes Boss, I heard you loud and clear now. Don't worry you can consider it done," said Omer then he hung up and put away his phone. The men were silent and waited for Omer to speak but when he didn't they asked.

"So what's the matter? You should see the look on your face right now. So spit it out what does the Boss want us to do? Can't be anything we haven't already done."

"Did we bring that Semtex with us? The boss wants to make sure if we overlooked something no one else will find it or be able to use it."

"Yeah, we brought it and it's downstairs in the van but the bad news is that the blasting caps and the detonators are back at our safe house."

"Crap, then why did we bring the Semtex? Were you guys planning on going into sculpting? Okay, one of you needs to run back to the safe house while the rest of us hang around here."

"We could rig something inside with the gas and make it look it look like an accident. I'm just saying besides running back to the safe house then coming back here is going to take at least a couple of hours."

"Then I suggest you get a move on it. The Boss wants a guarantee that nothing will be left in here and a faulty gas line might cause damage but we can't guarantee that the local fire brigade won't arrive in time to put out the fire or that because of the fire something might be found we overlooked. I'm getting tired of explaining myself and when I do we're going to have a little hole big hole demonstration," said Omar as he patted his shoulder holster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was in the air on her way to Montenegro when her flight was detoured to Schönefield International airport in Berlin. The General wanted Mary to have a look at Abe's apartment thinking that something might've been overlooked and to have a chat with the man who had turned Abe away at the embassy. They both agreed something wasn't right with the way it had gone down.

"Here is the file you asked for on the guy from the embassy. His name is Mark Talebort and just on a quick glance there doesn't that seems to raise any flags. He's been with the State Department since he graduated from university and other than this one incident his career has been spotless."

"That's the way moles operate," said Mary as she start thumbing through it on the screen. "They burrow their way in then when the time comes they go active. Major, I need you to dig a little deeper and check into his financials. Also, I'm looking at what you sent me and there doesn't seem to be a Mrs. Talebort. I need to know if there's a significant other and if there is who this person is..."

"Then you want me to run a background check on them and get back with you. I'll start digging as soon as we get off the line."

"Good you know what I need then," said Mary as the fasten seat belt sign came on in the overhead. "It looks like we're about to make our approach so you can tell the General I'm going straight over to apartment. I'll check in with the station chief afterwards and that would be Jim Henson. He's still the chief there, right?"

"Yes, and to give you a little heads up he's a little pissed you're coming. He was asking the General if she thought he didn't think he knew how to run his station. The General wanted me to warn you that he might've poisoned the water with the Ambassador."

"I've had dealing with him before and I know how he can be. I hope the General realize that I don't have time for prima ballerinas so she should be standing by because this could get ugly."

"You have her full support," said the Major then he signed off. Mary handed the flight attendant her glass then brought her chair up thinking about what the Major had said.

" _That's nice of her to tell you to tell me that but it would've been better if it had come straight from her or was she thinking about plausible deniability,"_ thought Mary as she felt the plane begin its descent.

"Whatever the reason I just hope she was able to get Jack secured. I bought him a little time with that phone call," she said to herself as she smiled wonder what Gustav's face looked like when he she told him what she knew.

"Yes, I might've bought him a little time but I don't know how much," she mumbled to herself as she felt the wheels touch down. "I hope Silverman is as good as Chuck thinks she is. Okay, time to get your head in the game," she said as the plane started taxing over to an isolated area of the airport.

"Oh, Jim I don't have time for your shenanigans," said Mary as she looked out the window and saw the lights from the main terminal getting father away. "Looks like I'm going to have to put you in your place... which could be a body bag if you really piss me off."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Mary suspected something was about to go down when the grounds people directed her agency plane to a hanger in the middle of nowhere. She looked out at the people below dressed in reflective vests and realized from their muscular build they were no ordinary grounds crew. This was confirmed when they pulled into the hangar and flashing blue lights came on sealing the hangar door.

"It looks like someone sent me a greeting party and I bet I can guess who that someone was," said Mary as she got up and went to the hatch.

"Ma'am, the men outside asked if you'd stay in your seat. They've requested that we allow them to board and search the plane," said the co-pilot. Mary just shook her head and grabbed he release handle on the hatch.

"Like heck we are," she said and as soon as she heard the ladder hit the outside of the plane she threw open the hatch and walked out on the ladder. This caused general panic below as men scurried for cover, drawing their weapons and pointing them at her. A blinding light was shined up at her and she heard a man yelling at her in German.

"Achtung halt," screamed a man in a megaphone then he told her to turn around and go back inside but Mary wasn't having any of that.

"Listen up buddy, sprechen Sie English? I want to talk to whoever's supposed to be in charge. This plane is on a diplomatic mission and I've got the paperwork right here," she said as she waved some papers in her hand. "You put one foot on my plane and I'll see to it that you're on latrine duty for duration."

"That would be me," said a Colonel as he stepped forward waving at Mary to come down. "Just keep your hands up where we can see them. My men are a little nervous and we don't want any accidental discharges."

"No, we don't accidental or not, Fritz," said Mary as she walked down the ladder and over to the puzzled officer. "You're wondering how I knew your name. Don't worry you don't know me personally but we had a mutual friend at one time. However, you should know my reputation because I was our friend's fixer. Back in the day you wouldn't have dared to show up here like this."

"Frost… you're that Frost?" said the Colonel as sweat broke out on his forehead. He quickly tried to play it off but he did know her reputation and if half of what he'd heard was true he didn't have near enough men. "So Frau Frost, what's this story about your plane being on a diplomatic mission? Are you trying to pull a fast one on us?"

"No fast one here Fritz. Well, not on my part that is but someone has been messing with you. You're being used to get in my way. I bet your tip was anonymous and you people didn't even bother to check who you were being sent to meet."

"Look we received a reliable tip that a private plane would be arriving from L.A. today loaded down with weapons earmarked for German terrorists groups and now I find you here. What am I to think?"

"I can tell you there's no weapons onboard other than my Baretta along with some extra ammo for it," said Mary. Fritz gave her a look. "What? Somethings a girl never leaves home without and a gal has to protect herself. Look Fritz, I'd like to stand here and talk with you some more about the good old days, but I don't have the time. I need to go and you're holding me up."

"Just hold up there, I can't let you go. At least, not until we've fully searched your plane. I'm sorry those are the rules for everyone," said the Colonel loud enough so his men to hear him. "I can't let you go now not with everyone looking at us."

"You didn't seem to have any problem looking the other way when we made those contributions to your bank account. I think I've still got a few receipts onboard the plane to give you. I can hand them to you right here or better yet just think what would happen if one of your men found them while they were searching my plane? I hear there are some new malls going up around Frankfurt. You might get a job in security there as a rent-a-cop after you get out of prison."

"Okay, okay I hear what you're saying but you've got to give me an alternative," said Fritz as he begun to hear his men start to murmur about what was taking him so long.

"I know, let's do this you can post a guard here to watch my plane. The guard will guarantee nothing comes off the plane until I get ready to leave tomorrow. No arms leave the plane, so if any one askes you can say you've done your duty and averted an international incident at the same time."

"That just might work," said the Colonel as he thought. He liked the idea also because he came out a hero in this by averting an international incident with the Americans. He might even get a medal or at least a citation out of this. But he still downplayed it with Mary. "Yes, that will work for me but that means you can't go back up until you're ready to fly out."

"That works for me too but I'm going to need a couple of things from you and I don't think you're going to like what I'm going to ask for."

"Okay, let me hear what you want," said Fritz. He was already thinking about what uniform to wear for the presentation ceremony and who to invite. "Just tell me what it is you want, and we'll see what I can do."

"All right, first of all, I'm going to need transportation. I figure one of your vehicles should do the trick. I need to get into town, but I need keys… no driver. I'll drive myself. Believe me when I tell you it's better this way."

"That's not difficult. Sure, I can give you the keys to one of our Humvees. My men can double time back to the barracks. The exercise will do them some good. I don't know why you thought that was going to be difficult."

"I didn't, that was just so I could set the next one up. Fritz, I'm going to need your side arm and your extra clip. Before you say no, let me explain, you were the one who said I couldn't go back up onboard the plane to collect mine and a girl has to watch out for her back."

"Just please tell me you don't need it to kill anyone. I don't need it to come back to me."

"That I can't guarantee but know if it happens it will appear as self-defense."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck went to sleep that night after he checked on Bunny lying in her bed then kissing Sarah. He was tired from their last mission and was grateful to be back home where he could sleep in his own bed next to the woman he loved. But as he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think about what Casey had said just before he left.

"Geez, when did the fog roll in or what," said Chuck as he walked through the courtyard. "Looks like someone forgot to water the flowers," he said as he looked at all the bloomless greenery.

"I'm home," said Chuck as he walked through the door but as he did he thought he heard the sound of someone snapping fingers. "Did anyone hear that? Where's everyone. Geez, I need to dust there are cobwebs everywhere."

"We're in the kitchen," yelled Sarah. Chuck walked over wondering when the wall got thrown up that now seemed to divide it from the living room.

"Oh, here you ar…" he started to say but stopped in mid-sentence. "Why'd you dye your hair black again and what have you done to the kitchen?"

"Sweetie, do you feel all right? My hair has always been this color You look a little… I don't know… healthy. Maybe you've gotten too much sun today?"

"What? Never mind, what did you do to the kitchen? Why do we have a fire place now and what's up with the caldron?"

"What do you mean? I think you might be coming down with something. Maybe you should see a doctor? I know why don't we call Casey and have him take you."

"No, I really don't want to go out. I just got home," said Chuck as a noose appeared and Sarah pulled on it. He heard a loud gong sound.

"Geez, what the heck and where did that thing come from? Don't tell me it's always been hanging around," said Chuck. He didn't know why he said what he said. It was almost as if someone else was speaking for him. "Maybe someone should see a doctor and I'm thinking about seeing what family plan would run with Dr. Dreyfus."

"You rang," said Casey as he suddenly appeared besides Chuck dressed in a G-man suit with white shirt and thin black tie but about two sizes too small. John looked pale in the face very pale almost dead.

"Crap, John, how about a little warning before you show up like that. You know you could give a guy a heart attack." But the only thing Casey said was a low grunt that sounded almost like a laugh.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you," said Chuck as Sam walked wearing a black dress with a round white collar carrying a basket with a cloth over the top.

"Mother, what's for supper," asked Sam as she went over to the caldron and stirred a bit with the ladle. Then she pulled it out and took a sip. "Umm, my favorite lady fingers."

"I think she was when I got them. Now, don't start nibbling on them before dinner or you'll lose you appetite. I need to go check on Bunny, but in the meantime why don't you show your father your new pet Andy."

"Andy? Remember I said not tarantulas or Boas," said Chuck. He saw something moving around in Sam's basket and he didn't like the way it moved.

"Don't worry I gave Harry back and I remembered what you said about no Boas so meet Andy. He's my pet Anaconda," said Sam as she tried to pull the snake out of the basket. "He's a little heavier than usual. I guess he must've eaten something," she said as she finally got him out but there was a big bulge in the middle of the snake.

"Hey guys," yelled Sarah from their bedroom. "Anyone seen Bunny lately? She's not in her bed or her playpen where I left her."

"No," yelled Chuck as he sat up in bed. Looking around he realized he'd had a nightmare. It was still dark out, but the first light of day was beginning to creep in. He looked over at Sarah who was still asleep.

"It was all a dream. John, why do you do this to me," he mumbled to himself as he got out of bed and went over to check on Bunny. "Fast asleep… good and don't work there will be no snakes of any kind in this house." Bunny rolled over and smiled at him in her sleep.

"And that's the way life should be with happy dreams," said Chuck. He turned around and walked out of the bedroom then down the hall towards the kitchen.

"What do I do now? Dang you Casey I ought to go over and pound on your door. It's too late to go back to sleep and too early to wake people up. It sounds to me like it's time to make pancakes but first I want to throw a pot of coffee on. I'm going to need the caffeine today.

Chuck went about the task at hand. First, he made the coffee then got the pot going and after that he mixed his batter. To start with he mixed his dry ingredients sugar, flour, and baking soda with a pinch of salt then he added the liquids milk and eggs.

"Now a touch of vanilla and we're ready to go," he said as he got his skillet hot and the butter golden. As he started cooking, watching the bubbles form in the pancake in the skillet, he looked over at his phone and for a moment he thought about reaching out and dialing his mother.

"No, you don't know what she's doing, and you could blow her cover. No, when it's time she'll call you and then blow back into your life. Funny how people say things change but they never really do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margo knocked then went inside Jack's office before Mike could stop her or Jack could tell her not to enter. She found Jack with a glass of scotch in his hand talking with two other men that Mike had seen through hidden cameras inside. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on just that the General had ordered her to get Jack to safety which meant away from these two.

"What is it with you people and waiting for someone to tell you to come in?" said Jack. "You're going to have to forgive my associate's lack of manners. She was raised by wolves in a frozen forest far away from civilization."

"Nice to say hi to you too Jack. I'm sorry but I need to see you rather urgently outside. We've got something that needs your attention down below in the basement."

"Is it grandmother again? Is she back on the sauce? I swear, one of these days that woman will be the death of me."

"Which could be sooner that you think" said Margo as she motioned for Jack to come with her towards the door."

"Wait a minute we need to finish our conversation. I think we were making some good headway and we were here first. You need to wait a moment this won't take very long."

"I'm sure if you wait right here Jack will be back soon to help you with whatever it is he's helping you with. I really need Jack to come with me," said Margo as she waved for Jack to come to her.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that," said Klaus then he pulled weapon out from behind his back. "Now be a sweet thing and go over and have a seat."

"I don't think so," said Margo as she pulled her weapon and pointed it back at Klaus. "Now why don't you be a sweet thing and put your weapon away before you break a nail."

"Gustav, what are you doing? Will you stop playing around, pull your weapon and point it at her," said Klaus but Gustav sat down and so did Jack. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing like Jack said. You've got orders to whack me after we torture and whack Jack. But the longer that gets delayed the longer I have to live. Call me stupid but I'd like to die of old age."

"Come on will you? I told you I'd work this out with the Turk. We've just got to get this job done then once we know where the money is we can get you back in the Boss' good graces."

"That would be a good plan if I knew what you people were talking about. Sure, I know honest Abe but I've never had any business dealings with him so trying to use me to get back in Emin's good graces won't work."

"Don't listen to him," said Klaus. "He's lying and you know he is. Remember Abe gave us Jack's name, so he has to know something."

"Again, I don't know anything and honestly I don't know why Abe gave up my name. Did he put it in any context other than the gurgling sound of him suffocating on his own blood? Context is everything you know."

"You're a good one to accuse someone of lying. What have you been doing since we waved goodbye to Abe as he floated away? When were you going to tell me about this contract before or after you put a round through my forehead…"

"Actually, I would've shot you in the left temple… Russian style. It's quicker and there's less pain involved."

"Except for that eternal ringing sound and I hope you aren't waiting for me to say thank you because I'm not. You know I ought to just shoot you and take my chances with the Turk," said Gustav as he pulled his weapon and pointed it at Klaus. Klaus didn't know what to do. He couldn't cover both Margo and Gustav.

"Hold up, hold up," said Jack. "Let's all just take a step back for a moment. I just had new carpeting put in here and blood is hard to get out not to mention some of stuff I've got in here is worth money."

"Jack, you told me everything in here was a reproduction," said Margo as she kept her weapon steady on Klaus.

"So, there you have it. We've all told little white lies to one another but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'm sure Klaus would've been very sad if he had whacked you Gustav and I'm sure finding it out the way you did must have made you feel angry as well as betrayed. But I think…no, I know if we all reach deep down into our inner selves we can forgive each other for these minor indiscretions."

"Minor indiscretions? He was going to tap me in the left temple then roll me over in a ditch. How am I supposed to forgive that?"

"Oh no, I wasn't. Well yes, maybe the tapping part but I was going to buy you the best plot in the cemetery with a gorgeous view of the sea and a life time supply of flowers to be delivered on your birthday."

"See, now if that isn't carrying than I don't know what carrying is. Here let me refill your glasses one more time. Margo, would you like to join in," said Jack as he shook his head then went over and grabbed a different bottle. "This requires something special. I've been keeping this for something special like this."

"You know we're still going to have to shoot you," said Klaus. "But I think we'll try our luck with the Turk afterwards. Maybe if we tap you then he'll see his way to forgiving Gustav."

"Well, I guess I can't have everything," said Jack as he handed them glasses. "Here try this I think you'll find this to your liking. I know I have. You're not going to get anything like this in a long while."

"Umm, this is good. You know we really shouldn't be drinking alcohol because it's against our religion but a few drinks can't hurt."

"I won't tell if you don't. You're a man after my own heart," said Jack as he watched them drink up. "I told you this was really good stuff."

"Wait a minute Jack why aren't you drinking with us? Where's your glass? This could be your last chance," said Gustav as he looked at his glass.

"I was going to tell you two the same thing," said Jack as they both dropped like two sacks of potatoes. "You shouldn't mess around with the big guy up above."

"Jack, you want to tell me what the heck went on in here?" said Margo as Mike and the other agents came in.

"We saw them drop on the tablet and thought that was your signal," said Mike before Margo could yell at him for not waiting.

"That wasn't my signal," said Margot as she went over and picked up the decanter. She held it up to the light then took the top off and smelt it. "Odorless, colorless and tasteless I assume?"

"If you want to try it go ahead especially if you're having trouble sleeping," said Jack as he took the decanter from her and but it back. "A little present from the schnook... he said it might come in handy one day and I guess he was right," said Jack as men came in with serving carts and loaded the two would-be assassins on board then covered them with sheets from transport across the casino and hotel floor.

[Back in Berlin]

Mary got into the elevator after passing a group of workers leaving Abe's building. There was something about them that just didn't feel right. It could've been the hour because it was terrible late for workmen to be in the building but this was Germany and everything was more efficient. Round the clock maintenance men were just a part of it

"But they certainly were odd," said Mary to herself as she walked down the hallway to Abe's apartment.

"Tomorrow first thing is the embassy and let's see how Jim squirms when he sees me," she said as she open Abe's door. "Who left the lights on? Could someone be here?" she thought as she drew her weapon and did a quick glance around and saw the bomb in the middle of the living room with a cell phone attacked to blocks of Semtex.

"Crap, no time to run" said Mary as she realized who the men were that had just left and she knew they wouldn't be waiting long before they detonated what they'd left behind.

A normal person in a situation like their lives would flash in front of them but not Mary... she knew she didn't have the time nor the luxury if she was going to live and that was a big 'if' at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Omer and his men waited around in Abe's apartment for their man to return with the detonator and the longer it too the more anxious they felt. Omer posted one-man downstairs just outside the entrance to keep look out just in case. The last thing they wanted was to get caught inside. They couldn't afford to be surprised and have to fight their way out. Omer was about to call his missing man when he finally showed up.

"What took you so long? There had better not be any sandwich wrappers in the van. I smell onion on your breath," said Omer as he took the detonator from the man handing it to his bomb expert.

"You've got bad breath too. Don't blame me. It wasn't where I was told it was supposed to be so I wasted time having to toss the place looking for it. But you've got everything now so lighten up."

"I'll lighten up when we're safely out of here and this place is a burning inferno. How much longer before you're done?"

"Just about there. I'm finishing connecting the leds then I'll need to isolate the contacts with tape then sent the phone. After that I'll be done."

"You don't have to make it pretty. It just has to go boom when I dial the number. We've been in this apartment too long as it is."

"I thought you were worried about the Turk and the tirade he'd go on if we didn't follow his orders. Who's trying to cut corners now?"

"I'm not cutting any corners and we are following the Turks instructions. It's just I think we should've followed them quicker than we have," said Omer as he was starting to get upset with his men once again. Who were they to question him but before he lost it his demolition expert spoke up.

"Okay, we're ready to go. All you have to do is dial in and the whole place will go boom. I wouldn't want to be anyone else in this building when this goes off because they're about to have a rude wake up call."

"Good... brilliant, let's go," said Omer. He got his men together then they left and went to the elevator. However, looking back Omer saw light from under the door. "Which one of you was the last man out? Whoever you were you forgot to turn off the light."

"Poor Abe, he's going to get hit with a high electric bill," said one of the men as the elevator doors opened. They all laughed as they got on. Omer pressed the button to go down as he fidgeted with his phone in his pocket. Once they got down, and in their van, he wanted to leave the area before he detonated the bomb. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the woman who stepped on elevator as the doors opened. They ran right into each other and Omer dropped his phone which he quickly recovered.

 _"Entschuldigung Sie bitte,"_ said Omer to excuse them. However, the woman just stood there for a few minutes looking at them as Omer shoved his phone into his pocket. He glanced back at her as she stood in the elevator still looking at them as the elevator doors closed.

"That was a close one," said one of the men. "Omer, what were you thinking? Please tell us your phone didn't get broken."

"I don't have to explain anything to any of you and even if my phone got broken all we had to do is use one of yours to call in the explosion. Now let's clear out of here and blow this place."

They laughed as the crossed the street and got into the van. After that they headed down to the next intersection. It had the perfect vantage point from there they could watch the apartment go up in a fire ball then speed away without being seen.

"This should be good enough," said Omer as they pulled over. "Okay, everyone look outside and watch the fireworks," he said as he pressed the number. "Here we go," he said as he pushed dial. But nothing happened.

"Crap, what's the problem," he said as he redialed but again nothing. "Are you sure you didn't screw up the wiring," said Omer as he looked in the rearview at the man in the back.

"You were the one telling me to hurry up. One of the bare wires must've touched another one and shorted itself out. We need to go back and let me look at it. I'm sure I can fix it."

"We've got no other choice but go back," said Omer as he glanced up at the man in the rearview. They had to make a U-turn then drove back to the building. But on the way back no one noticed a Humvee parked on the street a few buildings away. They pulled up in front then stopped.

"Here you go. Jump out, go up and fix whatever it was that you screwed up. We'll wait for you down here."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not going to fall for this. You're going to send me up then as soon as I'm inside you're going to drive off and detonate that thing while I'm still in the building."

"Don't be silly. Go do what you've got to do or I'll end you right here," said Omer as he pulled out his weapon then turned around and pointed at his man.

"Go ahead... shoot. I dare you to pull that trigger but I don't see anyone else here who can do what I do. You were the one who said it didn't have to look pretty. So, pull that trigger then you can go up and sort through those wires. Hopefully, you won't blow your fool head off in the process but who knows."

"Okay, okay, I'll go up with you and hold your hand. Is that more to your liking?"

"It's start," said the man. They both got out of the van then went back over to the front door. Omer popped the door again. Once they broke they got on the elevator and started up once more.

"You know now that I think about it there was something about that woman we bumped into before... something strange."

"Who? You mean the one you bumped into?" he said stressing 'you'. "What do you thing was so strange that she didn't say she was sorry. She's German so what did you expect? If it didn't ground itself out then it shorted itself out. I'll have that thing ready to go in a snap."

"You know sometimes you over value your net worth to me," said Omer as the bell rang and the elevator doors opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah woke up and rolled over to find Chuck was gone. However, she had a good idea where he was so after she checked on Bunny she went to the kitchen. She knew he was there before she found him the perfume of pancakes permeated the hall.

"Here you are," said Sarah as she took her coffee cup down from the cupboard. "I figured you'd either be cooking or cleaning," she said as she filled her cup.

"I woke up early so I decided to cook breakfast for everyone," he said as he slid a stack of pancakes towards her. "Eat up there's time before we have to get ready to take Sam to school."

"Your getting up early, did it have something to do with a nightmare? You were tossing and turning all night," said Sarah as she noticed Chuck's phone sitting on the counter. "Did it have to do with your mother? I would tell you not to worry but we promised no lies and no secrets."

"I know but no it didn't have anything to do with my mother," said Chuck then he told her about his dream and how they'd become the Addams family. Sarah laughed when he finished.

"You can laugh now but I can tell you when Bunny went missing and then Sam had that Anaconda... well that's what woke me up."

"Okay, we can agree on no snakes in the house," said Sarah as she gave him a mischiefs smile over her cup. "Oh, Chuck what did one ghost say to another ghost?"

"I'm afraid to ask. Okay, what did one ghost say when to another one and don't tell me boo. Your pancakes are getting cold."

"No, I can see right through you," said Sarah as she took a bite. Chuck shook his head then continued cooking.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad and I laugh at yours," said Sarah. Chuck smiled then turned back and kissed her.

"No, it wasn't. What did the ghost say when it got a tear in its sheet," said Chuck as he flipped over the pancake in the skillet. "I made a boo boo."

"And you thought mine was bad," said Sarah. "If that pancake is looking for a home I've got one right here," she said as she held up her plate. It wasn't long after that when Sam came walking in the kitchen in her onesie carrying the plastic box under her arm. She put Harry on the table as she pulled out a seat then sat in it.

"Excuse me but does Harry have to be at the table when we eat," said Chuck as he took the box and Harry looked back at him with his six eyes. Chuck gingerly put Harry on the counter top.

"But he'll get lonely over there by himself," said Sam but Chuck wasn't going to budge on this. He just put a pancake in front of her without saying a word. "Okay, but I need to keep an eye on him. He's my responsibility until I take him back to school today."

"And he has six to keep an eye on you but keeping an eye on Harry doesn't mean dinning with him. Unless you want me to catch you some flies and insects to sprinkle on your pancake? Crunch, crunch... yum, yum."

"Very funny, but I'll skip the raisins today if you don't mind," said Sam as she started to eat. As they were eating Casey came walking through the front door without knocking as usual.

"John, what are you doing here? We didn't ring," said Sarah as she smiled over at Chuck who laughed back. Casey looked at the two of them then just shook his head.

"I know I'm missing something but it doesn't matter now and I hope there's another one of those for me. Where's your remote control?" Casey said as he grabbed it next to Harry's box. The tarantula jumped against the side of the box towards Casey's hand.

"I bet you'd like piece of me and you'd end up in the same place I sent all your relatives," snarled Casey. Sam just gave him a death stare. "What? I've seen his kind before."

"You don't have to be mean to him. How would you like it if you were kept in a plastic box all day and never got a chance to get out to stretch your eight legs."

"Oh no, nobodies stretching any legs in this house," said Chuck. "Next thing you'll bring home will be an anaconda and that will be... well it just isn't going to happen." Sam looked perplexed at her mother.

"Never mind and finish your breakfast. Your father had a bad dream. So, Casey what is it we're supposed to see?

"One moment... Chuck, what channel is the news channel? On mine it's forty-three," said John as he zapped through channels until he found it. "Here we go. Every one pipe down and listen you've got to see this to believe it. I'm surprised Beckman hasn't call us on this yet."

"Shush John, we can't hear the woman over you," said Chuck as he had to watch the stove and the television at the same time.

" _Breaking news,"_ said the anchorwoman. _"The tables turned today with our southern neighbor when Mexico authorities issued a formal complaint with the US State department. Four US immigration agents were arrested earlier in Tijuana without passports or identification. Mexico has asked the State department for an explanation and some ranking officials in the Mexican government have hinted that maybe they need a border wall to keep these bad hombres out of their country."_

"I think we all know who's responsible for this," said John. Sarah coughed then looked over at Sam and shook her head.

"No, I don't know who's responsible," said Sam as she looked round at everyone. "Well who's responsible? Uncle Casey you didn't..."

"No, Casey's statement was a question," said Chuck as he handed John a plate of pancakes. "Isn't that right John. You were saying like ' _does anyone know who was responsible for this?_ '"

"That's right and whoever did it ought to get a medal even if I don't think the General or the White house will agree. Can you pass me more syrup? So, today's the big day in the Principal's office. Chuck, this has to feel like homecoming for you."

"Gee, thanks there John. When you went to school they didn't have a principal's office to send you to not in Little House on the Prairie." Casey let out a grunt.

"So, what are you going to do with Harry? Maybe you ought to think about getting a Harriet to keep him company?"

"Female tarantulas sometimes eat the male after mating," said Sam as she finished her pancake. Everyone turned and looked at her. "What? I saw it on animal planet. If I were Harry I wouldn't want a Harriet or Jane or any other female as my friend. Not if I thought they were going to eat me."

"Friend," said Sarah as she sipped her coffee. She was worried that Animal Planet might've explained things to Sam a little too early. "I don't know if spiders have friends."

"Not if they try to eat you. But I don't understand is why they want to be mates? Uncle Cole told me that's what they call friends in England. That is what they meant?"

"Yes, absolutely with benefits," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look so he tried to dig himself out of his hole. "You need to be a special friend to be your mate and I think I need to get ready. Wow, look at the time we need to get a move on it or we'll be late for our meeting with Dr. Durham.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General would've called them but she was busy on the phone with the White house and the State department denying she knew anything about what had happened. If she had thought about calling them before now she dared not because she'd lose her plausible deniability.

"How am I supposed to know how your agents ended up south of the border? You need to ask them when we get them back."

"We did ask there," said a voice from the squawk box in the middle of her desk. "They say they don't know what happened and they also say they can't remember anything from the last twenty-four hours."

"That's quite the bender and that's something said by me," said Roan as he nursed a cup of coffee. The General could smell the whiskey in it from where she was sitting.

"That's just it they all deny having touched a drop. They say they were woken up in a strip joint in Tijuana by the Federales asking for IDs without any idea how they got there."

"They don't even remember the floor show? What a shame," said Roan as he took a sip. Diane gave him look as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's only natural that they deny remembering anything. Nobody wants to get caught with their hand in the cookie jar," said Diane but as soon as she said it she regretted it. Roan start to speak. "You say one word as a comeback and I'll throw my coffee cup at you."

"What did you say General," said the voice from the box. "I'm sorry but I couldn't understand your last. Can you please repeat?"

"It was nothing I was just telling Roan that I might have to send him to investigate. However, I'd like to first get your people back then we can decide on the best course of action together with the White house. It may be in everyone's best interest to let this blow over barring you have any other runaway agents trying to defect?"

"Defect to Mexico that's a good one but if I'd said anything like that to the White house I'd be the director of a MacDonald's. I think maybe you're right and we should let this go. If we sent someone south of the boarder and they got caught that would just make the whole situation that much awkward."

"I couldn't agree more with that. Sometimes you just have to batten down the hatches and ride out the storm. Sooner or later it will go away. The way things are going now you won't have to wait long for someone to do something stupid and the press light will focus on them. I'd like to chat longer with you but I have agents in the field to deal with," said Diane and before the man could respond she cut the connection.

"I didn't think he was ever going to get off the line. You said Mary was in Berlin... our old stomping grounds," said Roan as he heaved a sigh. "Those were the days. You know I could leave today and give her a hand. I still know people in places over there."

"I just may take you up on that. Jim Henson is acting up over there. I heard someone notified the BND of Mary's arrival and they held her up for a little while but she managed to talk her way free."

"You don't think Jim called CASCOPE and let them know she was arriving? He's the chief over there surely he'd have to know we'd figure that out."

"Maybe he didn't care. Whatever the reason, I want to let him know that he's the chief there by my good graces and if he pokes the bull he gets the horns."

"Do you want me to do a fitness appraisal?" said Roan as he looked over his coffee cup at her then took a sip and sat his cup down.

"I want you to put your foot where the sun doesn't shine and give Mary whatever assistance she might need. This could be a gold mine if we can find Abe's ledger."

"If he did make that call Mary may just do my job for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary knew she had to act quickly she was literally in the same room as a ticking time bomb that could go off at any second. She looked the bomb over for any hidden switches or booby traps that would detonate it if the bomb was mishandled but there were none. She quickly deactivated it then made it look like two wires had touched shorting it out.

"Now to wait for my friends to come back," she said as she went into a closet and waited. "Sorry Fritz but it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to keep my promise," she said as she held her weapon at the ready and waited.

She didn't have to wait long before she heard someone at the door then two men walked into the apartment. One man seemed angry with the other both were speaking German with a heavy Turkish accent.

"Fix your mistake and let's get out of here," said Omer. "I need to call the Turk and let him know everything was done according to plan."

"It will be a few minutes. Your rushing me before is what caused this," said the man. "Look, I knew it the wires their touching. If only you'd let me use the electrical tape this could've been avoided," he said as he took out a roll from his pocket then knelt down to tape the bare wires.

"Stop your bellyaching and get on with it," said Omer as he looked around the room. He couldn't shake the feeling that the walls were looking at him. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost," said the man as he turned the phone over. "I don't remember putting this face down. Oh no..."

"Now what," said Omer as he looked over the man's shoulder. This was Mary's chance and she took it coming out of the closet with a pillow wrapped over her pistol. The first muffled round went into the back of the bomb experts head. Omer spun round only to catch a round square in the chest knocking him to the ground. He coughed and held his chest as a woman came walking over to him. He looked up and through his haze he recognized her. "It's you."

"Yes, it's me now our introductions are over. I want you to listen and listen carefully. I'm going to give you a onetime offer so think before you answer," said Mary as she tossed the empty sack that was the pillow. Feather down was floating down like snow in the room as she spoke slowly. "Where are the rest of your men?"

"Outside waiting in a van. They won't wait long before they come looking for me... for us," said Omer as he glanced at the body of his man.

"You idiots, we've already found what you were looking for. It's locked up at the Embassy. We were just waiting to see what roaches would ran out so we could squash them when we turned the lights on. Goodbye Omer," she said.

He closed his eyes and prepared himself for what was to come. But he waited and waited and then he waited some more. Slowly he opened his eyes and the woman was gone along with their weapons and the bomb.

He got up rubbing his chest. His vest had saved him but he still felt like he'd been kicked in the chest by a mule.

"I've got to..." he said to himself as he felt the whole building shake. People in the building at first thought it had been an earthquake and afterwards the official story was a terrorist attack but Omer knew what it was. The woman had used their bomb to blow up his van with his men in it.

"Boss, they were waiting for us," said Omer as he talked to the Turk on his phone. "I'm the only survivor and I'm alive only because they thought I was dead. ... Wait before you get angry with me. I overheard some things. That thing you wanted, the Americans found it. ... Yes, that's what I heard and it's in the Embassy locked away. ... Yes, in the American Embassy. I'm sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Molly got up early to have breakfast in the bar downstairs with Razhib. She knew he had gone out to see a girl named Miriam and if the truth were known she felt a little jealous. However, she told herself she was over it now but it wasn't that easy. Razhib had always been hers from the time he came to live with them after he had been rescued from the Toy Maker. She always thought there was a little bit of sadness behind his big dark eye.

"Well, if Miriam makes you happy then I'm happy too," she said to herself as she got dressed. She quietly slipped out of the apartment but she noticed Jack's bedroom was open and his bed was made. It registered to her as being strange but with Jack strange was the new normal.

"Okay, good so far," she said as closed the door behind her gently so it wouldn't make any sound. It wasn't like she was doing anything wrong but if she'd told Emma where she was going there would be a series of questions she'd prefer not to answer at least not now until she got the truth from the horses' mouth.

"Down we go," she said as she pressed the button on the elevator. The doors opened then she pressed "G" for the ground floor.

"People gossip too much here. I hope Raz had a good time just not a too good a time," said Molly as the elevator went down. She looked at her watch and realized she was a little early.

"Well, this will be a good gauge as to how things went. If he's there waiting that means he got in early so things didn't go that great and if he's on time then things went all right but not too right. However, if he shows up late then... well let's not think about that," she said to her reflection in the back of the elevator.

"I thought you said you were cool with him seeing Miriam? The way you're talking now it certainly doesn't seem that way."

"Who asked your opinion? Raz is like a brother to me and anything else would just be creepy. I'm glad he's found someone... I am. Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You know why. It's one thing to lie to others but another when you lie to yourself. If you want my opinion this isn't going to end well."

"Well I didn't, so you can buzz off and stay out of this. This is between Raz and me," she said as the elevator stopped and an elderly couple stepped inside. They both looked around wondering where the voices they'd heard had come from.

"It's the elevator," said Molly thinking quickly. "It's a conduit for voices from the upper floors. They sound like they're right next to you. It can be really spooky sometimes when you're inside."

"Right, I can see that" said the man. "I... we could've sworn we heard you talking to someone but what you said makes sense and good to know in case it happens to us. I'd hate to think this place was haunted."

"Yeah, good to know," said the woman. From her look she didn't seem convinced. "I bet if this elevator could talk no telling how many stories it'd have to say. It's difficult being the third wheel but they say confession is good for the soul." Molly was saved from any more embarrassing conversation when the bell rang and the doors opened.

"Right, I'm sure... Well I've got to go" said Molly as she darted across the lobby towards the bar. She walked in then looked around for Razhib and her heart dropped in her chest when she realized he wasn't there.

"Crap, well I'm still early so there's still hope," said Molly as she grabbed a corner booth. Michele the morning waitress and one of the biggest gossips in the casino walked over with a menu in her hand then laid it in front of her. She and Molly had an on-going gag.

"I'll have a Martini... no make it a double with three olives and make dry. Don't forget I want it stirred not shaken. I don't want it watered down."

"I want to keep my job. But mice try and one of these days I'm going to give it to you just to see your reaction. So instead why don't we start with a freshly squeezed orange juice and leave the hard liquor for the adults?"

"Oh, Michele, you're no fun. All right, I'll go with the orange juice but I'll wait on the rest until Raz shows up. We're supposed to have breakfast together this morning." Molly knew that would be enough to set Michele off.

"You're waiting for that boy? Well you might have a wait. You want to know about his date last night? You know there are somethings a gentleman never talks about that's why it's left up to us ladies."

"You know about his date? How? Why?" said Molly as she looked around to make sure no one was within earshot to hear them.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I know... we all know. Everyone knows everyone's business here. According to Sammy at reception Raz came in late last night and by late really late. He tried to sneak in but Margot caught him at the elevator so if I were you I'd go ahead and eat something because you could be waiting for a long time Sweetie."

"Wait a minute that's it? What about the rest of the story? What did Margot say and when you say really late how late is really late?"

"I don't know I didn't ask all I was told was it was just late. I'm not a busybody," said Michele. "I'll be right back with your orange juice," she said then she disappeared.

Molly was beginning to think that Michele was starting to lose it when she looked over and saw Mike walking in. His bloodshot eyes and the bags hanging under them told her he'd been up all night. He saw her sitting in the booth so he came over and sat down.

"Geez, did you stay up all night? Wait a minute," she said as things started to register. "Does the way you look have anything to do with Jack," she asked as Michele walked back with her juice.

"Can I get a couple of orange juices to go along with a couple of chocolate muffins, and four egg and cheese on English Muffins. Oh plus, I'll take about a half dozen plain croissants and all that to go," said Mike. Molly started to ask again but he signaled for her to wait until Michele was gone.

"That woman is about one of the biggest busybodies we have here and also a good source of intel. Too bad she doesn't even know it."

"Maybe it's better she doesn't. So, spill it, what's up with Jack I need to look out for Mom? You look like you haven't slept all night and I noticed when I left the apartment his bedroom door was open and his bed didn't look like it had been slept in so out with it. Whatever's happened has to be either to do with Jack or Raz. I know Raz came in really late last night and got caught by Margo."

"You know there are seasoned agents who are less on the ball than you. But really I can't say a word. I will tell you that it has nothing to do with Raz."

"Then it's Jack," said Molly as she felt mixed emotions she was relieved and concerned at the same time.

"I've already said too much," said Mike as Michele brought him back his takeaway order. "Here you go," said Mike as he handed money. "This will cover my order and her orange juice."

"Thanks, but hers is free here. Her father manages this place remember but I'll keep it as a tip," said Michele as Mike just shook his head and walked away with his order. Michele stood there waiting for Mike to disappear and she thought the coast was clear.

"So what did you find out? It's Raz isn't it? The boys in it deep now with Margo. I feel sorry for the boy living here with his aunt."

"Really, I can't say. Need to know and all that," said Molly. Then she took a drank from her orange juice. "I'll have a highball after this."

"How about an English Muffin with blackberry jam and butter on the side?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was sitting in Jim Henson's office under the U.S. Embassy in Berlin when he walked in holding a cup of coffee and the latest edition of "Berliner Morgenpost". He frowned at her sitting behind his desk and felt a knot in the bottom of his stomach. He knew why she was here but even with that knowledge there was no way to prepare himself for what was to come.

"If you don't mind that's my chair your sitting in and how did you get in here? I haven't put your name on the access list for this area."

"That's why it's good to have friends in high places. I don't need you to give me access because I already have it. Do you want to talk about what happened to me at the airport?"

"The only thing I want right now from you is my chair so if you don't mind," he said as he walked over behind his desk and waited for her to vacate it.

"You know if you were nice you'd offer to share that coffee with me. I've had a long night," she said as she got up and moved to the other side of his desk.

"By long night I suppose you're responsible for this," said Jim as he dropped the newspaper on his desk with a frontpage photo article and photos of a fiery van reduced to twisted metal after an explosion.

"My German is a little rusty but I believe the article says it was a terrorist attack. I wonder who the BND are going to blame? Do you have any idea from your vast network Jim?"

"I don't know what you're implying but this has your handwriting all over it. And what about the body in the apartment that we had to clean up? The cleaners almost got caught trying to get out of the building or are you going to try to tell me you don't know anything about that either?"

"No, because I called them in and secondly this is the weapon I used to tap him with," said Mary as she laid an H&K P8 on his desk. "There was another one but he got away."

"Geez, what are you doing with that thing in here and how'd you get that thing in here past our security," said Jim as he moved backwards in his chair not realizing how much force he'd used and ended up bumping into the wall.

"Don't worry if I were going to use it on you, you'd already be dead. However, I almost did when you didn't share your coffee. That wasn't very nice but that's neither here nor there. That's Fritz's piece but I don't think he'll want it back. The agency should provide him with another one... a clean one but with the same serial number."

"I don't take orders from you," snapped Jim. "How dare you come into my city and start shooting the place up. I have to live here with these people and what am I supposed to tell the Ambassador when she asks?"

"Why should she? The newspaper says terrorism and soon the BND will lay the blame on some fringe organization so if she asks run with that. I would refrain from any further speculation... well the word interference comes to mind and career ending."

"I knew you were going to be trouble the moment I read that you were coming. I don't know why the General let you return to the fold after your... well let's call it prolonged absence."

"If you want I can get her on the horn and you can ask her yourself. There are people who cause problems and there are people like me who resolve problems. Jim, are you going to be a problem? You don't have to answer that I just need for you to take me up and introduce me to Mark Talebort. He and I need to have a chat."

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but you should really meet the Ambassador and ask her permission before you go grilling her embassy staff."

"Yes, I should but that would give Talebort a heads up that I'm coming and give him time to skip out of Dodge."

"I've already interviewed him and he's got nothing to hide. I did a background check on him as well as financials and he's as clean as a whistle. He doesn't even have any parking tickets, which is a miracle in this town."

"I don't believe in miracles or people being that squeaky clean. If I saw someone that clean it would be a red flag for me but this is your house and I can play by your rules... at least for now."

"I'm glad you decided to listen to reason," said Jim. He picked up the phone and called up to the Ambassador's secretary to tell them they would be right up. "I need to see the Ambassador for a few minutes I have someone she needs to meet. ... Okay, we'll be right up."

Jim didn't understand that the 'at least for now' was in reference to this being his house not that Mary was going to play by his rules. If she was right she'd already set into motion a plan to root out the mole she thought was lose in the Embassy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark Talebort got up late... very late. Just how late it was he didn't notice until he rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. He jumped up out of bed searching around the bedroom for his clothes. When he took them off he hadn't exactly worried about where they landed. Then it struck him where was Gina.

"Gina, why did you turn off my alarm? I'm going to be late and I'm already in the doghouse. I can't afford this," he yelled but there was no answer.

"Crap, where are you," he said as he stumbled out of the bedroom trying to put his legs through his trousers and walking at the same time. "Gina, where are you?"

He knew this thing they had going was a poor decision on both their parts but they couldn't help themselves. Gina worked down below with her boss, Jim Henson or as she described herself one of his muppets. She didn't talk much about what went on down there and he never really asked but he felt what they had was special... too special to give up or that's how he felt.

"Crap, she's already gone to work," he said as he walked over to the kitchenette. There was a note on the counter and the smell of freshly made coffee. He picked up the note she'd left him on the counter and read it.

" _I made coffee for you and there's a takeaway cup next to the pot. This is about the extent of my culinary skills. I thought you might want to sleep in this morning after the work out you got last night, so don't worry about work. I'll cover for you at the Embassy. Love Gina."_

"Geez, she signed this love. What does that mean? Does it mean we're serious? Crap, I know I like her but do I love her? I don't know," he mumbled to himself as he filled his cup, put the cap on it then switched off the pot.

"She was the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret at work. She said that Henson and her people wouldn't understand which had been cool with him. Friends with benefits was how she described what they had and now it seemed to be more." He was confused as he closed the apartment door behind him.

"I don't even have a key to her apartment so what's this 'love Gina' mean anyway," he said as he thought back to see if he could recall her ever telling him before that she loved him.

"Crap, I can't think of even one time," he said to himself as he got into his car. He took a sip of coffee then switched on the ignition then drove out of the parking garage under Gina's building.

"I thought we were getting closer and I didn't rat her out when they asked me about turning that man away. She was the one who told me he was a bum. Then after the crap storm came she told me you can take the hit but I'll get sacked if anyone finds out I told you to turn him away. I was her shinning knight and she was my damsel in distress," he said to himself as he was starting to feel a little heart burn.

"Crap this is the result of you over thinking this. Your mother always told you black coffee on an empty stomach would lead to ulcers," he said as he heard his mother's voice in his head. Glancing at his watch he was really late and there was only so much Gina could cover for so he accelerated.

"Stop thinking about this and just concentrate on getting to work. You can clear this up with Gina tonight," he said to himself as his heartburn got worse.

Mark was just past the free university and about to turn left on Löhleinstraße off Habelschwerdter Allee when he had a stabbing pain in his stomach. The pain made his muscles go into spasms and his foot floored the accelerator. The last thing he saw was the backend of a slow moving tuck in front of him as he rammed right into its back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were seen into the Principal's office while Sam was asked to wait outside with Harry. She took a seat on the bench outside and sat there with her feet dangling down almost touching the ground. She looked around but there was nothing to do except get bored. She wondered if they realized this was cutting into her time to learn to read. She had plans and sitting on a bench wasn't one of them.

"Hi," said Marty timidly as he sat down on the bench next to her after his parents were escorted into the principal's office too.

"Hi," said Sam as she leaned back against the bench looking around the office then picked Harry up. "I don't know what's taking them so long. I'm tired of sitting out here too."

"His name is George and he belongs to a friend of mine named Alvin. Buddy stole him to pull a joke on you but I guess the joke was on him."

"Buddy stole him from your friend and you knew about it? It doesn't sound like you were much of a friend. I bet Alvin's worried about Harry... I mean George."

"Yeah, I called him and told him what we'd done and... well he wasn't very happy with me. I need to give him George back."

"Sure, I understand. Here," said Sam as she handed Marty the box. "He belongs to your friend and I was just taking care of him until I could find him a home."

"Alvin will appreciate it and if you want I can introduce you to him so you can check up on George from time to time. You know to make sure George's okay. Alvina has other tarantulas. He's even got an Albino from Australia."

"Wow, I'd like that but I need to ask my parents first. Can I ask you something," said Sam as she looked down at her feet. "Why don't you like me?"

"I do like you. It's just... well I'm Buddy's friend and he blames your father for what happened to his but I told him he was wrong then... well one thing led to another and I got pulled into this;" said Marty in one breath as his eyes watered. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry accepted. I wish they'd hurry up in there I need to get to class. At this rate I'll never learn to read and how am I going to become a doctor," she said as the door opened and Marty's parents came out with Marleen Buchmiller who didn't look very happy.

"Marty, my secretary will give you a note then you can go on to class. Sam, I need you to come inside so I can talk with you and your parents together. Harry, can stay here with me for the day."

"His name is George and Marty needs to take him back to his friend Alvin who they borrowed him from," said Sam as she glanced over at Marty who looked down at his feet. "It was supposed to be a joke."

"I see you two have been talking. Well, for Nancy's sake and to avoid a lawsuit with the teacher's union I'll keep George here for now. At the end of the day Marty you can come and get him from me. Now go on to class. Sam, this way," said Kathy as she brought Sam inside and had her sit next to Chuck and Sarah.

"Am I in trouble?" said Sam as she looked around the room. "Because if I'm should I have an attorney present?"


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Mary walked out of Jim's office letting him lead the way but as they walked past the row of empty cubicles she noticed one was occupied by an attractive redhead. The woman looked busy doing something that kept her back to her. The woman kept her head down as they walked by and there was never any eye contact made which made Mary stop but before she could say anything Jim called for her.

"Will you hurry up," said Jim trying to get Mary to get a move on. "The Ambassador is a busy woman and she's squeezing us in between appointments. You might use this time to think about what you're going to say."

"I'm sure she is and so am I," said Mary as she got on the elevator with Jim. She took one more glance back at the redhead but the woman never turned around to take peek at the person who was causing her boss so much grief.

"You need to tone it down a notch when you talk to the Ambassador. We're still operating here on shaky ground. The Germans haven't forgotten nor forgiven us tapping the Chancellor's phone."

"They're ticked off because someone shot their mouth off and told the world what we did. We listen to everyone just like they do too. We all spy on each other and that keeps us all honest and it helps avoid being blindside like what happened to Raegan in Sicily. I bet he wish he'd known about that secret PLO-Italian deal. If he had we wouldn't have forced that plane down there."

"That's ancient history and if you go into the Ambassador's office with that attitude you'll be on the next plane out of here."

"History has a habit of repeating itself and I won't be the next person on a plane," said Mary as the elevator doors opened.

"And what do you mean by that," said Jim but their conversation was cut short when they were greeted by the Ambassador's personal secretary standing in front of the elevator obviously waiting for them.

"I tried to call you to tell you something came up but I was told you were already on your way up. I'm sorry but the Ambassador won't be able to see you right now. There's been an incident and she's in with the Deputy Chief right now discussing what needs to be done."

"An incident? What kind of incident and why wasn't I informed? I should've been called up to sit in on this meeting." Mary bit her tongue and resisted telling him just why he'd been left out.

"I'm sorry Jim but I... the Ambassador was just caught off balance. It's Mark Talebort. He was involved in a traffic accident on his way into work not far from here. From what I was able to understand he didn't make it."

"And now do you still wonder if your guy didn't turn Abe away on purpose? This is someone tying up loose ends," said Mary then she turned back to the woman. "You said it's near here? I need to know exactly where."

"The Germans aren't going to like you sticking your nose into their business. You should let them handle it and wait for the report."

"And that's the difference between you and me. They won't know what to look for and we need to tie this off in case they find something they shouldn't. It's called being proactive instead of reactive and wow for that address," said Mary as she turned back to the woman.

"Leave here on Habelschwerdter Allee then go down Löhleinstraße. I heard it was near the Free University but we should tell the Ambassador. She'll want to be informed."

"Jim, you can talk to her and make sure we get the body. I want full tox screens run by us even if the Germans' come back clean and whatever you do don't let them accidently cremate the remains. We need to lock them down. You can have the body sent to our base in Ramstein."

"I know what to do and I certainly don't need you telling me," snapped Jim. In that moment Mary felt like breaking his pencil neck.

"What's going on?" asked the Secretary as she looked at the two of them. "Is there more here than we know?"

"That's above your paygrade. Just listen to me and do what you've been told. Jim will go with you to explain everything to the Ambassador. I've got to run and get there before they move the wreckage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emin got off the phone with Omer and sat back in his chair. If what Omer had told him was true and the Americans had found the ledger how was he going to get it back for where it was. He couldn't just storm into the Embassy in Berlin and take it. He had influence and reach but not that far and not that powerful. He looked at his phone and wondered if he should contact the man who had visited him. However, that would open another can of worms.

"Crap Klaus, why haven't you called me yet? I swear if you screw this up you'd better be dead because I'll make you wish you were. I need to think," he said as he got up and went to the window. He looked down on the bridge that spanned the Bosporus, the link between Europe and Asia. The bridge was like him and would his people eliminate him.

"They needed me," he said as he looked out the window. "No, they wouldn't they were just trying to scare me. I need to go clear my head then make a phone call. Yes, that is what I'll do," he said as he walked back to his desk.

"Call down, have them get my car ready and tell my security detail they're coming with me," said the Turk pressing the intercom button on his desk. "I want to go to the baths and tell them there had better be no screw ups."

There had been no screw ups last time. The circle wanted to demonstrate to Emin that he was not bullet proof which they showed him by wiping out his whole security detail while leaving him the sole survivor.

A few minutes later he was walking again through old town puffing away on his cigarette and chain smoking worse than before. He'd gone through a whole packet just in the time he'd gotten out of his car and walked to the baths. When Emin walked inside, the old man behind the counter handed him his special towel silently with the same stoic expression.

"Old man, here's some money... send your boy to the tobacconist's and have him get me a carton of these," said Emin as he handed the man money and an empty pack. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," said the man nodding as he took the money. "I'll send a boy right away and have him bring them to you."

"He can give them to my man in the changing room," said Emin as he took his towel then walked into the changing room with his men. One of his men went into the sauna and told everyone inside it was time to go while Emin changed out of his clothes wrapping the towel around himself.

"Demir," yelled the old man and a boy came running out from the back. "You can stop what you're doing for now. I want you to run down to the tobacconist's and get a carton of these cigarettes. This is important and the man who wants them is not one we want to get angry. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," said the boy as he took the money and the packet then ran out the door all the way to the tobacconist's but when he got there he found they were out of that particular brand. He remembered what his boss had told him about the man who wanted the cigarettes so he ran to another tobacconist's farther away. Finally, he got the cigarettes he was supposed to get then started to run back.

"Just a quick drink of water," said Demir as he got a drink from a fountain. It was hot and it seemed he'd been running all over the city. After catching his breath, he started off again and it wasn't long before the bath came in sight. He just hoped his boss wasn't going to be too angry with him.

"I'm back with the cigarettes," announced Demir as he ran back inside. But his boss, the old man, wasn't at the counter as he usually was. "Maybe he had to step out," said the boy to himself but he'd never known the old man to ever go anywhere.

"I overheard the man say that he wanted the cigarettes taken to the changing room," said Demir so he went back there but walking in he almost slipped and fell on the blood that covered the floor. Demir dropped the cigarettes and started to run out when he heard a man crying for help.

"Help, someone help," he heard and the voice was coming from the sauna. Demir walked in slowly peeking inside. There he saw a big man with a moustache, the same one who'd ordered the cigarettes sitting there with something tied around his head that had a digital clock attached to it. It was counting down quickly.

"Please help me," cried the man but Demir knew he could do nothing and his family depended on him so with two minutes left Demir ran back to behind the counter. There he found the old man lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He knew he was dead and he didn't want to join him but first he cleared out the till taking as much cash as he could grab stuffing it into his pockets then running outside. He'd just cleared the door when a fireball erupted inside catapulting him into the wall on the other side of the street. He got up, shook it off, then ran as fast as his feet could carry him home.

"Do you want us to go take care of that kid," said one man as the kid ran past them. The man who had visited Emin before and today was sitting in a bar not too far away observing Emin's end.

"No, let him go. He can live besides, he doesn't know who we are so if he's questioned he can't finger us. Emin thought he was bullet proof but he wasn't bomb proof. I need to get back to the hotel and call our contact in Berlin. We need that ledger from the Americans that's why I'm going to send you there. Once you have it you can join me in L.A."

"Los Angeles? Why L.A. Mr. White? I thought Jack Burton was in Montenegro? How are we going to grab him by going to L.A.?"

"He is and judging from the fact that the Turks men went MIA well protected there too. I read Burton's dossier Mr. Black and I can tell you it's an interesting read. However, the part that was most important for us was the bit where it said Mr. Burton's got a daughter in L.A. If we grab her we can make him come to us. Now let's get a move on it. I still have that call to make then we need to get to the airport."

"I'll arrange our flights."

"You do that Mr. Black and while you're doing that I'll make that phone call to Berlin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Mean while at the Buy More]

Morgan was sitting in his office looking over the inventory and the current sales. He's been gone too long and now he was having trouble catching up. This wasn't helped by him being interrupted by Big Mike then Fernando and Skip.

"Son, where's you friend Chuck at? I thought he was supposed to be in today after that big installation? I know Chuck's you boy and everything but the natives are getting restless around here with you giving him all those installs. I know he needs the extra cash with all those mouths to feed but things will go sideways around here if you play favorites."

"Chuck and Sarah got called into the principal's office at Sam's school so he'll be running a little late but he'll be in as soon as they're done."

"Gee that was fast. How long has school be in for a couple of weeks and the kid's in the doghouse. But you know something..."

"I'm afraid I'm about to find out. You know Big Mike I've got a lot of work to get caught up on so do you think you could..."

"I spent some of my best moments in detention. That's where I met my first love and I got my first kiss. Man o' man something like that you never forget."

"I'd really like to try. Like I said I've got all this work to get caught up so if you don't mind," said Morgan as Fernando and Skip walked in painted up like rejects from a Kiss concert. "What the heck are you two supposed to be and more importantly how did you think it was appropriate to come in to work with that get up on?"

"Don't you know what tomorrow is? Can't you tell by the blue with the Union Jack and the five stars," said Fernando as he pointed them out on Skip.

"I think if Skip would turn as you point then we might get a better picture of what you're trying to say. I take this is to get tomorrow off?"

"It's only right so we can celebrate the birth of a nation. Tomorrow's Australia day so we should get the day off to celebrate."

"But you're not Australian nor are we in Australia and Skip holding you in a baby carrier like a Joey isn't going to cut it."

"But my name is Fernando? Why would he call me Joey? Look at us the way we're made up we're going to..."

"Go wash that stuff off before I get really upset. Australia day isn't tomorrow, it's the 26th of January or can't you two morons read a calendar?"

"Wait a minute you two were in here just the other day asking for time off wearing sombreros saying you need off because it was Cinco de Mayo. I went home and asked the beautiful caliente..."

"Oh no," said Morgan as he shook his head. He knew where this was going and he didn't have to like it.

"That's right your momma, the seductive Mrs. Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes Tucker and she told me heck no it wasn't Cinco de Mayo nor cuarto or sexto and it's not even May. But we had our own little celebration and I don't know if they use fireworks south of the border. However, at home there were sky rockets in flight not to mention afternoon delight."

"Okay everyone out of here. I mean it out right now," said Morgan as he shoved them all out of his office. "I hope Chuck had a better time with principal that I am here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Meanwhile in the Principal's Office]

"No, Sam you don't need a lawyer," said Kathy trying not to laugh. "But I need to figure out what I'm going to do with you. You can't keep answering Nancy the way you do even if you know all the answers."

"I don't understand. If she asks me a question don't I have to answer? If I don't I get in trouble and I can't pretend I don't know the answer or is that what you want?"

"No, that's not what we want and yes, we want you to answer but there's answering and answering. I'll give you an example what if I asked you what pi r2 means what would you tell me?"

"Pies aren't square they're round," Sam said smiling and laughing but Kathy gave her a frown. "Okay, it's how you find the radius of a circle."

"That's right," said Kathy as she looked at Chuck. Suddenly he felt it get warm in the office. "I wonder who told you the joke but putting that aside for now you shouldn't know any geometry yet. I bet you're bored silly in Nancy's class."

"A little but you see numbers come easy to me... they make sense. They have an order that helps me understand what's going on around me. I count the days Mommy or Chuck are gone. I know the day's twenty-four hours long so I can divide it into things I want to get done. There are seven days in a week and four weeks in a month. This is math and this is order which makes what's going around me... well okay."

"I see and what if I told you I was thinking about organizing a class... a special class for gifted students such as yourself? You'd continue with Nancy's class to learn to read but for everything else you'd go to the computer lab and there I'll work with you. That is of course with your parents' approval."

"I'd like that," said Sam as she smiled. "Please say yes," said Sam as she gave Chuck her saddest look and batted her eyes. Chuck just couldn't say no.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try. Don't you think love? This would be better than one of those fancy schools where the kids have to wear uniforms and learn to hate their parents."

"I don't know," said Sarah. She realized she was being put on the spot and if she said no she'd be the villain. "I'm sorry but I'm still not convinced this is the right choice."

"Please, please," said Sam as she tried to work her mom but she knew this was going to be a hard sale. Even if she didn't understand why."

"This isn't written in stone and we can stop if you can come up with a better solution. But I can tell you that Sam will be frustrated and may end up hating school if you force her to continue."

"I don't want that," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck. But she could tell he was into the idea hook, line and sinker. "Okay, for now but I don't want any medical examinations, CAT scans or EEGs. This is purely academic and that's all there will be."

"Certainly, I don't see how you'd think it would be anything else. But sure, there will be no medical examinations without your prior consent. If there's nothing else I need to put a curriculum together for our first lesson tomorrow. It will be nice to spend time back in the classroom," said Kathy as she got up then saw them out.

"Sam needs a hall pass to go back to class," said Kathy to her secretary then shook Chuck and Sarah's hands before going back inside her office. A few minutes later they were in the parking lot walking to their car.

"What was that back in there? Why were you hesitant to give Kathy permission to teach Sam? Did I miss something? Because I thought it was a good idea and Kathy's doing us a favor."

"You really believe that? I hope that's all this is. I don't know Chuck, you're always thinking the best of people and... well let's say I don't. People don't do anything for nothing. Remember Beckman was the one who got Kathy this job and I couldn't help wonder if this wasn't some sort of long game to bring Sam into the company."

"That really would be a long game considering her age but I can see what you're talking about. Especially, if Beckman figures out what kind of head Sam has on her shoulders and that's without the intersect."

"I don't want intersect and Sam being mentioned in the same sentence. And Chuck you don't think Beckman hasn't already figured that out. I don't know we just have to keep our eyes open. Did you park in a no parking area again? Chuck, how many parking tickets have you gotten so far?"

"What are you talking about? This is the school parking lot we can park here. I didn't see any sign that said we couldn't," said Chuck as they walked up to the herder they'd used. On the windshield they found a piece of paper folded under the washer blade.

"Look, it's just a note," said Chuck as he pulled it out and held it up. "What's this? It's addressed to you or better to Jenny Burton."

"Let me have that," said Sarah as she snatched it from his hands the unfolded it. Her face hardened as she read it.

"What is it? What's wrong?" said Chuck. Just from her look he could tell it wasn't good. "Do I have to remind you about our pack... no secrets and no lies?"

"We need to get to Castle right now. I need to talk to Jack," said Sarah as she shoved the piece of paper into her pocket. She gave the parking lot a quick scan before she got into the car but she didn't see anyone.

"Sarah, I love you with all my heart but you're kind of freaking me out," said Chuck as he got in the passenger's side. "You want to tell me what's going on or do I have to play twenty questions?"

"The truth is I don't know. All the note said was have you talked to your father lately and that was it... no signature, no nothing else. Now, put your seatbelt on and hang on to something I'm going to get us there as quickly as possible."

"And in one piece," said Chuck as she laid rubber driving out of the parking lot. What they didn't see was a woman looking like Carmen Sandiego sitting in a vehicle with tinted windows watching them. The woman smiled as she watched them speed out of the parking lot and into traffic.

"The game is on," she said as she laughed. Then she started her car up and pulled out herself driving towards the Buy More.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Margo was looking at Klaus and Gustav sitting in holding cells through one-way mirrors. They'd been at them all night with little or no success breaking them. They'd decided to clam up refusing to say anything once they'd woken up from their drug induced nap. Mike and her had tried good cop bad cop but nothing neither wanted to roll. Margo was tired of going easy on them and was about thirty seconds from sending them to a black site where other people could use more persuasive techniques to get what they needed from the two.

"Here you go, a cheese and egg on English muffin. Not exactly what you'd get at the golden arches but beggars can't be choosers."

"Thanks, I'm about finished with Frick and Frack. I think maybe it's time to send them to some place where they don't have to play nice."

"Just to let you know, I ran into Molly in the bar. She didn't say but I think she's waiting for Raz and she's figured out that something's going on with Jack. When she got up this morning to come down for breakfast she noticed Jack's bed hadn't been slept in and it didn't take her long to put two and two together."

"That kid is too smart for her own good. However, if she's waiting for Raz, she'll be waiting for a while. When I ran up to change and shower he was sound asleep," said Margo as she took a bite of her English muffin. "But that doesn't help me with what I'm going to do with these guys. Do you have any ideas?"

"We could each give a run at one telling them there's a deal on the table and the first one who takes it gets to walk. I don't think it'll work but it's something we could try."

"Then let's do it," said Margo as she finished her muffin. "Nothing else has worked and I'm short on ideas. The General will be calling soon and I've got squat to tell her."

[A few minutes later...]

"This is the deal Klaus you give me something on your boss and I can give you walking papers. You need to act quickly because my partner is offering your buddy the same deal. The first person who gives us something tangible gets to stretch his legs out of this place. The other one is on a dark flight to an undisclosed location where you're not going to have all the amenities you've got here."

"Yeah, go ahead... give me a pen and I'll write it out for you right after I shove it through your heart. Gustav might be a fool but he's not an idiot. We say one word and we're done for so you can take your walking paper and put it to practical use but don't forget to flush."

"Flush is what I'm going to do with you. I heard you boys like to play with electricity. Well where you're going and what they're going to do to you will be ten times worse. Once you're there you're going to regret what you said to me but then it'll be too late."

"I don't like to repeat myself but you know what you can do with that paper. I know what. You get that woman in here. It'll be a while before I'll see anyone that fine and it will be something to remember." Mike reached over grabbed Klaus by the hair. There was a loud ping as he banged Klaus' face off the metal table.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt? You keep running your mouth and you'll get more. I only want to know about your boss, the Turk and who he works for. You deviate from that and I'll introduce your face to the table again."

"My oh my, aren't we touchy," said Klaus as wiped the blood trickling out of his nose. "I think you might have something for your partner." Mike was up about to reach across the table when he heard a pecking noise on the glass behind them.

"It sounds like someone wants to talk to you," said Klaus as he leaned backwards away from Mike's grasp. "I think you should go see what they want." They heard a second peeking sound.

"Don't worry Klaus when I get back we can pick up where we left off. If you want you can put a bookmark in it."

"I'm looking forward to it and give my regards to your partner. Maybe you two can swap out... you know to give me some incentive to talk. And believe me I've got things I'd like to tell her."

"I hope you've got a good dental plan," said Mike as he leaned in close to Klaus. "Because you keep up talking that crap and you're going to need some bridge work."

"I think you've been summoned," said Klaus as he turned and smiled at Mike. "Or do you want to kiss me?"

Mike knew what Klaus was up to and it was straight from the books. Antagonize your interrogator until they knock you unconscious because you can't answer questions if you're out cold. It was a dangerous game but Klaus probably didn't feel he had much options left. However, even if Mike knew what Klaus was doing, it didn't mean he didn't feel like accommodating.

"What is it," said Mike when he walked in the observation room and found Margo waiting for him. "I know I need to keep things under control and I shouldn't let him get to me."

"No, I wasn't going to say any of that. Here we just a report in from our people in Istanbul. The Turk got himself blown up earlier today," said Margo as she handed him some photos. "You might drop these in front of your guy. I have copies and I'm going to do the same with mine."

"You know this gives me an idea," said Mike as he looked at the crude photos. "What if we tell each we're going to cut them loose but hold the other?"

"Yes, make it look like they ratted out the Turk. We could even make a deposit in their name in an account in the Caymans. It wouldn't take long for the word to get out."

"And have a target put on their back. I know if I were them I'd be sweating thinking someone would do worse to me."

"The table gets turned on them. They go from predator to prey. Let's do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary arrived on scene in time to see the ambulance leave with what she assumed was the body. The rescue team had to work hard to get the remains out of the wreckage. She gave a quick glance around then got out of her Embassy car walking straight over to what was left of the Mark's car. She pulled out a flashlight from her purse and began looking over the twisted metal.

"Halt, was machen Sie hier," said a police officer as he came up to Mary but she ignored him playing dumb until he started speaking English. "Excuse me but you can't be here. This is an active investigation."

"I'm sorry but I was sent here from the Embassy and I need to see what happened," said Mary as she noticed a crushed takeaway cup inside the wreck."

"We'll send the Embassy a full report as soon as one is written but this is our jurisdiction which means you're going to have to..."

"Can I just see one thing," said Mary. She didn't wait for the policeman to say yes or no but reached into the car and pulled out the cup. "Does this smell like coffee to you?"

"I'll take that if you don't mind," said the man as he took it from her but in the tug of war some of what was left inside spilt on the ground. Mary took out a tissue and wiped the spot then put it in her purse. "We wouldn't want to be accused of dirtying up the environment. So, what do you think happened here? I know you said we have to wait for you to write up your report but can't you give me something I can take back. The Ambassador will have my butt if I come back empty handed."

"Right now, it's a mystery. As you might know some European cars have onboard black boxes like airplanes for lower insurance rates..."

"Yes, I know that and what did this one say? I'm assuming you were able to retrieve it and the data or you wouldn't have mentioned it."

"Of course and a quick check didn't show any anomalies with the brakes or steering. We're going to have to take what's left and give it the once over but it's looking like human error."

"You think the driver was distracted by something or maybe he spilt some of that hot coffee on himself and lost control for a moment which caused the accident? I mean it does seem logical."

"At this point anything is possible and for all we know your man was attacked by aliens who caused him to run into the back of the lorry."

"I'd like to see you put that in your report but I hear what you're saying. It's too early to tell, which is what I'm going to go with and not the alien thing."

"I think that would be prudent," said the German policeman as he smiled at Mary. "Now, if you don't mind I need to get back to work and you need to leave or you can be a guest of the Bundersrepublik for the night."

"As much as I'd like to see you try, I've got other things to do," said Mary in perfect German. "Don't work too hard and a little heads up. The BND will be contacting you soon and they'll want everything including that coffee cup you're holding so don't lose it. Not if you don't want to end up directing traffic in some out of the way town. I suggest you cooperate fully with them but that's me returning the favor."

Mary turned and left as the policeman just stood there watching her walk away. Something had just happened but he wasn't sure what it was. However, it was definitely something he had no desire to be involved in.

Mary got in her car and called Jim telling him she was going over to Talebort's apartment to have a look around. He didn't argue that much which made her wonder if he hadn't figured out he'd screwed up by not digging deeper into Talebort. Once she got over to Mark's apartment she made short work of the door lock and security system he had installed.

"So, Mark, what secrets were you hiding from us," she said as she started looking around. She started from the farthest room then worked her way back to the living room. She was in the kitchen when she heard someone at the door. Grabbing a knife from the butcher's block on the counter she quickly went to the door.

"There are two of them," she said as she heard footsteps outside. As soon as the first person entered she shoved him to the ground then held the knife to the neck of the second person.

"What the heck are you doing," yelled Jim as he rolled over on the floor. Mary looked at the wide-eyed Ambassador she was holding at knife point.

"Sorry, but I told you I was here and you come in unannounced like this. What did you think I was going to do? I thought you were the same people who did a number on your boy Talebort. Identify yourselves next time or it could end badly for you."

"I always knew you were unhinged but this is the proof. You need to get out of here and out of Berlin right this very moment."

"And you're going to let Talebort's murder or murders get away. Can't you see he was in over his head and he didn't know how to swim."

"No, I don't see that and so far, I haven't seen any proof that Talebort was murdered. The only thing I see is you doing whatever crazy thing it is you're doing. Madam Ambassador, I apologize on behalf of the agency for this crazy woman."

"What are you apologizing for... your incompetence? I think Talebort was poisoned, and it was probably in his coffee. There was a takeaway cup in his car and I was able to get a sample. We'll run it to see what was used," said Mary as she pulled out the napkin.

"You can't know that. You're just throwing out things hoping something sticks. I drink coffee too in the morning and I get it to go."

"And you don't share," said Mary as the Ambassador gave her a look. "It's a long story. But the cup in the car was the kind of disposal takeaway cups they sell in the commissary. Secondly the coffee was perked American coffee. I could tell by the smell."

"So, he made coffee before he came into work and filled a cup he had here. That doesn't mean anyone poisoned him or that he was even murdered."

"Show me where the coffee pot is in the kitchen or where he keeps his takeaway cups? I've already looked and he has neither. Add that to the fact his bed is made and that tells us he wasn't here last night and where ever he was that person was the last to see Mark Talebort alive. I agree that doesn't make them a murderer but things are starting to look fishy. Why didn't you know Talebort had a significant other? And don't say he didn't. He slept with them last night and they made him coffee."

"None of what you said definitely points to anything other than he was a very private person," said Jim trying to dig himself out of the hole he'd dug for himself.

"No, but there are a lot of little things that add up to something big. We could wait for the exams to come back but if I'm right we might not have time. I have a plan to whack-a-mole already in place and I just need twenty-four hours."

"I really didn't know Mr. Talebort," said the Ambassador. "But I don't like the idea that someone on my staff was dirty. Those are some serious accusations you're making against someone who can't defend himself. However, I hate even more the idea that he was murdered. If he was then I want to know and if possible by whom and why. So, all right you've got your twenty-four hours but I expect results."

"I want to know more about this plan of yours to whack-a-mole as you call it."

"I don't have time right now to get into it but I'm sure it will work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike and Margo walked out of the observation room and started heading back to their respective interrogation rooms when they ran in to Jack. He'd been in the dungeon all night long, sleeping in one of the detention cells. It was the only place they could think of to keep him until they found out what was going on and make sure he was safe.

"Hold up there a minute," said Jack. "I need to know how long I'm going to have to stay down here in this gopher hole. I'm not saying I don't appreciate the hospitality but I don't. I need to go to my office and get work done, that tournament isn't going to plan itself."

"While I can understand what you need to get done, we don't want this to be your last tournament. Let us find out if your friends have other friends here in the casino then we can work something out."

"I have an aversion to getting shoot so I appreciate the concern... I do but like I said this tournament comes around only once a year and we don't want anything to fall through the cracks. Diane won't be happy if it does or do I need to remind you?"

"Okay, I hear you. I'll send a couple of my men up with you to protect you and don't give them any of that special scotch. But you're still going to have to wait for a few while Mile and I finish with your friends."

"I guess I don't have any choice then but wait," said Jack as he walked out into the operations area. Everyone was busy looking at monitors or typing on keyboards or both. He walked into the break area where he helped himself to a croissant and made himself a cup of coffee. Emma would be up soon and when she found his bed hadn't been slept in she'd start to wonder if he wasn't back up to his old tricks.

"I could call her," he said as he took out his phone taking a bite out of his croissant. "But after everything you've pulled do you think she'll believe you? I know it's true and I wouldn't even believe myself."

As he was going through his existential crisis his phone started to ring. At first he thought it was Emma, who'd beat him to the punch but caller ID said anonymous.

"This has to be Sarah or the Turk calling," he said as he reluctantly answered it. When he heard Sarah's voice he felt relieved. "Darling, it's you. What a pleasant surprise but if you're looking for your mother I'm not near her right at the moment. How's the schnook?"

[Back in Castle Sarah had the call on speaker]

"The schnook is fine," said Chuck. "And how about you Jack? What's going on? Have you been up to it again?"

"Let me do the talking," said Sarah as she gave Chuck a look. "So, Jack how are things over there and have you swindled anyone lately."

"Swindled? Who me? That's what you think of your old man, some two-bit thief? Darling, a thief has to run out of town as fast as he can, but a good conman a good conman can leave whenever he wants."

"I remember Dad, but I found this cryptic message on the windshield of our car today when we came out of Sam's school that asked if I'd talked to you lately. Do you have any idea why'd someone would leave a note like that for me?"

"Well, offhand I'd say it might've been a note intended for someone else and they put it on your car by mistake. They said 'Dad' in the note not Jack so they could've meant any dad."

"Nice try but we were in a herder and that's one car that's hard to get mixed up for another. Besides there's something in your voice... are you up to your old tricks?"

"Old tricks? What old tricks? The only tricks I'm mixed up in is trying to plan this poker tournament and I've got the schnook to thank for this. He was the one who came up with this bright idea to do this so you people can exchange tells."

"Information Jack, we're exchanging information, not tells and this is important. We're keeping everyone honest and protecting lives at the same time."

"You use your fancy lingo and I'll use mine and in my world it's called a tell. Look, I'd like to chat some more with you but I've got to get to work. That tournament isn't going to take place if I don't finish making the arrangements. Say hello to the runt and hi to Bunny too," said Jack then he hung up.

"Well that was a good conversation," said Chuck as he put his arm around her. "Productive even and Jack seemed to be doing well, don't you think?"

"He was lying through his teeth and I'm going to find out what he was lying about. I could call Mom but I don't want to worry her."

"You could call Margo and ask her. She might know what Jack is up to. After all part of her job is babysitting him."

"I don't know about calling her. What if he is up to something and she doesn't know? I don't want to rat him out."

"You could call her and let her tell you. I'm sure if she thought he was up to something she'd tell you. If nothing else so you can put him back on the straight and narrow."

"That's a good idea. I knew there was a reason I married you. Smart as well as handsome," she said as she kissed him.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey as he walked in. "Can't you two let it alone at least while other people are around like me. Now what's going on and don't say nothing because I know better so spill it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina kept her head down avoiding looking at Mary. She knew it was stupid on her part but the way her boss had ranted about this woman she thought she might be able to see right through her and this was something she couldn't afford right now. The woman and her boss had just gotten on the elevator when she got the call from above to tell them not to come up.

"I'm sorry but they're in the elevator on their way up," she said without turn around. She hung up then looked at her watch. She leaned back in her chair and relaxed for a moment as she took a sip of coffee from her takeaway cup.

"Okay, time to finish that filing," she said but before she got started the office phone rang. From the caller ID she saw it was Langley. Her boss, Jim, had it drilled into her head that he was the only one authorized to take calls on the secure line from Virginia. However, he wasn't here and the phone kept ringing so she decided to pick up.

"Agent Westpole," she said as she picked up the receiver. She heard a woman's voice on the other end. "I'm sorry but the Station Chief is out of the office at the moment. He had to go talk with the Ambassador and I don't know how long he's going to be. Can I take a message and have him call you back? ... Yes, I have paper and pen. ... Okay, I'm ready when you are. ... Yes, I've got that and I'll make sure he gets this as soon as he walks in. ... Thank you and have a good day too," she said then the line went dead.

"Crap, I hope I didn't screw that up," she said as she replayed the conversation in her head. She couldn't think of any slip ups other than she might've been too perky. "That can get you into trouble sometimes," she thought as she wrote a note for Henson.

" _General Beckman's secretary called to inform you that Agent Montgomery was being sent to visit us. She didn't say why just that we should meet him at the airport and not let anything like what happened before from repeating itself."_

"Do I tell him she said there will be consequences if it does or just wait and tell it to him? I think I'll opt for omitting it because he has to know that's implied," said Gina as she signed the note then glanced at her watch and at the phone wondering why she hadn't received a phone call yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Mr. White was on the phone in their Istanbul hotel looking out the window at the ships below transiting the straits in and out of the Black Sea. Their hotel was on the European side which gave them the perfect vantage point and fair warning if anything or one were coming looking for them. However, the Turk was history and no one seemed to care so there was no need to vanish. Now just a few loose ends then they'd be on their way.

"I know what I'm asking you to do and it's for this very reason we pay you the big bucks. Now you're going to have to work for it. ... I heard you tell me who was there but that's your problem. You're a smart person and I'm sure you can come up with something. If I were you I'd simply get rid of the problem," said Mr. White as Mr. Black walked into the room. He could see White was getting flustered with their mole who was obviously dragging his feet.

"Tell the fish I'll be in Berlin tomorrow at Alexanderplatz at noon and I'd better be met with what we need or I'll come looking."

"I'm sending Mr. Black to meet you," said Mr. White as he repeated what Black had told him and more then hung up. "That should put the fear of God in our little mole."

"You need to go or you'll miss your flight. I'll stay here and change my reservations then try out the caviar. I'll have room service send up a sampling."

"I'm sorry I have to dump this on you but I have to get to L.A. not one of my favorite cities. All that smog and pollution not to mention valley talk."

"Oh, don't even try it. You'll fit right in with all those other divas. I bet the first place you're going to hit is Rodeo Drive. You just need to remember why we're there."

"The first place I'm going to head for is the Waldron then track down this Jenny Burton. Once you've got that ledger..."

"Our friend in Berlin becomes a liability, I figured that out. I'll tie up loose ends there then I'll be on the next flight to meet you. Hopefully, by then you'll have this Jenny Burton tracked down and we'll be able to grab her together. But what do we do if this Jack Burton doesn't play ball? If he's in Montenegro and she's in L.A. it doesn't sound like he's going to win father of the year anytime soon."

"We'll play that by ear then the other ear followed by a finger and so on and so forth until there are no more body parts to send. I willing to bet that sooner or later he'll get the message and cooperate."

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you. The Turk took risky wagers and look what it got him. The Circle will want results and I don't know if they're going to wait around for us to FedEx body parts. Not with that list out there where anyone can find it."

"That's why you're going to Berlin. No, the problem with the Turk was he thought he was more important than he actually was and that's what got him spread all of over the Grand Bazaar. I know exactly where I fit in on the totem pole and I don't expect to live past tomorrow."

"Just think of one mission at a time, I get that and you need to go or you're going to miss your flight. I'll fly out early tomorrow morning so I can be in Berlin on time."

"We're almost there. When we're done we can cash this in and the Circle will be forever in our debt," said Mr. White as he got his jacket. "I'll see you on the flipside."

Mr. Black helped Mr. White with his suitcase and got him in a taxi. Then he stood there and watched it drive off heading for the Istanbul Atatürk International Airport. Mr. White was thinking about the rewards if they pulled this off but Mr. Black was thinking about the consequences if things went sideways.

"White's an optimist and I'm a pessimist. It's why we work well together... each has his expertise and I'll use some of that tomorrow on our friend in Berlin," he thought as he rode the elevator back up.

"There are over a hundred different ways this thing can go off the rails," he said to himself as he opened the door and walked inside. "If I fought wild beasts in Ephesus with no more than human hopes, what have I gained? If the dead are not raised, let us eat and drink, for tomorrow we die," he said as he picked up the hotel phone and call down for room service.

"I'd like a sampling of caviar and blinis sent up to my room. ... What was it I said before? Do you know Corinthians 15:32 and by the way Ephesus used to be near here, wasn't it? ... Why? I just wanted to know. Oh and send up a bottle of champagne to go with the caviar and I want the good kind, so don't try to sluff off any of that cheap crap on me. I'm paying top dollar so I want top shelf. ... Thank you and the size of your man's tip depends on how fast he can get all that to me," said Mr. Black then he hung up.

"Poor Mr. White is going to have to put up with airline food," thought Mr. Black as he shook his head. Then he had a sudden idea.

"If you do it you could get into trouble... I'll do it any way," he said as he laughed looking at his watch. He was dead serious about what he'd said about the tip.

[Meanwhile at the airport]

The taxi Mr. White was in drove him to the sidewalk check in stand where he handed the man his bags then walked inside. He made his way through security then customs. There was a little stir as he walked through in his white Panama suit, shirt and tie. Even his hat was white trimmed in white that matched his white shoes and socks.

"Is there something wrong with my passport," he said catching the officer staring at him. "And if you're wondering it's called Albinism. In humans it's a congenital disorder characterized by the complete or partial absence of pigment in the skin, hair and eyes and I don't know if my father had the same disorder. You see I was left on the steps of an orphanage."

"No, I wasn't... I mean I didn't," said the customs officer. He was embarrassed that Mr. White had called him out on it. "Here you go and have a good flight. Next in line please."

"Thank you, if I don't miss it," said Mr. White as he took his passport back then made his way to his departure gate. There he didn't have to wait long before his boarding announcement was called. He didn't have to wait long in the queue either before he was ushered onboard with the rest of the First-Class passenger.

"Here's your complimentary glass of champagne and the pilot just announce we'll be leaving soon as we get everyone on board and close the hatch so relax. I'll be with you shortly."

"Thank you," said Mr. White as his phone rang that he'd received a message. He looked at it. It was a message from Mr. Black who'd sent him a photo of the caviar spread and champagne. "And you tell me to keep my head in the game?"

"I'm sorry sir but you need to put that phone away. We're ready to depart."

"Yes, of course," he said as the flight attendant took his empty glass away. "You wouldn't have caviar on the First-Class menu?"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not Jennifer Aniston and this isn't the Emirates Airlines."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary saw the Ambassador and Jim Henson off. Jim didn't mention anything to Mary about Roan not because he forgot but out of spite. Mary thought about checking in with the General but she opted for waiting until she got back to her hotel where she could have a video call. It was better seeing the person you were talking to because it was easier to see if they were lying. And speaking of lying she thought of Jim but she had to put those thoughts out of her head when two black vans pulled up outside and men in white coveralls jumped out.

"Look what the cat dragged in," said Mary as she got out of her Ford escort then walked over to the lead van and banged loudly on the side. At first, she got no answer so she pulled out a knife and waved it in front of a hidden camera then pointed at the back tire.

"You slash our tire and I'll have your butt," said an angry man dressed in white coveralls who slide open the side door. "Now go away before I call the police and have you arrested."

"Go ahead and call the police then we can see if you have a warrant for the apartment you people are searching. Or if you don't have the number I can do you a favor and call them for you?"

"Will you get in here and stop making a fuss," yelled a familiar voice from inside. "It's okay. She's the reason we're here."

"Detrick, I hope your president knows what you're up to," said Mary as she got inside. "You don't have to answer that. I understand plausible deniability and everything but I can save you some time. There's nothing inside to find I've already been through it."

"And you'd tell me that even if there was. You Americans are so predictable. If you hadn't made a fuss at the accident scene we wouldn't have found the poison."

"You're welcome and you're right I would tell you that but I'm not this time. Your men should notice that Talebort didn't even sleep in his apartment last night. So you did find traces of poison in his system? I thought so."

"When I saw you in the photo the policeman took, I knew crap had hit the fan and we were behind the power curve so I expedited the labs."

"Very good Detrick and what did they find? There was poison in his coffee that I figured out but I'd like know is what kind was used. Our labs are a little backed up and..."

"And Jim Henson couldn't find his butt with both hands. Well, that I can help you out with. It was a new exotic nerve toxin that was recently developed in the East. It's rather nasty stuff causing muscle spasms before shutting the whole system down. In an autopsy it can be mistaken for a stroke."

"That's good to know. I guess I'll be seeing you around," said Mary as she turned around and start to open the van door.

"Hold on a moment. Does this have anything with Abe Weinstein who was found floating face dowon in the Danube? Or the assassination of the Turk this morning in Istanbul?"

"The Turk is dead?" Detrick nodded back. "I'm sorry but all I can tell you is I can neither confirm or deny. I'm only here for a few days then I'm gone and that's the truth."

"You Americans, you're all alike... how do you say streets that go only in one direction. I know Talebort was the man who turned Abe away at the Embassy."

"It's called a one-way street and if you already know that then you don't need me to tell you what you've already guessed. Do the math and I think you can come up with the right solution."

"You can tell your boss, the General, that we expect full cooperation and she can bring what every she finds to the poker tournament in Montenegro along with deep pockets."

"Tell your president to do the same and if I remember correctly he almost lost his shirt last year as well as the year before that."

"We Germans just need a little time to warm up."

"I'm sure you do," said Mary as she smiled then hopped out of the van. As she walked across the street to her car she noticed Detrick had recalled his men and they were coming back out of the apartment building.

[Back in the van]

"Okay, she's walking back across the street," said Detrick. "I want a tracker put on her car so we can follow her. Do it now before she gets away."

"Yes sir," said one of Detrick's men. He grabbed a modified pellet gun that worked on CO2 cartridges and loaded a dart. A man stood in the van door as the shooter took aim and fired but in that instance the car exploded in a ball of fire. "Scheiße," said the shooter. "What the heck just happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Idiot, please tell me you didn't hit the gas tank," said Detrick as the fiery wreckage fell from the sky around them.

"Do you want us to go over and check on the woman?" asked one of his men. Detrick could already heard the sound of sirens in the distance and he didn't have to guess where they were headed.

"And do what? We don't have enough crazy glue. No, don't just stand around get everyone onboard then let's get out of here. We can't afford to be caught here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah showed John the note they'd found on the herder in the parking lot before he could complain about being the little fat kid who always got picked last. However, Chuck vowed to one day dig up a photo of John as a kid. He just knew the way John told it that there was much more to the story than just an idiomatic phrase.

"I swear I'm going to Google Alex Coburn and look for a photo when he was a kid. I want to see him as a chunky little boy."

"I heard that Bartowski and it will be kind of hard for you to type on a keyboard with all your fingers broken including your thumbs."

"There's always voice recognition and I don't have to type a word. Come on John, what was it? Your sweet tooth got the better of you? Your Mommy telling you to clean your plate? What was it chocolate covered moose?

"You mean chocolate mousse and I'd like to see you try voice recognition with a broken everything," said Casey as he continued to study the note turning it over in his hand.

"No, I meant moose... like in Bullwinkle. I'm guessing the way you grill you probably ate a whole one your own."

"Guys, can we concentrate on what's at hand here. Something is up with Jack... I know it, I can feel it and what he just said now was a lot of garbage. I should know I've had years of experience listening to his lies which makes me the intersect of Jack," said Sarah as she got angry. She didn't know who she was mad at the guys, herself but she was sure she was mad at Jack.

"You're right. This isn't professional of us and I'm sorry John so what are you thinking? I've examined the paper but it's just plan stationary. I thought about the ink but that was a nothing too just the usual 'Bic' pen. I guess I could do a handwriting analysis to see what we can find there but I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Or If you were me you'd call a buddy who works at Fort Meade and see what birds are flying overhead and see if they can pull up a sat photo from the school parking lot. If we're lucky we can get a visual on our perp."

"That could work too," said Chuck as Casey gave a grunt then pulled out his phone. "I'm going to have to make this call in private. I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. Now you'll understand what it's like being the..." Casey started to say but caught Chuck's look. "Little red headed step child."

"I'm still thinking Casey had a weight problem," said Chuck as he watched Casey hold his phone to his head and walked out. "Well whatever, Love, now's your chance if you want to call Margo. It's now or never but you need to make the decision."

"I know but I don't want to get Jack into trouble if there really isn't a good reason and I don't want to put Margo on the spot either. She's the station chief and if he has pulled one of his... well we know what. I don't want it to reflect back on her. Beckman will be on her saying that she should've been keeping an eye on what Jack was up to and that whatever he's up to is her fault. It's not Margo's fault if she doesn't know all the cons."

"And you do because you're Jack's daughter. I think we're putting the cart before the horse here," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look. "Now just hear me out before you judge me. We both agree that something is going on with Jack but what I'm saying is it might not be his own doing."

"Jack Burton being conned? Come on Chuck. I appreciate the fact that you're trying to take up for Jack and trying to put a happy face on this, but I know exactly who my father is. Sweetie, if there's one thing he's not and that is a sucker."

"I didn't say that. There are a lot of different ways he could be tied up with whatever this is. I'm just saying until we know what's going on maybe for this one time we give him the benefit of the doubt. Come on, what do you say to that?"

"Chuck, I've tried that all my life and you want to know how many times that's worked out for me? I can tell you... none. Jack always looks out for Jack."

"That's not true. Didn't he come through with the money for our wedding after Daphne took all our savings..."

"Don't remind me that was a momentary lapse of reason on my part. But okay I hear what you're saying and maybe there is someone we can call to find out what's going on."

"And who's that? Please, don't tell me you're thinking about calling your mother? Emma and Jack are on shaky ground as it is and something like this... well could really push her over. I'm just saying we should be careful until we know the full story before involving her."

"I know that and no, I wasn't talking about Mom. I was talking about calling Molly. I can call her and ask her from one sister to another if she knows what's going on without coming right out and asking her what's going on."

"Yeah, playing it cool and since I'm the cool brother-in-law slash uncle maybe I should make that call. I could use a little diplomacy and tact and get what we need from her without her knowing she's giving Jack up. I can do this."

"Sweetie, I appreciate the offer... I really do," said Sarah as she caressed his face then kissed him. "But maybe it would better if you left this up to me."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean," said Chuck realizing he'd been played as Sarah walked off pulling out her phone. "Hey, what does that mean?" He said as she followed after her.

"Shush, I'm on the phone," said Sarah. She gave him another quick kiss then turned back to the phone. "Molly, it's Sarah. How are you? I know we haven't talked a lot in a while and that's my fault. I've been really busy but I'm not now so I thought I'd do something about that... well to make a long story short do you have a few minutes?"

"I could've done that too," mumbled Chuck. Sarah smiled at him while she talked reaching over and caressed his face. "Okay, that makes me feel better."

[Later...]

When Casey came walking back in Sarah was still on her phone talking with Molly. He gave Chuck a look then over at Sarah then back to him.

"She's talking to Molly to see if she can figure out what's going on. So, were able to get anything from your buddy?"

"Interrogating relative that's nice and will make for some awkward Christmases and Thanksgivings if Molly figures out what Sarah's really up to."

"Sarah knows what she's doing," said Chuck. He didn't know if Casey was trying to string him on or not. "So was you Buddy able to come through or not?"

"Take a chill pill Chuck. He's sending me what they have now," said Casey as he sat down at the keyboard and started plunking away at the keys with two fingers.

"Can I type that for you? I'll let you have it after I'm done but watching you do that to the keyboard is killing me."

"Just shut up and stand back. I've got this," said John then he went back to his two-finger typing. Chuck looked down at his watch then at Casey.

"I'm not going to ask how many words you can type a minute because it you case it would be how many words you can type in a day."

"There I'm done smarty pants," said John as the computer started downloading an image. The file was huge so it started appear line after line of pixels.

"Gee, I need to teach your friend how to compress files." Casey grunted as the image finally download. "Is that who I think it is? It can't be can it?"

"Carmen Sandiego?"


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Gina went to the vault and looked over the inventory list of the items taken from Abe's apartment until she found what she was looking for. She searched through the item numbers on the shelves until she found the bin she was looking for then reached in and took out a flash drive. After looking around to make sure no one was there she dropped it into a secret compartment she had in her purse that would also shielded the contents against x-ray devices.

"I hope he knows what he's asking me to do," said Gina. She didn't sign the checkout form for what she'd taken but instead walked straight back to her desk. It was late enough so that she could leave without anyone taking notice. She just gathered a few things then she headed for the elevator.

"There's no way around this now but I'm going to have to keep this thing with me tonight at home. Not cool, not cool at all and I don't know how he could ask me to do this for him," she mumbled to herself as she rode the elevator up to the ground floor.

"But he had and you have to do what you have to do," she reminded herself as the elevator doors opened up and she stepped out. She noticed a line of Embassy staff waiting in line near the exit but it hadn't register with her what was going on until she was called to by a Marine guard.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but no one can leave until we've search them and their belongings. Please, come over and place your bag on the table."

"Searched?" said Gina as her heart skipped a beat. Was she being set up and were they looking for what she had in her bag. But that was ridiculous because no one would know what she'd taken and they wouldn't know it was missing, not until tomorrow and maybe not ever if it got dropped off the inventory list.

"Sure, but when did this start?" Gina asked as she put her bag on the table. "I didn't have to go through this yesterday when I left."

"It started today when the Ambassador returned from a meeting. She walked in shortly before your boss but he didn't tell you anything?"

"I haven't seen him all afternoon. You know what it's like, I do all the work and he does all the partying... or making contacts as he would call it."

"Yeah, I get that," said the Lance Corporal as he passed a wand over her then gave a quick look in her bag. Gina watched him with eagle eyes and held her breath as he put his hands in it. But the flash drive was safely tucked away in the hidden compartment and in a few minutes he was handing her bag back to her. Once outside she made her way quickly to a taxi stand.

"Whoin, bitte," asked the taxi driver as he looked at her in the rearview then asked her in English. "Where to Miss?" She told the man her address then he sped away from the curb. She looked for a moment over her shoulder at the Embassy as it disappeared behind her and felt a knot tighten in her stomach.

"This knot isn't going to go away until I get rid of this thing," she said to herself as she looked down at her bag. "But like you said before orders are orders and if they weren't they'd be suggestions."

"Is something the matter," asked the taxi driver as he noticed the look on Gina's face in the rearview. But before Gina could answer a garbage truck rammed the side of the taxi. She saw broken glass and felt herself being tumbled around inside. She was barely conscious when a gloved hand reached inside the taxi and grabbed her purse.

"No, you can't have that," she yelled as she tried to take it back. The last thing she saw was a muzzle flash when she looked up at the man who was stealing her purse and the USB drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary got into her Ford Escort with its diplomatic plates. She'd checked it out of the embassy motor pool that morning before she drove over to investigate Mark Talebort's untimely demise then over to his apartment. She sat in it afterwards and watched Jim Henson and the Ambassador leave. Jim had his own car while the Ambassador had a car and driver. There was nothing unusual there. Jim paused outside and look around like a spook making sure he was clean. After that German intelligence showed up and she went over to renew her friendship if that's what it could be called with Herr Detrick. She walked back after her friendly chat and got into her car thinking about her next move.

"You should take this car back to the Embassy then get ready for..." she stopped thinking as soon as she turned the key. She heard a clicking sound one she knew quite well and from then on it was pure muscle memory. Grabbing her purse, she bailed out of the Ford in the nick of time as it was enveloped in a ball of fire.

"You could've waited a few minutes to see if I was all right," said Mary as she batted out a sleeve that had caught on fire watching the two BND security vans sped off.

"If I didn't know better Detrick I'd think you'd planted that bomb," she said as she started to walk off. People were starting to fill the street and she needed to get out of there.

"But you know he's not to blame and you brought this on yourself. You wanted to play whack-a-mole well the mole just tried to whack back."

Mary heard sirens coming in her direction and she knew she needed to get out of there and in a hurry. The last thing she needed was to get bogged down trying to explain to some cop why someone had tried to launch her into orbit. Which she couldn't do even if she wanted to. The first thing she did was to take off her charred overcoat and toss it in a trash can.

"I liked that coat," said Mary as she heaved a sigh then flagged down a cab. The cabby slowed down and picked her up. The man looked back at Mary in the rearview with her hair in a mess and soot on her face as well as her on hands. He then saw the blue lights of the fire brigade along with the police drive past him both with sirens blaring.

"I need to get to Potsdamer Platz on the double. I'm going to be late meeting a friend so there's an extra fifty euro if you get me there in a hurry."

"The man just nodded then pulled out. He started to reach for his radio but looked in the back through his mirror to see Mary shake her head. The cabby began to sweat and put his hand back on the steering wheel. Mary took towelettes from her purse she kept for Bunny and used them to clean herself up as they drove across Berlin.

"You can pull over there," said Mary as she pointed to the curb. "Yes, right over there will be fine," she said as the taxi driver eased over. "How much do I owe you?"

"Lady, I don't want any trouble. I have a family to feed so just get out. There's no charge just get out of my cab so please just go."

"That's ridiculous you need get paid or how are you going to feed your family Johann," said Mary reading the man's license posted in the cab. "Now, I'm not going to ask you not to report me. I just ask you give me an hour after that you can do your duty. Do you understand Johann?" said Mary. She intentionally mentioned him by name twice so he'd understand she'd be able to find him and his family if he didn't do as he was told.

"Ja, ich verstehe," he said as sweat rolled off his forehead. Mary tossed the man two fifties which he grabbed and pocketed then sped away as fast as he could once she got out. The man wasn't stupid when he told the authorities where he dropped her off he'd omit the part about her paying for the ride. If he told them that she'd paid him they wouldn't confiscate the two fifties now safely tucked away and that would be the last he'd see of his money. Civic duty yes but after the family gets fed.

Mary got off in Potsdamer Platz where she hopped on a passing bus avoiding cameras. She rode the bus over to Leipziger Platz which was nearby. After getting off the bus she did a walk around the square to make sure she was clean then made a beeline for her hotel. She went straight up to her room and got cleaned up. Once she got out of the shower she poured herself a stiff drink.

"Just what the doctor ordered," she said as she took a sip. She rotated her arm trying to get the chinks out of her shoulder. "You're getting too old for this crap," she said as took another sip.

"I guess I should check in," said Mary. She pulled out her comms device, set it up then contacted Langley.

[Back in Virginia]

Beckman was sitting behind her desk wondering why Mary hadn't called in yet. She'd touched bases with Montenegro and Chief Silverman told her the two would be assassins were now cooperating. But with the Turk out of the picture their intel was only marginally importance.

"Ma'am," said Connie her secretary as she stuck her head in the door. "Roan just called in and said his plane was on schedule. He should be wheels down in Berlin by ten in the morning their time."

"Good, relay the update to Jim Pearson. You can tell him from me that I expect him to meet Roan and to bring him up to speed. Once you get that done you can go home."

"I can stay here if you need me. I don't mind," she said. Beckman started shaking her head but before she could say anything her Major came running in.

"Ma'am, I just got called from down below. Mary Bartowski is trying to report in. It seems someone tried to take her out."

"Then why am I talking to you and not to her? Thanks Connie, finish what I asked then got home. We can pick it up tomorrow. Major have her patched through right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omer holstered his weapon then pocketed the flash drive as he ran away from the accident scene. He'd already had his escape route planned out and scoped out to avoid CCTV cameras. Rounding a corner and running down an alleyway he found the Mercedes he'd left. For a moment he sat behind the wheel catching his breath then he reached over and pulled a phone out from the gloves box.

"She was where you said she'd be and I've got the drive in my pocket. I'll be at the rendezvous tonight at two like we agreed. … Yes, I'm clean of course I am. This isn't my first rodeo cowboy. … Okay, I'll make sure but you make sure you've got my money. … No, I can't wait. I want to get paid up front. I can't afford to wait around here, not with the Turk gone. It won't be long before someone figures out I'm still alive and comes looking to tie up loose ends. I need to disappear before someone makes me disappear. … See that wasn't so difficult now was it. … Yes, I'm leaving now and of course I'll be careful. Are you worried about me or what I've got in my pocket? … Just be on time tonight or I might have to put this up on the market. … No, need to get angry and moderate your language I was just joking. I'll wait an hour for you but no more," said Omer then he hung up.

"What kind of idiot tries to barter when he hasn't got anything to barter with," said Omer as he pulled out of the alley and onto the street merging with traffic. "Maybe I should ask for more or sell it to the highest bidder."

"You told your friend that was a joke," he said to himself as he glanced up in the rearview. "You don't even know what's on it."

"Well, that's easy enough to solve. I just have to find a computer and see what's on it," he said to himself. "There that looks like to place that ought to have a computer," he said as he signaled he was going to turn off at the sign for the Berlin Buy More.

A few minutes late...

"Excuse me, excuse me," said Omer as he tried to flag down a Buy More shop assistant. But ended up chasing after him. "Can you help me?"

"Yes, go shop at some other store," said the tall thin red-headed man. "I work in after sales and installations. You need someone with a green shirt like that guy over there. His name is Fernando and he'll... well I'd like to say help you but I wouldn't count on it."

"Maybe, I should've brought in my piece," thought Omer as he approached the man in the green shirt. "Excuse me but I need some help."

"Don't we all brother," said Fernando as he continued to stock the shelves. "Can you come back... say next year about this time. I should be free but I'm not promising anything."

"You don't sound very German. What kind of name is Fernando for a German anyway? Never mind I don't care I just need..."

"Everyone needs something and that was Euthymic and as far as my name. My parents said they were listening to Abba when the dirty deed was done."

"I guess you were lucky they weren't listening to 'Dancing Queen'," said Omer as he laughed but Fernando just looked at him. "Right, well I need to see a computer."

"Well they're on the shelf over there," said Fernando pointing to the row in front of them. "You can knock yourself out."

"Wait where are you going?" said Omer as Fernando started to walk away. "Hold up, aren't you going to show me what you've got?"

"Entschuldigung, sorry but I'm on break. Here's Großen Michael, the store manager. You can ask him," said Fernando as he quickly disappeared.

"Entschuldigung, can you help me, bitte," said Omer as he tried to flag down the store manger who was obviously on the trail of Fernando who had quickly escaped capture.

"Was ist los... I'm sorry I'm having some staff problems. You bring these people in from the east and give them a job but they just don't know how to work. You'd think they'd be grateful. There are a lot of people in the unemployment line who' love their opportunity..."

"Opportunity to be a slave for the man," yelled a voice from the back followed by the sound of someone giving Großen Michael the raspberry.

"I heard that and you're going to push me too far one of these days and I'll fire the lot of you," he yelled and in reply he got another raspberry.

"Can we get back to my problem? I need to see what's on this pen drive," said Omer holding up the stick. "Which one of these can do what I need?"

"They all can," said the tall red-headed white shirt. "I'll show you," he said and before Omer could say no the white shirt had the pen drive in a laptop trying to open it.

"That's strange it's not opening. Where did you say you got this drive," said the man as he typed code on the screen. "Just as I thought. This pen is heavily encrypted with something that's military equivalent."

"Just give it back to me. You're not supposed to see this," said Omer as he pulled the pen out of the computer and shoved it into his pocket.

"Hey, you shouldn't do that. There are steps you need to follow. What are you going to say now? You're going to have to kill us because we saw what was on it?" said the red-head then laughed. They all laughed except Omer who was contemplating how to make it look like an accident.

"I get it. You've got a friend in the gaming world and he got you a copy of a new release. You need to tell your buddy if he doesn't give you the encryption key it's almost impossible to open. I said almost but if you let me see it and give me a little time I can hack it."

"No! ... No, this was a bad idea. I'll just go and do like you said. I'll call by friend and get the key then I'll come back for a computer."

"Cool, but tell me is it something like Call to Duty or some other first-person shooter? Just professional curiosity I need to know."

"Yeah, first person shooter," said Omer as he was thinking about getting his weapon from his car and doing some first-person shooting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey were looking at the monitor when Sarah walked back in from her talk with Molly. She saw them huddled over the screen staring and wondered what they were up to so she walked up behind them to take a peek.

"What are you boys doing? This is no time to be playing video games. Chuck I can sort of understand but you John, this isn't very professional."

"What are you talking... oh you think we're playing... no look again that's our herder from this morning and that woman isn't Carmen Sandiego even though she looks like her. Casey's buddy at Fort Meade came through and this is what the bird overhead captured."

"So let me get this clear, what you're saying is the note on our car was left by a fictional character? This could only happen to us. I guess I need to apologize John."

"Don't worry about it. I'm trying to get my head around this too and you're right this could only happen to you two. I blame it on our close proximity to Hollywood where no one is who they say they are."

"That's it John. You're absolutely right," said Chuck as he pushed John aside from the keyboard and started typing.

"Most people say excuse me before they butt in and if I'm right I'd like to know what I'm right about or is that too much to ask?"

"John's right," said Sarah as she stood behind Chuck as he typed rapidly and different screens passed on the monitor. "Chuck, what are you doing?"

"Hopefully, I'll be able to show you in a few seconds but in the meantime what did you find out from Molly? Do she have any idea what's going on with Jack?"

"Yeah, how was it to interrogate a family member? What are you going to do at Christmas administer truth serum and play truth or dare? I bet you'd always assumed it would be dear old dad on the other side of the bright light."

"I didn't interrogate Molly I'd have you to know. She and I simply had a conversation sister to sister and part of that conversation was about Jack. She thinks something is going on. Jack didn't sleep in his bed last night which probably means he slept in the Dungeon where Margo could keep an eye on him."

"Just because he didn't sleep in his bed doesn't mean he slept down in the dungeon. He could've gone out for some reason and spent the night out..." said Chuck but Sarah cut him off.

"And whatever that reason is it's probably illegal or dishonest or both. I pinged his phone and he is in the casino now. I can't tell where in the casino not without people finding out that I'd prefer not knowing what's going on until I do."

"And you think Beckman doesn't know? This has got her signature all over it and she's probably the person who ordered Jack to he held on ice. I think you've been pussy footing around with this thing for too long. If I were you I'd go straight for the jugglers..."

"John, that is a figure of speech, isn't it? Or do you expect Sarah to rip someone's throat out and if you have in the past I'd prefer not to know if you don't mind."

"John's right, I need to go to Beckman and see what she knows then go from there. Because I don't see anyone coming forward."

"Well, let me finish here first. When I'm done I should be able to give us a possible name for our Carmen Sandiego."

"You haven't explained to us what you're doing or how what you're doing is going to help identify this person who looks like... well we know who she looks like."

"It's easy and Casey's the one who had the right idea. We live in a place where no one is who they seem to be. This woman can't be this fictional character, or can she? What if she is Carmen Sandiego."

"Now, you've lost me. Do I need to break out the straight jacket and make an appoint with Dr. Leo," said Casey. "We just all agreed that Carmen Sandiego was or is a fictional character with the stress on 'fictional'. Now, you're trying to tell me she really does exist? Chuck, how long were you out in the sun today?"

"When I said what if she were Carmen Sandiego I meant what if she'd played the role of Carmen before? You said it we live near Hollywood. What if the person we saw in the photo was an actress who has signed up to play the role of Carmen Sandiego and placed that note on our windshield as some sort of screen test?"

"That seems a little farfetched to me," said John as he scratched his head. "Are you trying to say some idiot is dumb enough to dress up like Carmen Sandiego then put a note on your windshield? I know there are some stupid people in this world and one of them is upstairs right now in the manager's office but even he wouldn't fall for a load of crap like that."

"John, Chuck is right. You tell someone this is a screen test for some big Hollywood production and that you need them in a costume. They'll be lined up around the block for the chance thinking this could be their big break through."

"And here's my proof," said Chuck as the computer printed out information on an actress from the Screen Actors Guild.

"Eileen Von Spassenmacherimessen aka Eileen Jones," read Sarah.

"I wonder why she changed her name," said Chuck as Sarah and Casey gave him a look.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

When Razhib finally woke up he rolled over and saw how late it was on his alarm clock. He jumped out of bed and got dressed in a hurry as he wondered to himself why he'd made an appoint with Molly so early. However, he knew the answer. She was more than a friend she was the closest thing he had to a sister if he ever had one. He saw Molly in the bar sitting in the back booth as he walked in she was holding her phone looking at it.

"I'm sorry I know I'm late but I'm here now so you don't have to call up the posse to go looking for me," he said thinking she was getting ready to find out what was taking him so long.

"What? Oh, the phone," she said as she looked across the table at him. "No, I wasn't going to call you. I just got off the phone with Sarah and we had the strangest conversation."

"Strange, what do you mean strange," said Razhib as Michele came walking over with a coffee pot in hand. "I know I'm late. Have you already had breakfast?"

"No, I was waiting for you," said Molly as she put her phone away. "I bet you're hungry. I heard you got in late."

"So, Sarah called you and you had a strange conversation. What did you talk about?" asked Razhib changing the conversation. Molly realized what he was doing and was determined to go back to the topic later but for now she'd let him off the hook.

"Well maybe strange is the wrong word. She asked me a lot of questions about Jack. I got the feeling she was trying to find out if he was in trouble or something."

"And is he? I mean would you be surprised," said Razhib as Michele poured him a cup of coffee. "Thanks, I can really use this."

"I thought you could," said Michele as she gave him a smile. "The talk around the casino is someone came home late last night."

"I don't think it was that late. If you're talking about coming in after curfew. I think ten o'clock is too early for someone my age and I'm going to tell Margo that when I see her."

"My oh my, look who's all grown up now. Do you want me to bring your usual two soft boiled eggs and toast cut into slices?"

"Yes, please and thank you," said Razhib then he took a drink of coffee. "Well, are you going to get something to eat?"

"I don't have a fixed menu like you," said Molly as she gave him a look then turned to Michele. "I'll have oatmeal with raisins and bananas, please."

"You know why I eat old soldiers and eggs every morning for breakfast. I don't know if they fry my eggs where they've cooked bacon before and pork is haram... forbidden for me," said Razhib as Michele walked away.

"Oh, of course I remember and I'm sorry if I snapped. It's just... well you said you'd tell Margo that when you saw her and it got me thinking. Does that mean you didn't see last night?"

"No... well yes... I mean I saw her a little while when I came home and it was past my curfew. I expected her to let me have it but she didn't. It was strange actually and then she said she loved me like in those American movies where the guy goes off and never sees the girl again."

"But Margo's still here. I saw Mike this morning and he looked like he'd been up all night. He got a breakfast order for everyone then went back down below. I noticed when I left the suite this morning that Jack's bed hadn't been slept in and now you're telling me Margo was up too."

"I didn't say that. I didn't see her when I got up but that doesn't mean she didn't sleep in our suite. I can't be sure that she didn't."

"No, we can. If you didn't see her this morning then she was probably downstairs with Mike and if Mike stayed up the night then so did she."

"But what does Jack have to do with them and why did she give me that 'so long' speech. I'm sorry but I'm confused."

"I think we're missing a few pieces of the puzzle... important ones and we're not going to be able to solve it until we know why Jack's downstairs with Margo and Mike. Because that's where he has to be. It's the only thing that makes sense, don't you see?"

"I'm not sure it does," said Razhib as Michele brought their orders over and put them in front of them. They thanked her then waited for her to leave.

"So, aren't you going to tell me how your big date went with Miriam? Where did you go and what did you do? You can tell me and I promise not to tell anyone."

"What's there to tell? We went out and had dinner then she brought me over to her house. Her parents were there so we talked. I could tell her father wasn't happy when I told him I didn't know who my parents are and you have to back me up on this if Miriam askes you."

"Why'd you tell them that? You know who your mother was and also your father. You can't help what happened to you."

"You and the people here might be understanding but Miriam's relatives might not be and until I'm sure how I feel about her I don't want to take the risk so you have to back me up on this."

"Okay, but how did you explain how you ended up with Margo as your step-mom? She didn't just find you under a cabbage leaf and brought you home along with the other cabbage patch dolls."

"Funny and no... well, that is kind of what I said happened. I said Margo was lonely and didn't have any children. She met the wealthy man I was working for as a servant and Margo bought my freedom from him. For this I'm eternally grateful to her and she's been raising me as her son."

"I think you're going to get yourself in trouble with this lie and if Margo finds out she'll be hurt. I just don't know why you couldn't tell them the truth."

"That my mother was killed in a terrorist attack and my father kidnapped me taking me to Tunis where he died. He left me with his relatives who sold me into slavery to the Toy Maker. Where I learned how to make bombs and was finally freed by Chuck and Sarah. They tracked down my mother's sister a non-Muslim who took me in and who I've been living with..."

"You never cared before that we're not Muslims," said Molly as she went straight to what she heard was the heart of his problem.

"That's not it... no, it isn't. The problem is well like something I read in a story. _To lose one parent, ... may be regarded as a misfortune; to lose both looks like carelessness_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A woman dressed in a dark rain coat and large hat with long flowing hair underneath walked down a busy street in downtown L.A. She loved the fact that heads turned as she walked by and men took a second and third look. It reassured her that she had what it took and if she played her cards right after this gig she'd be on her way. She'd come a long way from her Midwest town and now she hoped this would be the big break she'd been waiting for.

"Well, this is it Carmen," she told herself as she entered an office building off of Burbank Boulevard. Strange how she'd gotten this gig. A telephone call from a talent scout who'd seen her on YouTube. The weirdest thing was she didn't remember posting anything on YouTube.

"It could've been taken at that Halloween party in the hills," she said to herself as she got into the elevator. Her agent had scored her an invitation, so she could rub shoulders with people who counted.

"I don't remember anyone taking pictures or videos but that doesn't mean anything. It was a wild night and I barely remember climbing into that taxi to get home. But does it really matter how they saw me? What's important is I've got the gig," said Eileen as the bell rang and the elevator doors opened on her floor.

"If this works out I can afford to get a real agent not someone's cousin who says she knows people. I bet all those photos in her office are just for show. What work has she gotten me? I just spend my time going from one party to the next and what work do I have to show for it. My savings is almost shot. But that's all going to change now," she said as she knocked on the door of Eliv studios.

"Come in," she heard a voice say from inside. She took a deep breath then did a quick check of her costume and make up before she went inside.

"I'm here to see how my audition went," said Eileen to a man sitting behind a desk. "What happened to your secretary she who was sitting here last time?"

"She's out to lunch… you know union regulations. I'm obliged to give her an hour off so I have to answer my own phones when she's out. I have to say your audition went better than expected and the right people were impressed. We could see you've got real talent but there were a few hold outs. That's why I want you to do this one small demo for me. I'm sure this will be all I need to bring them onboard with my... our project then I'll have your name in lights."

"Anything Mr. Burton … well almost anything," she said as she smiled looking him in the eyes. The look didn't match what she'd just said.

"Like I said I just need to sell some of my backers who are holding out. They want someone like Eva Longoria or Salma Hayek but I told them that it had to be you or no one else."

"Thank you, Mr. Burton for the vote of confidence. And you really think I would be better than those actresses?"

"Please call me Jack and of course I do, or I wouldn't be wasting all my time on you. You need to have a little more confidence in yourself.

"I won't let you down. I promise I won't," said Eileen as she glowed. What this Jack was telling her was too good to be true. "Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear. Here take this," he said as he slid her a stubbed nose .38 across his desk to her. She gave him a look as he placed it in front of her. "Don't worry, it's only a stage prop. I need to see you do a dramatic role... I need to see you fired up. But if you don't feel you're up to it…"

"No, I said I could do anything and I can do this," she said as she took the revolver and stashed it in her purse. "What do you want me to do? Who do I have to take out?"

"Of course, your mark is an actor too. Your role will be a blood thirsty assassin and this person you're going to meet is your mark who you've been contracted to kill. All the details are written on the back," said the false Jack Burton handing her a photo. "He will be at this location and you're to walk up to him and take him out in a blaze of glory." She turned over the photo and read the information on the back

"But this is the Burbank Buy More. There will be people… families there. What if someone calls the police?"

"Better… we're going for real life and something like that is gold. Don't worry we'll be there and make sure no real cops roll in and mistake you for the real thing. But we're going for authenticity and you can't get that on a movie set in Hollywood."

"No, of course not… and don't worry I've got this. But just one last thing, do you have any suggestions on what I should say before I pull the trigger? Should I say something like 'eat lead' or 'here's your ticket to hell'."

"I don't know if I would go with that those lines are a little overheard. Why don't we go with something a little more personal? Try saying something like 'this is for Jack'. You and I will know what you meant but no one else will... our own little secret"

"Yes, that's so cool. I really like it," said Eileen as she slipped the pistol into her purse. "Boy, this thing feels heavier than I thought."

"It has to be realistic. You need to get out of here and make it over to the Buy More to have time to get into position. The crew is already there and set up. They're just waiting on you and they'll start shooting as soon as you walk in."

"Don't worry I've got this. I'm a professional."

"Yes, you are," said Jack as he stood up and showed her to the door.

[A half an hour later]

The staff for the Irvine and Sons Law firm came back in to their office after lunch together. When they got to their office they noticed some practical joker had changed out their office logo and sign on their door.

"Okay, who was the wise guy who changed the writing on our door? I know it had to be one of you guys. Who else would do something like this?" But everyone just looked at each other.

"Let's not have everyone speak up at the same time. I want to know who is responsible for this so I can fire them."

"But Maude, we were all out together remember. We didn't even leave anyone behind to answer the phones."

"We did what! I'd like to know whose bright idea was that? You know how many important phone calls we've probably missed. Someone is most definitely going to get sacked."

"But don't you recall, it was yours... the idea that is. You sent a memo to all of us telling us to meet you at Subways for a healthy lunch. You even said it was your treat."

"My treat? What are you talking about? I went to Subways because I got a coupon for a free 'make it a meal' in my mail today. Can someone explain to me what's going on here?"

"I think you're going to have to give yourself the pink slip," said a voice in the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was on the phone with Beckman when the tracking device she had in her bag started bleeping signaling it was now active. She smiled as she picked it. Her trap had sprung and the unsuspecting mole was caught even if they didn't know it yet. However, Mary was a little taken aback when Beckman dropped some late breaking news on her.

"Well, everything is play now. The Mole grabbed the bait," Mary said then explained. "I planted a tracker in a USB Pen this morning in the vault and added to the inventory list from Abe's apartment. I should be able to unmask our vermin soon."

"Good, I'd hate to have to leave a traitor there. I'm thinking you should stay in Berlin for now and wait for further instruction. With the Turk gone there's no need to go on to Istanbul and I can get our people there to take a peek inside the Turk's office. However, Turkish intelligence has already gone over it and removed anything of use."

"I still know some people over there who owe me some favors. I could go and find out what they took then we can work on getting a hold on it. Who knows if we ask nicely they might even give it to us."

"They aren't as friendly as they used to be and the last think I need is for you to go over there then get yourself grabbed. I know this is going to sound strange to you but we do have other agents. Let's let them earn their paycheck. If I run into any road blocks then I'll send you in but for now enjoy Berlin. Roan arrives at ten your time. You might go meet him with Jim."

"Yeah, that will be nice. Well, if there's nothing else I've got an appointment with a nice hot bath then I need to buy a new overcoat before I head out to whack-a-mole."

"One moment the Major is waving at me that he needs to talk to the both of us. Well, don't just stand there come over here where she can see you too," said Diane to someone off screen.

"I just got called from situation room. This evening around 17:00 hundred Central European time Agent Gina Myers was involved in a fatal traffic accident."

"Today's been a bad day to be on the road if you're from the Embassy. 17:00 you say," as Mary looked at her watch then over at the tracker.

"Well, it wasn't much of an accident. A stolen garbage truck was used to broadside her cab then she was found dead inside with a nine mill round in her head and the bag she had with her was missing. The BND is keeping that last part out of the press."

"What the heck is going on over there? Mary, whatever it is it needs to be tied off and in a hurry. What am I supposed to tell the White house when I get called on the carpet? I'm working on it won't fly."

"I'm afraid I might've caused this accidently. Either she was the mole or an accomplish of the mole who is trying to throw us... me off his or her trail. Agent Myers probably removed the pen drive from the vault then someone else took it from her and at that point she had to be silenced."

"So, they waited for her to leave the Embassy. That means it has to be someone who knew her schedule and where she'd go after she got off work."

"A few names come to mind but I think I'm going to forgo the bath and slip out now. I'll locate the person who's got the pen drive and have a conversation with him."

"Before you do something that can't be undone. Remember this might be a little fish who can lead us to bigger fish."

"I love fishing then frying them in the skillet with their heads on. Most people remove them but that's where the real flavor lies. They sizzle in the pan and look up at you at the same time. Sorry Charlie just bad luck and this one is going to get my undivided attention."

"Just remember what we need. I've got Jack on ice in Montenegro for now but sooner or later Sarah and Chuck will figure out something is wrong then you'll have them to deal with."

"They need to stay in L.A. where it's safe and let me handle this. If and when the time arises I'll talk to them but for now I need to sign off and go fish."

"Good fishing in this case," said Beckman as she signed off. The screen went blank and Mary went over and filled her glass one more time then pulled out a long stiletto from her bag.

"After I land my catch, I just might have to fillet it," she said as she tested the blade to make sure it was sharp enough for her. "Yes, I just might."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Black flew out of Istanbul's Sabiha Gökçen International Airport on the Asian side of the city. The smaller of the two International airports that serviced Istanbul on a chartered flight that left early in the morning to be ready for his meeting with their contact in Berlin. He flew into Berlin Schönefeld Airport which is located eighteen kilometers southeast part of Berlin. Like Sabiha Gökçen, it is the smaller of the two airports in Berlin and was the major civil airport of East Germany (GDR) and the only airport of formerly East Berlin. It was for this reason Mr. Black chose it and the fact he still had contacts there who would facilitate his clearing customs even with the arsenal he had with him.

"Can I take that from you," said the flight attendant as she removed his plate and glass. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Can you find out from the pilot if we're on schedule? Also, can he radio ahead and make sure my car is waiting for me when we get there? I've got business to take care of in Berlin and I'm on a tight time table."

"No problem, I'll be right back and would you like me to bring you another glass of champagne with that information?"

"No, better not, I need to keep a clear head for what I've got to do. Though I will take a cup of coffee and a couple of biscuits."

"Certainly, and before I go how would you like your coffee? Cream, Sugar?"

"Black, of course.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

The team was planning out their next move in Castle and hey agreed they should go try to bring Carmen or Eileen or whatever her name was in. However, it was getting late and soon either Chuck or Sarah or both would need to go pick Sam up from school. Someone also needed to touch bases with Kat to check on Bunny and then there was dinner to arrange. It was clear to everyone that domestic obligations were getting in the way of their mission.

"We can call Carmen's agent and get her home address. Once we have that then we can stake out the place and grab her when she shows up... a simple tag and bag."

"Sweetie, you're right but one of us needs to go get Sam and I was thinking that should be you. I need to find out what's going on with Jack. I think you should agree and if it were Mary I'd let you take the lead."

"Somehow I doubt that and there's no guarantee her agent will cooperate and give up the address or that Carmen will show up there."

"I wish you wouldn't call her Carmen. Her name is Eileen. Carmen is a fictional character who doesn't exist and believe me when I tell you her agent will talk," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "They all do in the end just some need a little encouragement."

"Okay, I'll go get Sam and touch base with Kat but if the stakeout drags on then Morgan and I will take the second shift..."

"Grimes and you on a stakeout? That's just asking for trouble or better an accident waiting to happen. You're both poster children for friendly fire."

"I'd feel better if you guys brought Alex along with you but that's only in case we have to wait for a long time. This isn't our first stakeout so we won't need relief for a while. I just need for you to cover for me with Sam. She'll want to talk about what happened today with her new class and I won't be there to hear her..."

"I could call you and you could talk to her on the phone. We could do a conference call so we all could talk together."

"And maybe we could all hold hands around a campfire singing Kumbaya too. Chuck, we're on a stakeout not camping out. We'll sit in the Crown Vic and wait for Carmen to come home... crap now you've got me calling her Carmen. What I mean is wait for however long it takes without any distractions..."

"But John," said Chuck but Casey cut him off.

"I mean no distractions of any kind and above all not kissy faces on the phone," said John as Chuck put his hand up like he was in school. "What is it that you haven't understood Bartowski?" growled Casey.

"I was just going to say we can go upstairs and grab her on the floor," said Chuck as he pointed to the woman dressed like Carmen Sandiego in the monitor who'd just walked into the Buy More.

"That will work too," said Sarah as she pulled her Smith and Wesson from her purse checking it then slipping it under her jacket behind her. Chuck gave her a look. "What? A girl needs to be prepared for anything that comes along."

"Crap, we need to go before the bullet magnet strikes again," said John as they saw Morgan come out of his office then headed straight for the Carmen lookalike.

"I can call him," said Chuck.

"Come on there's no time," said Sarah as she grabbed him by the arm and hurried him to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The false Jack Burton walked out of the office building as the staff for the Irvine and Sons Law firm started to enter. He even held the door for them tipping his hat as they filed past him then quickly disappeared. Darting around the corner he found a car and driver waiting for him. He smiled as he got in closing the door behind him.

"Well, it's all done. Everything is set in motion so we can get out of here," said Jack as he got comfortable in the passenger's seat. "Eileen will do our dirty work for us then get herself killed. But was all this necessary?"

"No, but this will help us retrieve the pen drive from Jack. If you'd been a little more convincing with Abe you wouldn't have let it slip through your fingers."

"Me not having him convinced? If he hadn't been convinced he wouldn't have mailed me the pen drive. I couldn't help it if he looked up the real Jack Burton's address. You came up with the Ponzi scheme and got him to buy into it."

"And that worked but we need that drive with its account passcodes so we can grab the money. The Ponzi scheme was supposed to make him more cooperative not send him over the edge. You were supposed to keep track of him. If you hadn't let him run to Embassy none of this now would be necessary."

"Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work? Can we go over it one more time," said Jack as he pulled out a flask from his jacket and took a hit. "I'd offer you a swig but you're driving."

"That's a good excuse for not sharing and yes, I'm sure my plan will work. We've caused enough confusion with both the Americans as well as the Circle that we'll be able to waltz right into Jack's office and grab that envelope Abe sent him right from under their noses."

"You mean, I'll be able to walk right in there. I'm the one with his neck on the block here and don't think I haven't realized that no one knows about you Carmen."

"In a few minutes, if you've sold the plan right, I'll be dead and once the Circle's henchmen take out Jack, you'll be dead too."

"Then we both have clean slates and blackmail material that will make us filthy rich. We can retire somewhere and order cocktails with little umbrellas in them on the beach."

"No Marcus, we'll be able to buy the beach and the island and no one will be able to find us because they'll think we're dead," said the woman as she drove them to LAX. "Let me deal with the car and you get us checked in."

"Roger that," said Marcus as he got out at the sidewalk kiosk with their bags. He was greeted by an airlines representative who took everything from him.

In the meantime, Carmen got rid of their vehicle. She drove the car to an isolated part of the parking garage that was poorly lit. When she got out she intentionally left the keys in the ignition and the doors unlocked. However, she also left a little present for anyone who thought about going for a joy ride. Under the driver's seat she placed an incendiary grenade attaching a wire from the pin to the door. Content with her work she made her way back inside the terminal to find Marcus.

"Do you have our boarding passes," asked a blonde woman in dark sunglasses. Marcus turned and smiled at her.

"You know I almost didn't recognize you in that getup. But I think I prefer you with bark hair. The blonde look just doesn't fit you."

"Never mind that now just give me my boarding pass then let's get through security and on to our gate. You're going to have to ditch the flask before we go through security."

"Adieu good friend," said Marcus as he took a hit in line causing a few heads to turn then dropped it in the trash can.

"Will you stop that. What part of incognito don't you understand? You're attracting attention we don't need," said Carmen as she looked around at the CCTV cameras. She could just as well be sitting on that beach drinking her Mai Tai all alone she thought as she looked at Marcus

"Or with a upgrade companion," she mumbled as she looked him over as the TSA agent passed a wand over him and made him remove his jacket. "Yes, definitely an upgrade."

"Ma'am can I have your boarding pass and passport," said the agent next to her.

"Right, I'm sorry I was just thinking... never mind here you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan noticed the Carmen Sandiego look-a-like as soon as she walked in. He immediately thought it was some sort of joke that Large Mart was pulling on them in retaliation for something someone had done to them. He'd gotten a call from Large Mart complaining about someone posting a meat chart of a pig on their front doors.

"You're going to sue us for mental anguish because of a meat chart? Listen buddy, I should counter sue you for the mental anguish. ... Because you're making me listening to you. ... What? I don't care if Kevin Bacon is having a hard time with this or if the pig in the chart is a cousin. Introduce him to Jimmy Dean and that will calm him down. ... Yeah, yeah I hear you. I'm tires of chewing the fat with you. Can make it a BLT on whole wheat? Subway makes a sizzling crispy bacon, egg and melty cheese on freshly toasted Flatbread. Tasty ingredients that's hard to imagine," said Morgan. There was a sudden click and the line went dead.

"I need to find dumb and dumber. I'll bet anything they're the ones that started this," said Morgan as he got up and walked out of his office. Just as he did he noticed Carmen Sandiego walking in through the front doors.

"Augh, heck no, Large mart is going to have to get up pretty early in the morning if they think they're going to get this one over me," said Morgan as he headed straight for Eileen. "So, any lady can you tell me where Carmen Sandiego is and before you try you can cut the crap I know who put you up to this."

"You do? But why? I told him I could handle this. Oh, never mind, you're not the one I'm looking for," she said as she glanced down at the photo in her purse. "Can you please go away and let me do this? You're ruining this for me."

"I'm not ruining anything. I'm the manager and I'm keeping you and those lamebrains from..." Morgan started to say Large Mart but Chuck called him off. Then everything started moving is slow motion. Chuck had come up from Castle with Sarah and Casey who were circling around Eileen on both side.

"This is for Jack," Eileen started to yell as she pulled out her stub nosed thirty-eight and pointed it at Chuck. But as she was about to fire Casey stepped out from behind a row of vacuum cleaners and grabbed her gun hand. Sarah stepped out from the opposite side and landed a right cross to Eileen's jaw. The gun went off as she dropped to the floor.

"I've been shot," said Morgan as a stream of kitty litter came down on him. Eileen had taken out a bag of kitty that was over Morgan's head.

"What's going on," yelled Big Mike as he came running on the floor from the breakroom. "I thought I heard a gunshot."

"It's nothing," said Casey as he recovered the weapon slipping it into his belt. "The lady wanted to return her handgun and didn't have a receipt."

"We don't sell firearms. Can you imagine how much trouble the ignorant twins would get into if we did. But then again maybe we'd lose them to friendly fire. On second thought no, we shouldn't they're just a liable to shoot one of us. Son, I'd recommend you get yourself cleaned up before you go out back. One of those cats out there might try to bury something in your pocket you'd rather not find. Well, that's it for me I need to run home."

"You need to go home now? It's not time to close up yet and someone' got to clean up this mess. Why do you need to go early any way," he said before he realized what he'd asked and immediately regretted it.

"I'm meeting your mother and remember when you asked where those cats were that were making all that noise? Well, they've come for a visit again. You'd better look out because big cat's on the prowl this evening."

"Casey, can we try that again but make the aim a little lower somewhere right between the eyes. You can put me out of my own misery."

"Don't tempt me. Chuck, you grab one side and I'll grab the other. We can take her into Morgan's office then send her down the shoot into castle. Once we have her there we can put her in detention. I hope you didn't bust her jaw because we need her to talk."

"I just gave her a little tap. It's not my fault if she's got a glass jaw."

"I for one am glad you gave her that tap. But why did she yell 'this is for Jack'? I think we need to get Beckman on the horn and get to the bottom of this once and for all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell sounded and all the children filed out of their classrooms flooding the hallways. Teachers stood in the corridors yelling at the kids to walk not run, but kids have only one speed – fast. Especially when thinking about getting the prize seat on the bus home. That was amplified by all the kinetic energy they'd built up sitting at their desks which was suddenly released. All this contributed to making the hallways a cacophonic symphony.

"Do.. do you wa..want come ho..me with me," said Marty as he tried not to stutter but the harder he tried the more he did.

"No, my parents are just late. I'll go to the office and call Aunt Kat. She'll know what's going on and worse comes to worst she'll come to pick me up."

"Yo..ur d..ad is p..probably fighting a dr..agon like y..ou s..aid." Marty tried to speak but he liked Sam and that made his stuttering worse. She was the first kid he'd met who didn't make fun of the way he spoke and treated him normal or what he thought normal should be.

"I shouldn't have told you that so please don't tell anyone else. It can be our secret," said Sam as she held up her pinky. They did a pinky swear and Marty was in heaven. She waved goodbye as he ran off to find his parents while Sam turned back going into the school then walked into the office.

"Is anyone here," she yelled but no one answered. "Crap, what do I do now," she said thinking things couldn't get worse when the lights went turned off.

"No, I'm going to get locked inside," she said as she hurried back to the main doors only to find them locked. "No, now what am I going to do?"

She started walking back to the office in the darkened corridor but the school without children inside and in the dark was a little creepy. She made her way slowly feeling the hair stand on the back of her neck raise up.

"Well, this was a bad decision," she said to herself as she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. She took a big gulp when she saw a shadow move coming towards her. She looked around thinking about where she could run to and hide. But just as she was about to make a break for it she heard the shadow call to her.

"Sam, is that you? What are you still doing here? You should be on your way home by now," said Kathy the Principal as she came out of the shadows.

"Phew, you scared me there for a few seconds. I went outside but no one was there so I came back inside to call and no one was in the office then the lights went out. I ran to the front doors but they were locked and now I'm here."

"Yes, I'm going to have to talk to our custodial staff about shutting down and locking up so quickly after school. I was making a round through school to see what I've got here. It's easier to look around when no one is in the way. Come on into my office and let's call your parents to see what's held them up. How about some exercises to keep you busy until they get here? You can find X?

"Why? Is he lost?" said Sam as she smiled at Kathy. The Principal laughed.

"Now that kind of answer is what your teacher is complaining about. At least when you're in class with her can you try to be a little more serious."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Sam as Kathy led her into the office then on into hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary went downstairs to the boutique in the hotel lobby to look around. She needed a new jacket to replace the one that caught on fire before and when she saw the London Fog trench coat on the mannequin she had to have it.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but that particular model is temporarily out of stock. Might I interest you in something else? We have other brands such as Hart Schaffner or Stacy Adams. All are reasonable priced and are very similar to that one."

"You're not out of stock as long as that one is on the mannequin. I'll take it and pay you regular price even if it is a display model."

"But ma'am, I don't know if I can. Are you sure you wouldn't like to look at some others before making a decision? As I was telling you we do have others that look very similar."

"If you want to make a sale you'll start stripping her or I'll take my business somewhere else but not before I have a chat with your manager."

"Very well if that's what you want just one moment," said the salesclerk as she had to call another assistant to help her take down the dummy to remove the coat. A few minutes later the clerk was about to pack the coat.

"You don't have to do that I'll wear it out and can I get an oversized Fedora to match," said Mary. The clerk nodded then came back with the hat. "Yes, that's what I was looking for."

Mary paid for everything then she walked out in the Leipziger Platz. It was late but the city seemed to never sleep. She heard music and people laughing in the distance. It reminded her of earlier times... happy times but she had to squash an insect. Looking at the tracking signal the target had been stationary for a while so now it was time to put eyes on him.

"Taxi," she yelled hailing down the first one that stopped for her. She gave the man the address the tracking indicated, and in a few minutes, he was pulling up in front of a hookah lounge.

"Are you sure this is the place you wanted?" said the taxi driver. He had every right to question her judgement. The place looked like a dive and from across the street there seemed to be only old men inside.

"I just need to meet a friend then she's going to take me to her home," said Mary as she paid the man. "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself."

"Tell you what I'm going to circle the neighborhood if I don't pick up any fares I'll come back and check on you. If my grandmother were out I'd like someone to look after her."

Mary didn't know whether to be glad at the gesture or angry at the comment. She looked at herself in the glass of a Turkish bakery with bread piled up inside.

"I don't look like a grandmother... maybe a mother but definitely no grandmother. That cabby must have problems with his vision. Maybe that's the reason he drove the way he did," said Mary as she crossed the street then walked in front of the Hookah parlor. She thought for a moment about walking inside but that would've caused too much attention.

"Crap, that's the guy from the other night at Abe's place, Omer. He's going to remember me," she said as she quickly walked past. "You don't forget someone who taps you twice in the chest. But it makes sense he's here and I bet he's the one who tapped Gina. If I had taken him out the other night she'd probably still be alive. That's hindsight and you've got a mole to catch but you can't be seen. Crap now what?" she said as she watched Omer walk out of the lounge and get into a black Mercedes.

"You need to follow him," she said to herself but luck was with her and the friendly taxi driver pulled back up.

"I thought I left you on the other side of the street," he said as he slowed down next to her. "What's the matter? Your friend's a no show." Mary saw Omer pulling out so she jumped in the cab.

"You see that Mercedes that's just pulled out. I want you to follow it and don't lose it or let him see us. There's an extra hundred euro on top of the meter. Now go!"

"What? Who's that guy? Don't tell me that's your daughter's husband and you think he's stepping out with another woman?"

"Yeah, exactly so follow him. He's getting away," said Mary. There was no need that Captain Awesome should ever learn about this nor did she think he had roaming eyes.

"I hope your daughter knows what you're up to or you're going to cause a big problem in your family. These things never end well."

"It sounds like you're talking from experience," said Mary as she keep a watchful eye on Omer's black Mercedes.

"Let's just say you're not the first person to jump in may cab and say follow that guy. You know it's funny because it's usually the guy who does the stepping out..."

"And the mother-in-laws who handle it," said Mary as she pulled out a Beretta from her bag and attached a silencer.

"Hold on lady we don't need to do anything drastic. You'll do better to take every dime in court and leave him his cab so he can continue to pay for the rest of his days."

"I'll take that under consideration. Now, don't lose him or you'll piss me off and believe me when I tell you that you don't want to do that. I'm not your typical granny."

"You can say that again," mumbled the driver.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Mary rode in the back of the taxi as they followed Omer's Mercedes through the streets of Berlin. She told the cabby to be careful or he'd been seen but he just glanced up at her then put his eyes back on the road. He'd thought of Mary as a grandmother but now he was wondering if she wasn't James Bond's granny. Finally, Omer pulled over and parked outside the Marx-Engels forum then got out and walked into the park.

"Drive past him then stop before you get to the river. I can double back and catch up with him from there on foot," said Mary as she kept an eye on Omer in the rearview. When the driver pulled over she tossed him money then started to get out.

"Do you want me to circle the forum and pick you back up here? I don't mind and this has been the most fun I've had in a long time... not since the wall came down."

"No, I appreciate the offer but this is where we part company. Go home and hug your kids because you can. I wish I could but mine are grown up and... well you be there for yours. I'm good here and there's the U5 line of the U-Bahn that's on the other side of the park I can take to get out of here."

Mary watched as the taillights of the taxi disappeared in the dark over the Rathausbrüche bridge. She pulled her fedora down over her face she was back in the game then ran into the park following the signal with her tracker. A sudden light drizzle started which helped muffle the sound of her running to catch up with Omer but that also caused a problem - the rain muffled voices too.

"There you are," she said seeing movement on the other side of the Marx-Engels statue. The statue was a leftover when this side of Berlin was on the wrong side of the wall. She made her way across the open park keeping the statue between herself and Omer. But as she got nearer she could see Omer wasn't alone.

"Crap, I'm late. He's already made contact," she said as she got closer. There was something familiar about that other shadow but the rain started coming down harder now making it almost impossible to hear a word of what they were saying. She could tell the two men were arguing but she couldn't tell what they were arguing about. She guessed money.

"Just a little bit closer," she said but she had to be careful because they started walking around the statue. She thought they might've heard her so she pulled her Beretta and held it down by her side but then they turned and went back around. With hands waving they were too angry with each other to notice her.

"I'm almost there," she said when she heard the sound of a suppressed gunshot followed by two more. She glanced around the statue to see the mystery man with his back to her huddled over Omer's body. The man rifled through Omer's pockets until he found what he was looking for then pocketed it for himself. Omer lay on the ground looking up with a glassy stare and a bullet hole between his eyes.

"No, vest was going to protect against that," thought Mary. But the mystery man kept his back to her and if she was going to see who he was she'd need to get around to the other side of the statue. She started easing around when the man darted across the green making a beeline for the U5 line. The very line on the German subway she'd plan on taking.

"You need to get after him," she said to herself as she checked her tracking device. The signal was still coming in loud and clear. There wasn't anything she could do for Omer even if she'd wanted to. Two in the chest and one in the head from a small caliber weapon. The mystery man wasn't fooling around and was showing he knew his business.

"Omer was an idiot for bringing the drive with him," said Mary as she ran after the stranger. She had to be careful as they ran across the open green. She couldn't let him see her and as best as she could she tried to stay in the shadows and waited for him to clear a section before catching up to him then allowing him to get ahead again. They got to the underground line as a train pulled in. This was a problem because this late at night there were very few people in the cars and those who were had spent too much time in the beer hall.

"Don't let him see you or all this is for nothing," she warned herself as she stood on the stairs looking down on the platform. Then when she saw the raincoat with hood pulled up hop on a car she ran as fast as she cold and jumped on a car two sections back just as the doors started to close.

"That was close. Now let's have a peek and see if I can see my target," she said to herself as she went to the door that connected the cars looking through the glass to see if she could get a glimpse of the mystery man. "The way he walked and ran... his gate. It was all so familiar. I know I know this guy but if only I could've heard his voice better."

"Hey, grandma, was ist los?" said a skinhead sprawled out in the car with two other companions. Mary shook her head wondering who she'd pissed off. She tried to ignore the boys' cat calls but the one wasn't going to let her go.

"What've you got in your bag? Surely, you've got something you can give us needy children," he said as she got up and started towards her.

"Look, back off. I don't want any trouble so why don't you just sit back down and go back to sleep and sleep it off? You can ignore me being here and we'll both be happy."

"Listen to this," said the man as he spewed out insult after insult. But Mary took it because she had her eye on the bigger picture. They pulled into a station and the tracker indicated that her target had gotten off so she went to the door but found it blocked by the three men.

"Out of my way," she said but the men weren't going to budge. "Look Hans or whatever your name is this isn't going to end well for you. Didn't your mother ever teach you anything manners?"

"This is a toll door. If you want to get off you have to pay up but you need to hurry because we're going to leave soon or would you like to stay here in our company."

"I warned you," said Mary. She pulled the stiletto from her bag and before his friends could warn him Mary drove the blade into his leg then shoved him out of the way. She didn't have to but she turned around.

"Don't try to pull that knife out. It's the only thing keeping you alive right now. The blade nicked your femur artery so if you pull it out you'll bleed out right here in seconds. You need to get your friends to take you to a hospital fast. I did try to warn you but you wouldn't listen and in the future remember manners maketh the man," said Mary as the doors closed. She heard the boy yelling more insults as the train pulled away.

"If he lives I hope this teaches him something," she thought as she checked the direction the tracker was headed. She exited the subway station and looked around. She suddenly realized she knew the neighborhood.

"Hey, I know this place and I also know who lives here. No, it can't be or can it? Now, this is what I call mixing business with pleasure," she said to herself as she ran in the direction of the tacker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already late when they got Eileen settled in and naturally she was denying knowing the gun was loaded or real for that matter. However, Casey was having a hard time buying it. In her purse they found a photo of Chuck and the Buy More address on the back. She admitted she'd put the note on their car that morning but she told them that was at the direction of a Jack Burton who was a talent scout for Eilv productions.

"I hope you guys aren't buying that because if you are I've got some prime real estate in the everglades for sale," said Casey as they regrouped in the conference room. "I used to get photos like this all the time of people I was to take out," he said as he dropped it on the table. "I'll show you my album one of these days."

"I think I'll pass on that if you don't mind. However, I think it's worth checking out her story just to make sure. Someone had to put her up to coming here and her story isn't that farfetched."

"And you believe it was Jack Burton who sent her? Come on if he were going to get rid of you he would've done it a long time ago. Besides he's in Montenegro under watchful eyes. It's more likely the tooth fairy sent her."

"The tooth fairy, really? I think Jack and I have got a good relationship. I'd even go as far as saying he might even like me," said Chuck as he looked around the table at Sarah and Casey. "Well I do. I'm not getting any back up here?"

"That might be true but I'd still check to make sure I have my wallet if I were you. The time has come for us to call the General and find out what she knows."

"You guys can get on the horn with the General. I want to check the CCTV feeds around that building Eileen said she met her Jack Burton in. I know we called and no one there knew anything about Eilv productions but I'd also like to to make a run there and see if anything unusual happened today."

"Okay, sounds like a plan so you go do that while we talk with Beckman," said Sarah. They broke and started to leave but Casey glanced down at his watch.

"Hold up there Chuck," said Casey as he grabbed Chuck by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Aren't you guys forgetting something or better someone? What time does or did Sam get out of school?"

"Crap, we're late," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look. "Okay, I'm late. I'll go get her now," said Chuck but as he started to leave Sarah's phone rang.

"This is the school. Just go and I'll tell them you're on your way," said Sarah as she answered Chuck gave her a thumbs up then headed out.

"Doctor Dunham, I know why you're calling. ... Yes, I know it's late. My husband got hung up in traffic but he should be there soon. ... No, we didn't forget about Sam. How could we? This won't happen again I can assure you. ... Yes, in the future we'll make other arrangements. Like I said before this won't happen again. I'm sorry but I need to run I have a General to brief. ... No, that's not more important than my daughter but it is my job. ... Right, I'll make an appointment with you and we can sit down for a talk," said Sarah then hung up.

"It sounds to me like someone just got called into the office," said Casey. Sarah gave him a look but didn't say a word as she walked past him.

"Well, aren't you coming along," she said as she turned back. "We need to get Beckman on the horn and find out what's going on. That is if you're finished with the quips?"

"For now. Take a deep breath and calm down a minute before we get Beckman on line. You know just because your pissed doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

"Don't worry if I were pissed with you you'd know it. Let's just say right now I'm annoyed and leave it there."

"Annoyed with what," said Beckman as she came on the monitor. "It looks to me like you're missing one of your team. Where's Chuck and what's he up to?"

"He had to go redeem the kid from school. But Chuck doesn't need to be here for this," said John as he went on to tell the General about Eileen Von Spassenmacherimessen aka Eileen Jones aka Carmen Sandiego."

"Ma'am, when I called Jack in Montenegro I got the feeling that something was going on and that he was in the middle of it. I also think you know exactly what I'm talking about or am I wrong?"

"I do but this is of no concern to you. We talked it over and it's being handled as we speak. I can tell you that the Turk put out a hit on Jack but his assassins were taken down by our people in Montenegro and are our guests. However, the Turk has had a mishap in Istanbul. The authorities are saying there was a gas leak in the Turkish bath he visited so that contract was neutralized."

"His mishap was it caused by us or someone else," asked Sarah. Casey raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "I know you're probably going to tell me that's above my paygrade but I have to ask."

"Normally, I would tell you that but we can't take credit for the hit. So no, the mishap was the handiwork of someone else. Our people on the ground are literally piecing things back together."

"Ma'am, if Jack is in danger we can host him here along with Emma and Molly until this blows over. We can guarantee his safety as well as that of the others."

"I don't see this blowing over but Jack is in the middle of settling the last arrangements for this year's poker tournament and that is too important to let slide. No, for now we need him where he is but if you want you can evacuate Emma and Molly. I can have them on the next plane out."

"I don't give a rat's behind about the poker tournament. Anyone can plan it and Jack is walking around in the open with a bull's eye painted on his back by who knows whom and for knows why."

"I'll let that outburst go this time because Jack is your father but you should know he realizes how important this tournament is and has decided to see it through to the bitter end. That's all I can say right now."

"One second General, when you said 'we decided to handle it', who is this 'we' you were talking about? I don't see the White house or State getting involved in this."

"I cannot say anymore than what I've already said. Beckman out." The General terminated the connection and the monitor went blank.

"You need to watch what you say. You can't talk to the General like you just did and expect to get away with it. Beckman tolerates Chuck but you're supposed to be a professional."

"If you think I pissed her off now just wait until she finds out I'm on my way to Montenegro and before you say anything I have to go. The answer to it is there and I need some straight answers which I'm not getting them here."

"You know if you go Chuck's going to want to come along and before you think about sluffing Sam off on me the answer is no. She needs her mother and her father not a cool uncle who teachers her the important things in life."

"What? Cigars and Scotch? No, I'm not going to take Chuck with me. He's going to have to stay here and mind the shop."

"And how are you going to stop him? If you're going to break his legs I'll help. Nice clean breaks as you know take less time to heal."

"No, I'm... we're not going to break anything. I'm just not going to tell him and besides we've talked about this and he's onboard with it."

"What he says and what he thinks are two different things. What about that pact of yours? The one where you don't tell lies or keep secrets?"

"To each other and it's not a secret nor is it a lie. I'm just not going to tell him because I'm leaving now as soon as I can get our jet out of the hangar."

"Then I'm coming along and there's no negotiating that. I've got a go bag in the armory and Grimes can pass Eileen off to the downtown team."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

[A few minutes later in Morgan's office]

"There I was in front of this crazed lady telling her sorry Charlie no receipt no reimbursement when she pulls out a gun. I was like Neo in the Matrix with bullets flying past me and I was dodging them. You know they're right time seemed to slow down," said Morgan as Skip and Fernando were all ears listening to him.

"So, the lady's name is Charlie that's a strange name," said Fernando. Skip shook his head then elbowed Fernando. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Shush, I want to hear Morgan finish the story. You know the Buy More should issue you a metal for valor in he face of an irate customer."

"Yeah and it should be in the shape of a kitty litter bag. Let's get the story right," said Casey. "It was one round and that's because lady dropped her gun out of her purse as she was looking for her receipt. The weapon must've been defective but that's what happens when you put firearms in the hands of those who shouldn't have open. A weapon should be treated like your girlfriend with all the love and care it merits and like your girlfriend it will tell you when you don't. A weapon can be your best friend but it can also be your worst enemy."

"But that doesn't erase the fact that I could've been killed. That round went right over my head and missed me by this much," said Morgan as he showed with his hand a few inches. "I could feel the wind as it passed over me."

"Like you feel a 747 when it passes over. I think your scale is a little off there. Maybe if you were as tall as Skip is then what you're showing there would be true."

"Oh, what a phony, Morgan. You're starting to sound like Lester now," said Skip as he turned around and started to leave. "Come on Fernando we've got work to do."

"And to think I was going to name my gerbil after you," said Fernando then the two of them left Morgan's office.

"Work? That will be the day. John, what are you doing to me? I had some serious store credit here and you went and threw it away."

"If you want I can shoot you but I won't aim high then you'll have your closing credits. There's going to be some guys from our downtown office come by soon to pick up our guest. I need for you to turn Eileen over to them. I'd do it but I've got to go somewhere with Sarah and do something. Think you can handle that without screwing it up?"

"Yeah, I can do that no problem. But did you find out what she meant when she said 'this is for Jack'? There's only one Jack, she could've been talking about, right? I mean you know Jack... Jack. There's only one."

"I don't know I see quite a few of them," said Casey as he looked out Morgan's window at Skip and Fernando who were having a sword fight with toy light sabers.

"Augh crap, not again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. White sat on his flight to L.A. looking out the window as the Eastern sea board came in view wondering how things were going with Mr. Black. Their position in the circle depended on a successful outcome of this mission. Already there was one vacancy they'd created, and he'd hoped they could fill it. But to do that they needed credibility and that would come with the recovery of the ledger and by making an example out of Jack Burton. Suddenly he felt his phone fibrate in his jacket.

"Yes, what is it? This had better be good news," he said. He could see the eyes of the flight attendant looking at him. "You need to speak quickly. … Good, you have the drive in your possession. Mr. Black will meet you as planned in Potsdamer Platz at two. … Yes, we'll take care of you. You needn't worry about that," said Mr. White as the flight attendant started walking towards him. "I need to hang up. Just do as you've been instructed," he said then hung up.

"Sir, I have to warn you the use of cellular devices is against FCC regulations onboard passenger aircraft."

"I know and I'm sorry, but it was an emergency… a matter of life and death. But since you're here can I get another glass of champagne."

"I'll be right back. But you shouldn't joke around saying things are a matter of life and death. One of these days it just might be."

"You're absolutely right Louise," said Mr. White as he read her name off her uniform. "But you see Louise in my line of work I deal with life and death every day.

"So, you must be some sort of doctor," said Louise. However, the way Mr. White talked and looked at her it made a cold chill run up her back. It was hard to describe but it was like what she thought a mouse would feel looking at the snake about to eat it.

"Yes, you could say that I identify the cancer and then remove it. I'll take that champagne now, please."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Mary followed the traitor off the subway at Schillingstraße and through a group of new condos that sprang up in East Berlin after unification. They had had a safe house not too far from here that she'd spent some time in laying low after Alexei went off the rails. It was the beginning of the end for her and didn't bring back very many good memories.

"I know where you're going," she said to herself as she looked at the tracker signal. She took a risk and made a beeline for the location she thought the mole was headed. She started to get a little nervous when she saw the mole starting to head in the opposite direction.

"Hold your position," she told herself. "He's doing his SDR before coming home to make sure he's clean." He was running a surveillance detection route to make sure no one was following him. If she hadn't planted the bug in the pen drive he might've seen her. However, where she was outside his home, she just had to be patient because if she was right sooner or later he'd show up and that would be all the confirmation she needed.

"I could just walk over, ring his doorbell and when he answers tap him in the head. No, that won't let me move up the food chain but it would make me feel better. But no, I can't or can I?"

She batted ideas about and a few fantasies as she waited under a drizzling rain but her patience was repaid. After about an hour and a few twists and turns the target changed direction again but this time he was coming towards her.

"Okay, here he comes," she said as she ducked around a corner and used a mirror to watch him coming near her. A sudden chill ran up her spine as she thought, "What if he's planted a bug on me? Crap, he could be coming to finish what he tried before with my car."

"Not on my watch and not by the likes of you," she mumbled as she pulled out her piece then moved back in the alleyway deeper into the shadows and waited. She brought her weapon up to the ready position.

"If you try anything, I'll get my licks in first," she said and she fixed on the corner and listened for the sound of footsteps. They were steady and constant her prey wasn't in a hurry but that would be the same way she'd play it. All the way up to the corner when she'd round the corner and fire down the alleyway at her unsuspected victim.

"But you're not a victim and you're not unsuspecting. You try this and I can guarantee it will end badly for you," she thought as she concentrated on what was about to happen. It was only a matter of a few minutes but they seemed like hours and with each passing second her weapon grew heavier and heavier in her hand.

"Okay he's near now," she thought as she heard the footsteps a few feet from the corner when he suddenly stopped. "Crap, he's on to me," she thought as she took her finger off the trigger guard and placed it on the trigger.

"This is it. Just a few ounces of pressure," she mumbled but she saw smoke coming from around the corner and an amber glow. "Crap, he's decided to light up. How can anyone smoke in this weather? Wait it could be a ploy to put me off. I'd do something like that if I thought it could give me the upper hand."

She changed her grip on her weapon and moved out into the alleyway away from the wall but staying in the shadow. If she was right and he shot at her he would think she'd be hugging the wall for cover but he'd be fatally wrong. She could hear him taking drags off his cigarette probably hard to draw because of the dampness and he had to really inhale to keep it lit. Soon he finished smoking and tossed the cigarette on the sidewalk in front of the alley then put his foot on it to put it out. He stood there as clear as day under the streetlight.

"Jim, I should've known it was you before," she thought as she watched him. He was totally oblivious to her standing only a few feet away. He quickly walked off and headed for his apartment that was around the corner. Everything fell into place in Mary's head. He'd known what car she'd checked out and he'd planted the bomb under it. He probably got Gina to take the pen from the vault and told her to take it home when she left with the promise he'd be by to pick it up. It was anyone's guess what story he invented to get her to go along with him. Then he had Omer get it from her and he was responsible for her death. He couldn't risk Gina fingering him afterwards and for what... money?"

"Jim, you and I are going to have a nice long chat about choices when this is over," said Mary. She made sure Jim went into his apartment then she pulled out her phone. "I need to be patched through to the General. It's urgent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Black's chartered jet arrived in the early morning hours. After it landed it was directed over to a private hangar. There he found a car waiting for him and after collecting his bags he took off for the city. He drove straight to the Potsdammer Platz where he was to meet their mole and where he had hotel reservations.

"Guten morgen," said the night manager as he greeted Mr. Black at the reception desk. "How can I be assistance to you?"

"I need to check in," said Mr. Black as he passed the man his passport. "You have a reservation for me under the name 'Black'.

"Yes, I see it here and you asked for a specific room but I'm sorry to tell you that room is currently occupied but we can put you in an adjoining room. All the rooms on that floor are identical so..."

"That might be true but you see I've stayed here before and I'm a little superstitious. My business went well the last time I was here and well, I know it sounds silly but I was hoping to get the same room to repeat my success from before."

"I see well I don't know what I can do. As I told you before, we have other guests in there now. I could check with them in the morning and see if they would be willing to swap rooms with you? But it's too early right now to wake them and I don't think they'd be much in a mood to hear about your superstitions."

"No, no forget it. I'm being silly and I'm only here for one day. Let's just leave everything like it is and I'll make do."

"Very well Mr. Black," said the night manager as he took Mr. Black's passport, made a photo copy then handed it back to him. "Here is your key card and let me ring you a porter to help you with your bags. He'll show you to your room. I know you said you're here only for the one day but if you'd like breakfast we start serving at six in the restaurant or you can call room service and have it served in your room."

"Thank you but for now I just want to get up to my room and settle in before my day begins," said Mr. Black as a bellhop showed up and started picking up his bags. "Wait a minute. No, I'll carry that one."

"That's your guitar. I get it," said the boy as they walked over to the elevator. "If I were you I wouldn't let anyone else carry my axe. Are you in a band or something? I am. We're just doing pubs at the weekends for now playing covers but soon we'll have some of our own tunes and then we'll make it big."

"I'm sure you will," said Mr. Black. This was the most talkative bellhop he'd ever met and one of the most annoying. "You know you need to take care of your throat. This morning air isn't good for it and can damage your tone quality," said Mr. Black. This was his way of telling the boy to shut up.

"Really?" said the bellhop as he thought for a few moments and was quiet. Mr. Black hoped he was home free but he wasn't. "But maybe that would give me that deep raspy sound... you know like the two pack a day sound."

The elevator doors finally opened and for Mr. Black none too soon. They got off and Mr. Black walked as quickly as he could to his room then went inside. He gave the boy fifty euro then herded him out the door closing it quickly before the boy could say anything else or he tried.

"Vielen Dank," said the boy. "We're playing at this Irish pub this Saturday night," he said as he handed Mr. Black a card on his way out. "This is the address. There's a small cover charge but the first beer is free."

"Thanks, if I'm still in town I might drop by and check you out," said Mr. Black as he closed the door in the boy's smiling face. "If I go I'll have to cap you on stage," he said as he tried to clear his head and tried to regroup.

"Crap, this isn't going to do," he said as he went to the window and looked down on the square. He went back to his guitar case and opened it up. Inside was a modified Dragunov sniper rifle. He took out the scope and looked around below. "No, this won't do at all the angle is all off. No, I need to be in the room next door," he said as he took out a Makarov nine, attached a silencer then housed a clip chambering the first round.

"I guess I need to go create a vacancy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General got off the phone with Mary and looked across her desk at the Major. They both knew it reflected poorly on her to have agents turn but it was particularly bad when a station chief turns out rotten. There were different ways to mitigate the situation one of which was to eliminate the source then deep six all knowledge of what he'd become. However, Beckman was reluctant to go in that direction.

"General, you heard Agent Bartowski. She told you she could make this traitor go away then we can put a spin on the story that he was taken out in the line of duty. He wouldn't be the first traitor we've given a metal to in order to cover up what he was and he won't be the last."

"Not on my watch we haven't and if we have it was without my knowledge. I can see making him disappear but I'm not going to give him a metal. That would tarnish everything we've given to those who really did deserve them."

"Then let agent Bartowski ghost him and let's be done with him. Afterwards, we can put whatever spin on this you want."

"No, I want him brought back here where we can grill him. He's got intel about what's going on... things we don't know and the names of players involved. It would be foolish to through that away just for the sake of ego."

"Is it just ego? There will be those who'll try to hang this around your neck and try to bring you down," said the Major, but he caught her look. "I'm just saying why take the chance. End it now and tie this off."

"I might reconsider your advice once we've interrogated him, but I want his intel first and that's my last decision. Now, I want to talk to Roan. He's going to have to give Mary support because I don't know how cooperative the Ambassador is going to be in this. The last thing we need is a political appointee trying to play like she's in charge. Which reminds me I want to talk to State, after I'm done with Roan. I'm going to bring them onboard with this."

"Do you think they'll buy off on this? The Secretary wasn't very cooperative the last time we asked for his help."

"I'm responsible for our people not him and until someone tells me I can't I'm going to decide who goes where. As far as the Secretary is concerned I've lost confidence in Jim and am recalling him home..."

"And leaving Mary Bartowski as the new station chief. From what she said it doesn't sound like she got on well with the Ambassador."

"Again, my people, my decision and the Ambassador is going to have to learn to live with Agent Bartowski. At least for the interim, until I've had a chance to select a permanent replacement. I would think she'd understand that..."

"Only if she knows why. But I understand what you're saying, Berlin is too important a station to leave unmanned and if the Ambassador is smart she'll figure out what happened..."

"And if she's really smart she won't ask. Now get me Roan on the horn, I need to let him know that in addition to helping Mary bag Jim, Roan's going to have to escort him back here."

"Do we want to do that or should we take him to Gitmo where we can use more productive means of interrogation."

"That would get me fired if it got leaked out that we used enhanced interrogation techniques on a U.S. citizen. No, we're going to do this by the book. Jim has too many friends that will miss him as soon as we grab him and they'll come to me looking for answers."

"Then we go back to what I started out with which was making him disappear," said the Major. The General looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Just go and get me Roan," said the General. The Major started to leave. "Wait a minute, I appreciate the advice but I'm the one who has to make the decision and I've already told you what we're going to do so don't go rogue on me. The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Yes, ma'am," said the Major then he disappeared to get the call put through the situation room to her office.

"The Major's not wrong about leaving Mary as station chief," said the Diane as she turned around in her chair and stared off into oblivion. From their phone call she could tell Mary wasn't happy about being put behind a desk. Roan was definitely better at the social politics that went with the posting, but she didn't trust Mary being put in charge of bring Jim Henson back to the Langley. Mary was more likely to toss him out of the aircraft at 50,000 feet over Virginia. She could hear Mary's voice in her head.

"You told me to bring him back but you never said anything about the plane having to land first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dettrick sat in his office looking over the folders from the car accident involving an Embassy staff member and the other incident involving the American covert agent. The incident was being called a traffic accident but it was anything but an accident. Now he was still waiting on the latest report about the Embassy vehicle that exploded in front of him. His people were on his back wanting to know answers but answers he didn't have. Everyone wanted to know what was going on including himself.

"This has to do with Abe, I sure of it. This is the guy our people say was the one who turned him away," said Dettrick to himself as he tried to make order out of the chaos on his desk. He picked up a folder then laid it aside before picking up another one.

"Then we have this woman the American spy. I don't think it's a far stretch to assume they were involved I some sort of relationship. I've got CCTV footage of them being in the same vicinity. However, they're both dead so I'm back at square one," he said as he laid the one folder on top of the other.

"There's this one. We have that van that blew up near Abe's apartment with a group of men inside who still need to be identified and a body inside. This has 'Mary' written all over it. Could we've missed something in the apartment and that's what this is all about?"

Dettrick was looking over the heap when a man walked into his office with a folder and dropped it on his desk in the middle of the others.

"I heard you were still in the building so I thought you might want to see this. We got called by the police about homicide in the Marx-Engels forum near the statue," said the man as he hoovered over Dettrick. "Wow, it looks like you've got quite the mess."

"That's an understatement. I still need the labs back on that Embassy car bombing. If you get a chance can you yell at them to hurry up."

"Sure, but you do realize what time it is? There won't be anyone down there until tomorrow," said the man as he pointed to his watch.

"Everyone wants a paycheck but no one wants to work for it... and what are we doing investigating a homicide for the police? They have their own people so give that back to them with my best regards."

"You might want to read it first. We got called in because when they ran the man's prints we got a hit. Turns out he's wanted by Interpol and is or was a known enforcer for the Turk."

"Who got himself blown up a couple of days ago. You say the Turk," said Dettick as something clicked in his head. "I wonder if he was buddies with this other guy we found dead in that apartment. He was a known associate of the Turk too."

"It could be someone making sure the Turk's men are laid to rest with their boss. Just in case one of them thinks about going for revenge."

"Maybe or maybe not... I mean these people go with whoever will pay them and with the Turk out of the picture they need to find another money tree to shake. Crap, I think I've got it," said Dettrick as something clicked in his head. "What if our Turkish friend was in Abe's apartment too and they found something we missed. This guy either whacks everyone or got out before everyone got whacked."

"That sounds like a little bit of stretch but I guess it's possible. You think he had whatever it is everyone is looking for? But what was he doing in the forum this late at night... looking for some place to hide. If he did he picked a bad spot."

"No, I think he went there to meet someone. He had something to sell and he needed money... lots of money to disappear. He thought this person was going to bring it to him but he brought a pistol instead."

"Dettrick, listen to yourself you've got no proof of any of this and you're only going on a hunch. The powers to be aren't going to buy into this crazy idea of yours. How do the Americans figure into this? They're dropping like flies over there."

"I think they're after it too but we have all the proof we need to take action. The body of a known terrorist found shot to death in a park late at night. Probably by another terrorist who's still at large. Call everyone in I want all the CCTV feds we can get of this guy. I want to know where he was and how he got where we found him. I want all the camera feeds from the forum and around it. Maybe we'll see someone we know."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't tell you so when the hammer comes down."

"You don't get to where I am by playing it safe. Sometimes you have to take risks but when you do they need to be well calculated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck pulled up outside of Barnum Memorial then had to call to get admitted finding the doors locked. He could've picked the locks and bypassed the schools alarm system but he thought he was in enough hot water as it was. The principal met him with Sam standing next to her. Both of them gave him the look of death.

"I don't suppose it will do any good tell you that what we were working on was a matter of national security?" He was greeted with silence. "I didn't think it would. It won't happen again I promise."

"See that it doesn't. I don't usually recommend this but I think Sam is an exception. If I were you I'd get her a cellphone so the next time a national emergency arises she can call and get someone to come for her... someone reliable."

"I'll talk it over with Sam's mother this even but it sounds like a good idea."

"Good and when I said recommend I was trying to be nice. The next time this happens I will have to report it to the competent authorities."

"Yes ma'am," said Chuck. He'd forgotten what it was like to be called into the Principals office for something he'd done. It was like he was back in school again except Morgan wasn't standing next to him. Who was usually responsible for the reason why he was sent to the Principal's office.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Chuck left the school with Sam in the car. Sam sat quietly next to him in the passenger's seat looking out the window. He understood she was mad at him and rightfully so but before dealing with her he had to check on Bunny. He called Kat and was told Bunny was fine. She was taking a nap after an intense afternoon.

"Sounds like you had your hands full," said Chuck. "Don't worry about supper. Sam and I will make a Chinese run for everyone at Sizzling Shrimp. I'll call Morgan and have him meet us there to help with the order. ... Yes, I remember your order, General Tso's Chicken with white rice. I've got you cover," said Chuck then he hung up.

"What did she mean by saying 'Bunny had an intense afternoon'? I bet she took Bunny to the park and she played in the sandbox."

"So, what if she did," said Chuck as he punched in Morgan's number then put the call on speaker. "They have to do something all day."

"Playing in a public sandbox is how you get worms. I saw that on Dr Phil and there was this interview I saw with Kristen Bell..."

"We're definitely going to have to set some boundries on what you watch on TV. It sounds to me like someone is a little jealous. Maybe they would've like to have gone to the park too?"

"I don't know who this someone is because it certainly isn't me and even if I wanted to go to the park I couldn't have because I was forgotten at school. You do know the abandonment of a minor is a criminal offence?"

"If I didn't I do now," said Chuck as he smiled over at Sam but she wasn't smiling back. "Okay, I know I screwed up. Can't you find room in your heart to forgive me?"

"Sure, I can dude," said Morgan as he came on the line. "But first Chuck remind me what I'm forgiving you for?"

"Not you... I was talking to Sam. Hey, I need for you to take off from there and meet us at Sizzling Shrimp. We're doing a run for supper and I could use the second set of arms and you have the nose for what's good."

"That's true. Wong likes to use the oil as long as he can get away with it but as much as I'd like to help out. I'm stuck here with our guest until the people from downtown show up and take her into custody. They just called and said there were held up in traffic."

"What do you mean you have to pass Eileen off to the downtown team. Where's Casey and Sarah? They can't still be talking to Beckman? I know Sarah wanted answers but that was a while ago."

"I don't know dude. John just told me he had to do something with Sarah then dropped Eileen on me. I'll check with the team coming to pick our perp up then I'll get back with you."

"Okay, Sam and I can chill for a little while and there's something I need to do so we'll meet you there." Chuck hung up his phone then glanced over at Sam. She gave him a look back and raised her eyebrow. "I need to check out a building so..."

"You know leaving children in a locked car is also a criminal offense," said Sam as she looked over at him and gave him the look of death. She'd already let him know he was in the dog house with her so he decided to play it safe.

"There's a building I need to go check out. I just need to see if an alibi holds up so I guess you can come along. Your mother will just kill me if anything goes wrong."

"Seems only fair... wait a minute you're telling me I get to go on a dragon hunt with you... for real? Wow, just wait until I tell Tommy. He's going to really freak out."

"Hold up a minute this is Tommy from your class you're talking about," said Chuck as Sam nodded. "Look you can't tell everyone what we do. It's supposed to be a secret and it isn't a secret if everyone knows. We talked about this."

"Oh, right... well it's just that everyone else talks about what their parents do and... well, I don't know why I have to tell everyone you work at the Buy More. The other kids said that the Buy More is for losers and that made me mad because you're no loser."

"I know but this is the way it has to be. Look at all the superheroes they have day jobs to cover their true mission in life. Superman is Clark Kent and..."

"And Wonder Woman is Diana Prince. I get what you're saying and don't worry I made Tommy pinky swear he wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Good and here we are," said Chuck as he pulled off the road and parked near the curb. "You play your cards right and there could be ice cream in this afterwards."

"I'm good at cards so this should be easy for me," said Sam as she unbuckled herself. Chuck went around and helped her out then they walked into the lobby. He looked at the building map and looked over the office listings.

"I don't see a Eliv productions listed," said Chuck. "She said it was on the fifth floor so let's take the elevator up and see what's there?"

"Who is this woman and does Mommy know about her? On Ellen the other day they said that you men are gullible. Is that what this is? Are you being gullible Chuck?"

"I really think we need to set some guidelines on the TV programs you watch and Ellen isn't the best source for things that deal with..." Chuck started to say but suddenly remembered who he was talking to and how old Sam was. "Never mind we can have this conversation in a few years or better this is one of those things you should talk to your mother about."

"But why," asked Sam. Chuck was saved by the bell... literally as the elevator announced they were on the fifth floor. The doors opened and they stepped off.

"There looks like there's movement down that end," said Chuck as he hurried Sam along hoping she'd forget about their conversation. _Irvine and Sons Law firm_ , read Chuck off the piece of cardboard written with a marker taped to the glass panel on the door.

"They must not do very much business if that's the best office sign they can afford," said Sam as Chuck knocked then walked inside.

"Can I help you? My name is Louise and if you'll just fill out this questionnaire I can get you into the right lawyer. If it's a divorce, separation or child support we can handle anything," said the woman as she smiled at Sam then shoved a clipboard in Chuck's face.

"No, I don't need to fill out any questionnaire. I just need to ask you a few questions," he said as he handed her back the clipboard then showed her his homeland badge. As soon as she saw the badge she pushed a button under her desk which was a signal for the rest of the office to go into their respective offices and lock themselves in. It was like watching roaches scurry away when the lights are turn on.

"I'm sorry but unless you've got a court order all our records are sealed and we have a strict attorney-client policy," said a large woman who materialized out of nowhere.

"Geez, lady they ought to put a bell around your neck or something. You could give a person a heart attack."

"I don't appreciate the humor so I don't think there's anything else that we can help you out with," she said as she tired to move Chuck towards the door.

"I'm sorry there seems to have been a mistake," said Chuck as he ignored the attitude. "I don't want to see any of your records. You see we picked up a woman this evening who claims to have been in this building and met with a representative of Vile Productions, a kind of talent scout agency for some upcoming film. I'm just trying to corroborate her story that's all. We called earlier but no one seemed to know anything so I thought I'd do some footwork."

"I'm the office manager, Maude, and can I see your badge? What is this father-daughter day? Bring your kid to work?" Sam gave her an angry look then wandered off. In the meantime, the rest of the office opened back up and returned to what they'd been doing.

"If you have to know I had to pick her up from school but I didn't want this woman sitting in jail overnight if she was telling the truth. I think you should understand that."

"Don't ask me, most of our clients are guilty. Yes, someone was in our offices at lunchtime. I thought it was some practical joke and fired a guy over it. I guess I pulled that trigger too quickly on him," said Maude as she laughed. "Follow me. I'll show you," she said as she took Chuck over to the door where she pulled the cardboard off. Vile Productions was written underneath.

"I see," said Chuck as he looked at it. "Yes, I guess she was telling the truth. Thanks, this will make a lady very happy this evening."

"Here you can give her one of our cards. We can sue on her behalf for false arrest and get her some serious cash."

"Yeah, I'll see she gets this alright," said Chuck as he shoved the card into his pocket, which was going out the window as soon as they left. "Where's my daughter? Sam, Sam, where are you?"

"I'm here Chuck," said Sam as she stuck her head out of a cubical. "That should get you back on track," said Sam to the woman inside then she came out to where Chuck was.

"And what was that?" he asked wondering what she'd been up to.

"The lady had a problem with a spread sheet that wouldn't add up and I spotted the error for her. I didn't want to tell her but it was very simple. I think Bunny could've found it."

"Right, well we need to go and meet Morgan. Thank you for your time and I'll make sure Carmen gets your card," said Chuck as he tapped his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Black checked his weapon then went into the bathroom where he got a hand towel. He put it over his arm and hand covering the Makarov with only a little part of the suppressor protruding. He then he walked out of his room and into the hall. There he looked up and down making sure no one was around then he knocked next door. At first, he didn't hear any movement inside so he knocked again this time harder. Finally, he heard movement someone was alive.

"Who's there? I don't need anything," he heard along with some insults. "Do you know what time it is? Come back tomorrow I'm trying to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry sir, but I have an urgent message to deliver to you from the front desk. Can you please open the door? This will only take a few minutes then you can rest in peace."

"Just slide the note under the door and I'll deal with it tomorrow. It can't be that urgent. Now, let me go back to sleep."

"I'm sorry sir but you need to sign for it. Please, it will only take a few seconds then I'll be out of your hair and you can take a nice long nap," said Mr. Black as he looked up and down the hallway again to find everything was still clear. Finally, he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He could tell from their sound that whoever was on the other side of the door was a big man.

"This had better be important," said the man as he started to open the door. In that moment Mr. Black pushed the door in and grabbed the big man by the neck pulling him into him and as he did he pressed the Makarov to his chest. He put two rounds in him quickly. There was an acrid smell of gunpowder and burnt flesh. The man was big and sweaty so he slipped right out of Mr. Black's grip.

"Hans, what's going on," he heard a female voice say from the bed. "Who was that at the door? Why aren't you answering?"

Hans looked wild eyed at Mr. Back as he staggered back then turned and started to walk back towards the bed. The man had taken only two steps before Mr. Black finished him off with a round through the back of the head. The woman started to reach over to grab the phone to call for help but Mr. Black tapped her twice in center mass then finished the job with a head shot as she stared up at him.

"I'm sorry Hans," said Mr. Black. "I wish this could've been avoided but you took my room. I need the view out your window. But I did promise you could rest in peace and I'm a man of my word."

Mr. Black moved his gear over into the room next door and placed a 'do not disturb' card on the doorknob. Then he went about setting up his sniper rifle on a table near the window that looked out on Alexander Platz. Once the weapon was set up he clicked on a app he had on his phone.

"Perfect," he said as he could see through the rifle's scope then moved the weapon as he tracked a random stranger walking across the square below.

"Okay, so I can see but will it fire? I need to make sure," he said as he followed a man who had bought a newspaper and was walking unsuspectingly across the square heading for the tram stop.

"Let's see if it works. It should automatically take in consideration wind direction and humidity calculating for the best shoot. The red button below the crosshairs turned green signaling the weapon was now hot.

"Good, now I just have to push the green button and it's all over. What did you say Hans," said Mr. Black as he glanced over at Hans' body still stretched out on the carpet. "How could I take out someone I didn't know? I think you lying on the carpet answers the question if I will.

"Let's have a go," said Mr. Black as he pushed the button and the weapon dry fired. "Hans, did you really think it was loaded? Now let me load it then I think I'll run down for that breakfast the night manager was talking about," said Mr. Black as he checked his watch. "Yes, it should be open by now. I'm feeling like a short stack and some crispy bacon. I'd offer to bring you something back but I'm not coming back in here."

Mr. Black took a few minutes to wipe everything down then went over and picked up the phone calling down to the front desk

"Front desk, yes this is room 503. I'm going to be staying in my room today with my..." Mr. Black paused as he glanced over at the woman's body. There was no wedding ring on her finger. "With my friend and I'd appreciate it if no one disturbed us. If I need towels I'll ring for them but I don't want housekeeping walking in on us," he glanced over at Hans then at the woman in bed. "Somethings can't be unseen."

[An hour later]

Mr. Black had finished his breakfast and was relaxing sipping on a cup of coffee. The waitress came over and he had her top him off again then he leaned back in his chair getting comfortable. Just when he was in that sweet spot his phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID then answered.

"You should be in L.A. by now or landing. Since you're phoning I'm guessing you're already on the ground. ... No, you've got your times zones messed up. I haven't met him yet but I will soon. ... Don't worry I've got everything set up and I'm about to make a few passes around the square to make sure there are no surprises. How's it going on your end? Have you found out anything about this Jenny Burton? ... What she's with the company going by Sarah Walker? That would explain what happened to the Turk's men. I was thinking when I get done here why don't I go to Montenegro. You can work on Jack Burton from there and I can work on him from here. What do you think? ... Yes, of course I'll secure the pen drive. I can mirror it then send you a copy that way we'll both have a copy just in case. ... I know that does sound better and happy hunting," said Mr. Black. He hung up and put away his phone then waved for the waitress to come over.

"Yes sir, may I help you?" said the waitress as she smiled at him. If there was one thing the Germans had down to an art it was customer satisfaction.

"Yes please, my coffee seems to have gotten cold while I was talking on the phone. Can I get a warm cup, please?"

"Certainly, just one moment," said the waitress then she walked away but while she was gone the Night Manager who had checked him in walked over to Mr. Black.

"Sir, I want you to know I've reviewed the reservations requests and I've found a grave mistake. You should've been placed in 503 because your reservation came before the couple in there now. The day clerk over looked it and booked them in there when they checked in. I will have this corrected for you."

"No, no don't do that," said Mr. Black thinking about what would be if they entered room 503 now. "You know I'm settled in and they couple next door... well let's just say it sounds like they're on their honeymoon next door. So, I'd rather not that they be interrupted. Just let things ride the way they are now."

"Thank you, sir, you're most understanding," said the night manager as the waitress brought back Mr. Black his fresh cup of coffee. "Please put Mr. Black's breakfast on the house tab. It's the least I can do for you. Thank you again Mr. Black and I hope to see you again as our guest."

"With service like this you just might and thank you for breakfast," said Mr. Black as he left the waitress a fifty-euro tip. "Good service needs to be rewarded."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Casino Royale in Kotor Jack was standing over a seating chart moving guests around magnetic maps to symbolize who they represented. He standing over it admiring his handiwork wishing it was done but there were still RSVPs that were still out. In the middle of this Emma walked in with the excuse she was bringing the mail.

"What do you want me to do with this? You've got more RSVPs in this," said Emma as Jack looked up at her.

"Just sort out the RSVPs from the rest then throw them on my desk and rest in the safe. I'll look at that later. You know you don't have to do this for me. I'm more than capable of doing this on my own."

"I know you are and I also know you're capable of getting yourself shot. You know as nice as this tournament is going to be it will be too bad if you're dead and can't see it. I don't know why you won't listen to common sense and go to L.A. until this blows over?"

"I need to see this through and besides this is already over. The Turk's a stain in a rug and the guys he sent are safely locked away. There's nothing to worry about other than a cantankerous general who will shoot me if I don't finish this. Beside you saw Chip and Dale outside my door. No one is going to get past them and I'm a little surprised they let you through."

"I'd like to see them stop me. Well, if you won't listen to reason why don't you at least take this down to the dungeon and work on it there. You'd be safer there."

"I can work down there. Being down there reminds me of being in a six by eight with no natural lighting and no air. I can't even begin to think in the dungeon. Look, it might not seem it but what I'm doing here requires careful thought and consideration. If I put the wrong two people together it could literally cause World War III. You know you don't need to stick around here if you don't want to... I mean you could take Molly and visit Sarah. I know you'd like to see Bunny before she's old enough to start pole dancing..."

"I think you're full of yourself and you should watch your mouth. Remember Chip and dale are on the wrong side of the door and besides she's your granddaughter too. Anyway, we're not going anywhere. We don't have to because I just got word from Sarah she's on her way here and she told me she wants to talk with you."

"Crap, I need that like a bullet to the head," said Jack as he walked over and poured himself a drink. He held up a glass to Emma but she shook her head.

"If that's the way you feel I think the two men who were sent here would be most accommodating," said Emma. She dropped the RSVPs on Jack's desk then shove the rest in the safe. She didn't notice but in the middle of the bundle of business correspondence was a small padded envelope with a German postmark.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

A commercial plane sat down at the International airport in Tivat, Montenegro and all the passengers filed off via the sky bridge through the terminal to the baggage reclaim area then to passport control and customs. Marcus and Carmen followed the flow mixing with the other passengers trying to avoid CCTV cameras along their way. At passport control the passengers were brought through one at a time where an immigrations officer looked over their passports and visas.

"Have your passports and visas ready for inspection," said the customs officer as he directed the crowd one by one to respective officers waiting to clear them.

"Next in line please. Ma'am, please step over here," said the woman who directed Carmen to a man standing in uniform. He took her passport looked at both then at her.

"This is a German passport and so is your visa but your flight originated in Los Angeles and was nonstop. How do you explain that?"

"I was visiting friends there and now I've come here for a quick holiday before returning home. I'm going to try my hand at the casino in Kotor. I've been told it's something I can't miss. Do you know it?"

"There are a number of casino's there but I have a sure way of winning and that is don't gamble," said the man as he handed her German passport and documents back. He glanced down at her luggage and for a moment she thought he was going to inspect it. However, but the line had backed up and he needed to hurry things along.

"Welcome to Montenegro and if you're smart you'll take my advice. Next please," said the man as he waved for the immigrations officer to send him another person his way.

She went and waited outside the customs area with all the other passengers who'd just gotten cleared. There were all sorts of commotion going on round her as people were met by family and friends who were hugging and kissing. Carmen wait patiently for the most part for Marcus. But the crowds started to go away and she was still left there waiting until at one point she thought he'd been detained so she started to leave when he suddenly appeared.

"You know how long I've been waiting? What took you so long? I was about to give up and find my own transportation to Kotor."

"That would've been too bad because there's a car rental waiting for us. Come on we need to find the Europacar office."

"You still haven't told me what took you so long. I bet you smarted off to one of the customs officer and he did a strip search. You just can't keep that trap of yours closed, can you?"

"It was nothing like that if you have to know I forgot a pen knife in my carry on that TSA missed at LAX when we cleared security but they found it here so they inspected all my things. Before you ask they didn't find anything because I sent everything ahead to our room in the casino so can we get on with this."

"Sure as long as you don't forget anything else and get us busted. Remember we're supposed to be flying under the radar and that's not what you're doing."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," said Marcus as he led Carmen through the airport to the car rental. "We'll get our car then drive to the Casino where we'll check into our room. From there we can scope out the casino and get an idea where we need to go next to grab that package Abe sent."

"I hope you're right about this," said Carime as the green and white logo of Europacar came in sight. "I'd hate to go all through this hassle only to find out he never mailed it."

"Don't worry, he told me he'd mailed it to me and he's a man of his word."

"You mean was... he was a man of his word. You know your constantly telling me 'not to worry' only makes me worry that much more."

"Don't worry, we're here," said Marcus as Carmen gave him the look of death. "What do you want me to tell you? If you want to worry then worry but I' not. Hello," said Marcus as he started talking to the woman behind the counter. "You have a rental reservation for me," he said as slid his passport and driver's license to her.

They picked up their car from the rental agency, an old Fiat Panda. Carmen did a double take looking it over before she got in. Once she was in they took off driving from the airport in Tivat to Kotor on via Jadrandski through the Vrmac tunnel. The driver was usually about ten-minutes but in their car, it seemed to last forever as they drove along.

"I know you picked this car so we wouldn't be in the eye but going in the other extreme is just as bad. This thing is one step up from the car Fred Flintstone drove. I'm expecting to have to put my feet thought the floor board and run which given our current speed might even be faster. I think we were just passed by a goat cart."

"Funny, but you're right I didn't want to be in the eye and no one is going to pay any attention to his when we pull up in Kotor."

"You really think so," said Carmen as she took a deep breath. "You aren't really going to pull up outside the Casino Royale in this thing, are you? There will be women wearing long dresses, furs and jewels there and the men will be wearing tuxedoes. We will look like the country cousins coming in from the hills if we pull up in this tin can."

"I was just joking, of course I know that. My idea is to stash this near the marina and use it if we have to tail someone and that someone being Jack. We'll grab a taxi from the yacht club to the casino."

"Yes, of course you knew that I'm sure of it," said Carmen as she looked over at him. Suddenly they hit a big pothole and both of them bumped their heads on the roof. It felt like the whole bottom of the car was going to fall out. "Geez, a few more like that one and we'll be walking to Kotor. It's better if we take individual cabs and arrive separately so we're not spotted together. We've each got a room booked under our passport names."

"Wait a minute so you're saying we've got separate rooms? But I thought..." Marcus started to say but Carmen cut him off.

"That we'd be bunking together? In your dreams maybe. This is work and we can't have any distractions and before you say anything you know what kind of distractions I'm talking about. We need to keep out eyes on the prize and our heads in the game or we'll end up like Abe floating in the bay face down. We should be coming up on our turn off soon."

"Yes, I see the sign up ahead," said Marcus as he put on his turn signal and moved over to the outer lane before turning off. He understood what Carmen was saying but he didn't know why she was so adamant about laying the blame of Jack Burton's door step. He'd must've done something to her or someone she cared about and this was her way of getting even. However, the truth was he could've cared less as long as there was a payday in it for him this was all good. He was just happy he wasn't the real Jack Burton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck called Morgan back and found out it was going to take him longer than he'd originally thought so Chuck drove over to Orange orange to get Sam her ice cream and to wait for him. They walked in and the girls immediately wanted to know how Sam's first days at school went. Sam glanced over at Chuck and decided to save her father from further embarrassment but she wasn't going to let him off the hook just yet.

"It was great," said Sam as they sat at a table. "I don't know if you heard but I got to keep a Tarantula at home for a night."

"The most I got to keep at home was a class rabbit and was my mother upset over that," said one of the girls. "It wasn't house broken and... well it made a mess. I remember giving my brother rabbit pellets and telling him they were smart pills. When he said they tasted like crap I told him he was smarter already." Everyone started laughing but Chuck could see the cogs turning inside Sam's head.

"Don't even think about doing that to your sister," said Chuck as he made a face. "Bunny's little and can't take up for herself..."

"You mean yet," said Sam as she smiled. "Oh, I'm also in a special class," she said as the other girls gave her a look. "Not that kind of special... I'm being taught algebra and geometry. The principal saw I was getting bored with my regular math work and organized this for me."

"Wow, that's really good. I never was very good at math," said one of the girls and the others started laughing. "What's so funny? I know I'm not."

"We figured that one out the last time you tried to close the till. It took us all a good two hours to try to figure out how you got everything to balance."

"That was easy, I was only a couple dollars off so I just put it in. See no problem whatsoever and it balanced out afterwards."

"Except Sarah found your two dollars then we had an overring of two dollars that we couldn't track down. Where is Sarah anyway? I'd think she'd be here with the little genius. I guess you take after your mother."

"Sarah's got some work she had to get done so we're all meeting up tonight at home. So, can we get my little Einstein here some Rocky Road. I think she deserves it after today." Sam didn't say anything she just gave him a look.

"Coming right up," said the one girl. Customers started coming in so the girls had to go behind the counter to wait on them.

"Why'd you call me Einstein? I need a mirror to see what my hair looks like. I don't think I look a thing like him."

"Chill out," said Chuck as he smiled. "I was talking about how smart you are and nothing to do with the way you look."

"Can you call Mommy again and see where she's at? I'd like to tell her about today too. It was super fantastic and I want her to hear it from me."

"I'll try but I don't know why she's not picking up. Maybe she's someplace where there's bad reception. I'll just step outside and tray again," said Chuck as one of the girls brought Sam her ice cream. Three scoopfuls of pure bliss Sam thought as she looked at it in front of her before digging in.

"You might want to go slow there," said Chuck as he got up and pulled out his phone. "You don't want to get a brain freeze."

"Mr. Bartowski, Can I talk with you for a moment?" said the girl who had brought over the ice cream. Chuck nodded. "No, not here somewhere private."

Chuck thought the request was a little odd and he was a little wary too but he agreed so they both stepped outside.

"If this is about your working hours or pay, I don't handle any of that. My wife takes care of all this so you really need to talk to her."

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with that. I don't know maybe I'm seeing things were there is nothing. I'm sorry but this was a bad decision."

"No, don't say that at less let me hear what you wanted to say and I'll tell you what I think. If there's something going on with the other girls we need to know about it before things get out of control and lawyers get involved. Chuck had a sudden flash back to Lester and Jeff."

"Again, no it's not like that," she said and suddenly he felt better but he still didn't know what she wanted to say.

"Just take a deep breath and let the words flow. Now, you've got me curious and I need to know," said Chuck wondering if he was going to have to take her to a black site to get her to talk.

"Okay, well this is it. This morning some men came in asking about your wife, Sarah. At first, we didn't know who they were talking about. They asked about a Jenny Burton then they said her name was Sarah Walker..."

"My wife's maiden name and they also asked about Jenny Burton. Sarah didn't get on well with her father so she had her name changed to her mother's," said Chuck. He realized that didn't explain why she'd changed her first name but the girl was a high school senior. The 'why' and 'how' of changing one's names was the last thing on her mind unless it was a famous movie star or singer.

"Oh, okay but it was the way they asked the questions that creeped me... us out. We all told them we didn't know anyone by that name then they left."

"And was that the end of that?" asked Chuck. He didn't like this one bit especially after what happened to them with the fake Carmen.

"Well, I thought so but then Michelle said she saw them go into the Buy More. I don't know how long they were in there but the van they were in isn't in the parking lot anymore."

"Thanks, I appreciate the heads up and I don't know if it's anything or not. You see my father-in-law liked to gamble and those men you saw were probably men trying to collect on his debt. This has happened before and we're probably going to have to pay them to go away. If they come back you've got my number call me and I'll clear this up. There's no reason to get you girls involved."

"Wow, I don't know how you can stay so calm about this. I was a nervous wreck just thinking about it and you say this has happened before? I don't know how you can put up with it."

"It's a part of marriage. When you marry your partner you also marry their family too and like I said don't worry I've got this," said Chuck as they walked back inside. He glanced back over at the Buy More and realized they'd probably told the men everything including his address.

"Hey Chuck, are you ready for Chinese?" said Morgan appearing from the parking lot. "I don't know about you but I'm really hungry tonight."

"Name a time you're not," said Chuck. "Morgan, you were in the store all day did anyone stop by the store looking for Sarah?"

"As far as I know, no, but I was in my office all day. Maybe the downtown crew when they came in but they know to ask for John. Why is something going on? Is that what this super-secret mission was that Sarah and John went off on?"

"Maybe but why wouldn't they tell me what they're up to and why isn't Sarah picking up? Remind me when we get back to Echo park I want to download the CCTV footage from the parking lot and inside the store today."

"What are you looking for? You know you can always count on the Cobra if you need a hand," said Morgan as they walked back inside.

"We'll see," said Chuck as they looked at Sam sitting at the table with a big chocolate smile. "First thing Cobra we need to do is to find a hose and clean this one up. Sam, you're supposed to eat it not wear it."

"Good to the last spoonful," she said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan's flight arrived in the early morning hours landing in Berlin's Flughafen Schönefeld airport. His agency jet was directed over to a private hanger where Mary was waiting for him. Roan was at the top of the ladder as soon as they pushed it next to the plane and looked around as he walked down. Mary waited for him at the bottom and he smiled down at her when he saw her.

"It feels good to be back after everything we've gone through here. Berlin was always one of my favorite cities. I kind of miss the old days of cat and mouse."

"Do you miss being the cat or the mouse? For my part I live in the present and our present is dealing with Jim Henson."

"I thought he was supposed to be here to greet me. I was looking around for him but I don't see him anywhere. He hasn't flown the coop, has he? Back in the old days agents had the good sense to defect when they knew were burned."

"But defect to where? Although, I guess he could go join Snowden. They'd make a lovely couple in a dacha in the Urals. But that's not going to happen I've got him on a leash," said Mary as she held up her receiver. "I called him and at first he was surprised to hear my voice..."

"And why did he act surprised," said Roan as he watched the grounds crew off load his bags and taking them over to Mary's car. "Do you think that was smart to bait him like that?"

"If I hadn't he would've thought something was up but I thought the General told you. Jim planted a bomb under my car and I jumped out in the nick of time. I guess for moment he thought I was dead... wishful thinking on his part."

"That's right Diane mentioned it to me but you don't know for sure he planted the bomb just that he had opportunity..."

"And motive. He knew I was hunting the mole and I had a plan to trap him which I did. The proof is right here," she said as she held up the receiver. "He's still at home when he told me he couldn't meet you because of a prior commitment. Come on let's get in the car and get out of here."

"You think he's meeting a buyer for the device you left in the vault," said Roan as he got in the passenger's side. "What's going to happen when they figure out it's a Trojan horse?"

"I hope by then to have eyes on the mastermind behind what's going on or have an idea who's involved," said Mary as they pulled out of the hangar then went through the gate.

"I think the real objective should be to track down where the real books are and to retrieve them. We should use this time our friends are wasting chasing our false lead to figure out where it could be."

"I would but I'm stuck here until the General can get a relief assigned. After Jim hands off the pen we're going to track our guy out of country then turn the hunt over to Langley. They're going to use satellites and local teams to track out man or woman wherever they lead us. Hopefully back to their base so we can take them down."

"Sounds a little optimistic if you ask me. There are too many variables and possibilities for things that could go wrong. I'd grab them both now and have a little heart to heart with the two of them in Poland at one of our Black sites."

"I said the same thing but Diane is afraid of the blowback from Jim's friends. There are those who will say we manufactured all this to lay the blame on him."

"In the old days someone like Jim would have an accident and that would be that. No one would dare ask a question if they didn't want to get tied to him."

"Roan, I'm probably the last person you'd expect to hear this from but these aren't the old days anymore and there are different rules we have to play by."

Roan was about to answer when the receiver started bleeping the tracker was on the move. They looked at it as it signaled to see where Jim was on going.

"Looks like he did have a prior commitment after all and it looks like he's heading to Alexander Platz. That square is huge and he could be meeting his contact anywhere. Worse is there's little cover for us and he knows who we are."

"I can't worry about that right now. We just need to get there and worry about that once we're there," said Mary as she started to speed up cutting through heavy early morning city traffic.

"True but I'd like to get there in one piece. I heard it's been a rough few days for Embassy staff and traffic accidents."

"I would've pictured you as someone who gets so scared so easily. You sure you're feeling okay," said Mary as she weaved in and out of traffic.

"I ran out of gin an hour before we landed so unfortunately I stone cold sober. An unpleasant state I never thought I'd ever be in."

"We can get you a drink in one for the coffee shops in the square."

"If we ever get there."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Somewhere at 50,000 feet crossing the Rocky Mountains heading east heading towards Canada following the great arch. Next stop would be a short layover in Toronto to top off before continuing on for Europe and another refueling before arriving at their destination in Tivat, Montenegro.

"You know sooner or later you're going to have to answer him. I'm surprised he hasn't called out the cavalry yet and used Castle to triangulate your location."

"You mean our position and I know but he's also got Sam to take care of so he's probably trying to keep her happy after dropping the ball on picking her up."

"It wasn't just him who dropped the ball. You could've reminded him or have gone which considering the conversation you had with the General would've probably a better use of your time and not gotten everyone's feathers ruffled."

"What are you talking about? I simply asked what I needed to know and nothing more. You're reading more into it than there was."

"If that's the way you want to play this that's okay by me but it's not my interpretation of the facts that matters. You need to think what you're going to tell Chuck or is that the reason you haven't

pick up yet? You're stalling until you can come up with something to say."

"Check our heading and make sure we're still on course. It'll be a while before we have to check in with the next control tower so I think I'm going to go in the back and get some coffee. Do you want a cup?"

"Yeah and check the fridge too while you're at it. Let me know what kind of sandwiches they stocked it with. If there isn't anything good I brought a few MREs with me just in case but I'm laying claim to the Chicken à La King."

"Don't worry they're all yours I'll make do with what they stocked us with," said Sarah as Casey grunted. She went into the back both knowing she'd changed the conversation on purpose. The truth was John was right and she didn't know how she was going to explain this to Chuck.

"I don't know why I'm feeling like this," she said to the coffee machine as the coffee dripped out into the pot. "Chuck knows I have to do this. We talked about this... Jack is my father like it or not. He's gotten himself into trouble and it's my job to go bail him out as usual. Chuck will understand besides someone needs to look after Sam and Bunny. He can sit this one out and stay safe watching the girls. I do miss them and I could strangle Jack for doing this to me but I've got to keep my head clear and this isn't helping."

She was still watching the pot as the stream of coffee coming out had turned into a trickle when her phone started to ring again. She looked at the picture of Chuck smiling on the caller ID.

"I'm sorry, I just can't answer right now," she said as she let it go to voicemail. "I know you'd want to come along but it's better if you stay safe there and watch the girls."

"Hey, where's that coffee? It should be ready by now," yelled Casey from the cabin. "You didn't have to go to Colombia and buy coffee beans from Juan Valdez did you?"

"It just finished being made and you don't need to yell," she said as she walked back in the cabin with a 'to go' cup for John then ran down what was on the supply manifest that was stocked onboard for food.

"Looks like I'm going with the MRE for my fine dining experience," said John as Sarah shook her head. "What? Okay, don't get mad but new topic, does anyone know where Mary is? It seems she went dark after that incident south of the border."

"No one has proved she was involved in that; however, I know what it looked like but to answer your question, no we haven't heard from her since. Why are you bring her up? Do you know something that I don't?"

"No, nothing more than you do but the General did say 'we decided not to inform you' or something like that... my take was on that was 'we'. Who do you think this 'we' could be?"

"You think Mary is involved in this and what? But Beckman said that we didn't have anything to do with the Turk's untimely death."

"I don't know the use of the first-person plural either means the General now thinks she's the queen of her empire or there's something else going on here and I'm thinking the latter."

"You just might be right," said Sarah as she phone started to ring again. She did the same as before and let it go to her voicemail.

"Geez, answer it already. He's probably going up the wall right now. First Mamma B goes dark and now you. You're asking for trouble but the one good thing you've got going for you is with Eileen put away nothing is going to happen back home."

"Do you really think that or are you trying to make me feel better about this?" said Sarah as she took a sip of her coffee and made a face. "Yuck, it's cold."

"I'm not trying to make you feel better. Why in the Sam Hill would your think I'd do that? I'm just calling them like I see them," said John but before Sarah could answer an alarm when off on her watch and so did Casey's phone.

"It's Chuck's emergency distress signal. He's looking for help and we're too far away to do anything to help him."

"And he doesn't know that. He's just going to have to take care of the situation himself. I bet now you'd wished you'd answered some of his calls," said John as Sarah turned red with anger. However, she wasn't angry with John. She was angry with herself because he was right.

"He's not answering," said Sarah as she pressed autodial again and again but nothing. Her calls went straight to voicemail. "Crap, let me see if I can bring up something from the CCTV cameras in the courtyard and John, if you tell me you've got cameras hidden in the apartment we're going to have a problem."

"I bet you wish I did now, but you two whined so much I took them out. You might contact Langley and see about getting a bird overhead then do an IR scan but that would mean contacting Beckman. You know what that would mean you're going to have to tell her where we are and where we're going?"

"I can't talk to her until after Toronto. I guess the only thing I can do is sit here and be patient. Chuck can handle whatever's thrown at him, right? Sure, he can he's proven that."

"Now say it again like you really mean it and you're going to sit there patiently? Ha, that will be the day. You don't do anything patiently."

"That's so not true," said Sarah as she kept on trying to get in touch with Chuck but she still couldn't reach him. Suddenly the CCTV images from the courtyard went blank.

"Now that is bad but before you call Beckman let me call a buddy I know downtown and see if he can send out a rapid response team. He can call it a training exercise."

"Do whatever it is you have to do just get it done," snapped Sarah. John was right patient just wasn't one of her fortes.

"Geez, don't go biting my head off. After all I'm not the one who ignored his phone calls," said John. Sarah gave him the look of death. "Okay, I'm making the call. Geez."

"Just make your phone call and keep your personal comments to yourself. You know Alex and Kat are with him so there's enough blame to go around. I didn't make you come with me that you decided all on your own." But as right as she was it gave her little comfort. She just wanted to hear Chuck's voice and find out what was going on.

"Hey Jake, this is John. I need a favor," said Casey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary pulled into a parking garage then walked the five minutes it took to reach Alexanderplatz. The Berlin TV tower loomed over them as they approached the square. The receiver had the tracker in front of them as they entered the square. Jim was in among the people moving about in the square. Both Mary and Roan had their eyes peeled looking for him hoping to see him before he saw them.

"Okay, he should be somewhere ahead of us let's separate and fan out. We need to get eyes on him quickly. The first one who sees him contacts the other but we don't move in until after he's passed the device off."

"I know the plan and after all this used to be where I called home for a long time. Have you thought about how we're going to take him down? If he makes a break for it we can't very well gun him down in plain view as much as you'd like to that won't fly too well."

"I've got it under control we'll tag then grab. I've got a heavy sedative in a tranq dart that will knock him out. Once he's down we just have to tell everyone he isn't feeling well then get him in a taxi. From there we take him to the hanger and you're wheels up before anyone knows what's going on. He'll wake up in Supermax wondering how he got there."

"That might even work but I hate to tell you we're not alone here," said Roan as he pointed out BND agents standing around the square. "It looks like someone invited them to this lovefest but I don't think they're looking for Jim. Don't look now but One's headed this way now and he's looking straight at you so I'm going to disappear in the wood work. See you on the flipside," said Roan and before she could say anything he was gone disappeared like he said.

"I see you've still got some of your old tricks," she said looking where Roan was standing as the German agent came up to her. "I don't suppose you're here to invite me out for a cup of coffee? Although right now I could do with something stronger."

"Nein," said the man a little taken aback but then he composed himself. "Heir Dettrick wishes to see you. Can you follow me this way, bitte," said the man in flawless English so she couldn't act like she hadn't understood.

"He needs to pull your people back or he's going to scare away my target," said Mary but the man just ignored her and took her to a command van parked inside the square disguised as a maintenance vehicle for the Berlin water company. The man knocked on the side of van and the door opened. He then waved for Mary to go first.

"You know Dettrick, we've got to stop meeting like this or people will begin to talk. Look I really don't have time to get into this but you need to pull your people back or you're going to scare away quarry."

"The man who killed the Turkish man in the forum last night or was that your handiwork? Two to the chest and one to the head sounds like a professional hit and before you try to deny it don't insult me. I know a taxi dropped you off near the forum and you did short work on a punk on the U-Bahn."

"Look Dettrick this isn't what it seems to be. I need for you to pull your people back before you cause things to go sideways. I'm telling you as a friend so you don't end up with egg on your face and a desk in whatever your equivalent is to Alaska. You have to believe me."

"Believe you? Lying is our profession. What it seems to me is you are trying to buy the ledger from someone who took it off the man they killed in the forum. That's why Jim Henson is walking around the square. Yes, we've already got him under surveillance. You are my distraction so he can buy the ledger from whoever's selling it."

"You've got this all wrong. I shouldn't tell you this but you're risking screwing up my op so I have to. Jim isn't buy... he's selling and what he has he thinks is the ledger but it isn't. It's a plant I put in the vault to sniff out our mole and it turned out to be him. He's going to pass the USB drive he took off Omer and don't tell me you don't already know his name. I'm interested in finding out who Jim's been working with and who caused or ordered the deaths of our people in the embassy. Now order your people to pull back or if you want you can help me make the collar afterwards."

"That's some story you're expecting me to believe. You want me to pull my men back and let you do what? How do I know Jim is going to sell? You could be lying to me... distracting me so he'll have time to make a run for it back to the safety of your embassy once he's got the ledger."

"I told you what's going on and you still don't believe me. I know it sounds crazy and I'd be skeptical too but because it's so crazy you should believe me. Here let me show you this," she said as she pulled out the receiver. "See this. This is picking up the tracking signal from a transmitter I placed inside the USB drive. If you look at the indicator it's pointing straight to Jim. Now order your people to stand down before you ruin everything."

[Suddenly Mary's worst fears became reality and everything went sideways in a hurry.]

"Sir, we've got a dark complexed man approaching the target dressed in black," said one of the agent sitting behind a monitor. "I think this it's about to go down."

"No, no, your people are too close. They'll be seen you've got to get your men out of there. This is your last chance or..." before Mary could finish warning Dettrick again. The man in black stopped in his tracks and began surveying the square.

"Crap, he's see them," said Mary. Jim too seemed perplexed he stood there first he looked at the man in black then began looking around too.

"What's going on," said Dettrick. The suddenly as if someone had heard him they began watching their men drop like flies. There was a general panic from the people in the square as they started running away in every direction at the first sight of blood.

"You knew about this," snapped Dettrick as he watched helplessly from the van staring in the monitor with his hands in his hair. "How's this happening?"

"I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen and how is this happening? Isn't it obvious? Our man has a partner who's covering the meeting and his escape. Don't try to lay this on my door step and say we're responsible for this because we're not. This would've been a simple bag and tag with a flight back to Langley followed by Supermax for Jim but you wouldn't listen."

"Look the target is down," said the man at the monitor. He pointed at the screen at the body of Jim lying on the ground. "He just dropped over."

"Looks our mystery man is kneeling over him and reaching into his pockets. Well looks like Jim won't be going to Supermax after all but he did finish what I needed."

"I want that man. Have everyone converge on him and bring him in. I want him dead or alive and dead is the preferred method," Dettrick said but Mary reached over and grabbed the mic from the agent before he could relay the order.

"You're just angry now and if you do that you're just going to get more of your people killed. You need to find where that shooter has his nest before you move in or he or she will do short work with the rest of your people."

"Okay, but I want your receiver. I want him and you're going to give me that device so I can grab him," said Dettrick as he nodded to his men in the van behind Mary.

"You don't want to do this. You know as well as I if I wanted I could take everyone out in this van then walk away."

"I'll have that device," growled Dettrick. One of his men grabbed Mary by the shoulder but she just stepped back and jabbed him with the tranq dart. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry but I need him free so we can track him," said Mary. She could see she was out numbered in the van so she pulled the receiver out and threw it on the floor then stomped on it. "This is personal for me too."

"What have you done? I should lock you up and throw away the key," growled Dettrick. Mary just stood there and looked at him.

"But you won't because I have diplomatic immunity and my General knows where I am. If anything happens to me you're going to have to do some serious explaining... or should I say more than what you're going to have to do now."

"Take her to the airport and put her on a plane," said Dettrick to two men who stood on each side of her. They didn't dare lay a hand on her after what she did to the other guy. "I'm sending you back to Langley. Your diplomatic credentials are revoked and I want you out of here."

"Fine by me Dettrick. There's an agency plane gassed up and ready to leave in the hanger. It was waiting to take Jim back but I can go just as well and don't expect me to pay you any compliments in my after-action report. Maybe you can take up fishing in your retirement. I hear there's some good fly fishing near here."

"Get her out of here," yelled Dettrick. But he knew she was right. This was a colossal mess of epic proportions and it was going to fall all back on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours before outside of Echo Park a black van with tinted windows slowed up then parked next to the curb. Inside was a wet team of mercs men dressed in black tactical gear waiting for the green light. The evening sun was setting and soon it would be dark then would be the time to make their move and to spring into action.

"Okay, everyone listen up this the address those dimwits at the Buy More gave us and as soon as it gets dark we go in grab the target then get out of here. There can be no screw ups on this mission Mr. White was clear about that and failure is not an option."

"What do we know about the other people in the apartment? Do we know what we're walking into and will they be any problems?"

"Nothing a short burst can't take care of. The husband is supposed to be some sort of tech who works for the Nerd Herd in the Buy More. He's probably just her cover... a real loser. However, as always, we leave no witnesses. The poor sap is going to get the surprise of his life as short as it might be when we tap him. Are there any other questions?"

"Do we have a floor plan for the apartment? It would make clearing the place that much easier if we didn't step into a broom closet or something like that."

"No, but that shouldn't matter. We've got the element of surprise so they won't have time to react. Now check your weapons and your gear one more time so when I yell go you'll be ready to jump. I want to be in and out of here in under five minutes after I give you the green light."

The team leader took out his phone then climbed in the driver's seat where he could get a goof view of what was going on across the street. He dialed a number then waited there was a click and he heard a voice he recognized.

"We're in place Mr. White and ready to go. We're just waiting now for the sun to sit hen use the cover of darkness. ... Don't worry we've got this and in a few hours we'll deliver the woman to you. ... Yes, I told them failure wasn't an option. ... Floating in the bay face down. They are well aware there will be consequences for any screw ups. ... Yes, sir I understand and I've told the men. We leave no witnessed when we're done. ... Yes, Sir if that's what you want I'll make it happen. We have Semtex with us so it won't be a problem," said the team leader. He talked a little longer with Mr. White then hung up.

"I need for one of you guys to make me a special present with our Semtex we can leave once we're done. It needs to have a remote detonator and strong enough to level the apartment."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

The team leader turned back around pulling out a pair of binoculars and started surveying the neighborhood as well as the apartment complex across the street from them. But as he did one of his lieutenants came up and sat down across from him. In the back another man started putting together the package they were supposed to leave.

"George, don't get me wrong but are you sure about this," said the man sitting across from him. "I mean who's to say this isn't some sort of Agency safe house? Who knows what we're going to find when we break in."

"Don't go getting soft on me now. We've got orders to follow and do you really think the Agency would put their best and brightest in the Buy More? You saw those clowns back in store. Do you think they're some sort of super spies? If they are they're doing a great job at acting like imbeciles."

"The best I've ever seen if that's the case. No, you're right there but why would this Sarah Walker hitch her wagon up to this lot? It just doesn't make sense unless there's more here than meets the eye."

"Well, Franky, in a little while you can ask her but I don't think she's going to be too happy after we cap her hubby. Crap," said George as he continued looking through the binoculars at what was going on across the street.

"What is it? What'd you see? I was right, wasn't I? Come on what's wrong you can tell me. You saw something," said Franky firing off questions in rapid succession.

"Will you take a chill pill and back away," said George. In the meantime, Franky had leaned over and George could feel his hot breath breathing down his neck. "You know if I didn't still need you, I'd drop kick you out of this van right now. I just saw kid's toys out in the courtyard so we might find some inside."

"Does that mean we're going to cap kids? That's just not right no matter how you look at it and I'm not sure the guys will go along with it either," said Franky as he looked back at the men horsing around in the back of the van.

"You'll keep your mouth shut and not say a word about this or I'll shut it for you. If and when it becomes necessary I'll deal with this. Remember what Mr. White said, 'No screw ups' and I don't think you want to try Mr. White's patience, do you?"

"No... no, I don't but maybe it would be a good idea to do a little recon before we jump into a hornet's nest. Look it can't hurt and the more we know the better off we'll be."

"I can see everything I need to see from here. But if you want you can go... go on get out of here and walk around the perimeter. However, whatever you do don't engage anyone from inside. We don't want to tip our hand so before you step outside take your vest off and untuck your pants legs. Leave you hardware behind too."

"I didn't mean send me. What I meant was you should send one of the other guys. Pick anyone of them from the back. You've got your choice."

"Why do I want you to go? It's simple this was your idea now get a move on it and remember no contact with the target or the collateral around her."

Franky realized this was a no-win situation and that he'd really stuck his foot in it this time. There was no backing out of it now so he put on a happy face and did as he was told. He changed up his clothes then got out of the van. The other guys gave him a strange look trying to figure out what was going on but they knew when to keep their mouths shut.

"Geez, thanks for the moral support guys," said Franky after he closed the door then started walking across the street. "Piece of cake," he told himself. "What can go wrong?"

Someone must've been listening because he got his answer. As he stepped out into the street he heard the sound of screeching bakes and realized a car had stopped right next to him.

"Dude, you need to watch where you're going," said the driver as he got out. "Are you all right? I almost hit you."

"No, I'm fine thanks," said Franky. He recognized the driver from a picture hanging inside the Buy More. This was Charles Bartowski employee of the month and husband to their target. "So much for not making contact," he thought.

"You stepped out from in front of the that van and I almost didn't see you in time. You need to be more careful in the future or you're going to turn yourself into a hood ornament," said Chuck as he glanced at the van.

"You're right and I will, sorry," said Franky as he got back up on the sidewalk then Chuck got back into his herder then pulled into Echo Park. Franky looked both ways then crossed back over but this time checking for traffic first. He walked over in time to hear the conversation between Chuck and a little girl.

"Chuck, can you try Mommy again? Maybe she'll pick up now. I know she's supposed to be busy but I'd really like to tell her about my day."

"Sweet Pea, I'd like get her on the line so you can talk to her too but she's doing something important with Uncle Casey," said Chuck but he saw her look. "Okay, I'll try but don't get your hopes up."

"Thanks," said Sam as she stood there and waited for him to call. Chuck tried but the call went straight to voice mail like all his others.

"I'm sorry but there's still no answer," said Chuck. He watched Sam trudge off through the courtyard then to the apartment.

"Chuck... Chuck hold up a second," said Morgan as they let Sam go on ahead. "I just remembered something. I don't remember seeing John's 'go bag' in the armory when I went down with the downtown crew to turn over Eileen. I don't know how to tell you this but if that's gone then they might be gone for a few days."

"Or weeks," said Chuck as he looked up and saw the man he'd almost hit run back across the street to the van that was parked there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus walked into the Casino Royale before Carmen. They'd stashed their Panda near the fisherman's wharf not far from the marina. The original plan was to leave it there but pulling into the Marina parking lot they noticed it was filled with Rovers, Jaguars and Mercedes along with the occasional Lamborghini and Porsche. There was no hiding their car there so they drove over to the fisherman's wharf and found a working-class home for it. Now, Marcus was in the casino entrance and walked up to the reception desk.

"How may I help you," asked the man smiling at Marcus from behind the deck. "Would you like to check in?"

"Yes, I have a reservation," said Marcus handing the man another fake passport. "It's under Smythe with a 'y' and a silent 'e'.

"Yes, I can read," said the receptionist as he typed in Marcus' fake name in his computer. "Yes, I've got you here but the checkout date is blank."

"Is that a problem? I've business to do here and I'm not quite sure when I'm going to finish so I could be here a day or a week but no more than two weeks I think."

"Well, we've got a big International Poker Tournament coming up and the Casino is usually booked solid. If you don't mind having to change rooms I'm sure we can accommodate you?"

"No, I don't mind besides I don't believe I'll actually be in the room that much anyway so musical rooms will be fine by me."

"Musical rooms? Of course our rooms are fully equipment and each has an entertainment center. Just please remember to keep the noise level down for the other guests."

"No, that's not what I meant. There's a kid's game where you play music then walk around chairs when the music stops you have to sit down and there's always one player more than there are chairs," said Marcus as he tried to explain but could see from the man's puzzled look he didn't understand.

"I'm sure it's quite interesting for children. Just please remember to keep the volume down. Here's your keycard," said the man as he handed Marcus back his passport along with the pass card to his room. "Let me call you a bellhop to show you the way and to help you up to your room with your bag."

Marcus followed the boy across the lobby towards the evaluators. On their way he noticed a sign pointing to the game rooms.

"I take it the casino is through there," said Marcus as they reached the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

"Yes, but it's closed now, it'll open this evening at six but the slot machines are open all the time if you're into that sort of thing."

"And you're not? Has anyone ever won big here? I mean not just a few euros but a really big pot. I understand the house always wins."

"I don't know but there have been some... I guest you'd call big winners. However, casino employees are forbidden from gambling so I've never really gone inside," said the boy as the doors opened. "Can I see your room card again, please?"

"Yes, here you go," said Marcus as he handed him his keycard. The boy looked at it then pushed the floor button.

"You're on the third floor in the east wing," said he boy as the doors closed and the music started playing as they went up.

"Is this a good room? I mean is it in a good location? For what I'm paying I'd like to have a good view."

"It's an all right location. There are better but they cost more but there are also worse locations. You have a view of the market square and tomorrow they'll be selling flowers so not so bad."

"There sounds like there's a catch there somewhere or am I mistaken. You say I have a view of the market square so what do they use the market square for when there isn't any market?"

"The Ottomans used it for public executions. They beheaded freedom fighters who tried to liberate our country from foreign rulers. Some say headless ghosts still wander around the square looking for their heads," said the boy as the doors opened then they walked down to Marcus' room.

"It's right here," said the boy as he opened the door with Marcus' keycard then he sat his bag inside. Marcus tipped him and the boy left. The first thing Marcus did was go to the window and look down at the market.

"It's a good thing you weren't born during the Ottoman reign. But let's face it, you're no freedom fighter not unless there's money to be made in it," he said as he looked at his watch. "Carmen should be here already. She must've gotten held up," he said as he glanced back out at the square almost as if he expected to see one of the headless ghosts the boy had told him about.

"Crap, she's late. Where in the world could Carmen be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan; however, had more luck than the BND he'd seen what had happened and stayed out of sight. He watched Mr. Black move his finger around on the touch screen on his phone then saw the German agent drop. He knew exactly what the target was doing. For a moment Roan thought about drawing his Walther PPK and ending Mr. Black but that wouldn't give them the intel they needed.

"No, you need to follow him," he said to himself guessing that Mary would be detained for some time after the debacle in the square.

He followed Mr. Black through the square as he pushed past panicking bystanders. This also made it easier for him to follow without being seen as he hid in the panicking herd, and in the distance he heard sirens. Mr. Black must've heard them too because he started walking faster in the direction of the parking garage.

"He's not doing any SDR. He must think he's gotten away Scott free. I bet you've got your getaway car stashed in there," thought Roan. He realized if he was going to continue to follow his man he was going to need transport.

"I can't take Mary's car. Our man will spot the diplomatic plates and that will be that. No, I need something else," he said as he looked around quickly.

Mr. Black took the elevator in the parking garage to the third floor. There he quickly made his way over to a late model black Mercedes. In a country of Mercedes, it was the perfect getaway car. He got in, put his thumb on the 'start' button, fingerprint recognition worked, and the car started up.

"One last thing before I leave," said Mr. Black as he sat in his car. He pulled out his phone and opened an app then pressed a red button. The hotel room where he'd set up the sniper nest a cellphone started to beep then the room erupted in a ball of fire. He then dialed up Mr. White then connected the phone via Bluetooth in the car. Driving and holding your phone talking was illegal in German and the last thing he wanted was to get pulled over right now.

"I assume you've got the ledger. I just saw a red banner come across the television screen that a possible terrorist incident took place a few minutes ago in Berlin."

"Yes, I've got it but our friend showed up with help. I don't know if he brought them or they were on to him either way I didn't bother to find out."

"Just tell me you took care of him and he won't be a problem for us in the future," said Mr. White. "They're talking more about you on TV. They say there was a lone shooter and you blew yourself up in some sort of suicide pact."

"Our friend will have a hard time speaking with half his face gone. I used an NSA incinerator in the hotel room to remove any evidence I might have left behind. The Germans will have a field day pointing the finger at the Americans and the more they deny the guiltier they'll look."

"That was a nice touch. I was thinking and I agree you should go on to Montenegro I can handle things here. I've got a team in the field right now to grab the woman so you can go to Kotor and take care of Jack Burton. Don't forget to send me a copy of what's on that drive."

"I'll mirror it as soon as I'm wheels up and send you a copy to your dropbox account," said Mr. Black as he drove through the city heading to the airport. What he didn't notice was a Peugeot HYmotion three wheeled bike weaving in and out of traffic thirty yards behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was asleep in bed unaware of what was going on in Berlin. She knew the drop was immanent but nothing for her to lose sleep over. If she stayed awake through every drop or op that went down, she'd never get any shuteye anymore. Besides her best and brightest were on this so she felt like she could get some rest while it was possible. In the middle of the night her phone began to ring. It felt as if she'd just gone to sleep looking over at her alarm clock as she answered it she wasn't that wrong.

"Hello, who is this and do you know what time it is?" she said without looking at caller ID but she immediately recognized the voice. "Roan, what in the... do you know what time it is? ... Yes, of course I'm in bed. ... Yes, I'm alone. I'm going to hang up on you. ... Where are you? Why do I hear traffic in the background? ... What? Hold on I need to put you on speaker and get me a cup of coffee," she said as she got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She put the call on speaker and poured herself a cold cup of coffee from what was left in the pot."

"To answer your question where I am. I'm on a Peugeot HYmotion, a three wheeled electric bike following a black Mercedes heading for the Schönefeld Airport. You know this thing is fun to drive and I just might have to get me one of these."

"Back up a moment Easy Rider and tell me why you're following a Mercedes to the airport? What happened at the drop and where's Mary. She killed Jim didn't she. I knew she would..."

"Hold on a moment. Yes, Jim's dead but she didn't take him out that was all the guy I'm following. The BND showed up at our little lovefest and screwed things up. If you turn on the news I'm sure someone is reporting about the shooting in Alexanderplatz. I don't have time to get into all of it by Mary's being held by the BND and they're going to be looking for a scapegoat."

"You think they might try to pin this shooting on her," said Diane as she took a sip her coffee. She made a face but she'd gotten used to drinking old coffee in the field. Not that she liked it but she needed the caffeine.

"More on us because Mary was in their custody when the shooting went down so it would be difficult for them to lay the blame on her."

"I'll grab all the CCTV feeds from the square before the BND makes everything disappear. That should clear you and help us figure out who this shooter was."

"It was the same guy who met Jim. He had a gizmo on his phone that allowed him to target and fire remotely. I saw something like that in Bulgaria and the Serbs had it during the war."

"Yeah, but they stole it from us so we don't want to go pointing that out. That'll just give them more fuel for their fire. Let them think there was a second man in the square. I'm going to get changed and head back in to work. Mary put a tracking device inside that pen drive so I can follow him from here which means you need to keep your head down and let me know what you can."

"I'm going to follow him into the airport and see if I can't eye the plane he gets on. I'll let you know when he's in the air."

"Don't take any unnecessary risks. If the BND grabbed Mary you might just have to fill in as the interim Station Chief."

"Roger that. I've got to go he's put on his turn signal and is moving over to get on the off ramp for the airport."

"Be careful and stay safe," said Diane as the line dropped. This put a new spin on what was going down and a realization that these people would do anything to get their hands on whatever it was that Abe had squirreled away.

"This must be important whatever it is. Now, how do I get my hands on it first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a back-water town tucked away in the Cornești Hills not far from Chișinău the capital of Moldova caravans of black SUVs with tinted windows converged on the town. Along with the caravan was a private security force that was more an army that basically took over the entire town placing everyone in it under house arrest.

"This isn't right," said the police chief as he pounded his fist on the mayor's desk. "Who are these people to come in and take over our town."

"Just hold it together for a few days and they'll be gone and everything will be back the way it was except our coffers with be a lot richer."

"I don't care. This is my town too and I don't like this. There are men wandering around armed and we have no idea who they are. You've made a pact with the devil and you expect me... us to go along with it."

"Look there's enough money to go around for everyone so just consider this a paid vacation. Go fishing if you like or go to the tavern and play cards... just play along and everything will be fine. It's the best option for everyone take it from me and just go home."

The police chief was about to give the mayor a few choice words when the doors to his office flew open and three armed men walked in. Two stood on each side of the door while a third man walked up to them.

"You can call me Major or Sir. My people are in place throughout your quaint little town. I'm in charge now so if you have any questions you can address them to me."

"How long is this occupation going to last," snapped the police chief. "I want you out of my town as soon as possible."

"Not a moment longer than necessary. When I asked if you had any questions that really wasn't a question but an invitation to get you two to leave. We're vacating this entire building."

"But this is the townhall? You can't just turn us out," said the Mayor. "This is where we run the town from."

"I've got two men by the door and more downstairs that disagree with that. Please escort these two gentlemen out of the building," said the Major to his men by the door. He waited for the men to be taken out of the room before he pulled out his radio.

"Home team this is Coach," he said into his radio. "The pitch is secured bring in the players and let's get this game going."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

The sun was beginning to set as Chuck walked back with Morgan to his apartment. He glanced back to the van parked on the other side of the road noticing the man they'd almost run over got in. However, Morgan wasn't into Chuck's dillydallying and hurried him along because he was hungry which in its self wasn't unusual. It would've been more unusual if he hadn't been.

"Come on Chuck let's get a move on it. Our food is going to get cold and Chinese food needs to be eaten while it's hot. Look Sam's already inside," said Morgan. She'd left the front door was wide open.

"You hear that someone is inside talking to Alex and Kat. Here take my bag," said Chuck as he reached for his dart pistol.

"Do you think it's a friend of Eileen's? They don't sound like they're in trouble," said Morgan as he juggled to hold everything. "How would drop in here?"

"Crap, I know," said Chuck as he took a deep breath putting away his pistol before turning the corner of the door. "Principal Durham, what brings you here?" said Chuck as he stood in the doorway trying to look cool after almost tranq'ing Sam's principal who was sitting in his living room talking with Kat and Alex with Bunny playing in her playpen next to them.

"Say thank you to Kathy. You were in such a hurry to leave her office today that you forgot Sam's bag," said Kat who was sitting across from the principal. "Kathy was in the neighborhood so she decided to drop it off. Wasn't that nice of her?"

"Yes, it was but I didn't know you found a place yet. Sam was telling me you were still looking," said Chuck wondering if Kathy's real reason for being there wasn't to check up on him.

"Actually, I was looking at a place right down the street from you. I received this brochure in the mail with announcements. If the place looks like the photos and it's still for the price listed I might've found my new home," she said as she showed Chuck the pamphlet. He looked at it then everything became perfectly clear. The company advertising the apartments for rent and sale was an agency shell company.

"Looks like we could be neighbors," said Sam as she smiled. "Won't that be great. You know we still have to eat dinner so why don't you stay and eat with us. I hope you like Chinese."

"Yes, wonderful," said Chuck. He had to put a stop to this train wreck before it happened. "But Dr. Dunham needs to go look at this apartment and we don't want to make her feel obligated."

"Call me Kathy and I love Chinese. I didn't make an appointment to see the place I was just going to drive by now so I've got plenty of time. I'll stay and eat with you but as soon as I move in I want everyone over for a housewarming. I'll have the school staff over too so you can have chance to get to know Sam's teaching away from work."

"That will be just great," said Chuck. But he didn't have time for this something clicked inside. "Morgan... Alex, can you two come and help me next door in Casey's? There's something I need to get... we need... need beer. Yes, that's it. We need to get some more beer we're out."

"No, I just looked in the fridge and you've got plenty of beer and there's a bottle of white wine too," said Kat. "Besides John's the beer drinker." Chuck gave her a look.

"Yes, but John's is better and... and... he asked me to check on his favorite bonsai. Yes, I need to check on his bonsais. He's really attached to them."

"They're doing fine. I watered them today and you talked to John? I've been trying to reach him all afternoon. Did he say where he was and when he'd be home?"

"You didn't tell me you talked to Uncle Casey. You said he was with Mommy," said Sam. Chuck could see he was back in the doghouse with her. "You could've asked him when Mommy was going to come home."

"That was before I came to school," said Chuck as he gave Morgan the look of death. Hoping he'd keep his mouth shut but then Kathy started investigating.

"Does your mother disappear often," asked Kathy. This was going sideways in a hurry but luckily for Chuck, Alex figured out he wanted to get them alone.

"Come on Morgan," said Alex. "Let's go help Chuck. Mom, while we're gone why don't you offer Kathy a glass of wine and some Spring Rolls."

"Chuck, we need to hurry up. Remember what I told you Chinese food needs to be eating while it's still warm," said Morgan. Alex smiled then grabbed Morgan by the arm and pulled him outside.

"I don't remember it being cold every slowing you down," said Chuck as he took the building number off their apartment then doing the same at Casey's replacing it with his.

"What are you doing? Trying to confuse the postman?" asked Morgan as they entered Casey's apartment. "Are you sure the big guy is going to be okay with us being in here without him? It feels like being in your parent's bedroom when they're not around."

"I'm not even going to comment on that. Alex, you've got access to John's armory?" She nodded back. "Good, go get me an IR scope there's something I need to check out," said Chuck as he fired up Casey's terminal then connected with the mainframe at Castle.

"Check out what?" said Morgan as he went to the window and looked out then walked over to Chuck. Morgan could see he was screening the CCTV feeds from the outside and the inside the Buy More for today.

"Here you go Chuck," said Alex as she looked over at Morgan who just shrugged his shoulders back. "You mind dialing us in on this call because we're kind of in the dark here."

"There we go. I was told there were people around Orange orange and the Buy More looking for Sarah today and here's their van. Now look inside the Buy More see that guy. Well that's the same guy we just met outside and this is the same van he got into afterwards. That's the same van parked across the street right now. Let me see that scope," said Chuck as he went to the window and looked at the van.

"So, what are you saying? This guy went to the Buy More and found out where you and Sarah live? You think he's in cohorts with that woman from today."

"You mean Eileen? I think she was just a pawn. But that guy and his five friends in that van are the real deal. Looks like we should've ordered more food."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mayor and Police Chief were given the bum's rush out the front doors along with everyone else who was inside the building. Armed guards stood outside the entrance to make sure no unauthorized personnel entered. The Police Chief had his ego further hurt when the one guard took his weapon.

"The Major asked me to take this. It's for your own good and while we're here you don't have to worry about safety. You'll get this back when we leave along with all the other weapons we confiscated off your men. We wouldn't want any accidents, now would we?"

"I'm holding your word to that I want my weapon back when you're gone. My father gave me that when I became police chief."

"Don't worry you've got nothing to be concerned about as long as your people play along," said the Major as he walked up behind them. "However, if anyone acts up then I'm going to have to set an example. You know who your hotheads and trouble makers are. You have a talk with them and rein them in before I have to and believe me you don't want that. Now if you don't mind I have some important people to get inside."

"Claudiu, see what you've got us into. You can come with me and we can meet with our people in the tavern. I want you to explain to them what's going on."

"Don't get me wrong but I see that as more your job than mine. You know what I can write you a delegate so you can do it for me so if anyone has any questions it will make it official."

"Oh no, you don't," said the Police Chief as he grabbed the Mayor by the collar. "You're coming with me and if they get angry I might even stop them from lynching you but I haven't made my mind up on that yet."

"Lynching? It's just a little inconvenience for a few days. It's nothing for anyone to get bent out of shape over. I'm sure everyone will understand."

"Understand that you're lining your pockets, I think everyone knows that but you let these people come in here and take over without the slightest bit of protest."

"You can see how heavily armed they are and how well organized. I was made an offer I couldn't refuse now we just have to make the best of it for a few days then this will all go away."

"Then that's what you need to tell everyone but if you don't want a new necktie I'd try to make it sound a little more convincing," said the Police Chief as he pushed the Mayor along in front of him heading for the local tavern.

"I want a couple of our men to go over to the tavern," radioed the Major. "It looks like there might be a town meeting and I want to make sure spirits don't get too heated."

"Roger that," said the dispatcher. As the Major was talking on the radio a man in a dark blue Armani suit walked up behind him.

"Is there a problem Major? Is everything under control," asked the man. The way the man talked was like a hiss from a snake and sent a cold chill up a normal person's spine but not the Major. He turned around to face him as he put away his radio.

"No, we've got control over the town and we've just secured the City Hall. We can begin with getting the circle inside and the meeting started if you like Sir."

"Good, although I was hoping Mr. White would report in before we began. The rest of the circle is a little nervous after what happened with Abe and the Turk."

"It's my understanding that the Turk screw up with Abe and then White overreacted taking the Turk out. I wish you'd sent me I would've extracted him and you could parade him in front of the Circle. White and Black are too trigger happy to be trusted."

"That maybe but they've got people in the Circle who like them so I'd keep my opinions about them to myself my dear Major. I'm not too happy with them either but that being said if they pull off getting the ledger back I'm afraid nothing will stop them from getting a seat in the Circle."

"Yes Sir," said the Major. "If you'll excuse me I need to make sure the meeting room is put together so everyone can take their seat." He used the excuse to get away from number Twelve. The members of the Circle didn't go by their names but by numbers and there were thirty-three of them like the Cyrillic alphabet. Thirty-two now that the Turk was no more.

"I'll bid my time for now," said the Major as he glanced back at Twelve glad handing and greeting the other members of the Circle. "I'm sure White will screw this up and when he does I just put a bug in Twelve's ear to pick me."

However, his heart sunk when he saw Twelve answer his phone and he started smiling ear from ear and nodding his head.

"You need to get closer and figure out what's going on," the Major said to himself as he walked back down the steps from the City Hall to direct his men without seeming to be eavesdropping.

"Hurry up there and get that equipment inside," yelled the Major as he got close to Twelve. "Get a move on it we don't want to be here in this armpit any longer than we have to be," he said until he was finally close enough to hear and wat he heard wasn't good for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmen got out of the taxi what brought her to the Casino from the Marina. She paused a moment before walking inside to make sure she was all together. Then she sauntered in making her grand entrance like she usually did. As she made her way to the reception desk she felt eyes watching her and she liked it. The reception clerk stood there mesmerized staring at her as if he were in a trance. She stood there waiting to a few minutes before she spoke up.

"I'd like to check in today if that's possible and I'd close that mouth of yours before a fly flies in," she said as she slipped him her passport acting indignant but savoring every moment.

"Yes of course, just one moment," said the man stuttering as he tried to recompose himself. He felt like he'd been drugged and his head was spinning. "Yes, I just need to enter your details into the computer and... excuse me what was your name again?"

"You have my passport or can't you read it?" said Carmen. The woman standing next to the man behind the desk pushed him out of the way.

"Good grief, I'll handle this. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air," she said as she typed in Carmen's name from the passport shaking her head.

"Men... Yes, I've got you reservation but you didn't give a departure date. I have to warn all guests checking in that there's an International Poker Tournament next week and we might not have enough accommodations...," said the woman as she started to explain but she was cut off.

"Go ahead and check in the young lady. I'm sure we can sort something out," said Jack as he walked up behind them.

"Mr. Burton, I'm just doing on what Ms. Silverman informed us to tell all new check-ins," said the woman realizing she was talking to the wind. "Men," she said under her breath as she continued checking Carmen in.

"Check her in and I'll handle Margot. Have we met before? I feel as if I should know you from somewhere."

"Is that some sort of pick up line," said Carmen as she turned and smiled at Jack. The woman behind the desk just rolled her eyes.

"Here's your passport and room keycard," said the woman as she slid them to Carmen. "Let me call you a bellhop to help you with your luggage."

"You know Mr. Burton," said Carmen reading Jack's nametag on his jacket. "You could have my bags sent up to my room and in the meantime why don't you show me around?"

"I'd like to, darling, but I'm knee deep in alligators right now with this poker tournament about to go down. If you'd like I could show you around later. You can come to my office after you're settled in..."

"Or I could show her around," said Margot as she walked up behind Jack and gave him a look. "I'm free right now. I think Emma is looking for you... you know Emma, right?"

"Well, I don't want to inconvenience anyone," said Carmen. "Beside I think I'm starting to feel a little jetlag from my flight but I'm a little curious to see inside the casino."

"Just come by the reception deck and they can get in touch with me. I'll escort you around inside there," said Margot as she looked over Carmen and not liking what she was seeing. "I think I heard Jack explain that he's busy planning this poker tournament next week and he really needs to get back to work. Jack, I'm going to need to see that seating chart."

"No problem, it's almost done. I've just got to add a couple of last minute RSVPs," said Jack as he turned around to face Margot. "Just give me another hour and I should have it all worked up for you."

"Then you really oughtn't be standing around here. I think you need to go back to your office and get it finished so I can publish it. There have been people asking when it will be done and this isn't someone we want to get angry."

"Looks like I'll have to give you that tour later," said Jack as he pulled out two fifty-euro chips from his jacket pocket. "Here this is to show you we value your business. This is a hundred euro in chips for you to play with and if you play your cards right you could own all this."

"If I ever did I'd keep you on to manage it," said Carmen as she took the chips from him smiling at him looking into his eyes. Her two big brown eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul.

"If you'll excuse us," said Margot as she grabbed Jack and spun him around then she led him off heading back towards the casino. Carmen pocketed the chips then left with the bellboy walking over to the elevator. She'd accomplished what she wanted to accomplish now she needed to get to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was still in the van with Dettrick when he received a call from his boss. He looked at Mary as he had to answer some very hard questions and in the end she was sent to the airport. There he unceremonially put her on the agency plane.

"I hope I don't see you anytime soon," said Dettrick as Mary walked ahead of him and took her seat. "If I find out you're back in Germany I'll personally have you arrested and this time there will be no 'get out of jail free' card."

"Oh Dettrick, promises, promises, when I get somewhere I'll take out a subscription of 'Fish and Game' for you. It will give you some ideas about what you can do with the free time you're going to have."

Dettrick turned red in his face as he turned to huffed off. He'd taken about as much as he could take so it was now time for him to leave. Mary resisted poking the bear and let him leave without further incident. A half hour later she was wheels up flying over Italian Apennines.

Mary looked at her watch but she still had to check in so she pulled out a coms device tucked away between the seat and logged into Langley where she was greeted with the General's face complete with the raised eyebrow.

"If you're already in then Roan must've gotten through to you," said Mary as she opened a bottle of water. "Sorry, but I'm dehydrated after dealing with German ego all afternoon."

"And I've been dealing with the fall out. There were quite a few who wanted to throw you in jail but in the end they listened to reason. I'm diverting your plane to Montenegro. We're still following your perp via Sat through the device you planted in the pen drive."

"We should try to catch up to him. It won't be long now before they figures out it was a ruse then he'll get rid of it or use it to throw us off his trail."

"I've already thought about that and Roan was able to get a tail number from your target's plane before he took off. With that we were able to get his flight plan and also his plane's transponder signal. As long as the two signals match everything is okay."

"Not to play the Devil's advocate but that doesn't mean our man might not jump once they get to wherever he needs to be. I'd feel better if we could get them on our radar and from time to time get a visual."

"Don't overplay your hand. If you can see him he can see you so just leave this to us and you sit back and relax for a moment. To give you a head's up you might want to use this time to think about what you're going to say to Sarah when you meet her."

"Sarah? What the... Why? Is she in Montenegro? Of course she is. So you're telling me she's not back in L.A.? And Chuck? Is Chuck with her? Sam's starting school they should be with her."

"Chuck is still back at Echo Park while Sarah and Casey took off without authorization. I'm going to have to have a nice long chat with the two of them. I need to know where my assets are at all times. If I don't how can I tap the person best suited for the mission and that goes for you too and your little rogue missions."

"I'll talk with her as soon as I see her," said Mary ignoring the remark about herself.

"Do you think that's such a good idea? No, I'll talk to them while they're flying that way they'll have to listen. Beckman out."

"Strange she didn't say anything about Chuck. I wonder how he's doing. This can't be easy for him sitting behind and waiting like what I put his father through," she said as she heaved a sigh. "I never wanted this for him. I think my water is missing something... like a little whiskey."

[Meanwhile back at Langley]

"How long before our team gets to Echo Park? Chuck's distress call went out a half hour ago and we don't have anyone there yet. This is totally unacceptable."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

The Major realized who Twelve was talking to on the phone and he also realized he needed to over hear the conversation so he moved closer. He knew Twelve didn't like White but did he dislike White more than he disliked him. If by some miracle White had pulled this off the Major knew he'd made the cardinal mistake of poker he'd shown his hand.

"You say you've got it. ... Mr. Black retrieved it in Berlin and he sent you a copy. I don't want any more copies made. Button this down... secure the drive and bring it to me in person. I'll let the board know the good news," said Twelve then he hung up.

"I to rain on your parade but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation," said the Major as Twelve turned around and almost ran into the Major standing there.

"I'm sure you couldn't," said Twelve. He was about to give it to him for listening in but then the Major said something that made him think.

"Don't get me wrong and it's good you've retrieved the ledger but how do you know this is 'the ledger'? I'm assuming White has it on some sort of secure drive. I heard you tell him to button it down which is good. Too many copies and who knows where they'll end up and Abe wasn't dumb enough to leave it laying around on paper where anyone could get it."

"Can you get to your point? I'm kind of busy here getting the members of the Circle inside away from prying eyes which is what we're paying you for."

"You're paying me for security and security is what I'm talking about. What I'm saying is how does White know he's got the goods? What he knows is he's got a device but he doesn't know what's on that device. If I were you I wouldn't mention this to the Circle until I was sure. I wouldn't want to promise them something then not come through with it. In fact that sounds like what happened to the Turk."

"I know why you're saying this but what you're saying also makes sense," said Twelve. The Major walked away smiling inside.

"You've sowed your seeds now it's time for them to sprout and if you're wrong. What are you going to do then?" It was a bit of a gamble but he also knew Twelve didn't like White either so he was confident he wouldn't rat him out... at least now just yet.

Twelve was left standing there thinking. He couldn't make up his mind if he should have Mr. White try to check the file on the pen or continue as planned and he'd check it himself when he got it. He was a cautious man by nature and indecision ate at him on the inside. However, he'd navigated these waters long enough to know that you could never be too cautious.

"Twelve," said a skinny pale man with greased back hair in a pinstriped suit. "One sent me to find out what's going on with the Abe affair. He's anxious to get this tied off."

"What? Yes, of course he is and so am I. You can tell him that Mr. White called me and said he had something he wanted to present to the Circle. He says he has what we want..."

"I feel you're about to give me a 'but'," said the man. Twelve didn't like One's secretary. He was a slimy little man but he had the absolute trust of One so he needed to be careful how he dealt with him. However, he had an idea... a way to buffer himself if things went sideways.

"Well yes. I think Mr. White might've gotten ahead of himself. He's retrieved a device but he failed to mention if he's actually looked at the data on it to confirm that it's the ledger."

"That's stupid and he's going to come here with something that could be what? Someone's shopping list. Does he want to get himself shot? And that's the good case scenario."

"I know. Look once we're done here and everything is set up I'd like to send the Major on a recon mission to Montenegro. We know Abe was in cohorts with a Jack Burton and he's there. I'd like to send the Major to have a little sit down with him so we can confirm what we have is genuine."

"You realize you're putting your neck on the line by doing this. If White comes here and what he has is good then you'll look like the village idiot."

"I don't think so. I think I'll look like what I am and what I've always been, a cautious man who likes to hedge his bets that's why my name isn't in that ledger."

"I'll leave that little detail out when I report back to One but if anything, you are a sensible man. I'll brief One but I don't see why you should wait for me to get back to you."

"So just to be clear, you're giving me the green light," said Twelve. One's secretary nodded then walked away. Twelve knew without a doubt if crap hit the fan the slimy little rodent would disavow their conversation and deny he'd just given him the go ahead. But Twelve knew he couldn't wait because he also knew Mr. Black would be in Kotor soon to eliminate Jack Burton.

"Major," said Twelve. The Major had seen Twelve talking with One's man so he hung around nearby. "Come over here. I need to talk to you. How soon can you be wheels up?"

"I've got a go bag ready and I can be on the next flight out of the capital. Why? What's going on?" he asked but he'd already guessed the seeds he'd planted had started taking root.

"You need to get to the Casino Royale and let me explain to you why..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Kotor, after Jack's encounter with Carmine, Margot thought she need to have a little heart to heart with him to put him back onto the straight and narrow. However, she realized that by now if Jack hadn't changed he was never going to change, but she just needed to vent some frustration and, in her eyes, Jack had screwed up. She marched Jack out of the reception area and back into the Casino. She didn't try to hide the fact that she was angry with him.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. You don't need to shove and watch the suit. These threads cost a good deal unlike what your people wear that comes off the rack from their designer JC Penny. What's the matter?"

"And you have to ask. You men... you're all alike. Some pretty thing comes along bats her eyes and you don't know what to do. Don't deny it I saw you back there with that woman at the reception desk."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just doing my job as Casino manager trying to stir up business. You get someone like her in the Casino and before you know it men will follow her in. If you're going whale fishing you need the right bait. I'm counting on her losing that hundred I spotted her and some knight in shinning armory offer to help her out. She won't bust the bank... no, if anything she'll make our coffers overflow with other people's money. So, what's the big deal?"

"So what's the big deal? You won't have to worry about some stranger killing you because I'll beat him to it. I've just gotten a call from my men outside your door saying that you tricked them inside then locked them in. You realize they are there to protect you and make sure you're safe or has that little detail somehow escaped your pea brain. Have you forgotten that someone is trying to whack or has that escaped you too?"

"People have tried to "whack" me before and I am sure without any doubt others will try in the future. I just needed a little fresh air and I wanted to stretch my legs. Being confined in that office is like being in a six by eight just this one is stocked with a bar and besides I don't see any harm in taking a little stroll. I don't know why you're making a federal case out of this when I never left the casino."

"And let's go back to what you were doing at the reception desk? It looked like flirting to me with someone you don't even know. For all you know that woman could've been a hired killer trying to get you alone."

"Well if she was I certainly didn't see any place she could've been hiding a gun. Not with the outfit she had on and besides like I already told you I was only doing my job as casino manager getting people inside to gamble," said Jack as they walked up to his office door.

"Jack, here you are," said Emma as she walked up to the two of them carrying a basket. "I know you've been too busy to come eat lunch with us so I had a picnic basket prepared for us. I'm sorry Margot if I had known you were here I would've had them prepare more food."

"Thanks, but I've suddenly lost my appetite and besides I've told Jack everything I needed to say," said Margot as Jack opened his office door and the two men trapped inside walked out. Both men gave Jack the look of death as they walked by.

"Somehow I think I stepped in the middle of something," said Emma as she looked at the four of them. "What's going on? Jack, what did you do?"

"Why do you assume that I've done something? I could be totally innocent and by the way a person is innocent until proven guilty."

"Because I know you Jack Burton like the back of my hand. I don't think there's anything you can do that would surprise me anymore. So, confess... they say it's good for the soul."

"And it's put a hangman's noose around many a man's neck. What did I do you ask... well nothing major really... I just went for a walk. What's in the basket? Whatever it is it smells really delicious," he said as he held the door for Emma so she'd walk on in and to get her away from Margot.

"Remember what I said I'd do for your friends. You keep it up and I just might be tempted to beat them beat them to the draw," said Margot. Jack just smiled and closed the door on her before she could rat him out.

"What's going on with you and Margot?" said Emma as she sat the basket on a chair in front of his desk. "Is she upset because you haven't put this thing together yet?"

"It's something like that but let me clear a spot off on my desk so we can eat. I'll be done with this in an hour then things will go back to normal."

"If there ever was something normal about you. But I'm afraid that won't happen until we find out why these people are trying to kill you," said Emma as she opened the basket and pulled out a bottle of red wine. "Do you have any ideas yet who that can be?"

"Unfortunately, the list is long," said Jack as he took the bottle and opener from her. "What's this you went with the good stuff? '86 Chateau Le Franc a peppery Pinot with a stable on the label, stork on the cork. You know for me you could've gone with two buck Chuck. It's got a great bang for your buck."

"Don't try to change the topic. I'm worried about you, so do you who? Or do you have any idea why these men are out to kill you?"

"I'm going to need a little more information darling before I can start eliminating people. However, I think even then the list would still be a little long."

"Well, you should try to throw something together before Sarah gets here because I'm sure she's going to ask you the same question," said Emma as Jack popped the cork out of the bottle then sat the bottle down to decant. In the meantime, he moved stacks of papers off his desk in a chair to give them more room.

"You can be cavalier about this with me but she won't put up with it and truthfully, I don't know why I do. Maybe because I wouldn't like to know the answer."

"Don't be silly. I tell you this is all a big misunderstanding. By the way do we know when she's due in so I can make myself scarce," said Jack as he took the tablecloth and covered the area he'd cleared.

"Don't even try it. If she has to hunt you down you'll just piss her off like what you've already done to Margot," said Emma as she passed him two wine glasses then he poured. "People are trying to help you if you haven't figured that out so you should at least act as if you're grateful. Starting with the two men standing outside your door."

"You're right and I am. But let me start with thanking you," he said as he handed her a glass then they toasted by clinking glasses together. "This is a peppery pinot."

"Shut up and kiss me," she said as she leaned into him and they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck realized that it would be dark enough soon and that would be when the wet team would make their assault. He thought about getting everyone out of the apartment and sending them to Castle where they'd be safe. However, there was no way he could move everyone without them being seen which would cause a firefight in the middle of the street.

"That would be a good welcome to the neighborhood for Kathy. Morgan, listen up I need you to do me a favor and Alex there's something I need you to do too. This isn't going to be easy but I can see us getting through this with acceptable losses."

"You know things are bad when you start quoting Casey," said Morgan. Alex elbowed him to be quiet. "Ouch! That hurt."

"Shush and listen. Chuck, what do you need us to do?"

[Meanwhile in the van across the street]

"Okay, listen up girls, check your gear one last time. Sparky, you got the package ready and are you sure it's going to work."

"Just dial the cellphone number and the fourth of July will come early this year. If you want I can show you?"

"No, I'll take your word for it. So, we go in grab the woman then get out of there. However, Franky thinks the woman isn't there yet. If she isn't we'll take the place then ambush her when she comes home. Either way we don't leave here empty handed. Now let's get to it," said George, the team leader. However, just as they were about to pile out of the van his phone started to ring.

"Hold up a moment this is Mr. White," said George as he answered. "We were just about to get this over with. ... Okay, no problem. Is there anything else you want done? ... Okay, will do."

"So, what does he want? Doesn't he know you can't just call in at the last minute and order changes. That's how things get screwed up."

"I'll let you tell him that when we meet up next. White's being recalled so we're to do this on our own. Once we have the woman we're to take her back to our safehouse and await further instruction that is if that's all right by you Franky."

"Yes of course it is... by all means proceed as planned. You aren't serious about telling White about what I said, are you? I was just shooting the breeze... everyone else understood that I was just joking around, right guys?"

"Okay enough horsing around. Franky, you and you, I want you three to go on point. Sparky, you go in after them to set up the present and I'll coordinate the operation from here. Now, get out of here and don't come back without the woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Black was sitting in his seat looking at the ground 50,000 feet below. His private jet had just left Italy behind and was flying over the Adriatic. In less than an hour he'd be stepping off in Tivat International airport then he'd catch a taxi for Kotor. Everything had gone relatively well in Berlin. The BND almost screwed things up but in the end, he'd gotten what he was supposed to get.

"All this for you," said Black as he played with the pen drive. "And at long last I've got you. But now that I've got you why am I not happy. If it hadn't been for the German Secret Service I would've thought this was too easy but they certainly did try to keep me from getting you."

"Sir," said the Co-pilot standing over the top of him. "The Pilot wanted me to tell you that we're in touch with the control tower in Tivat. We should be landing in about a half hour."

"Good," said Mr. Black. He was anxious to get this over with. Unlike Mr. White he didn't like all these little games. "I suppose you want my champagne glass."

"If it's not too much trouble. I'm sorry but it's a safety precaution before we land. We're require to clear the cabin of all loose objects."

"Well, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble," said Mr. Black as he turned up his champagne flute then handed him the empty glass.

"Thank you and please remain seated until after we've taxied into the hangar. Landings here are always a little bumpy so please stay buckled in," said the co-pilot and as they were talking the pilot called back on the intercom.

"Toby, we've gotten permission to land so I need you up here right now."

"I think you're being called," said Mr. Black. The co-pilot smiled, tipped his hat then disappeared back up front.

"So, it's back to you and me," said Mr. Black as he continued playing with the pen in his hand. The plane hit turbulence and started to shake. Black grabbed the pen drive shoving it into his pocket. "The last thing I need right now is to lose you after everything I've gone through to get you. Plus, I don't think the members of the Circle or Mr. White would understand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan left with Alex going back to Chuck and Sarah's place. Morgan did what Chuck had asked him to do. He got everyone in Sam's room including Bunny then once they were inside Chuck triggered the auto lock mechanism remotely. The door secured which turned Sam's room into a panic room with steel reinforced door. The room was designed by Chuck to withstand anything short of nuclear blast.

"What just happened," said Kathy. She heard the bolts from the door click as they locked within the door frame.

"Crap, I don't know," said Morgan as he tried the door but he knew it wasn't going to budge. "It seems stuck. Let me call Alex or Chuck they'll be able to get us out."

"You know what's going on," said Kat at she looked at Morgan. Morgan thought sure this was it. Chuck's ruse was over before it began. "Someone activated the panic room. You see this is a failsafe in case of... well if anyone undesirable were to enter."

"Right, there must be a glitch in the system and it got activated by accident. Don't worry we're not in any sort of danger. The system is set up so when it's activated an automatic destress call is sent out so help is on the way."

"And what do we do in the meantime," said Kathy as she looked around the room and she began to feel a panic attack coming on. Somewhere deep down inside of her she was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"I suggest we eat," said Morgan. "I just happen to have brought our takeaway with me and since we can't go anywhere then why don't we satisfy our appetite."

"I've got no bars on my phone," said Kat. She wanted to try to call Alex and to see if Chuck could do something from the outside. "Maybe if we bang on the door or try to make noise they'll hear us."

"There's no need in doing that because I'm sure they are well aware of where we are. Sam, you like Cantonese fried rice so why don't you start digging in. This is all just going to get cold then go to waste."

"Hardly, with you around," said Sam as she went to the door and studied it. "This has never happened by accident before."

"There's a first time for everything," said Morgan. "This fried Wonton is the best they've ever made at Sizzling Shrimp. Kathy you should know they also deliver which comes in handy when you're working late and they also cater birthdays, parties, bar and bat mitzvahs."

"What are we going to do about Bunny? She's going to need to eat soon and be changed. Her things are in the back bedroom."

"I think Alex brought them in here. She was going to take them into the living room so she wouldn't have to come back here during supper but she forgot them here. Look, they're on the bed."

"Yeah, she just forgot them here," whispered Sam. "Chuck did this intentionally and the only reason he'd do this if... if there were bad guys outside. Morgan, we have to help him."

"We are helping him by keeping everyone calm and inside here," whispered Morgan.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

The wet team deployed from the van then cross the street. Franky and one man entered the courtyard hanging behind the bird of paradise flowers for cover waiting while their partner circled around behind. Franky was a little confused when he got in the courtyard because looking at the apartment numbers they seemed to be out of sequence. He tapped the should of his partner to wait while he called it in to their team leader.

"George, there's something wrong here," radioed Franky. He already knew George wasn't happy with him but this needed to be reported. "I'm looking at the apartment numbers and they just don't seem right."

"Maintain communications protocol Alpha," radioed George. Now he was getting really upset with Franky and his constant questioning. This was just him stalling. "You know we don't mention names over the radio. Use your head which apartment has its lights on and where can you hear voices coming from?"

"Sorry George, I mean Homebase but I thought the apartment was supposed to be off to the right in the courtyard but now it seems to be at the opposite end."

"And does it have the apartment number that we were told outside it," radioed George as he shook his head. "Well, does it?"

"Yes, it does but I'm telling you something isn't right here. I think we should drop back and regroup. White isn't even here anymore so we can take our time and get this right."

"You... Alpha, you have your orders. Now get the lead out and carry them out. Charlie, are you in position behind the apartments... Charlie, come in. Charlie, are you in position, over. Charlie, do you read me?"

"Homebase, let me sent Bravo around back to check on Charlie and make sure nothing has happened to him. I can still cover the front."

"No, you guys hold your position. Delta, met up with Alpha and hand him the package then go around back and see what's going on with Charlie. Alpha and Bravo standby to begin the assault."

Sparky crossed the street meeting up with Franky and gave him the bomb then he retreated back into the street. Once he was there he circled back around behind the apartment complex. It was dark but with his night vision goggles he could see everything as if it were day.

"Mikey... Mikey, where are you? Why aren't you answering up? Mikey," said Sparky in a low voice as he made his way around behind the complex.

"Homebase, this is Delta. I'm making my way behind but I don't see Charlie anywhere and he's not answering my calls."

"Don't call out to him unless you see him. The last thing we need is from some neighbor hear you and think there are thieves trying to break in. They'll call the cops and we'll really be in it deep then. Remember people no screw ups."

"Roger that but I still don't see him," said Sparky as he walked quietly behind the complex. He knew he was near the right apartment when he saw the lights were on and he heard voices from the inside. "I'm almost on station and I still don't see Charlie anywhere."

"Homebase, this is Alpha. Will you reconsider my suggestion that we pull back and regroup? If Charlie's been taken we could be running into a trap." There was a pause of static on the line. George had to really think hard now. But just as he was beginning to think Franky might be right.

"Wait a minute," radioed Sparky. "I see Charlie coming out of the bushes zipping up his pants. I'll go find out what's going on."

"I think we all can figure that one out. Just get him ready and in three you're to go inside," radioed George as he let out his breath. He was going to have a nice long talk with Mikey when he got back then kick Franky's butt for making him doubt himself. Things were now on track again and going as planned or so he thought.

[Meanwhile behind Echo Park things started to unravel]

"Mikey... Mikey, where have you been? Didn't you hear George radio you?" said Sparky. But Mikey just shook his head with his cap pulled low holding his head down. His night goggles covered most of his face and the skin visible was blackened.

"George is pissed so you need to come up with a good excuse. Come on we need to get ready we're going in three," said Sparky as he moved to get near the back door but as he did Mikey moved up near to him.

"Don't get so close. Fan out so we're not bunched together. I can almost feel your breath on my neck," said Sparky. That was when he noticed what looked like a body lying near the dumpsters. "What's that? Didn't you see that before?" But Mikey didn't say a word he just shook his head and pointed to the bushes he'd come from.

"Dude, you need to lay off the coffee before we go on mission. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can't own coffee. You can only rent it," said Mikey as he walked over to the body. He saw bare legs and feet extending from behind the dumpsters the rest of the body was bent around out of sight.

"Geez, someone stole the guy's clothes. Who'd do that in this neighborhood," said Mikey as he started to walk around. That was when he saw Mikey's face... the real Mikey looking back up at him with a glassy stare in his eye.

"You shouldn't have come after my family. You mess with the bull," said Chuck. The last thing Mikey saw was a bright light from the flashlight Chuck shined in his goggles blinding him. It stunned him long enough for Chuck to plant Casey's K-bar in his throat cutting his vocal cords. Sparky gasped as he grabbed his mic but all he could do was click it before he dropped to the ground next to Mikey.

"You get the horns," said Chuck. "Sorry but I couldn't risk you warning your friends. Alex two down. There are two more in the courtyard and the team leader is in van. You know what you have to do."

"Roger that, I've got them but I don't know if Dad is going to like this plan of yours. He's still going on about what you did to his Crown Vic."

"I know but it can't be helped. But the truth is he's only going to be mad because he's not here and he missed out on all this... he'd call fun," said Chuck as he looked at the two men he'd taken out. Fun would be the last thing he'd call this.

"Alex," he radioed snapping out of his momentary trance. "I'm making my way to the van. Keep your eyes open and your head down."

"That goes for you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey received an earful from the General who basically accused them of abandoning their post without authorization and in her words a Court Martial offense. This was compounded by the fact that Chuck was under fire and had little in the way of back up. Casey pointed out that Chuck had Morgan and Alex but all he got in return was a raised eyebrow and the General signing off abruptly.

"Well that went better than what I thought," said John as he looked over at Sarah. She just sat there tight lipped looking out the cockpit window. "What did you expect would happened? The General applauding our little rogue mission?"

"What? No, I wasn't... the General is right. I was thinking about Jack and not about the person I should be caring about."

"Now that's a little harsh. Jack's your father and unfortunately, we don't get to pick our relatives. It's like the luck of the draw and you drew Jack."

"But I picked Chuck and I promised to love, honor and cherish until death do us part. Why did I have to point that out? I'd feel better if I could get through to him but he's not picking up and I can't bring up any of the video feeds from the CCTV cameras in Echo Park."

"Either someone's got a signal jammer going or Chuck shut down everything so whoever's after him can't tap into the feed and see what he's got set up. But that gives me an idea, I might have a work around," said Casey as he put the plane on autopilot then pulled out his phone.

"John, what are you doing? You already called the downtown team but they're stuck in a traffic jam so if your new idea is to tell them to hurry you can forget about it." John just held up a finger telling her to wait one.

"This is Colonel Casey," said John then he gave the person on the phone his authorization code. "I need the live feed off one of our birds flying over southern California. I'll give you the exact coordinates but I need for the bird to zoom in using infrared. ... yes, I need to see what's going on the ground then patch it in to me at the IP address I'm going to give you. ... Of course, it's secured, who do you think you're talking to. This isn't my first time around the block. ... No, I've never driven a model-T and no I wasn't with Teddy Roosevelt when he charged over San Juan hill. You better be grateful I like you and I need this favor," said John then he hung up. "Get your facts straight," grunted Casey. "Teddy Roosevelt was in charge of the Rough Riders and they were Army Cavalry."

"Okay, I take it your buddy works at Fort Meade that's who you called. But can he come through for us? He could get into some major trouble for this."

"Not as much as if he doesn't. When you've been around as long as he thinks I've been, you know where all the dirt is hidden. Look what we've got," said John as he pointed to the tablet Sarah had in her hand.

"Okay, I can make out two men in the courtyard and one behind the apartments. But the one behind is moving around back out into the street. What kind of strategy is that?"

"Notice that all the bodies are white meaning they're emitting heat but there are two by the dumpsters that are blue. That means they're cooling off. I've seen this before they're cooling and soon they'll be ambient temperature... Chuck took them out. Looks like he's got his big boy pants on."

"I've got someone in our apartment but where is everyone else? Did Chuck get them out in time," said Sarah as she studied what was going on. "I can't watch this."

"Give me the tablet then and you watch our heading. We're on autopilot so there's nothing you need to touch," said John as he took the tablet from her.

"What's going on with me? I never used to feel like this before," she said as she felt like her insides were eating at her and she felt physically sick.

"It's called you're going soft on me," said Casey but before Sarah could answer he started to yell. "What the heck? Why are the two perps in the courtyard attacking my apartment? That's got to be a flash grenade. I swear if they aren't dead I'm going to make them dead. What did my Bonsais do to them? You just don't touch another man's tiny trees and expect to walk away. I've got someone coming out of your place. That must be Alex," said John as he reasoned. "That's my girl she's coming up from behind them and bang, bang our two perps are history. Soon they'll be a shade of blue before they go black. Looks like Chuck's got this under control."

"If you're right and that's Alex then that has to be him crossing the road heading for that van. Looks like there's one man inside. Come on Chuck take this butthole alive so we can interrogate him. Maybe we can finally get some answers."

"I wouldn't count on that. It looks like Charles Carmichael's back in Dodge and he's returned with fury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmen walked over to the elevator following the bellhop who was carrying her bags. She smiled as people stopped to stare as she walked by. Some of the wives of men who they caught their husbands staring popped them in the back of the head with their purses. She took it all in as she sauntered across the lobby and stood by the elevator waiting for the doors to open. But she enjoyed every moment.

"I thought you'd already be up in your room by now," said Margot as she materialized out of nowhere. "But I guess you can't walk very fast in that dress."

"Well, I would've but somethings you just can't rush and you'd be surprised at what I can do in this dress," said Carmen as she smiled at Margot. It was all Margot could do to resist knocking that smile right off Carmen's face.

"If you'll excuse me I need to go up to my room and freshen up. Maybe I'll see you later... or not," said Carmen as the doors opened. She and the bellhop walked inside.

"Oh, you thought I was here to talk to you? No, I need to go up too," said Margot as she watched the look on Carmen's face change. "I live in one of the suites on the top floor. It's one of perks that come with working here."

"Isn't that nice. Sounds like you run this place but that can't be right... I mean I thought Jack was in charge and you were hired help," said Carmen. The bellhop was wishing the elevator would hurry up and get to Carmen's floor before fists started to fly. Things were starting to get heated and very uncomfortable in the tiny cabin as they made their way up.

"I don't know where you got that idea from. Sure, Jack's in charge of the Casino but I run the rest which means I'm in charge of room reservations... your reservations."

"Does that mean you're the one I'm going to have to talk to in order to stay here next week? That is of course, if I can't get my business finished by then."

"You can ask but if I were you I'd try to get my business wrapped up before next week. There aren't very many free rooms and I'd hate to have to put you out in the middle of the street like some stray cat."

"I'm sure you would," said Carmen as the bell rang and the floor was announced. The Bellhop heaved a breath of relief as he hurriedly stepped out with her bags in tow.

"This way ma'am please follow me. Your room is down this way," said the boy as he desperately wanted to break up this duel with words before it became physical.

"Oh, one last thing, I don't believe you told the receptionist what kind of business you're here for," said Margot as the doors started to close.

"That's right I didn't," said Carmen as the doors closed and she started walking down the hallway with the bellhop.

"You're right in here," the boy said as he opened her door, put her bags inside then turned around and left. He was in such a hurry to get away that he didn't wait around for his tip. He knew trouble when he saw it and Carmen was trouble with a capital 'T'.

A few minutes later after the bellhop had left and things quieted down Marcus knocked on her door then came in after she opened it. In the meantime, she'd already changed out of her clothes and had a bathrobe on. She gave him a look as he barged inside pushing past her.

"We shouldn't be seen together. Why did you come to my room instead of waiting for me in the bar like we agreed?"

"I should be asking you what took you so long to get here. I've been in my room for a while waiting for you to show up. So, what took you so long? Did something go wrong?"

"No, everything went as planned. I just did a little recon when I came in and made contact with the mark. He was such a fool bending over backwards trying to help me. You should've seen him you would've gotten a laugh out of it."

"You know you weren't supposed to make contact with Jack Burton. What would've happened if he'd recognized you then all this would be over."

"I was a kid back then and if you haven't noticed I've changed a lot since then. Chill out Marcus, I've got everything under control... well almost everything."

"What does that mean? What aren't you telling me? Something else happened when you check in didn't it. Out with it."

"Well, yes but nothing major I can assure you. I met the assistant manager or hotel manager... I don't remember her title, a Margot Silverman. She's a real... well what you accuse me of being sometimes but to the tenth power. We need to be careful around her."

"Crap, we don't need this. Does she suspect you? You know all we need is for one person to dig a little deep into you or me and everything is finished before it starts."

"Don't worry about her. If she gets too close I'll deal with her like I've done before. Nothing is going to stop us we've come too far and we're too near. Now would be your cue to leave and let me take my shower. I'll meet you downstairs in the bar after dinner. I want to make a pass inside the Casino and try my hand at few hands of cards."

"Do you think that's such a good idea? I mean you're playing with fire in there. If Jack Burton sees you playing cards that just might jog his memory and..." Carmen rolled her eyes as she cut him off.

"I know... I know. It's not like you haven't said this a hundred times already," said Carmen as she mocked him. "Then everything will be finished and the jig will be up. Just go and let me get this shower. Riding in that rental of yours has left me feeling dirty."

"You know I could help you scrub your back," said Marcus as he gave her a coy smile. "I really don't mind giving you a helping hand."

"I'm sure you don't and if you want to keep it I think it's time for you to go. Now be a good boy and run back to your room but try not to be caught slipping out into the hall. There are cameras at both ends of the corridor."

"I know I took out them out before I came over," said Marcus as he walked over and looked out her window at the square below. It gave on to the square in front of the casino entrance. "Not a bad view. Although it could be noisy at night I've got a view of the flower market outside my window."

"That's nice but I don't know why you're bringing it up and like I said can you please go or am I going to have to toss you out on your ear and you know I will."

"Just a little trivial information. The Flower Market is in execution square so when they aren't selling flowers in it they're or were lopping off heads. That's something for you to keep in mind when you're doing these little escapades," said Marcus. Carmen gave him a look. "Okay, I'm going. I'll see you later down in the bar and try to be good."

"Why? When I'm good. I'm very good. But when I'm bad I'm better," said Carmen as she stood in the doorway holding the door open then closed it as soon as he left. She went into the bathroom where she turned on the hot water and had to wait for it to warm up.

"You know Marcus isn't wrong," she said to her reflection in the mirror. "It was rather brazen of you making contact with Jack and what did you get out of it? You're now on this woman, Margot's radar so for now you need to chill out and play it safe."

"That might be true but you need to get into Jack's office. He has to have Abe's package in there somewhere and to do that it's going to mean I'm going to have to take a few risks."

"You're going to have to keep an eye on Margot. If she gets in the way she's going to have to be eliminated."

"But I can't take her out too soon or the authorities will be called in and the whole casino will be put on lockdown. If she has to be taken out it needs to look like an accident anything else and... well it will be like what Marcus said over and over 'it will be finished'," she said as she dropped her robe then stepped into the shower. She felt the water beat down on her body and her tense muscles started to relax.

"The one thing I do know is that one way or another I'm going to see this through. Jack's going to pay."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Chuck made his way across the street towards the van. He heard and saw the noise and glow of the flash grenade behind him making him stop in his tracks. He was suddenly torn with indecision while literally standing in the middle of the street. Part of him wanted to run back to check on Alex and the other half knew he needed to proceed and take his target. However, luckily for him the decision was made for him when Alex radioed in to confirm her kills.

"Two perps down hard but Dad is going to kill us when he sees the mess they made in his place. I'm going to call in cleaners and liberate Mom, Morgan and the rest. What's your position?""

"Crossing the street to try to take this one alive. Wait on freeing the rest until I give the okay. Let me take care of this one then it will be safe and we can let them out," radioed Chuck as he looked at the van parked in a dark section of the road.

Chuck made his way to the van and nearer he got the clearer he could hear screaming coming from the inside. George was yelling at his men to report in but no one was answering. Chuck grabbed the sliding door handle then yanked it open. George's eyes grew wide as he saw Chuck pile in dart pistol in his hand pointing at him but he drew back and held a cellphone in front of him like a cross to try to ward him off a vampire.

"Chuck, we've got a problem," radioed Alex talking in Chuck's ear. "I just found a bomb and it's hot and I can't find the detonator. I need you to come and disarm it."

"A little busy at the moment and I think I've just found what you're looking for," radioed Chuck as he slowly laid his weapon in the floor. "Buddy, put the phone down and let's talk this out."

"There's nothing to talk about. I want Sarah Burton or Walker or whatever she's going by these days then I want you to let us out of here."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there is no 'us' anymore. I hate to tell you but your friends are taking a dirt nap over there so it's just you. Listen up, what you decide in these next few minutes will affect the rest of your life so think long and hard. The first thing you need to realize is there's no way you're going to make it out of here…"

"Are you telling me I should just press dial and get things over with because if you are I will," said George as he broke out in a sweat and started waving the phone in front of him.

"Just breath in and out dude... calm down and listen. You press that button and I'll… well I'll become your worst nightmare and believe me you don't want that."

"Then why don't I just shoot you then press dial? I can then drive away and no one would be the wiser. That sounds like a pretty good option to me."

"It would be if it were true but do you think I could take your men out all by my lonesome? You won't make it out into the street before one of my people plants a RPG up your exhaust pipe. If you want we can talk about negotiating Eileen's release as some common ground," said Chuck. The man looked at him perplexed. "You know Carmen Sandiego, the women who tried to shoot me today. You sent her?"

"I don't know who you're talking about. The only woman I was told about was this Sarah person and I'm supposed to grab her. I don't know who this other woman is nor have I ever heard of her."

"Okay, since you're talking can I ask what your boss wants with Sarah?" said Chuck as he moved in closer to George but he moved backwards.

"You just hold it right there. I'll press dial… I swear I will so don't come any closer," said George as he glanced out the window. He thought he saw movement in the shadows across the street. "You tell your people to pull back. I don't want to see anyone out there. Got it and mean it."

"Alex, our friend's in the driver's seat and is getting a little nervous. Keep all our men back and let me handle this. Don't worry I've got everything under control in here."

"What was that? Was that some sort of code? Are you trying to play me? Because I will press this button… I will. I swear I will," George said as he waved the phone in front of Chuck but this time Chuck was ready.

What George failed to notice was not only had Chuck moved closer but also he'd reached behind his back. George held the phone out in front of him almost under Chuck's nose right where Chuck wanted him to hold it. Chuck flashed and like a Japanese Iaidō expert he drew Casey's k-bar from his belt. In one fluid motion 'nuki tsuke' [draw and cut] Chuck slashed. The whole thing was over in less than a nanosecond and the result was a clean cut that amputated George's hand holding the phone before he knew it was missing.

"What did you do to me," he screamed as he dropped backward holding his arm as blood sprayed everywhere and his hand dropped on the floor rolling into the back of the van. "I'm going to…" he yelled as he tried to get up. Chuck grabbed the knife by the blade this time knocking George out cold. The handle made a metallic ping as Chuck cold cocked him and George went down hard.

"I can't lose you. You need to answer some questions," yelled Chuck as he quickly heated up the cigarette lighter and began cauterizing George's wrist before he could bleed out.

"What the…" said Alex. She'd come over to see if Chuck needed any help only to discovered a gruesome sight. She heard the hissing sound of Chuck applying the hot lighter to George's flesh and was hit in the face with acrid smell of burnt meat.

"Don't say it," said Chuck as he worked on George. "I know what this looks and smells like but this was the only way to save his life. The doctors can worry about putting the hand back on when we get him to a hospital. You should let everyone out of Sam's room. They're going to be pissed for being locked inside. We can tell them the door locked itself because of a glitch in Casey's apartment."

"Are you going to tell Kathy the garbage disposal exploded when a cat fell inside and it blew up all over you? Chuck, you look like something out of a Quinton Tarantino movie. You go get cleaned up and changed then we can let them out. You're right they're going to be pissed but you don't want to scare them."

"I just got another idea but Sam's going to be pissed at me again. However, I think it's the best solution."

"I'm afraid to ask," said Alex as she looked around at the van of horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary landed in Tivat then after customs she rented a car and drove to Kotor. Her first stop was the marina and a light lunch at the yacht club. She was just finishing her fisherman's platter and sipping a cup of coffee when Margot walked in. She spotted Mary in the corner then walked over and pulled up a chair.

"Do sit down why don't you," said Mary as she waved for the waiter to come over. "Since you're here is there anything I can offer you? The fish is excellent here. I always try to eat here at least once when I'm here."

"If you're offering you can start with an explanation. Why are you here but I'll take a cup of coffee to begin with," said Margot. The General had just informed her that Mary was coming just as her plane touched down.

"Can I have a coffee for my guest and can you freshen mine please," said Mary. The waiter smiled then came back with a pot. "The fish here is always fresh and it's the only place around that you can find decent American coffee. Most of Europe calls it muddy water but that's because they don't know how to make it. Thank you," said Mary. The waiter smiled again then left.

"Looks like you've made an impression," said Margot as she waited until the waiter was out of earshot. "What's going on back at Langley? Why are you here? Does the General think I can't run this station anymore, is that it?"

"That you'll have to take with her but if I were you I'd lose the attitude before I talked with her," said Mary as she sipped her coffee. "I'm tracking a man who arrived about a half hour ago from Berlin. You might have heard something about what went on there..."

"I heard it was a real cluster and the whole office there is no more including the Station Chief. I don't know his name."

"It's not worth knowing and some would say good riddance but some would say that about me too. No, I need you to get all the CCTV footage from the airport then I need it sent to Berlin," said Mary. Margot was about to ask who she was supposed to send it to if everyone was dead.

"I want you to send it to Roan Montgomery. He's the new interim station chief and the only one who's laid eyes on our mark. I had a bug planted on him but it went silent as I landed. I'm guessing he found it which is going to make him that much more dangerous because he'll know someone has been following him."

"And he'll know you'll come knocking at his door. Does this have to do with the hit on Jack? Do I need to increase his protective detail? I could lock him up in the dungeon until you get this guy or this is all over."

"No, the best and safest place for Jack is out in the open. You need a goat if you want to catch a tiger," said Mary but what Mary had said had Margot thinking. "You aren't following me. What's wrong?"

"You said your mark landed a half and hour ago so I guess that excludes the woman I met earlier in the Casino. You said your target is from Berlin and he was a man?"

"That's what Roan said and I think of all people he knows the difference. But that doesn't mean our guy is working alone or that there aren't other players. Tell me about this woman and why you noticed her."

"First of all, she made a flamboyant entrance in the hotel. She walked up to the reception desk like she was walking on a catwalk. Naturally all the men went stupid including Jack," said Margot as she described the incident and what had happened. "...So, what do you think? Am I over reacting?"

"It could be that you feel this woman is threatening your position as the alpha female in the Casino. But if your gut tells you something is off... well I've learned a long time ago to listen to it and it hasn't failed me yet. I'd definitely keep an eye on her if I were you. Well, it was nice chatting with you but you need to go."

"I do? And where do I need to go? Do you need a ride to the Casino?" said Margot as she started thinking about the available rooms left in her head trying to figure out which one she could stash Mary in and a broom closet came to mind. "We're kind of booked at the moment but I'm sure I can find you something."

"Oh no, not for me, I'm taken care of," said Mary as she finished her coffee then waved the waiter for the check. "I'll be staying here on Chuck's boat. It's better if I observe from a distance. I find you get better prospective that way. No, you need to go to the airport. Sarah and Casey should be arriving about now," she said as she checked her watch. "Yes, their plane should be arriving any moment now."

"They are? And why wasn't I informed. I'm just the station chief," said Margot. "I bet Emma and Jack know she's coming."

"I'd be surprised if they didn't. I'm sure I don't have to tell you this but you know it's little things like this that reflect poorly on you. So, my suggestion for you is to hurry over to the airport then act like you knew they were coming all along. When in doubt fake it that will help get you by in the agency but that won't work very long with Diane. She has a nose for those kinds of things."

"I guess I should say thank you," said Margot as she started to get up.

"You can start showing your gratitude by leaving two euros that's how much your coffee cost. You don't expect me to pay for it now do you?"

"Heaven forbid that should ever happen," said Margot as she dropped three euros on the table. "That includes my tip."

"A little too much if you ask me but Henri has a wife and kids so he'll appreciate it. When you see Sarah, you can tell her where I am and that I'd like to have a chat with her. I'm sure Beckman did already but I need my pound of flesh."

"I'll be sure to pass the word on," said Margot then she turned and left. There was one thing for sure she was thankful for and that was that Mary wasn't her mother-in-law.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mr. Black arrived in Tivat he was anxious to get to his hotel room in the Casino Royale. He was quite the hedonist and had booked the best room that other people's money could buy. His plan was he could take his time enjoy the pleasures the casino had to offer then make the whack Jack. By then no one would suspect anything and he could see what a nice hot mud bath would do for his skin.

"We've been cleared by customs," said the pilot. He'd come back to check on his passenger and to personally greet him. "You can leave anytime you're ready. My co-pilot is seeing to your car and is having your bags loaded as we speak."

"Thank you," said Mr. Black as he stood up and shook the man's hand. He grabbed his brief case then followed the pilot to the hatch.

"Please watch your head and be careful to the first step," said the pilot as he helped Mr. Black off the plane then waved from the co-pilot to meet him at the bottom of the ladder.

"This way Sir," said the co-pilot as he walked Mr. Black out of the hangar and to a waiting Porsche 911 Turbo S just outside. "I had all your luggage put in the trunk and the keys are in the ignition. We hope you'll fly again with us soon."

"Thank you, I look forward to it," said Mr. Black as he shook the co-pilot's hand then got into his car and sped away. It was only ten minutes to Kotor through the tunnel but he wanted to test out his wheels. However, he wanted to get checked in so he could visit the spa too.

"What to do," he said to himself as he started to drive out of the airport. Right was the straight shot through the tunnel with little excitement or go left taking the goat trail with all its curves and turns which would be more fun as well as exhilarating.

"What's the use of having a nice car if you don't drive it like it was meant to be driven," said Mr. Black. He signaled left and started to head out but as he was making the turn his phone started to ring.

"Crap, it's White," he said as he glanced down at the caller ID. "Wouldn't you know it I start to do something I like and here he comes with his wet towel," thought Black as he pulled off to the side of the road to answer the call.

"What do you want? I just landed and haven't made it to the Casino yet," said Black. He put the call on speaker so he could rev the engine and feel the vibrations in steering wheel. He wanted to feel all that power in his hands that the three liter 450 hp engine could produce.

"Why not?" said White again with the wet towel. "You should've been there by now. Look, I'm calling to give you a heads up. You're going to have competition. Our friend the Major weaseled his way into getting approval to come to your location."

"It doesn't matter if he's here. If he gets in the way he'll have an accident or just disappear. He's not firing on all cylinders anyway," said Black as he revved the motor some more. He smiled as he felt the vibrations in the steering wheel and all he wanted right now was to get White off the phone so he could have some fun.

"Look, I don't know what's going. My contact in the Circle said Twelve and the Major were up to something but everyone is being tight lipped about what the something is. I hope to find out more when I get to the meeting site and talk to One directly. For now, keep a tight grip on that drive and guard it with your life because both of ours may depend on it."

"Roger that will do," said Black as he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. "Don't worry I won't let it out of my sight. You don't think he might be coming to try to take this from me?"

"I hadn't thought about that but it's a possibility. However, I don't see what good that would do him as I have the other copy. Just keep it save."

"Like I said I've got my eyes on it and it isn't going away where. I went through too much hassle to let anyone take it from me. All I have to say if the Major wants to try let him come but it won't end well for him."

"Good keep it that way. I hope to be in Moldova by tomorrow so I should know more. Get your job done there as quickly as you can then join me. I might need your help."

"I can't very well just walk in and shoot him in the face. I'll know more about how long this is going to take once I get to the Casino."

"Are you telling me you want me to get off the line so you can get a move on it?" Black smiled as he revved up the engine again.

"Those are your words not mine but they are right so let me go and I can get on with this," said Black. White hung up then Black took out determined to get his drive in and to have some fun despite what White wanted. He laid the USB pen drive between the seats as he up shifted kicking up gravel as he took off.

"Porsche 911 turbo S zero to sixty in 2.5 seconds," said Black to himself as he felt his body being pushed back into his seat. He took out on the road heading away from the tunnel then turned right on the winding country road that would eventually lead him to Kotor.

"This is living," he thought as he drove as fast as he could with the roof down and the wind blowing through his hair. Everything was going fine until he turned a curve and found Betsy, the cow in the middle of the road. She looked at him with her bell hanging around her neck.

"Crap," said Black as he thought of McDonald's. He down shifted then drove off the shoulder going around the cow then back onto the road. The car started to fish tail but he got it under control then he heard a cracking sound as he felt a slight resistance under the gas pedal.

"What the heck," he said so he pulled off to the road side to check everything out. Betsy mooed behind him the strolled across the road.

"I'll never regret another hamburger," he said as she examined the gas pedal. That was when he looked over and saw the USB pen was gone. It had gone flying when he'd run off the road and as he feared it had found its way under the gas pedal.

"Crap, I'm in deep kimchee now," he said as the pulled it out and looked at it. The plastic casing was cracked. "Maybe with a little bit of duct tape and this should be right as rain. No one knows what it looks like anyway so I should be able to pull this off. Wait a minute what's this," he said as he noticed something strange inside.

"A GLG-4000 a small, exceptionally powerful tracking device designed specifically for use in the mountainous, cave-riddled border regions of Afghanistan. Despite being extremely powerful transmitter, it is still small... small enough to be put in a USB pen," said Mr. Black as he dropped it on the ground then stepped on it.

"I should call White and let him know," said Black as he looked at it. "I wonder if this doesn't have to do with the Major. But how'd he know that there was a tracker and if he did... wait a minute or was that how he was going to find me and take the pen. Bring it on buddy," he said as he pulled out his phone.


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

The team finally arrived from downtown and shortly afterwards so did the cleaners. Everyone went about their job as Chuck supervised the operation. Alex went inside and let everyone out of the panic room. Sam was wide awake even if it were late. She proved just how wide awake she was when she blew past Alex who tried to grab her but she wasn't having that.

"Chuck... Daddy," she yelled as she ran out into the courtyard. He heard her screaming so he went to meet her.

"I'm here," he said as picked her up and held her. "I'm fine," he said but she noticed he was wearing coveralls and smelt of Aqua Velva.

"I was worried about you," she said as she looked around. Men were replacing the windows in Casey's apartment as well as some of the chard plants out front. "What happened? Where's Mommy?"

"She tried to call before but I was a little busy. Let's go back inside and call her back. I'm sure she wants to hear from you," said Chuck as he got her inside before she could see anything that was truly gruesome.

"What's going on here?" said Kathy, Sam's principal. Her kind sweet-kind disposition was a thing of the past and now she wanted to know what she'd gotten herself into. "I've never had anything like this happen in all my days in higher education."

"No, I don't think Saint Thomas was anything like this," said Chuck. Men walked past the open door behind him carrying what looked like body bags. He didn't have to look behind him to know what was going on. The look on Kathy's face told him everything.

"Sam come with me and let's get your ready for bed. It's late and you need to go to school tomorrow," said Kat as she moved Sam along before she saw what was going on in the courtyard behind her.

"But I can't go to sleep yet. Chuck's going to call Mommy and I want to talk to her. Chuck said I could, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did but you can talk to her from bed so go with Kat and get ready. Kathy maybe you'd like a drink before we talk? How about a glass of wine?"

"I think I need something stronger. I have to ask this does this sort of thing happen often?" asked Kathy as Chuck got out the good scotch and poured her a glass.

"Here you go. Drink as much as you like I'll leave the bottle out," said Chuck as he poured himself a shot. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask if you wanted ice but you put ice with this and I'd have to kill you. She gave him a look. "Sorry, it was just a joke."

"This is a joke to you? This is no environment to be raising children. I asked before if this happens often and you haven't answered me yet."

"More often than we'd like," said Morgan as he walked in eating the last of the fried rice. "Sorry Dude, but the stomach wants what the stomach wants and it was you who locked us in."

"Morgan, what part of not helping don't you understand. Look Kathy, I hear what you're saying but it's not like we go looking for this. It just seems to find us."

"Chuck, you seem like a nice guy but I'm required by state and federal law to report incidents off child... well it's not abuse but it is an unhealthy environment for both Sam and her sister."

"I was afraid you might say that," said Chuck as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"I think it's time for me to go," said Kathy as she downed her scotch then put the glass on the counter top as Chuck put the handkerchief to his face. "Crying isn't going to help you. I've made up my mind."

"I'm sorry... I truly am," said Chuck as he covered his nose and mouth then pulled out a small aerosol can from his other pocket and sprayed Kathy in the face. Her eyes rolled up and she dropped. He caught her before she hit the floor.

"Chuck, what have you done," yelled Sam as she came out of the back in pajamas. "You killed her! You killed my principal!"

"No, I didn't kill your principal. She's just asleep for right now and when she wakes up tomorrow she won't remember any of this so Sweet Pea, you can't tell her anything that happened here tonight. Believe me when I tell you it's for her own best interest."

"You know this this isn't right. That stuff has got to be bad for you," said Sam as she stood there looking. "Is that FDA approved?"

Chuck was saved from Sam's interrogation when his phone began to ring. He had to balance Kathy in one hand and pull it out with the other. When he saw Sarah's face on the caller ID he smiled.

"Here answer my phone while I get Kathy situated on the sofa. It's Sarah... your Mommy and you can tell her about your day."

"Yippy," yelled Sam as she answered. "You're never going to guess what just happened. ... Chuck, he's busy he's laying Kathy out. ... She got in the way so he took her out. ... Yes, took her out, that's what I said. Can't you hear me," said Sam as she yawned. "Well, it doesn't matter. Where are you anyway? And why aren't you here with me? I need you. ... You're on your way to visit Jack and Emma? I wanted to come. ... Yes, I've got school and I like me special class. Yes, Kathy was a good teaching."

"Put the call on speaker so I can talk to her too," said Chuck as he finished tucking Kathy in and she began to snore. "She is a good teacher... she is."

"Chuck, I leave you alone for a few hours and what do you do? You take out Sam's principal. I know there can be collateral but does it have to be people we know? Can't you stick to strangers?"

"First of all, I didn't take out Kathy in the sense you're thinking about and if you listen you can hear her snoring on our sofa. The only people that were taken out was a wet team that was sent to grab you."

"Then you've been interrogating them. Did they say why they wanted me and are there more coming? You need to get everyone to safety."

"I'm taking care of that and there is only one left to interrogate but I can't do that until he gets out of surgery. What I know is what he told me before... well let's just leave it at before."

"Before what?" yelled Casey from the background. "I want photos of my place and nothing had better be broken or I'm breaking someone got it."

"Let's just say the perp and Captain Hook have a lot in common," yelled Morgan. "Big Guy your place is going to look as good as new. The cleaners are in there now tidying up the mess."

"Go away Morgan and get Alex, I think John wants to know she's okay. I'd put you back through to Sam but she just dozed off."

"Give her a kiss for me. Chuck, I'm sorry but I had to do this... I had to go check on Jack. I hope you realize that and there's something else I need to tell you. Mary's in Montenegro too."

"Of course she is I should've known. Well here's Alex for John," said Chuck as he suddenly felt very tired. Alex walked in the door.

"Chuck, here we found this on the guy whose hand you cut off," said Alex as she handed him a phone. "There's only one number in memory. Probably a burner phone of some kind."

"You know I can work with this," said Chuck as he passed Alex his phone and took the one she had. "John's on the line for you."

"I want to hear about the helping hand," said Casey. Chuck reached over and took it off speaker as he went over to Casey's apartment to work his magic with the mainframe. He left the door open because it smelt like wet paint which was because the paint was wet. But he didn't care, he had an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. White hung up his phone with Mr. Black and looked out the window of his private jet. He would be landing in Mexico City soon to switch planes then fly directly to Moldova. He calculated that if he could swap planes out quickly enough he could be at the meeting by midday the following day. There were too many things going on around him out of his control but he couldn't worry about them now.

"Why haven't I been called yet," said White as he glanced down at his watch. His wet team should've called in by now. "I knew I should've waited for them to take the woman before I left. This is all Twelve's doing, I know it is," he said to reflection in the window.

"Yes, he was the one who told me to leave right away. He's trying to make me look bad in front of One and the rest of the circle. I know he doesn't like me but what good is this to him? It's just petty but that's him. I've got the ledger and there's nothing he can do about that. I wish I knew what he and the Major are up to. Whatever it is it can't be any good."

"Sir, the pilot asked me to inform you we're in touch with tower control in Mexico City. We'll be down in a few minutes," said the flight attendant as he cleared the table in front of Mr. White.

"You can leave the glass of scotch for now. Have the pilot call ahead and have them get my plane ready for takeoff. I don't want to spend any more time on the ground than is absolutely necessary. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I'll tell him right now," said the attendant as he took a plate and cutlery but left the glass then disappeared up forward behind a curtain.

"The first thing I'm going to do is to give One and the Circle this drive then I'm going to find out what's going on. I'm going to askTwelve what's his end game in front of One so he'll have to answer. Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do and One will have to side with me. This time Twelve and the Major have gone too far. I didn't even think Twelve liked the Major or maybe he dislikes him less than me. I don't care what his reasons are he's done it this time," said White. Suddenly his phone started to ring and he smiled as he looked down at the caller ID.

"It's about time you called in," said White as he put the call on speaker and took a sip from his glass. "I can't talk for long I'm about to land. Just tell me everything went as planned and you got the woman."

"Depends on whose plan you're talking about? If you're talking about mine it went off brilliantly. I'd say without a hitch," said Chuck. "Four of your five men are no more and one is in the hospital. Don't worry he'll pull through which mean soon I'll have him singing like a canary."

"Looks like I've underestimated you but it doesn't matter. It won't happen again and if I failed today I can always try tomorrow and the day after and the day after that."

"If you're smart you won't but if you insist… well I take care of my own so I'd start looking over my shoulder if I were you. Every night you should look out your window and check to make sure I'm not there because one of these nights I will be that you can bank on. Have you ever heard of the Baba Yaga? Well, I'm the person people call to kill it."

"Talk is cheap and I've got more important things to take care of then listen to you make idle threats and gruesome analogies so if you don't mind I have to…"

"Oh, they're not idle. If you want to know who I am... well, I'm the person who took down Fulcrum, the Ring, Alex Volkoff and countless other people and groups who like you poked the bear and later wished they hadn't. Like I said keep a watch out that window because I will be coming for you."

"Since we're exchanging pleasantries then you won't mind telling me your name. I should know the man who intends to throw away his life in an act of stupidity. But by all means come ahead and try if you like."

"You want to know my name? You can call me 'death' and I'm coming for you. You should be careful where you drink your water in Mexico City. That's also true of the ice. People forget about it and that's how they come down with Montezuma's revenge."

"How'd you know… you've been tracing this call. Smart… very smart. I look forward to when we can have a conversation face to face then we'll see how glib you'll be."

"I look forward to it and can I leave you with one last thought. You have to wonder if there isn't a sidewinder missile with your name on it heading straight for you right now. Just a little food for thought."

White jumped up knocking over his glass of scotch and throwing his phone on the floor then stomped on it. He ran forward to the cockpit pushing past the flight attendant and began banging on the cockpit door.

"Sir, you really need to go back and take your seat," said the flight attendant but Mr. White ignored him and continued banging. "This is against FAA regulations... Sir, I need to insist."

"What's going on out here," yelled the Co-pilot as he came out of the cabin. "Mr. White, you can't be up here. I'm afraid I..."

"Just shut up for a moment and listen up. We need to land right now and when I say now I mean right now," said White. Chuck had gotten to him and he was pissed at himself for letting Chuck get to him but for once in his life he was scared.

"Please just calm down and listen to me. Sir, we have to wait for our turn like everyone else so if you will please go back and sit down."

"Screw our turn. You know who I am so get this plane down now and if you have to tell them we have an emergency. Tell them whatever you like just get this plane down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan was in a meeting with the Bundesnachrichtendienst or the BND director and the Ambassador. Roan was doing what he does best smoothing ruffled feathers and drinking the director under the table. The Ambassador had to pull herself out of the drinking competition after the first three rounds but Roan and the director were still going strong.

"I think you can see how the incident was really no one's fault. I think we can caulk this up to a matter of miscommunication," said Roan as he downed his shot of schnapps.

"If you people had come clean with us none of this would've happened," said the director as he downed his then filled both their glasses. He offered the Ambassador some but she shook her head.

"You're probably right," said Roan. The Ambassador stared at him because she'd been told not to make any concessions and here he was doing exactly what she was told not to do.

"But I can also see how if I were in your shoes I wouldn't want to air my dirty linen in public. I mean really your predecessor was a mole. I appreciate you sharing that with me..."

"And only with you, please that can't get out. It's quite the embarrassment for the agency and we're trying to keep it quiet. I think you can understand why."

"Yes, I can. It takes just one rotten apple to spoil the lot. Isn't that what your people say," said the director then he downed his shot.

"Yes, and as far as the ledger goes if it really does exist, it's somewhere else but not here. Diane says if we find it the intel will be shared at the poker tournament. She hopes you bring lots of Marks because she says you're going to need them."

"Tell her we use Euro now which she knows and she needs to bring a lot of that monotonous green currency you people use. But those were the day, weren't they? When we used to use Marks and hunt Stasi spies. It was like that game children play in the fairs where you whack one rodent and then another pops up."

"You mean whack-a-mole. Yes, and there was always another one, wasn't there? I think I've seen all of Eastern Germany but in a blur. I was always in a car being chased by Igor and his friends.

"Trotski... yes, and I have other names for him. It's hard to look at him sitting across the poker table. I know he wasn't responsible but I lost a lot of good men trying to cross that infernal wall of theirs and now you people want to build another one. The world is a better place without walls."

"Speaking as someone who's scaled many a wall I couldn't agree more with you," said Roan. They finally finished then said good night and left the Federal building. The Ambassador and Roan started their drive back to the Embassy to report in.

"Well that went better that I'd expected," said the Ambassador. "You should've joined State. You're a waste chasing spies."

"I'm good at what I do because of the work I do," said Roan as he undid his bow tie and top button on his shirt. "There's no trick to it. It's all a matter of listening and reassuring the person you're talking to. You don't have to agree to empathize with them you just need to be human... I mean in the end that's what we all are."

"As good as you are at this I think you'd make a lousy husband. You try to empathize too much and something tells me that it doesn't just stop there."

"Maybe I care too much and people need to reassured in different ways," said Roan as he looked into her eyes and lean over to be near her. She didn't try to push him away as she stared back into his eyes. "What would make you feel better?" he whispered. But before the Ambassador could answer the monitor in the back of the limo flickered then Diane appeared.

"Good evening, I just got off the phone with the BND director and he told me that everything was good now. Excellent work you two I knew you could do it. Roan, Mary's having CCTV feed sent to you from the airport in Tivat that's where our rabbit ran into his hole. I want you to look through the footage and see if you can find our man."

"It's kind of late here right now Diane and I really could use a few hours sleep then do this with fresh eyes," said Roan as he glanced over at the Ambassador who was smiling back at him.

"Roan, you know what assets we have in Montenegro and you know the havoc this man left in Berlin. We need to neutralize him before he can cause us anymore grief. Jim might have been a traitor but he didn't deserve to be gunned downed like a dog in the street..."

"But I thought that was what you wanted to do with him? Or was that someone else speaking back at Langley?"

"That's me and this is someone else. We need to show whoever's behind this that we doing tolerate anyone touching our people. If we don't do something then it will be fair game on everyone including you. I think there are more than a few husbands who've got a bone or two to pick with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Roan as he smiled at Diane then glanced over at the Ambassador who was giving a look. "Well, I don't."

"I'm sure you don't. Beckman out." The monitor went out as suddenly as it had come on and now they were back to where they were before or so Roan thought.

"Now where were we," said Roan as he smiled at the Ambassador then moved to get near her. However, this time she pushed him back.

"I think we were going back to the Embassy so you can go to work looking at that footage and I can file my report then we can both going to our separate beds to sleep. The emphasis here is on sleep."

"Only is you insist but I've been known to multitask."

"I'm sure you have but yes, I'm sure. Don't make me post a Marine outside my door. I'll order him to shoot you."

"What do they say... for God and country?"

"You are so incorrigible."

"That's what I've been told."


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Mr. Black looked at the bug he'd just squashed under his foot and realized he was going to have to change his plans. If the Major wasn't behind planting it and the more he thought about it the more he was sure he wasn't. The Major didn't have neither means nor opportunity. This meant if he went and checked into the casino now there would probably would be a reception team waiting for him.

"Crap, looks like there goes my mud bath as well as my champagne and caviar," he said as he got back into his Porsche and continued on his drive to Kotor. He drove to the Casino and pulled up outside.

"This is going to be hard," he said as he sat for a moment fantasying about the luxury he was going to have to give up.

"Well, it can't be helped. You'd better get a move on it before you attract attention," he said to himself as he noticed a traffic warden in the rear view looking at him. He drove a little further away until he found the nearest B&B.

"This is going to be a big step down," he mumbled as he got out of his car and walked up to the white washed house in a small square surround by other houses painted in the same Mediterranean white.

"Yes, one minute I'll be right there," yelled a woman from the inside speaking Albanian after he rang the doorbell. Mr. Black didn't have any idea what she said but understood from the tone.

"I'm here about your room to let. I saw your sign that says you've got a B&B," said Mr. Black talking to the woman as she cracked the door open.

"It's a room and bath upstairs behind but you need to talk with my husband. He runs a bar in the old part of town. I can give you his address or you can come back this evening."

" _As-salāmu ʿalayki,_ I'm really tired and I'd just like to get some sleep before 'Asr prayer. Look let me call your husband and talk with him on the phone. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

" _waʿalaykumu as-salām_ , I guess that will be okay. Please wait here my husband doesn't like men to come in his house while he's away. He's very traditional like that," said the woman now speaking English.

"I understand your husband quite well. I see he is a good man and he is only looking out for you. You are a good obedient wife.

"Thank you. You give me great honor by understanding that. I wish my daughter would understand that. She has all these new ideas in her head," said the woman as she opened the door and dialed a number.

Husband," said the woman in the phone speaking again in Albanian. Mr. Black looked at her as she spoked with her husband and knew he'd won her over. However, if things didn't go the way he wanted with the husband he would just take out the whole family and move in. A little trip into the country side and a shovel would do the trick then their cousin, himself, would move in if anyone asked.

"Here speak with my husband. I've explained everything to him," said the woman as she handed Mr. Black her mobile phone.

" _As-salāmu ʿalayka_ ," said Mr. Black. He and the man began to haggle over a price for a while. It was more out of tradition that they haggle then out of an actually necessity. If he hadn't haggled it would've been an insult so he did and, in the end, they came to an agreement.

"Thank you and peace be with you," said Mr. Black as he handed the phone back to the woman. She listened to her husband's instructions then hung up.

"Please wait here for a moment I need to turn off the stove before I burn everything. Then I'll take you up to the room," said the woman as she ducked back inside then a few minutes later she was back.

"What is it you're cooking? It smells delicious," said Mr. Black as he followed the woman around the house to a set of back stairs. But he was thinking that he liked the fact that it had a private ingress which meant he could come and go as he please.

"It's called Perime Në Scarë," said his new Land Lady. "It's grilled vegetables... eggplant, zucchini, tomatoes, onions and peppers we use them to go with other dishes. It's a side dish if you like to go with my Tavë Kosi which is my family's favorite dish."

"Really and how do you make it. Is there someplace around here where I can grab something to eat," said Mr. Black. Remembering what he noticed of the neighborhood and the alleyways that lead to this street for a quick getaway if he needed one. "There are a few places but not as good as what I cook. For Tavë Kosi you bake lamb in an earthenware dish with eggs and yogurt. When it's done it looks like a quiche, with tender meat and a light, creamy egg topping. We raise our own sheep outside town so my lamb is always fresh. We have a shepherd who takes care of the sheep so I know where they graze. My husband sells them to the butchers in the city and they are always in demand."

"The dish sounds lovely and if it tastes as half as good as it smells I'm sure it's delicious. It reminds me of what my mother used to cook for us in Niger. We had a similar operation and I was in charge of taking care of the sheep," said Mr. Black. He remembered watching his father and uncles butchering them then hanging them upside down.

"Yes, you never forget the smell... I mean the fragrance." "Well, if you don't mind I'll send my daughter up with some for you later after you've rested before Maghrib. You can try my cooking and tell me if... well, I don't want to say better, because the cooking of one's mother is always the best but maybe as good."

"Yes, I think that's true but that would be very kind of you," said Mr. Black as the woman opened the door and waved him inside.

"I told your husband I'd be here a week but I'd like to pay you up front," said Mr. Black as he walked in and looked around. It wasn't what he was expecting at the hotel but he would have to make do and maybe in the long run it would offer him the privacy he needed.

"You can talk to him about that when he comes home this evening. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to my cooking and like I said I'll send Miriam up with a plate for you later."

"Miriam is a lovely name for a girl. It means virtuous, pious, God-fearing and devoted to God," said Mr. Black as he took the key to the apartment.

"I wish that were the case. She is a good girl but she's seeing this boy from the Casino and her father isn't very happy with him. Although all in all he's a good boy but he's only half-Muslim and that's a problem for my husband."

"I see... well half is better than none I guess but this is your husband's house and your daughter should respect that."

"That's exactly what I've been telling her. I can see you could be a good influence on her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kathy, Dr Dunham, felt a little nudge then she slowly opened her eyes. It took a little while for everything to come into focus. Here head was throbbing and she couldn't remember where she was not until Sam's face came in focus. Sam was standing over her with a cup of coffee in hand. Kathy slowly got up and found she had been lying on the sofa in Sam's house. Her mouth felt dry like she'd eaten all the sands of the Sahara and her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Where am I? What time is it?" she said as she looked around squinting. Everything ached even her eyelids. "Can you lower the curtains a little? The light is bothering me. How'd I get here? What's happened to me?"

"I'm sorry," said Sam. "Here drink this it's a cup of coffee. It will make you feel better. Chuck's making pancakes but we're going to need to hurry if we're going to get to school on time."

"School? On time? It can't be... What time is it," she said as she looked at her watch. "This is morning but how... I mean I can't remember. I think my head is going to explode do you have any aspirin?"

"You don't remember bringing Sam's school bag home last night then staying for dinner. I knew that Chinese food tasted a little off..."

"Chuck, there was nothing wrong with the Chinese," said Sam as she gave him a look. "I don't know maybe you had a little too much scotch. You and Chuck had a little drink after dinner then the next thing I knew you were curled up on our sofa. You did look very tired so we decided to let you sleep and Chuck put the blanket on you."

"Yeah, it's probably just the stress of being at a new school and the burden that being in charge brings with it. You were finally able to unwind last night and you fell asleep. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Here you go," said Chuck as he plated a pancake. "You can have the first stack. I've been told my pancakes are pretty good."

"They are," said Sam as she helped Kathy up from the sofa then over to the kitchen table. "I don't want to say anything but you don't look so good. Maybe you need to get a doctor's note and spend the day at home in bed resting?"

"I'm still in the hotel. I haven't found a place yet and besides I've got too much work to stay at home. I've never blacked out like this before..."

"I guess there's always a first," said Chuck as he continued to cook. "Here eat up and we'll keep the story about how much you drank last night between us. I don't think that's something you want to get back to the school board.

"Here Sam. Eat up," said Chuck then he turned off the burner. "We can drop Sam off at school then I can run you by your hotel before taking you back to school. You don't want to show up wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday and being dropped off by the father of one of your students. School boards frown on these types of things even if it is innocent but it's been my experience that some people have malicious tongues and see things where there's nothing."

"Thanks... I think. But if I came over here to drop off Sam's backpack then I should have my car outside so thanks for the offer but I can drive myself. But you're right I think I need to go by my hotel room before going into the office. I'm sorry these are good pancakes but my stomach isn't feeling so well this morning."

"They're the best," said Sam as she sat down to her stack with eyes wide open. "I'll keep Kathy company while you get Bunny ready. Chop, chop I don't want to be late."

"Now you see what my life is like," said Chuck a he took a sip from his coffee cup then kissed Sam on the forehead before he started to walk into the back. "Oh, and little lady, before I go get Bunny ready dishes in the sink when you're finished eating and don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Of course," said Sam as she looked over at Kathy. "You really don't look so good. Maybe you ought to go back and lie down on the sofa. It will be a little while before we can leave."

"Yes, maybe that's a good idea," said Kathy as she stood up. However, when she did she got up too fast. The room started to spin, she felt hot in the face and her stomach started rumbling. "Quickly, which way is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on your right. The next door is my bedroom please don't throw up in there. Let me take you."

Kathy wasn't awaiting around and as soon as she got directions she took off. It was all she could do to hold everything down and she barely made it. Sam stood outside the door with Chuck who had Bunny in his hand as they listened to the guttural sounds coming from inside.

"I hope you're happy," said Sam as she gave Chuck a look. "I told you that stuff wasn't good for you and look what you've done."

"I'm sorry Sweet Pea but it couldn't be helped. Besides She's better off not remembering," whispered Chuck. He was also thinking they were better off too but he didn't dare tell Sam that. They heard the sound of the towelette being flushed then heard running water. A few minutes later Kathy came walking out looking worse than she had before.

"I think I'll take you up on that ride to my hotel. I don't feel like getting behind the wheel especially in L.A. traffic."

"I think that's a good idea," said Chuck. "Sam will take you back to the living room so you can lay down until we leave."

"I'm make you a cold compress you can put on your forehead that will make you feel better and I would wait on the aspirin until you're sure you can hold it down."

"Thanks, you're going to make a good doctor one of these days," said Kathy. Sam smiled at the compliment leading her back down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey flew in the afternoon a half an hour ahead of schedule. Once they were down and their plane was in the hangar they were ready to deplane but being early they didn't expect anyone to meet them. The deal with Emma was Sarah would see her in the bar and then they would go to Jack's office together. Sarah wanted to look Jack in the face when she asked him her questions because by now she was Jack's intersect and could tell when he was lying.

"I'd go easy if I were you with the questioning," said John as they powered down. "At least in the beginning before you say things you can't take back."

"I'll think about it," said Sarah. She was still thinking about her conversation with Sam and wondering why she'd come. She had one foot in both worlds and it seems they were tearing her apart.

"The ground crew has the ladder up so we can deplane. How are we getting to the casino? Don't tell me you've got Jack meeting us? If you do I'll walk there. I'd prefer not see anything I'll have to testify to later."

"Funny, but no... no one is meeting us. We're going to grab a taxi from the airport then I'm going to meet Mom in the casino."

"Good, just don't kill anyone at least not until I can get a little sleep and some food down," said John as they made their way to the hatch.

"I won't swear to that," said Sarah as John opened it up and let the grounds people onboard then they stepped out.

"Looks like we've got a ride like it or not," said John looking down the ladder. Standing at the bottom was Margot and from her the look on her face she didn't seem too happy to see them.

"Good afternoon Margot," said Sarah as she stepped off the ladder. "I wasn't expecting to see you until we got to the casino."

"And you wouldn't have if it hadn't been for your mother-in-law. She's staying on the boat and told me to tell you she wants to talk with you."

"I'm sure she does and people in a warm place want ice water but that doesn't mean they're going to get it. We need to go to the Casino first I'm meeting Emma before I see Mary."

"You do whatever you want I'm just the messenger. It would've been nice if you'd given me a heads up you were coming and not letting your mother-in-law be your messenger. I didn't know she was coming either until she was here. If you follow me I have a car waiting for us."

"I'm really feeling like stretching my legs. Maybe I should walk to Kotor," whispered Casey. "I can see this is going to be a long ten-minute ride."

"I'm sorry Margot," said Sarah ignoring John. "I can understand you being ticked off but we were flying under the radar and I didn't want Beckman knowing what we were up to until we were past the point of no return."

"I can understand that and given everything I'd probably have done the same if I were you," said Margot as they got into her waiting Ford Explorer. "There are some things you need to know. There has already been one attempt on Jack's life but he foiled that one and since then he's been cocky. He thinks because he got lucky that one time he can take care of himself and I can tell you that's not the case."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. This isn't the first time someone has come gunning for him but I'll have a talk to him about it. Do we know why these people are gunning for him?"

"He keeps insisting that this is all a mistake and someone has him confused with someone else. But they know his name and where he lives. If it is a case of mistaken identity it's a deadly one for Jack."

"I know about 'not so' Honest Abe and the Turk but I don't see how it's connected to Jack. I agree that with Jack what he says and what's the truth isn't always the same thing. That's why I'm here I want to look him in the face and ask him. If he's lying I'll know."

"Well, whatever it is it needs to be cleared up in a hurry because Mary's followed a man here who shot up Berlin and took out the Station Chief there. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who his next target is and this guy isn't the bungling idiots they sent before. This guy is a professional and knows his tradecraft."

"If he operated in Berlin we should be able to identify him. Surely with all the CCTV cameras there and here one of them should've caught him on film?"

"The interim Station Chief in Berlin is reviewing the feeds from here looking for our target but when I said this guy is professional I mean it. He wasn't caught once on CCTV in Berlin. I've got Mike looking at everyone who's checked into the Casino since Mary arrived."

"That's a good idea but if I were him I wouldn't stay in the Casino," said John. "I'd find a nice B&B in town... some place quiet and use it as my base. I'd make a couple of trips to the Casino, play a few hands and have a look around as a sort of recon before the hit. Then once I've gotten all the intel I needed I'd make my hit then disappear into the woodwork never to be seen again... not until my next job."

"John, it sounds almost as if you've done this before," said Margot as she glanced up at Casey in the rearview.

"I can neither confirm nor deny," grunted Casey with a smile as he looked out of the window. "You'd do better using facial recognition in the Casino this evening. Identify everyone and then double check those who don't show up or are squeaky clean."

"John's right," said Sarah. "I've been in enough Casinos to know you never trust someone in one who doesn't have a past."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Moldovia, One's secretary put away his phone. He'd just gotten off it with Mr. White warning him about the Major's trip to Montenegro. It wasn't that he was double-crossing Twelve as it was he was hedging his bets and making sure no matter which horse crossed the finish line he'd be on the winning side.

"There you are," said Twelve as he walked up to him. The man quickly put away his phone and acting flustered with Twelve.

"Of course, I'm here. Where else am I supposed to be? I was just telling your people to hurry up we need to get this show on the road. What do you want?"

"It's not me. One is looking for you and he doesn't like not knowing where you're at. He's in the meeting room looking for the minutes from our last meeting."

"What does he want with them? He knows I have them. We both agreed I should hold onto them and not let them out of my sight."

"I think he's about to tell you to do the same thing. If I were you I'd get a move on it before he handcuffs you to himself," said Twelve. The man scurried off like a rat as Twelve watched him disappear inside City Hall then he walked straight over to the command center trailer.

"Are you guys monitoring all outgoing phone calls?" asked Twelve as he walked inside. The one man with headsets on nodded. "Good, I want to know everyone who was called in the last ten minutes."

"It could take a little bit," said the man as he removed his headset.

"I'll wait right here until you're done."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

The General was a little apprehensive at Chuck's plan. He called her and explained it to her before calling the number on the telephone they'd taken off the wet teamer. It sounded like a long shot but as she stood in the Situation Room in Langley monitoring air traffic from Mexico City it seemed at first to be working.

"General, we're picking up chatter that a plane that has declared an onboard emergency. They're requesting immediate landing rights."

"Good, now get our people in place. I want to see who's on that flight and then see where they go. If Chuck is right they won't be hanging around long once they're on the ground."

"Yes Ma'am," said the Major then walked behind one of the op officers and relayed the message. The man radioed a team they had in place in the airport working undercover keeping the regular ground's crew under observation.

"Ma'am, our people on site say they found out that an aircraft is being prepped for immediate take off in hangar one."

"Tell them to get someone inside the hangar and find out what's going on inside. Maybe we can finally get a face on the person who's been causing us so much grief. Tell our people also to try to get a tracker on that plane."

"Ma'am that's going to be difficult," said the Major as he brought the building up on the monitor. "As you can see from our eye in the sky, there are armed guards on each side of the hangar."

"Tell them to be creative... create a diversion or wait when the target's plane lands then go in when they're worried about swapping out aircraft. They should know how to do their job."

"Yes ma'am, but I have to remind you that we can't afford for anyone from our team to be caught. The Mexican government will take a dim view of us operating in their territory after all the rhetoric out the White house."

"I know but this is maybe a once in a long-time opportunity and we have to go for it. I didn't think Chuck's bluff was going to work but it seems it has so we have to go for it. How long before our target is on the ground?"

"The plane's touching down as we speak," said the Major as he switched the view on the monitor and they watched a small Learjet touch down. "Tell the team the target has landed and they should be ready. It will be at them in the next few minutes." The operator nodded then relayed the Major's message.

"It's now in their hands," said the General as she walked near the monitor and watched the plane being directed over to the hangar.

"We're standing by," radioed the team leader. "The hangar doors are being opened as we speak," he said and from the team's go-cameras they could see the doors opening. "As soon as they bring the plane inside we're going to make our move. We see the plane on the tarmac heading this way."

"Roger that, we see it too. Remember the most important thing is to get eyes on our target then worry about planting the tracker."

"Roger that, the plane is almost here," radioed the team leader. Back in Langley they could hear the Lear's engines coming in through the team's mics.

"Wait a minute what's going on," said the Major. They suddenly heard chatter from the team as more than one member tried to radio in at the same time.

"Team Leader report, everyone else stay off the comms," radioed the man sitting at the consul. "We see the security detail dropping into the hangar. What do you see?"

"I don't like this... I don't like this at all. Tell our men to stay where they are and wait for further orders," said the Beckman. Her message was just relayed when they heard the sound of suppressed weapons fire.

"Ma'am, I don't know if you can hear what's going on but it's a bloodbath inside. The security detail is taking out all the grounds people. Ma'am, they're unarmed. Request we go in and give assistance."

"Negative, stay where you are. Remember we're not supposed to be there and if the Mexicans find you they might think you were the people taking out their men. I want you to fall back and regroup outside the airport."

"But what about eyeing the target and getting a tracker on his plane? We can still do this if you let us go in."

"That's a negative. We'll do that some other way. Right now, I want your team out of there asap and when I mean asap I mean no more questioning my orders but getting out. If you don't and the Mexicans don't throw you in one of their hotels then you'll be answering to me. I can assure you that would be much worse."

"But Ma'am," said the Major. "We've come this far and we've finally got them where we want them. I don't see the harm in staying a few more minutes to get the job done."

"Do we have them where we want them or do they have us where they want us? I can't take the risk and I'm not going to risk the lives of our men on something I can get accomplished later. There's a Mexican fire team standing by in the airport. How long do you think it will be before that hangar is swarmed over with Federalis?"

"I'm just saying think about it," said the Major. He knew he was pushing but he didn't understand why the General was being so overly cautious. "Chuck worked hard to get us this opportunity and it seems... well what it seems."

"That I'm letting it slip away. Major, if I didn't need you or if you were someone else they'd be packing their bags and looking for other employment."

"I'm sorry but you pay me also to play the devil's advocate. I'm just saying," said the Major but the General just put up her hand and cut him off.

"I've heard enough and the last I checked the name plate on my door I was the one in charge here," said Beckman.

"The swap is done and the second plane is pulling out," said the man sitting in front of the monitor. "The tower is trying to contact the plane to ask them why they're taxiing to the runway and ordering them to stop. They're also trying to contact their grounds personnel to find out what happened but no one is answering."

"That's because they're all bleeding out in the hangar," said the Major. The General was about to tell him to put a sock in it when the hanger with the Learjet inside erupted in a fireball.

"Now you know why I wanted our people out of there. They aren't going to leave any evidence behind... no DNA... no nothing. Have our people try to get the flight plan the other plane filed and make sure our team is out of there. The last thing we need is for another Berlin here."

"But how did you know they were going to do that?" asked the Major as the fire continued to rage on the monitor in what was left of the blazing hangar.

"Because it's what I would've done and I don't know why you're so surprised Major. These people are playing for keeps. Move our satellites around and let's track that plane and see where they lead us."

"Roger that ma'am," said the consul operator. "Ma'am our team reported in that they've all safely evacuated the site before the explosion. They did also send this," said the man as he brought up a blurry image of a man dressed in all white deplaning the Lear.

"Is he trying to look like Sydney Greenstreet?" said the Major as they looked at the blurred jpg. "The man seems to have some sort of problem."

"Yes, he messed with me... I want this sent to our people and see if they can clean it up. Maybe we can see who we're dealing with then after all and I want to talk to our team leader. I'll take the call in my office. When I give an order, I expect it to be carried out."

"But he got us the photo we needed," said the Major. The General gave him a look raising her one eyebrow. "I'm just saying I wouldn't go too hard on him. He went above and beyond to get this."

"And it could've easily gone the other direction. Plus, he put his men in harm's way. No, I need to have a sit down with him and explain to him the facts of life that is if he still wants to work for this agency. And if he does he's going to have to play by the rules."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmen got ready then looked herself over in the full-length mirror behind the door in the bathroom. She smiled are she looked herself over making sure that she was dressed to kill. There was enough visible but not too much. She wanted to attract the right sort of attention and to turn heads as she walked into the casino but she didn't want to look like she should be standing by a streetlight.

"I'd say you're ready to go," she said as she turned and twisted to see how she looked from every possible angle. "Jack isn't going to know what hit him."

She walked out of her room switching off the light first then she broke off a toothpick in the doorjamb after she closed it. After that she walked down to the end of the corridor and took the elevator to the lobby. She noticed Margot standing by the reception desk as she got off the elevator. She smiled at her then turned and headed for the Casino.

"Target is in the Casino," radioed Margot as she watched Carmen disappear inside. "Get in and out as quickly as you can. I'll radio if she doubles back."

"Roger that," said Mike as he took a team up the service elevator then to Carmen's room. He used a master keycard to enter. "Okay let's look around for anything out of the ordinary. I'm going to grab her DNA from her toothbrush. Just remember as you're looking around whatever you move needs to go back exactly the way you found it. Use your phones and take photos to help. I'll collect the images afterwards."

"Roger that," said the one as they started searching. One took the closet while the other man looked in the chest of drawers. Mike came back out after gathering her DNA and taking a few hairs from her brush that had bulbs attached.

"Any luck out here," asked Mike but they just grunted 'no' back and shook their heads. He looked in the bedside tables then check her suitcase but there was nothing. Either she was clean as whistle or she took everything with her.

"I don't think she brought anything with her," radioed Margot. "If you'd seen her dress you'd know there were very few places she could've hid anything. Exit the room and be careful that you're not seen leaving."

"Roger that," said Mike. He ordered his two men out then switched off the light. He was about to leave when he noticed the broken toothpick lying on the floor.

"Where did you come from," he said as he picked it up. The two men with him looked at him like he was crazy. "Now why would someone do something like this unless they wanted to know if someone had been in their room while they were gone. This begs another question... does she have something to hide. We'll just put you back in," he said then he joined his two men near the elevator.

"Margot, we didn't find anything," radioed Mike. "But I think you're right to worry about her. I'll explain when I see you."

Margot walked over to the entrance to the casino and saw Carmen. She was standing at the craps table and already men were flocking around her. Margot stood there long enough to watch the man rolling crap out. Carmen laughed as she hung on him then kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, I've got my eye on you," said Margot. What she didn't see was Marcus walking around the room casing it out. He walked back past a roped off section bumping into two men standing outside a door on the other side of a curtain.

"Hey, you can't be back here," said a man who looked like a junior mountain. "This area is off limits to guests."

"Sorry, I thought this was the way to the restrooms. You guys wouldn't know how to tell me the way, would you?"

"You have to go back the way you came then go over to the slot machines. You'll find them there. If you can't find them ask one of the people in casino uniforms. They'll be able to show you."

"Thanks," said Marcus as he noticed Casino Manager written on the door. "I don't suppose there's anything back here I can use. I've got a little prostrate problem."

"Sorry but you're out of luck back here buddy. When we've got to go we have to go to the one we told you about by the slots."

"I guess I should've scoped them out when I first came in or cut back on the drinks," said Marcus as he did an about face walking back inside. Carmine caught him walking back through as she hung on the arm of a man sitting at the roulette table. He placed his bet on red but the ball landed on black.

"It doesn't look like you're bringing much 'good' luck to your new friends," said Margot as she came up behind Carmen.

"Oh, but luck is such a fickle thing and the night is young. Who knows what can happen? I don't seem to see Mr. Burton anywhere. You wouldn't happen to know where he is?"

"I think he's in a family meeting right now. I wouldn't be looking for him to show his face for a while. If you want to send him a message I'd be happy to pass one on."

"Thank you but I'll just wait until I see him. He promised to show me around and I was so looking forward to it."

"I'm sure you were but he's a little occupied now with the poker tournament and with his family. His daughter dropped in to see him. A funny thing though you two are about the same age. I don't suppose that bothers you?"

"Not in the slightest, I find older men to be more experienced and they seem to know what they want. Young men can be a bore sometimes but I don't suppose you know anything about that."

"What's that supposed to mean," said Margot. She could feel the hair on her neck start to stand up and she had an urge to rip Carmen's throat out right there.

"Nothing... I'm sorry," said Carmen as she smiled at Margot. "Well, if you have to know you don't seem like a person who dates a lot. You look like someone who's married to their work."

"That's probably true and my work is to watch out for the wrong sort of people. You wouldn't be that wrong sort, would you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Major received a phone call from Twelve while he was looking out the window at the bay of Kotor below. His flight had been placed in a holding pattern due to the unusual high number of private aircraft that had requested to land. He was doing the only thing he could do and that was enjoy the sights below.

"I didn't expect you to call me," said the Major as he held his phone in one hand and a glass of very expensive bourbon in the other. "... no I haven't landed yet. Why what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I can hear it in your voice."

"I see," said the Major as he listened intently. "Well, that was to be expected I guess. The man is a snake in the grass but I just didn't think he'd turn so quickly. You can deal with him there or I will when I get back."

"You want to know how? I don't think you really do," said the Major. He wondered how Twelve had ever gotten into the circle and even then, how he'd managed to stay. "Let's just say accidents happen all the time and sometimes I'm sure they are accidental. Just leave him to me and thanks for the heads up. I won't forget this," he said then he hung up and put away his phone.

"So. Mr. Black, you know I'm coming. Good, I prefer it that way. But it's not going to do you any good," said the Major as he pressed the call button for the flight attendant. "The deer knows the bear is in the woods but that doesn't save him from being invited for dinner."

"Sir, the pilot asks that you be a little more patient," said the flight attendant. "He's talking with the control tower now trying to get us down. But it's like I told you before there are other aircraft that have precedence who are ahead of us."

"That's all right I want to change airports. Have the pilot amend our flight plan and let's land in the capital at Podgorica. That's not too far away and with the delay here I'm sure they'll understand on the ground."

"But if you'll just have a little more patience, I'm sure he can work out something with the control tower here in Kotor and you'll be where you want to be."

"You aren't listening to me. Things have changed and now I want to land in Podgorica and that's all you need to know. Now go and make it happen," said the Major. The tone in the Major's voice was enough for the man to make him turned around and left.

"I'll get a car when we land then drive back. It won't be difficult to find Mr. Black. We're both going after Jack Burton so if I find this Jack person, I'll find Mr. Black too. I just need to see Black before he sees me and with everything given I don't think that will be too difficult," he said to his reflection in the window.

"Once you're done with him and Burton's handed over the ledger then you can deal with Mr. White," said as he took a sip from his glass.

"Pappy Van Winkle reserve, now this is the smoothest bourbon I've tasted," he said as he held the glass up to the light. "A man could get accustomed to this. Yes, after Mr. White then One's secretary, the weasel will fall down the steps."

"No, you need to make it look like an accident. However, everyone needs to know it was you but no one can pin it on you. That would put the fear of God in those light weights sitting in the circle like Twelve. No one would dare lift a finger against me after that," said the Major as he smiled looking out the window. He noticed they'd changed course and were traveling south-east now.

"Sir," said the flight attendant. "I've talked with the pilot like you asked and he was able to amend our flight plan as you wanted. We should be at Podgorica in about twenty minutes and depending on the air traffic around the capital we should be on the ground shortly after that."

"Very good and can you refill my glass. I think I've got plenty of time now to drink another one," said the Major as he held out his glass.

"Yes Sir, I'll be right back with it," said the flight attendant as he took the Major's glass then went back up front where he filled it. The Major sat there and watched until the attendant came back. "Here you go sir."

"Thanks," said the Major as he smiled at the man. "I'll leave you with a little food for thought. Remember if you want to build a tiger trap you need a goat."

"Yes sir, I'll remember that," said the man as he gave a perplexed look. But he was smart enough to know it was better for him if he didn't ask. He just did his vanishing act disappearing as quickly as he could by going back up front past the curtain.

"It's you or me. I'm coming for you Mr. Black ready or not," said the Major as he turned back to looking out the window sipping on his Bourbon. "So let the games begin."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't won Chuck

Jack was trying every way to he could think of to get out of his office but nothing worked so he had to stay and listen to Sarah's badgering as she asked him the same questions over and over again. It didn't matter if he continued to deny knowing anything. She wasn't buying it which made it that much more frustrating for him. However, he took it because in his heart of hearts he knew that it was his fault if she didn't trust him.

"Jack, what do you mean you don't know why these people want to kill you? Surely you can take a stab in the dark and no that wasn't a pun but a statement of facts," said Sarah as Jack got up and went over to the bar.

"I need a drink. Look Angel, I've already gone over and over this in my head but I really don't know why. You have to believe me," said Jack as he poured himself a drink. "I'm sorry where are my manners. Do you want one?"

"No and this isn't the time to start drinking. You need to keep a clear head," said Sarah as Casey started to say he'd take one.

"Colonel, do you want one," said Jack as he smiled at him. They both caught Sarah's look. "Come on I don't want to drink alone and one isn't going to kill you."

"In your case Jack, it just might," said Sarah. John walked over and picked up a glass Jack had poured from him.

"I guess one can't hurt," said John. He avoided eye contact with Sarah but felt them burning two holes in the back of his head.

"Well, if you two are done," said Sarah as she turned back to Jack. "It's not what I believe that matters here. It's what the people gunning for you believe and they believe you screwed them over. If you've done something just admit it and let me deal with it. I've bailed you out before and I can bail you out again but I need to know what I'm up against."

"How many times I supposed to tell you I don't know? I haven't got a clue as to what's going on. I really don't and if it's from my past... well, there are a lot of people that would like to get their hands on me but if it was one of them they would've gotten to me a long time ago and not waited around for so long."

"Jack, what am I going to do with you? If you continue denying the obvious then there's nothing I can do for you or don't you realize that and worse is you're putting me and my family at risk too. A wet team came for me while I was coming here."

"And what happened to them? Don't tell me the schnook took care of them? I would never tell him this but you've got a real keeper there so don't go and screw it up... not again."

"You're a good one to be handing out advice telling me not to go and screw it up? That's a good one because you're the one who put me and them in harm's way or hasn't that sunk into that thick skull of yours yet."

"First of all, let's set things straight. I didn't ask for your help and secondly for the thousandth time I don't know what I'm accused of doing. Yes, I know or knew who 'not-so' Honest Abe is or was. I think just about everyone did in the circles I used to run in but I've never been involved with him for the obvious reasons... being I knew the scum that were behind him. And if you're wondering why I called them scum you just have to look at what his so-called friends did to him."

"And if this is what his friends did to him think about what they'll do to someone who isn't their friend. Someone like you for instance... what do you think they'll do to you?"

"You don't think I don't know that? But that doesn't change my situation the least bit, I still don't know the who or the why? And that's all I've got to say on the subject."

"The General thinks it has to do with Abe's ledger. Does that jog anything lose," said John as he walked over and refilled his glass."

"Then she knows more about this then I do. Maybe you should be talking to her and not to me," said Jack as he walked over and held out his glass for John to pour.

"Jack, I don't care what happens to Beckman. I care about you," said Sarah as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't you understand that?"

"I know you do Darling and I wish I could give you something to help you out. But I'm not lying, I don't know anything."

"Well, I need to go talk to Mary and see what she wants. I don't want you walking around unescorted and I mean that. I heard about what you did with your other security detail."

"Having people watching over my shoulder just isn't my style. The magic is only as good as if the audience doesn't see how it's done."

"We aren't talking about magic here but murder and I'd like you to avoid getting a third eye. Please, can you do this for me and cooperate for once."

"Okay Darling for you I'll try but I need a little breathing room when I'm on the Casino floor. Surely you can give me that?"

"John will watch you until I get back from talking with Mary," said Sarah. Jack made a disgusted look. "I'm serious or I'll lock you in here or better in detention down below for duration."

"I'd like to see you try. Beckman is still waiting for my final draft of the seating chart for the tournament and she's not going to let anything get in the way of that."

"Don't press your luck on that," said John. "You just need your hands for that. I can still break both your legs and have you put in a chair. If you want to see if I won't just try to ditch me... please do," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles.

"Jack, if I were you I'd listen to John," said Sarah as she smiled at John. "Thanks, I'll be right back after I finish with Mary."

"If you're not back soon I'll have them dredge that bay." The sad part was she didn't know if he was joking or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck had delivered Sam to school, taken Kathy to her hotel, then waited for her to change. He then took her to school and only after all that was done could he go to Castle. With everyone out he had no one to leave Bunny with so he brought her with him until Kat could get free. She and Alex had an appointment to get their hair done that they'd made two weeks before.

"I can cancel," said Kat. "You don't have anyone to leave Bunny with and I can always do this another day."

"No, you already made the appointment and besides you need to have a little mother-daughter time with Alex. I'll just take Bunny with me into work. I can bring her portable playpen and she can stay in it. If she gets hungry I know what to do and we can have a little father-daughter time too."

"Only if you think you can manage," said Kat.

...And that was the night before and now he was trying to get into the Buy More with Bunny in a front baby carrier, with her bag in one hand and the folded-up play pen in the other.

"Chuck... dude, you look like you've got your hands full," said Morgan as he came and met him at the front doors. "You know you could always make two trips."

"Not my style. But you mean like taking Bunny down to castle and leaving her there alone then coming back for the rest. Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"I never said it was the perfect plan. You need to hurry up and get down below and talk with Becky. She's already called looking for you and she didn't seem to like it when I told her you weren't in yet."

"Then here," said Chuck as he handed Morgan the play pen. "You can carry this down and come with me to get it setup so I can call Langley."

"What's this," said Skip as he materialized from behind an aisle with Fernando right behind. "Is it bring your kid to work day? I don't think I got that memo."

"Neither did I," said Fernando. "Maybe we should go get Big Mike and see if he got one. But you know we don't have kids so that's probably why they didn't send it to us."

"Just shut up you idiot," said Skip. "There wasn't a memo and I'm sure corporate Buy More would like to hear about what one of their managers let's slide on his watch."

"Come on Dudes," said Chuck. "Bunny needs to stay with me until her baby sitter can come and pick her up. Try to be cool for once in your life. Come on Morgan we need to go to the breakroom." Chuck and Morgan left leaving Skip and Fernando standing there plotting.

"So, we're going to be cool about this, aren't we?" said Fernando as he looked at Skip. He could see the squirrel running around the wheel inside Skip's head. "We're going to be cool, right?"

"I'm thinking just give me a little breathing room. Now what if we rat Chuck out to Big Mike maybe we could get a day off out of this. We're working extra to make up for him while he slacks off watching his kid in the breakroom."

"I don't know that sounds pretty low even for us and it's just to get a day off. There are easier ways to get the day off and still be cool. We could always tell Big Mike your grandfather passed away and we need to go to the funeral."

"We've used that three times already and the last time I had to tell Big Mike my granddad's name was Lazarus. That's not going to fly anymore and besides I'm talking about time off with pay. We had to work for Chuck so while he's working for us we still get paid."

"With pay! I've suddenly become less cool. Okay let's go for it," said Fernando as they looked around for Big Mike only to meet him as he came walking in carrying a Subway bag in his hand.

"Back off you two and don't come anywhere near me. This is my pre-mid-morning snack... bacon and egg on whole wheat flatbread with gooey melted American cheese. You know a nation is great when they name a cheese after it. You can look but you can't touch."

"You know a juice and a couple of cookies and you'd have a meal," said Fernando as he drew near to the bag but Big Mike pulled it away.

"Back Tantor, unk Tantor unk... back off," said Big Mike as he held the bag close to him. "What do you two dummies want anyway. I know for certain you two clowns weren't looking for me to ask what you needed to do."

"Well that's sort of it. You see we've been working hard and far be it for us to point fingers at people who are slacking off or who the Manager is covering for. But it just isn't right that we're busting our tushies while others are powdering theirs."

"What are you talking about? Powdering what? You know I don't have time for this or you. I'm going to put this in the fridge and Lord have mercy on the person who touches it. To be clear I'm looking at you two."

"Let's all go to the breakroom then together. I hate to rat Chuck out but he brought his kid into work. They're in the breakroom and that can't be hygienic... think of your sandwich. You put it in the fridge and the kid's mushy peas gets all over it."

"Would you like mushy peas?" said Fernando as he parroted Skip and nodded his head making a disgusting look.

"Well with bangers and mash maybe but not on my breakfast order. The whole beans for breakfast thing I never could understand."

"Bangers and what," said Fernando as he gave Big Mike a perplexed look and turned his head sideways looking like an oversized puzzled Chihuahua.

"You guys need to broaden your horizons and watch a little BBC. I've got it on cable... I had to. It's one of the few places you don't have to listen to constant stories about tweets from a twit. So, what are you two idiots talking about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Black was getting settled into his room. It wasn't what he'd hoped for at the Casino Royale but he'd make do. He'd brought up all his bags and unpacked then pulled out his rifle scope. He used it to discreetly scout out the area from his windows and look into the neighboring buildings. There was no sign of the Major and he knew it would be difficult for him to find him but that presented another problem.

"Being here is all fine and dandy but that won't help you when you have to get to your mark. The Major knows where I have to go and it will be there he'll be waiting," said Mr. Black as he went and took out his stiletto from his case along with a whetstone.

"I need you to be ready," he said to the knife as he sharpened it. "All I need do is get near the target and then one jab. It will all be over and I can move on."

"Ah, but that's the problem," he said as he heaved a sigh. "I need to get close enough and for that I need to know my target's habits." As he was thinking about how to get himself in the Casino without being detected there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it," he yelled as he instinctively went for the Makarov 9 he had in his waist as he got up going over to the door.

"It's Miriam... my mother sent me up with some food for you. If I'm bothering you I can come back later but she wanted you to get it while it was still hot."

"That was very kind of her," said Mr. Black as he opened the door slipping his piece in his belt behind his back. He greeted Miriam at the door.

"Here's your tray. I can come back later for the dishes," she said as she peeked around him into the apartment. "Are you all settled in? My mother wanted to know if you needed anything like extra linens or pillows?"

"I'm fine thank you," said Black as he took the tray from her. "I'd invite you in but the place is a mess with things still hanging out of my suitcases. However, I don't think your father would like that too much nor your boyfriend."

"Oh you mean Razhib, he isn't like my father. He's more understanding and less strict when it comes to things than my father is. The man is stuck in the last century."

"He's still your father," said Mr. Black as he made a face. "I know to you young people we older people look like dinosaurs but there are reasons we tell you things even if you don't like them."

"Now I know why my mother told me to chat with you. I hope you like your meal. My mother put a lot of effort into it," said Miriam as she started to turn and walk away.

"I'm sorry if you think I insulted you but my father was a lot like yours and somehow I think if he saw me today... well let's just say I don't know if he'd be happy."

"Why?" said Miriam as she turned back around. She was curious now. "My mother said you were a good Muslim. I think your father would be happy with that."

"Life isn't only that. Is your boyfriend a good Muslim?" asked Mr. Black and Miriam nodded. "And still your father isn't happy with him."

"Because he lives in the Casino with his step-mother who isn't Muslim even if she has raised him as one of us... I don't want to bore you. It's a long story and you need to eat your meal. If it gets cold because you're talking to me my mother will kill me."

"We can't have that. Your boyfriend... Razhib is it?" he said and Miriam nodded. "He sounds like an interesting person. I'm a freelance writer and I'd like to interview him. It sounds like there's a story there a paper would like to publish."

"You think so... I mean I'd have to ask him first. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I ask him to talk to you."

"And maybe once I get his story out your father will understand him better. Who knows he might even come out of the dark ages?"

"That would be really great if that happened. I'll see Razhib later this evening we meet at Alibaba's it's a pub not far from here around nine. I'll draw you a map and bring it up when I pick up your dishes if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine and I can come in around nine thirty after you've talked with him to do the interview. What is it exactly his mother does in the Casino?"

"She's some sort of assistant manager in charge of personnel. But I don't know how much he'll want to talk about her."

"Well, we'll see. I just need to get his story," said Mr. Black. They said their goodbyes and Mr. Black went back inside with his tray of food that did smell quite good. But finding this kid answered how he was going to get the intel he needed on his target without being seen.

"This might be easier that you thought," said Black as he sampled the grilled vegetables then tasked the lamb. "I don't think I would've eaten this well in the hotel. It's going to be a shame when I have to kill the cook and her family, but I can't leave any lose ends," he said to himself as he started to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skip, Fernando and Big Mike walked through the Buy More. Big Mike was sure that if what they saying about Chuck was true they weren't telling him this so he could save Morgan from going down the wrong path or being led astray. He was sure they had some other reason in mind and it had to do with getting out of work.

"You know if you two nincompoops worked as hard as you do to get out of work you'd be the best workers in all of Buy More."

"Why thank you for the compliment," said Fernando. "Skip say thanks, that's the best thing Big Mike has ever said about us."

"I don't think he meant it as a compliment," said Skip as they turned the corner in the corridor and the breakroom door came in sight.

"Sure he did... he said we were the best and he's never said that before. You need to learn how to hear between the lines to understand."

"I think you need to go back to taking your classes in English as a second language. Then you can tell me about what hearing between the lines means. You might try that on ICE when they pick you up."

"Why would ICE pick me up? I was born in this country. You aren't saying I could be targeted? Why? For all we know they just might run you in"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. He's tall pale read-headed... maybe if they have a quota of Irish or Scotches. But if you really want to be safe then dye your hair orange and say Stormy Daniels is your Momma. Now that would through them for a loop," said Big Mike as he laughed.

"Well, here we are," said Skip as he opened the door. "Now is today bring your kid to work day. What do you see?"

"I see and empty room," said Big Mike as walked past Skip. "Is this some scheme you two cooked up to get out of work? Is that it?"

"I don't understand they were right in front of us. It couldn't have been but a few minutes. Where could they have disappeared to?" said Skip as he started to look through lockers.

"Yeah like they're going to hide in there... well Morgan maybe but I know you're not looking through other people's things. I was missing my power bar the other day and now I think I know where it went."

"I don't know anything about a power bar. But you have to believe me Chuck and Morgan came in here with Chuck's kid. We both saw them... isn't that right Fernando?"

"I think this is a case of hearing between the lines," said Big Mike. "I want all the stock in the back inventoried then put on the shelves today and if it isn't, you won't have to worry about reading between the lines. Do you understand me?"

"But I swear that..." Skip started to say but Big Mike raised his hand and cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it and I putting my flatbread sub in the fridge. If anyone touches it... well I'll know who to come to talk to and it won't be a polite conversation. Now get back to work."

"But..."

"Not another word or your next will be spoken in the unemployment line. Now get while the getting is good. What am I going to do with you two idiots," said Big Mike as he shook his head and put his Subway bag in the fridge.


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Morgan made their way down to castle through the secret passage behind the lockers in the breakroom. They had just gotten off the elevator and were about to get situated when the monitor flickered then Beckman appeared in all her glory. She looked at Chuck carrying Bunny in her baby carrier then raised an eyebrow with a look that showed exactly how she felt.

"You know we don't have a bring your kid to work day in the agency," said Beckman as she played with her pen. "I take it you had problems with child care."

"Something like that and you're not the first person to make a pun about my having to bring Bunny to work. Let me pass her to Morgan then we can get down to business. I want to hear how things went in Mexico City."

"No! You don't have to give her to the wooly person. This won't take that long," said Beckman. Now it was Chuck's turn to raise an eyebrow. Could it be that Beckman actually cared about his kids? That sent him daydreaming of Christmases with Auntie Becky and ugly sweaters being exchanged as gifts. Then Beckman telling Sam and Bunny about Chuck in the day.

"Agent Bartowski," said the General. "If you would kindly get your head out of wherever it's at and look at the video I sent you."

"Yes ma'am... I'm sorry I was just distracted for a moment thinking about Christmas and...," said Chuck then he stopped in midsentence. There was no way he was going to put a voice to what he had been thinking. "Right, so can you explain what I'm looking at? It looks like a hangar that's gone up in flames."

"Yes, this is the result of your... well let's call it bravado. You poked the bear and he tried to cover his trail. We had a team in position to lay eyes on our man and to try to put a tracking device on him but as you can see it seems he was one step ahead of us."

"So, our man did this? Is that what you're telling me? Do we have a casualty count and were any of our people hurt?" Chuck was wondering if he'd leaned a little too hard.

"None of ours but he took out the whole grounds crew. He was trying to cut losses and wanted to get out without being identified. However, contrary to orders, our team leader was able to get a blurry photo of him. I'm having the image enhanced as we speak."

"If you want you can send it to me and let me take a crack at it. I can write an algorithm that should do the trick."

"This may come as a surprise to you but I do have other people who work for me so let's let them earn their paychecks for once shall we?"

"Okay but does this mean we've lost our guy? I could always try to call him again and see what happens but if he's gone to this much trouble I'm sure he's ditched it by now."

"No, we haven't lost him yet. I've been following him as he crosses the Atlantic via satellite but he must know we're watching or he's just being overly cautious either way he's about to drop into a dead zone..."

"Excuse me but is that like the Bermuda Triangle," said Morgan as he tried to put the playpen together and listen in at the same time. However, the playpen was kicking his butt. "I knew there was something there," he said as one corner popped up and hit him in the face. "Ouch, I bet it has to do with aliens like area fifty-one. You don't have to answer that just nod," said Morgan as he rubbed his nose.

"No Morgan, it doesn't have anything to do with aliens. We move out spy sats around to areas... well let's call the area of special interest and our target somehow knows their locations. This is how he's going to disappear from the view of one before the next one is in position to pick him up. That is what you wanted to say, right General?"

"Exactly... aliens, really. Geez, come on," said Beckman as she wiped her hand across her face and shook her head. "Agent Grimes maybe you should consult the instruction manual."

"Not really my style. But I have to point out that it is possible that Aliens could be behind this. There was some in the National Enquirer and I read about a cover up... I think on the internet in Brietbart."

"Well Bart isn't very bright because... Grimes why are you wasting my time talking about aliens anyway? Look the plane filed a flight plane for Bucharest when it left Mexico City but I have some serious doubts if that's going to be its real final destination. I'm expecting him to change course in midair after he turns off his transponder."

"You think he's going to go dark to try to give us the slip," said Chuck as he thought for a moment. You know we could still string together radar to follow him."

"But if he's in the middle of the Atlantic there's no radar that can reach that far and once he's in the dark zone he turns off his transponder then for all practical purposes he'll be dark too."

"I don't think he's going to turn off his transponder and leave it off. That would just draw attention to him when he finally came in contact with the first control tower. He isn't flying a Nighthawk. I think he'll switch out his signal and try to make himself appear like he's someone else."

"That makes sense but we're going to have to sort through all aircraft flying over Europe to find our man and that will be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"But we can track him while he's still over the Atlantic and watch him as he tries to pull his fast one. I never said we had to have a radar that can cover the Atlantic. I said we need to string together a group of radars. We have our warships in the Atlantic so all we have to do is to string together their radar. We identify our man on one ship then they can pass the target off to another ship and so on and so forth. When he tries to change his identity, we'll be there to catch him."

"Let me get off this line and make a call over to the Navy Yard. The CNO might even get a kick out of this given his Seal background. This just might be something up his alley. Beckman out," said the General then the monitor went blank.

"Well that will work if they don't fly into the Bermuda Triangle. If they do there's no coming back from that," said Morgan. "There the playpen is together."

"Are you sure you put it together the way it's supposed to be," said Chuck. Bunny looked up at him with a little perplexed look. "I know I'm not so sure either."

"This is as sound as..." Morgan started to say as he rested his hand on it. But as soon as his hand touched it the playpen suddenly folded up and he found himself resting on the floor.

"I think I'll just hold her until Kat gets here," said Chuck as Bunny giggled. "I think she's asking if she can see you do it again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah drove to the marina then walked down the pier to their boat. It was a wooden hulled ketch that Chuck had bought in Italy in what seemed a lifetime ago. The air was crisp as a gentle breeze blew in across the bay. The boats bobbed in the water as the gulls flew overhead hanging on the currents. She took a deep breath before she reached the end of the pier and boarded the boat.

"I'm here," yelled Sarah reminding herself to stay calm as she walked up the gangway. However, there was no reply. "I heard you wanted to talk," she said as she continued boarding

"Mary, I don't have time for hide-and-go-seek," said Sarah not hearing a reply as she stood onboard. "Mary, I swear if this is one of your tricks I'm not in the mood."

Sarah looked around above deck and didn't see anything so she went below deck. She found evidence that Mary had been there. On the table was an open bottle of Rombauer, Chuck's thinking juice as Morgan described it, along with a wedge of Gorgonzola cheese and a partial loaf of fresh Ciabatta bread as well as a bowl of fresh figs.

"I don't know if I would've gone with that cheese and leaving it out like that is only going to increase the mold as well as the stink in here," she said as she put everything away in the small fridge.

"Geez, already it's starting to smell like a herd of sheep have been grazing in here," said Sarah as she started looking for Mary again. There was only one glass and plate in the sink so that told her Mary had dined alone.

"Margot said she met Mary at the Yacht club so this was just a snack while she waited for me," said Sarah as she checked out the berthing areas but all the beds were made and no signs of anyone sleeping them.

"Mary, where are you," said Sarah as she went back to the galley. She put her hand on the wine bottle and found it still had a chill.

"I need to get help down here," she said as she went over got another glass then poured herself a drink. She looked at the wine through the glass then whirled in around a little looking for any suspended particles. After being convinced there were none, she smelt it and it seemed fine so she took a small sip.

"There's no reason to let you go to waste," she said so she poured herself a full glass then took a drink as she pulled out her phone.

"John, this is Sarah," she said as she put the call on speaker so she could retrieve the figs too. "I'm on the boat and I could use you down here right now."

"Oh no you don't," said John. "I'm not going to be your bullet magnet. I can't believe I'm going to say this but you and Mary need to work out your differences without the use of firearms."

"Very funny but I'm here and Mary's nowhere to be found. I don't know where she's at and before you ask no you don't have to have the bay dredged... or at least I didn't put her there."

"I think I need to get down there. I'm on my way as soon as I turn Jack over to Margot's men," said John then he hung up. Sarah put away her phone then ate a fig. It was big red and sweet inside but as she was about to get another one she found one that had gone bad.

"You need to go before you ruin the rest," she said so she took it then opened the cupboard under the sink where they kept the trash can. As she tossed it inside she found an empty bottle.

"What's this," she said as she pulled it out of the rubbish. It was a non-descript glass bottle but one whiff and she immediately knew what had been in it and that told her everything. "You stingy people you'd think they'd saved a little for the rest of us."

[A couple hours before]

"Where is that girl," said Mary as she went to the fridge pulled out the wedge of cheese and bottle of wine. She laid both on the table next to the piece of bread and figs. She had just cut herself off a piece of bread and was about to spread cheese on it when she heard someone creeping down the ladder into the galley.

"Don't tell me I've finally gotten the drop on you," said an old man as he walked over to her sitting at the table. He placed a bottle on it between them.

"I'll let you think that Ševo," said Mary as she brought up her Beretta she had been holding under the table and laid it next to the bottle. The old man burst into laughter.

"It's good to see you haven't changed," said the old man as he took the cork out of his bottle. "Let's have a drink and I mean a real drink not that stuff you're drinking now. I brought a little of my famous Serbian sweat."

"You should really change the name if you want to make it more appealing," said Mary as she picked up his bottle and took a hit then passed it to him. "Here eat this or that's going to go to your head," she said as she passed him her plate with a slice of bread and cheese on it.

"Thanks," said the old man as she sat across from her and started eating then he took another hit from his bottle then handed it to her.

"Thanks, but I don't think you had to come this far to find a drinking partner. I'm actually waiting for someone who should show up soon or at least I hope she does."

"No, I didn't but I don't want to be accused of being a turn coat for you Americans either. In my line of work that isn't very healthy," said Ševo then he took another hit from his bottle. "I heard you were seen at the airport so I thought this could be good for the both of us."

"I'm a little busy at the moment to take out any of your competition for you," said Mary as she reached across and grabbed the bottle then took a hit too. "But you know what they say the thought is what counts."

"You know I knew Chuck had to be your son the first time I laid eyes on him," said Ševo as he reached across and grabbed a fig then ate it. "These are good. You know my wife makes a jam out of these that is to kill for and believe me I have," said the old man as she burst into laughter.

"Okay, out with it what is it you wanted to tell me," said Mary as she held up the bottle with only one drink left in it. Ševo waved for her to finish it and she didn't have to be told twice.

"I heard from a reliable source that there's a meeting going down of a group of cut throats and all around bad men who wear tailored suits in Moldovia. I heard this meeting was thrown together in haste because they were nervous about something."

"Nervous you say," said Mary as a light came on in her head. "Your friend... he wouldn't know what's got them so worked up would he?"

"No, he just said they took over a town outside the capital and locked the town's people in their houses. I've got the name of the town for you if you're interested?"

"And what is it you expect in return? I know you're not doing this out of the goodness of your heart," said Mary. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and ger face felt warm.

"The fifth cousin of my wife on her mother's side was caught in New Jersey selling hot televisions and cellphones. I need for the idiot to be sent home so I can get off the sofa and sleep back in my bed again. I don't know what it is but my wife's relatives are all morons."

"If this pans out I can see what I can do but I can't make any promises. But the way we're deporting today it might not be that difficult to get done."

"I'd really appreciate it," said Ševo as he passed her a folded piece of paper with the name of the town written on it. "My back is too old to be sleeping on the sofa. But if you're going to act on that you need to get a move on it. My friend didn't know how long this meeting was going to last."

"I can leave now then notify everyone I need to notify on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Razhib was making his way across the hotel lobby as he made a beeline for the front doors. He saw Molly talking with Emma and they both looked anxious. He looked at his watch and he knew he was going to cut it close but Miriam had called him. She underlined how important it was that they meet tonight and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Razhib, wait up," said Molly. He tried to pretend not to hear her but she ran after him catching up to him just as he was about to reach the doors. "Raz, hold up... wait. I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" said Razhib curly. "I'm sorry. It's just... well, I need to go meet Miriam and if I hang around here any longer I'm going to be late."

"Miriam will wait for you. Have you heard Sarah is in town? Jack is in some sort of trouble and she came to help him out."

"What kind of trouble? I'm sorry I don't have time for this right now. You can tell me when I get back. I'll meet you in your suite."

"You promise? Or is this just you trying to ditch me so you can go see your sweet heart. You used to have time for me but now that you've been seeing Miriam I'm old news."

"Don't be like that you know that isn't true. Look, I said I will look you up when I get back and I will. It's just Miriam called and told me she had something important she wanted to talk to me about."

"That sounds rather ominous and she didn't give you any hints what she wanted to talk to you about? You know her father could be arranging her wedding for all you know."

"Don't say things like that or you'll get me thinking it too," said Razhib as he turned to leave but standing in front of him was Margot. "Crap, don't do that. You can give a person a heart attack... oh I see what was going on. Molly was distracting me long enough for Emma to find you."

"I don't know what you're talking about and if your saying what I think you're saying then I will be upset. The people here care for you and are only looking out for your best interests. I don't know what it is with the men who work here. Have you all gone crazy?" said Margot as Mike let out a cough behind her. "Okay, not all the men."

"Now it's my turn to tell you I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just going to Alibaba's to meet Miriam. I've never lied to you about seeing her."

"No, no you haven't and I'm sorry. It's just... well, I've had a few run-ins with Jack and I'm a little on edge right now. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't go out this evening. If you want to meet Miriam then invite her here. The hotel will spring for your dinner and you can really impress her."

"I can't do that and you know why. Her father thinks this place is a den of iniquity and has forbidden her from stepping foot in here."

"I don't see the problem. She's been in here before and the Casino is separate from the hotel. I can't go into everything but it might not be safe outside."

"Her father doesn't see that distinction. She was here once because of an emergency and the other time he didn't know. I can't put her in that position and it doesn't make me look good to him either if he finds out. What do you mean 'it might not be safe outside'? Does this have to do with your problems with Jack?"

"I can tell you that it does and he's not making my job any easier. I can't be worried about you and do my job of looking after Jack."

"I'll be back as quickly as I can and you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Look, I've got my watch with me if anything happens I'll call for the cavalry."

"I'll go with him," said Molly. She'd been standing there listening to Razhib and Margot go back and forth. "I can watch him from a distance and call in if anything goes wrong."

"This isn't a healthy environment for kids to grow up in," said Margot. But as she was talking Casey came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I told your men on Jack's door but I've got to run down to the Marina and work a little with Sarah. When she got to the boat Mary wasn't there and now it seems she's missing."

"Why is it when it rains it pours? I can send a few men down if you guys need assistance but this wouldn't be the first time Mary's gone missing," said Margot then she turned back to Razhib. "Now for you guys. Where'd they go?"

"Razhib and Molly went out the front doors while you were talking to Casey. Do you want me to go after them?"

"No Mike, I need to show Raz that I trust him and besides I can only deal with one child at a time. Let's go have another talk with Jack." Inside she hoped she was making the right decision but she wasn't sure.


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

The Major was walking into the casino when he was almost run over by two teens who were running out. He gave them a look but they kept on going. They were too busy to notice him caught up in some sort of argument. Normally he would've said something but he didn't want to attract attention to himself so he just kept on walking. However, this just wasn't his night because shortly after they almost ran him down a tall well-built man came walking out and almost ploughed him down. The two looked at each other and stared for a few minutes as they gave proof to the paradox what happens if an unstoppable force meets and immovable object.

"You should look where you're going," grunted Casey as he looked him over. There was something about the Major that made the hair on his neck stand up.

"I could say the same thing," said the Major with a thick heavy accent. The closest Casey had to describing the feeling he had was when two large cats meet and they immediately size each other up before the fight.

"Evening," grunted John back before he ran off. The Major nodded back then he went straight on inside the Casino. A run-in was the last thing he needed right now and for John, he part registered the meet then made a mental note to look into the new guest one he got back.

The Major continued on walking across the lobby as he looked around. Making note to himself as to where all the exits were located for a quick escape.

"May I help you," said the receptionist as the Major walked straight up to the counter then sat his bag on the ground next to him.

"Yes, I believe you have a room reservation for me," said the Major as he handed the man his passport. "My name is Major Romanoff... Major Oleg Romanoff."

"Right... one moment, please," said the man as he copied the Major's name from his passport into the computer. "Yes, I have you right here. I'm sorry but we've been told to inform all guests checking in that there will be a major poker tournament next week and as such we cannot guarantee your room reservation past the weekend."

"I see... Well, if everything goes the way I want it to go I might be finished by then so it won't matter. However, I'm a man who likes to be prepared. You wouldn't have a list of B&Bs handy that you could recommend? I don't want to have to spend the night in Bentley parked outside."

"No, we wouldn't want that. I think we can work out something for you to avoid you having to do that here in the hotel. However, here's a list of the ones that we would recommend and a map of the city where they're located. The ones in old town are the most scenic and characteristic but this is only if you're looking for that kind of thing."

"Of course, and I take it the Casino is through there," said the Major pointing in the direction of the sign that read 'Casino through here'.

"Yes, just past the sign. Here's your passport back and this is the keycard for your room. Let me call you a bellhop to help you with your bag up to your room and show you where it's located."

"I'd appreciate that even if I'm sure I could find it on my own. But it seems as though I've been traveling forever and I'd like to freshen up before dinner."

"Very good and the restaurant is through there," said the man pointing at another sign that read 'restaurant.'

"Thank you, I might've missed that. When do they start serving? I want to get a good meal under my belt before I go try to lose some of my money in your casino."

"Well, let's hope you don't lose too much," said the receptionist as he smiled at the Major. The Major just stared back and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, they start serving diner at eight and serve until midnight. After that you can get sandwiches and light refreshments in the bar."

"Thank you, you've been most kind," said the Major as he took his passport and keycard then turned following the bellhop over to the elevators. The boy pressed the button calling the elevator and the doors immediately opened. They were getting on when an attractive woman came walking over wearing a Fedora.

"Can you hold the doors for me," she yelled. The Major smiled and put his hand over the sensor. "Thank you."

"Are you heading my way?" said the Major without thinking. "I'm sorry, I mean what floor do you want to get off on?" She smiled back then reached over pressing the button for her floor.

"I see you've just arrived," said Carmen as looked at the bellhop holding the Major's suitcase. "Did they tell you at reception that there may not be any room next week?"

"Yes, but I hope to get my business done before then and if I can't then I'll find some place out in town to operate from. I can be flexible."

"I'm in the same boat. I too I hope to have my business taken care of by next week," said Carmen as the elevator stopped on her floor.

"You never told me what your name was," said the Major as she got out. She turned and smiled at him.

"Neither did you," she said as the doors closed. It was good that he knew that Mr. Black operated alone or he'd be worried she was involved with him. The elevator stopped and the doors opened but the Major was still daydreaming.

"Sir," said the Bellhop. "Sir, this is your floor. Please follow me," said the boy as he put his hand in the door to keep it from closing on the Major.

"Yes... certainly," he said as he tried to play off his momentary distraction. "Lead the way, please. There is one thing I'd like to ask you if you don't mind?"

"Let me guess Sir, you want to know the room number of the woman who just got off the lift? Am I right Sir," said the boy as they stopped in front of the Major's door.

"Well yes and don't get cheeky. Remember your tip depends on this." The boy gave the Major a look but played it off opening the door for him. "She's in 317 two floors below you. You turn right off the elevator and then go straight back. You can't miss it. It's the next to the last door down the hallway."

"Here you go," said the Major as he handed him a brand new euro note. The boy took it then looked at it and smiled.

"A hundred euros! I hope you have a pleasant stay with us," said the boy then he turned and left closing the door behind him. The Major went to the phone then dialed 317. The phone rang for a bit then he heard the same female voice answer.

"I don't know about you but I haven't eaten and I hate to dine alone. If you'd like would you join me in the restaurant in say an hour. ... You've already eaten but have you had dessert? ... No, well there you go. I'll meet you outside the restaurant," said the Major then he hung up. After he hung up he went to the window and looked out at the town below.

"Well Mr. Black, come out, come out wherever you're at. I wonder where you are. I bet in one of these B&Bs but sooner or later you're going to turn up here. If you don't go and get yourself killed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly and Razhib argued as they walked through the narrow winding streets of Kotor heading for Alibaba's pub. Razhib didn't want Molly to follow him and she wasn't going to let him go by himself so they were at an impasse. However, if the truth were known Molly's reasoning wasn't so much about Razhib's safety as a chance to check out the competition.

"Look, I'll go in and sit somewhere by myself and order a coke, a kebab then chill. You won't even know I'm there so you and Miriam can do whatever it is you do together."

"That's not going to work because I'll know you're there watching us. Why couldn't you just stay at the casino and mind you own business for once."

"I can always go back but if I see Margot I'll have to tell her that I don't know what you're doing with Miriam because you sent me away which is the truth."

"You wouldn't dare," said Razhib as he turned around to look her in the face. "You know if you did that she'd send the cavalry down here to pull me out. Then Miriam would never speak to me again. Is that what you want?"

"But it would be the truth and I don't lie... not for you, not for anyone. Just tell me if what I said isn't the truth. I dare you, go ahead and tell me."

"But there are ways and ways of telling the truth. Your way of telling the truth will get me in trouble and Miriam pissed at me. Unless that's your objective?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Molly as the sign for the pub came into sight. "I think you're making a lot out of nothing and you should be thanking me for taking up for you. Do you think Margot would've let you come here by yourself? I don't think so."

"Oh, my hero," said Razhib sarcastically with his hands clutching his heart which got him a look of death from Molly. "Come on am I supposed to thank you for Emma telling Margot I was leaving the Casino?"

"I swear I didn't have anything to do with that I promise. I would think you'd know me better by now. I'd never do that to you the same way you'd never do it to me when the time comes."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you seeing someone I don't know about? You know I should meet him."

"That shoe is kind of tight when it's on the other foot," said Molly as she smiled as they stood outside of Alibaba's.

"Okay, I guess you wouldn't... that is rat you out. Here's the deal you can come inside but wait five minutes, so Miriam doesn't see us entering together then sit where I can see you. Sometimes there are some rowdy people inside."

"And you want to see if anyone sits next to me but won't Miriam get upset? Look I don't want to get you in trouble. You don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, keep on repeating that to yourself and thinking like that will get you in trouble. Just do me a favor sit where I can see you and leave Miriam up to me," said Razhib then turned and he walked inside. Molly looked up and down the street wondering why she was here as she waited the five minutes that seemed like an hour before she went inside.

[In the meantime]

Razhib walked in the pub and as usual the music was loud. There were young people huddling around two pinball machines with bells and sirens that were going off. Most of the other pubs had modern video games but not Alibaba's. He'd spent good money on these back in the day and was determined to keep them going for as long as he could get replacement parts. It also seemed that his thriftiness was paying off as a new generation of young people were being attracted to them.

"Razhib, if you're looking for Miriam she's over in the corner with that other guy," yelled the man behind the counter. "I know you're a good kid, but her father came by and we talked and… well stay out of trouble and try not to get me in any either with her father."

"I won't and thanks," said Razhib as he looked over at her talking to a dark-skinned man dressed in a very expensive suit. Suddenly Molly's joke about Miriam's father arranging a marriage for her came to mind.

"What's she doing with that old man," he thought to himself as he tried to put the other thought out of his mind, but he had a bad feeling about this guy, a very bad feeling.

"Here's Razhib now," said Miriam as Raz made his way across the floor heading towards their table. "Your late," she said as he got near them. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped. There were some problems at home and I had a hard time convincing my mother to let me leave. However, in the end... well I'm here."

"You mean your aunt," said Miriam. Razhib gave her a look then decided to let it go. He reached over and shook the man's hand sitting at the table with Miriam.

"My name is Razhib but I think you know that already," he said. The man smiled back at him then gripped his hand firm.

"People call me Mr. Black and I want to make you famous… well that might be a little too strong but I want to write your story in my paper. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Mr. Black is staying in our guest room we let out and when I told him about you he became interested. He wants to write about you and tell people your story. Isn't that wonderful?"

"I don't know," said Razhib. This wasn't the reaction Miriam thought he'd have. "I don't think people will be that interested… let's face it no one has so far. And besides my story isn't that great. People become orphans all the time and no one writes about them."

"Dickens did when he wrote about Oliver Twist," said Mr. Black. "He held up the plight of the downtrodden to Victorian society which caused much needed social reform."

"That was then and this is now. Beside do you really think that my story could have the same effect on my people?"

" _As-salāmu ʿalayka_ ," said Mr. Black. "I'm talking about our people. So, tell me what's it like going from rags to riches living in a Casino. I take it Miriam's father doesn't approve."

" _Waʿalaykumu as-salām_. It's been said to lose one parent may be regarded as a misfortune; to lose both looks like carelessness or that's what it seems like to him."

"Well let's see if we can't change that," said Mr. Black as he started asking Razhib questions about the Casino and then about Jack. He asked him everything except the questions he'd thought he should be asking.

"I thought you were going to ask questions about me," said Razhib as he looked over at Miriam who looked just as puzzled.

"Yeah, like where he was raised before he came here," said Miriam. Razhib gave her a look because that was something he didn't want asked nor told.

"That's a different story and not one I'd like to get into. There's too much pain there and well... I just don't want to talk about it." He expected Mr. Black to protest but it was as if he hadn't heard him at all. However, before he could say something Miriam's attention was suddenly drawn to Molly sitting near the middle of the room sitting alone.

"What's she doing here?" snapped Miriam. "Don't tell me you brought her here? This is our time together… to be alone."

"We're hardly alone…," snapped Raz back and he was immediately sorry. "You see my mom… my aunt didn't want me to come out alone, so Molly volunteered to come along. If I came this evening it's also thanks to Molly."

"I'm sure she volunteered out of the goodness of her heart," said Miriam as she stared at Molly. "I need to go home it's getting late."

"Come on, don't be like that," said Razhib but he could tell there was not calming her down. She put on her hajib and got ready to go. Razhib started to get up to walk her home but she stopped him. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to walk you home of course. You can't walk home by yourself. Your father already doesn't like me what will he think if I don't see you home?"

"You need to stay here and walk Molly back to the casino. She can't walk back by herself and you brought her here so you're responsible for her." Razhib knew she was right and he was between a rock and a hard place. There was no winning here.

"I'll walk you home," volunteered Mr. Black. It didn't make Razhib happy, but it was a solution. "I've got to go back to my room anyway and write up my notes."

"Thank you," said Razhib. He wasn't sure he actually meant it but given the circumstances there was little he could do about it.

"Don't mention it," said Mr. Black as he took his watch out of his pocket and put it on. Razhib looked at him perplexed. "Oh, you weren't here when we got here. It's an old habit that was taught to me a long time ago. You take your watch off when you're talking with someone to say nothing else matters but you."

"Really, that's very nice and you say someone taught you that? Was this someone very close to you?" asked Razhib. "I'm sorry... just look at me now acting like the reporter."

"Yes, look at you," said Mr. Black as he looked in Razhib's eyes wondering. "Well, the man who taught me this was my teacher... mentor if you like but much more than that… maybe like a father."

"I wouldn't know what that feels like," said Razhib as they walked towards the doors. Molly looked up and followed then with her eyes. She was getting up when Razhib walked back over to her.

"I'm sorry I saw the way Miriam reacted when she saw me. I guess you were right I should've stayed in the Casino."

"Don't worry about that now we've got another problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah had just gotten off the line with John and was sitting at the table waiting for him to arrive when she decided to call Beckman. It wasn't that she wanted to not after their last conversation but she needed to or the General would have another tirade about her not being kept in the loop. And already having to listen to one rant was plenty.

"Just rip the Band-Aid off I need to get this over with," she said as she pulled out her phone but before she could dial the phone rang with the General appearing on her caller ID.

"I'm going to need this," she said as she topped her glass then put the call on speaker. "General, I was about to call you. I'm at the meeting point where Mary was supposed to be but there's no sign of her. Casey's on his way and once he gets here we're going to start a search for her."

"You can stand down. I just got off the horn with her and she's on her way to Moldovia. It seems she got word that there's some sort of meeting being held by the organization that is behind the contract on Jack. We think that they came together in some sort of emergency meeting caused by whatever Abe got himself caught up in."

"So, you think there is a list or ledger out there that could identify them," said Sarah as she picked up her glass. She paused before sipping wondering if Beckman could somehow hear her drink through the phone. She shook her head and sipped wondering if some of Chuck hadn't brushed off on her.

"I'm more convinced then ever. We need to get eyes on the leaders of this group because as of a little while ago, we didn't even know they existed. However, they're going to find out we're quick learners and now that we do I want to know who they are and what their up to then I want to bring them down."

"General, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but you could move a satellite over head then we could scour the area and identify them."

"You're right you don't want to."

"But Ma'am, Mary is going in alone so I'd like to ask permission to go in after her as her back up."

"You have your own problems in Montenegro which you so vocally pointed out during our last conversation and as far as moving a satellite... well we don't know how connected these people are. But if they've been able to keep themselves hidden so far then I have to assume they are tapped in at the highest levels. This means if I move a satellite they will know and like turning the lights on in the bathroom with roaches they'll all scurry away for cover."

"Yes ma'am, I see, but that still leaves Mary operating by herself in hostile territory."

"Which is why I'm sending Colonel Casey."


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

Mr. White was onboard a modified DC 9 with his security detail flying across the Atlantic. They'd left trail of carnage behind after White's men shot up the hangar then blew it up as they made their escape. The control tower barked orders at them to stop and asked what they were doing. However, they just ignored them and continued on then with the chaos that ensued after the explosion they simply cut ahead of everyone else waiting to take off. Now they were flying in international airspace with no sign of anyone following them. But just because they couldn't see them didn't mean they weren't there and to make sure they were about to begin phase two of their escape plan.

"Excuse me," said Mr. White. "I need to talk to your team leader. I have to know what's going on and how soon before we arrive in Moldovia?"

"You're going to have to wait. He's busy right now in the cockpit trying to keep us from being shot down so find a seat and park it."

"Yes, of course that has precedence. That was all you had to tell me," said Mr. White as he sat down in his seat. He thought about calling Mr. Black to get an update and even pulled out his phone only to have it taken from him by one of his so-called men. The men who were supposed to be looking out for him.

"No, you can't make any calls out here," said the man as he took the phone. "Even if you could get a signal that would give away our position. Are you trying to get us killed?"

"No of course not," said Mr. White as he held out his hand for his phone back but the man pocketed it then walked off. "I expect to have that back when we land," said White but the man disappeared up front.

Mr. White was starting to wonder who these people really were. He'd thought they'd been sent to rescue him but now it was starting to look as if he were their prisoner.

"I'll see that you get it back once we're on the ground," said a man who walked out from being a curtain then came back to him. "You can call me Alpha. We don't use names when we're on mission."

"That's nice and I assume you know who I am," said Mr. White and the man nodded as he sat down in front of him.

"One's secretary sent us to make sure you were delivered safe and sound to the circle. It seems you have something they want very badly and are willing to go to any lengths to get it," said Alpha as he waved around the cabin.

"Yes, I have what they want on me," he said as he tapped his pocket. "The circle sent me to recover this and that's what I did. I too was following orders."

"And I guess apart of them was taking care of the Turk," said the man as he crossed his legs. That was a rather spectacular explosion in the baths and I know my way around explosions as you can clearly tell."

"Well we were told to make an example out of him and that's what we did so we painted his world with him."

"Rather grisly but effective even if there's always that risk of collateral. But I guess you had no choice considering your time constraints."

"Exactly and I have the thumb drive with the ledgers the circle wants and, in a few minutes, or a matter of hours Mr. Black will take care of Jack Burton. After that I will have concluded all the things the Circle... Mr. One wanted me to get done."

"I see well that's very good and I'm sure Mr. One will be impressed but his secretary asked me to ask you if you're sure the intel you say is on the drive is actually on it? You know him the nervous type always worried that all the 't's' are crossed and the 'I's' are dotted."

"Yes of course I am... but this is a copy from the original that Mr. Black has in his possession so no I haven't actually looked at it. The truth is I didn't want to because I know how some people can be sensitive about their real name being read which could be very unhealthy for me."

"I see so the answer is no, you haven't looked at the drive to authenticate its veracity. You don't think that was a little... well for lack of a better word imprudent."

"Like I said I didn't want to see something I couldn't un-see," said White. He hadn't really given it any thought about whether the drive had been real or not. There had been so much opposition to them getting it and lives sacrificed but now after the Alpha's questioning he was starting to wonder if he might not have jumped the gun.

"I can see I'm making you feel nervous and that's not what I want to do. But you've got to see you've really put your neck on the old chopping block over something you've taken for granted sight unseen. Maybe you should be nervous? I mean If it were a car you'd want to test drive it before you shell out your cash. Will here there is something even more precious riding on the line. I don't have to tell you how disappointed the Circle will be."

"No... no you don't and what if I see something I'm not supposed to see? What are your orders? Are you supposed to open a hatch and let me out without a parachute? Just to be clear."

"Just to be clear, my orders are to take you back to the Circle and I could just as easily see something I'm not supposed to sitting right here next to you. I've got a proposition to make and I'll leave it up to you. I've brought a laptop with me with a decryption program. We run the pen through it then take a peek under the hood. If it's something we're not supposed to see then neither of us has seen anything."

"Okay, sounds like a deal," said Mr. White as he pulled the pen out of his pocket and handed it to Alpha who'd waved to one of his men to hand him the laptop.

"I should warn you if there's nothing on this pen then you will have a problem but don't worry I'm still to escort you to the Circle. It's just... well you won't be getting that hero's reception you thought you'd be getting."

"Well, if there's nothing on the pen that wouldn't mean anything because it could be still on the original that's with Mr. Black. I asked him to burn me a copy and send it to me but he's not very computer savvy."

"Now that's strange because that wasn't what I was told but that will be between you, Mr. Black and the Circle but we're putting our cart in front of our horse here. We still have to run the decryption program and that could take a little while," said Alpha as he attached the USB drive and a green light came on. He pressed the enter key and lights began to flash on the side near the pen and a progress bar came on the screen.

"I don't know about you but I could use a little drink while we wait," said Alpha as he waved for one of his men to bring them a bottle of vodka and two glasses.

"I'm not much of a vodka drinker," said Mr. White as he watched the progress bar begin to move across the screen. He felt a knot in his stomach tighten.

"You need to try this. This isn't that commercial stuff you can buy in supermarkets or use as paint thinner. This comes straight from the motherland."

"It's been a long time since I've heard it been called that," said White as he stared at the progress bar almost hypnotized.

"You may not have to wait that long again," said the team leader as he poured them both shots. "Here take this."

"Thanks," said Mr. White as he took the shot glass from him then they both down theirs. It was ice cold but went down smooth almost like syrup. However, the cold quickly changed to a burning glow inside. "You're right. This is good."

"Killing and drinking, those are the two things I'm good at," said Alpha as he smiled while he refilled their glasses. "Looks like we're almost there," he said as the progress bar jumped to the middle of the screen. "I've never seen it move that fast before."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was on the horn with Beckman to tell her that he had uplinked the main frame with ships operating across the Atlantic. He was now able to track their target's plane as it flew across the Atlantic being handed off to one radar then another. He was lucky because it all fell together in the nick of time as the target passed into the dead zone.

"There it goes," said Chuck as it dropped off the monitor leaving the area covered by the spy satellite. "Now we'll let's see what they do."

As Chuck expected the transponder on the plane blinked for a moment but in that moment, it changed call signs and identifiers.

"How do they think they were going to get away with that? Okay, I can see that they might think they could trick us into thinking the plane had gone down but the last I checked planes just don't sprout out of nowhere and certainly not out of the middle of the Atlantic."

"Maybe Agent Grimes, you have learned something," said Beckman from the monitor. "That's a very good observation and I'm surprised you caught on. But they didn't just sprout from nowhere as you said."

"No, they didn't Morgan," said Chuck. "You see there was another plane that left from New York that entered the dead zone at the same time. They simply swapped out call sign and identifiers. What they were hoping is when the planes entered back into an area they could be tracked we'd go after the decoy while they got away."

"That's really sneaky but once the plane lands and we board it won't the cat be out of the bag. And once he's out it's just finding who took over their signal."

"Not if the plane doesn't reach its destination. I've got a feeling there will be some sort of catastrophic system failure onboard that will bring the plane down in deep water. They'll think we'll send a rescue and recovery team but there will be no survivors. To keep up the front General, we should send in a team to at least look like we've been tricked. They'll expect it and be watching."

"I've already thought about that and I've got a unit standing by to go in. We've got them jumping through hoops over something that's a fake that's the only explanation for this elaborate ruse and confirms to me that there is a list or ledger floating around out there somewhere."

"I think given what these people have done and now that you've told me what my mother was up to I'd have to agree. However, what's going to happen when they find out they've been chasing their tail?"

"For right now let's not worry about that. Mary is on her way to Moldovia to get eyes on this group. They tried to do this off the grid but when that many bad guys get together... well it's hard to hide and this can only mean that they've all got something to worry about."

"You're talking about the list or ledger again. But like I said before, soon they'll have to figure out it's a fake and once that happens all stops will be pulled to find it because they'll know we know."

"Not if we can identify and neutralize them first. That's why I've sent the Colonel as a back up to Mary. They'll be operating together..."

"You've given the Colonel kill orders on the members of this group, haven't you? That's the only reason to choose him and that's why you said neutralize."

"They meet the criteria for the use of deadly force and as you pointed out once they find out we're on to them they will pull out all the stops."

"Pulling out all the stops, means they'll drop the hammer down on Jack and on our operation in Montenegro. They'll descend on the Casino Royale like locus tearing it apart."

"Let's try not to sound so apocalyptic and if the Colonel does his job then everything will be fine in Kotor. I would much prefer to find this... this list first but we've run out of time to look for it and Jack isn't being helpful."

"Has anyone ever thought that for once in his life he's telling the truth and doesn't know anything. I can't help feeling like he's being setup as the fall guy," said Chuck. Beckman gave him a look raising her one eyebrow. "I know that doesn't sound possible nor very plausible but that's what my gut is telling me."

"Well soon it will be immaterial what your gut tells you. The problem is Chuck, it doesn't mater what you or I believe but what those cutthroats think in Moldovia and they believe Jack's not only involved but he's got their list so they are going to bring retribution down on him."

"And you asked me not to sound apocalyptic," said Chuck then he looked down at the floor as he suddenly realize. "Sarah's is in their way."

"Agent Carmichael will you please stand up and talk into the monitor. I can't hear you with your head bent down like that. Really, didn't your mother talk to you about slouching."

"It was nothing. I just said Casey's on his way... to help my Mom. That's good so they can take care of what needs taking care of there."

"Right," said Beckman. "Keep me posted on our perps as they fly across the Atlantic. Beckman out." The monitor went blank leaving Chuck standing there looking at it.

"Morgan, I need a favor..." said Chuck. Morgan could see the look in his eyes and saw his determination. Chuck was running in Carmichael mode.

"You want me to get Alex and Kat in here right now," said Morgan as he cut him off. "I know you told them they could get their hair done but if you need them I can get them here."

"What? No... or at least not yet. No, right now I need office supplies... lot of them. To begin with I need a map of Europe, three by five cards, colored pens, poster board and other things..."

"You're coming up with a plan," said Morgan as he pulled a power bar out of his back pocket. "Here you're going to need this before you hit your thinking juice."

"Thank, and yes we're going to come up with a plan," said Chuck as he looked at the mangled bar Morgan had handed him. "Where'd you get this anyway?" he asked making a face.

"Beggars can't be choosers and I got it out of Big Mike's locker, don't worry he'll never miss it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Razhib looked around Alibaba's for something, anything then he saw it. On the counter saw a kitchen knife so he looked around once more then palmed it then slipped it into his belt as he left. Molly caught what he'd done and was right behind him. She kept quiet about what he'd done until they were far enough away and that it looked like he'd gotten away with it.

"Enough is enough," said Molly. "Talk to me why'd you grab that knife back there and don't say you didn't because I saw you. It's in your belt right now and why are we heading for Miriam's house. The Casino is in the opposite direction."

"Look, I need to make sure she's safe. Here take my watch and use it to call in the cavalry. You need to head straight back to the Casino and go inside where it's safe."

"Safe? You're talking crazy talk. Look, I'm not leaving you alone like this. I'm going where you go and that's final."

"No, you don't understand... how can I explain to you. Remember that man who was with Miriam? Well he's not who he says he is."

"And who is he? Raz, you're kind of freaking me out. Who was that guy and how do you know he isn't who he says he is?"

"I knew him in another life... I remembered him when he told me about taking off his watch then what he said afterwards. I remember hearing those exact words said before when I was working for the Toy Maker. The man who said them wasn't a journalist. He was a contract killer and he used to give work to my boss to make bombs for him. I'll never forget that voice as long as I live and that look in his eyes... like looking into the eyes of a cobra."

"You should come with me back to the Casino and tell this to Margot and Sarah. You can't take someone like this guy on alone."

"I'm not going to take him on I just need to make sure that Miriam gets home safely... I'll wait outside of her house until help arrives."

"And you think I'm going to leave you like this? No way, I'm coming with you. You can send up the emergency signal yourself and we can trail them together," said Molly. Raz started to protest but Molly held up her hand. "The longer we talk about this the farther they get from us. Talking time is over let's move it."

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Raz as they picked up Miriam and Mr. Black's trail. "You shouldn't be here it's not safe."

"I could say the same thing for you but we're both here. Look, I think I seem them up ahead," said Molly as they ducked in the shadows so they couldn't be seen.

"I wish I could hear what they're talking about. I hope she doesn't say anything that will give me away," said Raz as they continued down the alley watching the two of them talking.

"They sure seem like they've got a lot to talk about," said Molly which didn't make Razhib happy. He realized if Miriam started talking about his childhood in Morocco then Mr. Black might remember him. But there didn't seem to be anything he could do except watch.

[What they couldn't hear]

"I know you must think I'm... well you know from the way I left the pub. I guess I might've over reacted but I'm so tired of Raz putting his family before our relationship."

"I don't think anything. You speak of relationships but aren't you a little young to be thinking about such things?"

"My mother was married at my age and was ready to start a family or that's what she keeps telling me at least. She tells me I'm wasting time..."

"Who can tell what the future holds? It's not for us to force but accept. You say Razhib puts his family first but that girl wasn't a relative. He says he's an orphan and I don't think he's got a first wife still living with his... what did you call her," said Mr. Black. He wanted intel but he didn't want to sound like he was pushing her.

"His aunt... his mother's sister and that girl isn't a relative although he keeps telling me she's like a sister to him. They grew up together in the Casino after they came here. They both came at the same time that is Raz and his aunt and Molly with her family."

"So, they came together? Then Razhib's aunt works for or with this girl, Molly's father. What's her family name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Did you heard that," said Miriam as she turned around and looked behind them. "I thought I heard something or someone. Maybe I'm just hearing thing?"

"It was probably just a cat or a rat running about in the darkness," said Mr. Black as he looked back scouring the places people could hid. He had a sudden thought, what if the Major had found him and was creeping up on him? But that would be like winning the lottery or finding a needle in the haystack.

"Well we're here. Thanks for walking me home," said Miriam. "I need to go inside or my father will come out looking for me."

"I understand but you never told me the family name of that girl. Not that it's important but I might need it for my story. You know since they arrived together."

"I really don't know. Her mother's name is Emma and she's living with Jack Burton but I'm not sure if they're married. That's another reason my father doesn't like me hanging around there."

"So, this Molly is Jack Burton's daughter," said Black as a light came on in his head.

"Yes, I guess... I've got to run inside. Goodnight," she said as she opened the front door and wanted inside leaving Mr. Black standing there.

"Goodnight," said Mr. Black as the cogs turned in his head. He knew exactly what he had to do and if he hurried he could get it done now.


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

White's face turned pale when the progress bar ended and read one hundred percent completed but no files were decrypted. None could be found on the pen other that the encryption program itself. The pen was as clean as a whistle just its access had been encrypted which for Mr. White and the Circle made it less than useless. However, one question it did raise which was if the ledger wasn't on the pen then where was it? That meant the only person who might know was Jack Burton and Black was about to eliminate him.

"I hope you realize the position you're in," said Alpha as he retrieved White's phone tossing it back to him. "You need to call Mr. Black off. I don't know why I'm doing this but I'll see what I can do for you."

"I won't forget this," said White as he stared at the monitor as if by staring he could change something.

"Well, get dialing but I'm not promising anything," said Alpha as he disappeared up front behind the curtain. White knew he was in hot water up to his neck and sinking fast. His only hope was that Black screwed up when he made the copy but he seriously doubted that.

"Come on pick up," he said as the call went to voice mail. "Crap, this isn't the right time for you to go dark on me." He hit redial and got the same message he'd gotten before.

"No, I don't want to leave a message at the sound of the beep. Black, where the heck are you? It's me when you listen to this call me back. It's urgent," said White as he left a message. "Geez, how long before you check your mail?"

White looked at his watch then at the computer screen. He took a deep breath then dialed again but again it went to voice mail.

"Crap, crap, crap," he yelled as his anger flared and he threw his phone against the wall. It made a loud thud as it bounced off the bulkhead. He slumped forward with his head in his hands realizing he'd overplayed his hand and now he was going to have to pay the consequences. He sat back up and looked at Alpha as he walked back into the cabin.

"I take it your partner isn't picking up," said Alpha as he bent over and picked up the phone from the floor. "We should stop before this becomes a habit," he said as he handed it back to White. Alpha turned and waved to one of his men who brought over another bottle then poured them both a drink.

"Here I think you could really use this now," he said as he passed him a glass. "Your phone is a little worse for the wear but like Timex it took a licking but kept on ticking."

"Thanks, and yes, so far all my calls have gone to voice mail," White said then he realized he'd just back himself into a corner. "However, that could mean anything. The question is will the Circle be patient enough until I can contact Black to see what's going on?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with One's secretary and needless to say he wasn't very happy about this turn of events. However, I talked with him and convinced him that we might need to make a stop over to refuel before we can continue on to Moldova."

"It sounds like we're just putting off the inevitable. I should go back and throw myself on my sword. At least it would quick and painless."

"I don't think what they'd have in mind would be either. No, we're going to refuel in Tivat and that way we can grab Mr. Black so we can sort this all out."

"We could also grab Jack Burton and bring him with us that way I'd have something to show to the Circle," said Mr. White as the cog started turning in his head. "It won't be the same as having the ledger but it just might be enough to keep me from being skinned alive."

"Maybe or maybe not, but we won't know until we try," said Alpha as he tossed his shot down then filled his glass again while glancing down at his watch. "It's time. We can begin our course change, and no one will be the wiser."

"What does that mean," said Mr. White as he held out his glass. Alpha topped him off again laughing.

"Just a little something I cooked up to make sure no one is following us. I'll explain later but right now I need to get up to the cockpit and make sure we're heading on our new course. Here I'll leave you the bottle. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Thanks," said Mr. White as he leaned over and took it from him. But his stomach was in knots so there was no enjoying this ride. He sat back and watched Alpha disappear up front then he looked out the window at the ocean below.

"At terminal velocity I'd have time to think before I go splat but that's only if I didn't freeze or pass out first. I think you've definitely overplayed this hand," he said to his reflection in the glass.

"I know you're going to tell me I should've listened to Mr. Black and been a little more prudent. But fortune smiles on the bold even if this seems more a setback," he said then he pulled out his phone and tried Black once more. And again it went to voice mail but this time he resisted the desire to throw his phone.

"Crap, I hope you're in the mud baths and not standing in Jack Burton's blood. I hate to say this but I almost hope the Major takes you out first," he said as he took a hit straight from the bottle.

"I can't even get drunk properly," he said as he pushed the bottle aside. "I've really done it this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was on her way back to the Casino when she got the call from Margo telling her something was going down with Razhib and Molly. This made her the nearest so she was the first on scene. She parked her vehicle outside of the old quarter then ran to their location on foot. When she got there, she found them outside of what she later discovered was Miriam's house.

"What's going on and why are you two out here by yourselves," asked Sarah as she appeared behind them.

"Crap! You know you could give a person a heart attack sneaking up on them like that," said Molly. They drew back deeper into the shadows as Razhib explained to her what had happened.

"I don't have to tell you how irresponsible it was of you to follow that man. You both could've been hurt and Razhib, what were you thinking bringing Molly here with you?"

"But I had to be sure Miriam got home safely," said Razhib. He didn't have to see Sarah's face to see she was angry with him.

"Wait a minute don't blame him, I made him take me and besides nothing happened. But that man is still in there so how are we going to take him?"

"There's no 'we' in this," said Sarah as she waved at Margot who was arriving with a team. "You're going back to the Casino right now and I don't want to hear any arguments about it."

"Sarah's right. You to need to go," said Margot. "Raz, you and I will talk about this later but for now I need for you two to be safe and safe isn't here."

"I just want to stay long enough to make sure Miriam and her family are safe then I'll go back to the Casino."

"No, you two have done enough for one evening. I want you back home now," said Margot snapping at him. "I'm sorry. Look, I understand but I can't run this op worrying about you two so do me a favor and go. I promise Miriam and her family will be all right and tomorrow she won't even remember any of this bad experience."

"But..." said Razhib as he started to protest but he could see that neither Sarah nor Margot weren't going to change their minds.

"Look, if you don't go now you're just putting Miriam in more danger with that man and I don't think that's what you want, is it?"

"No, no it isn't," said Razhib as he hung his head. Molly put her arm around him then they walked off slowly disappearing into the dark alleyway.

"It wasn't just the right call," said Sarah as she checked her weapon. "It was the only call. Now let's grab this SOB and see if we can't get some answers."

Razhib had told them that Mr. Black was staying in the room Miriam's parents let out in the back. So, Margot deployed her team surrounding the house while they tried at the same time to hide in the shadows.

"Okay, everyone's in place," said Margot. Sarah nodded then the two of them went silently around the house and up the stairs to the door of the perp's room.

"Ready? You go high, I'll go low," said Margot. Sarah nodded back. "On the count of three," she whispered.

"Three," yelled Sarah then she kicked the door in tossing a flash grenade in front of her. "On the ground… hands where I can see them," she yelled as the grenade went off. They quickly took the flat but found no one was home.

"Do I need to specify what language I'm going to count in or did you just never bothered to learn?" Sarah was about to tell Margot what she thought when one of her men came to them.

"There's no sign of anyone being here and we found a back window open. It's an easy jump into a garden and from there you can disappear anywhere."

"It doesn't make any sense. There's no reason for our rabbit to have run and if he had we would've grabbed him," said Sarah. "You did have this place under lockdown so where is he?"

"What's going on in here," yelled a man with a thick accent. "What are you people doing in here? What have you done with my renter?"

"We haven't done anything with him," said Margot as Miriam's father pushed through to them. She could see the anger in his eyes when he saw her.

"It's you... you. What have you done to my door? Who's going to fix this? What are you and your people doing in my house? I want you out of here right now."

"Don't worry any damages I promise we'll fix everything, but we need to find the man who was here. Where did he go?"

"How am I supposed to know? Not that I would tell if I did. You people would put a bag over his head then take him to one of your dark sites to water board him or worse."

"Look, just calm down and relax. We don't do that anymore," said Margot as she tried to calm the man down.

"You may not but I wouldn't rule out anything right now. Personally the 'and worse option' works for me," said Sarah as Miriam and her mother came in.

"What part of not helping don't you understand," said Margot. But Sarah had about all she could take of this and was determined to get some answers.

"Okay, this is the deal. I won't lie to you and you don't lie to me. The man that was staying here is a criminal and responsible for the terrorist attack in Berlin. You know the one that's been in the news. We need to apprehend him before he tries something similar here."

"I still think you're lying," hissed Miriam's father. "What proof do you have of that other than he's a Muslim."

"A lot actually starting with Razhib recognized him from Morocco and then there's a blurry photo of him that was taken in Berlin. So, Miriam where is he at? We know he walked you home from the pub."

"Girl, you don't have to say a thing," said her father. "And as far as your boy recognizing him… well that boy should recognize his own kind."

"Oh, you don't know how much self-restraint I'm using right now not to knock you on your can," said Margot. "Miriam, Razhib followed you and that man back here to because he wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Yes, it's true we walked from the pub back here but… well it might be nothing be I thought it was strange when we we're talking because he said he was a reporter and wanted to write a story about Razhib... his life. But he didn't ask two words about Razhib. No, all he was interested in was knowing about the Casino and Jack."

"That's who we think he's trying to kill," said Sarah as she went over and pulled out the Dragunov (SVD-63) sniper rifle hidden in a bag. Miriam's mother gasped. "I don't think he was going to use this to go squirrel hunting," said Sarah as she looked at Miriam's father. "Miriam, did you talk about anything or anyone else?"

"Well yes," she said as she paused then looked down at the floor. "He seemed interested in Molly. Especially after he found out that she was possibly Jack's daughter."

"Geez, that's why he's not here," said Sarah. "He went out after Molly as soon as he returned to his room. He wants to grab her before she gets back to the Casino and we just sent her straight to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat at the table in the conference room in Castle studying the board he and Morgan had put together. They had placed push pins from Berlin to Istanbul with the photos of Abe and the Turk on both cities. Then under Abe's photo he hung a photo of Jim Henson along with the other people that had been eliminated at the Embassy. Then he had a photo of the mysterious Mr. Black and a blurry photo of Mr. White. He was still waiting on Beckman's people to a clean copy to him.

"I think this is as much as we got for right now," said Chuck as Morgan looked over his shoulder at the board. "But even with this I think we can start to see what we have to get done."

"We do? Are we looking at the same board? I'm glad you do be cause to me it looks like a waste of perfectly good afternoon and if you see a pattern in that mess then I'd like to know what it is?"

"Let me enlighten you then. Well, just because you can't see a pattern doesn't mean one doesn't exist. The Turk took out Abe then sent his men after Jack. You can see those lines, but his men got taken so the Turk had to go which brought Mr. White and Black into play."

"Salt and Pepper right. So White came after Sarah but she wasn't here, and you took out his group. But wait a minute if White was after Sarah then who put the note on your herder and why did that Carmine lookalike come after you in the store? That couldn't have been White's work or could it? I'm feeling a headache coming on and I'm getting confused."

"No, you're not getting confused because you're right it doesn't make sense. Why would White do that? It doesn't make sense and you then there was that fake movie production company that rented that office building. If you want to know what I think. I think there's a mysterious person who's moving behind the scenes making fun of us all."

"Sounds rather sinister and who's this person? You don't have them up on the board or do you want me to add him now but how does he fit in with everyone else on the chart?"

"I'm not sure yet but we know he or she was here because they had to be here to meet Eileen in order to set her up. The real question is what was the goal of this maneuver? What did they hope to obtain by it? No one does nothing without a reason so what's theirs?"

"Well you've lost me again with that one. They wanted you out of the way I guess because why else would they have send Eileen here with a gun looking for you in particular to gun down?"

"Maybe or maybe not… but more than wanting to get rid of me they might've wanted Sarah react the way she did and to run off to Montenegro to look out for Jack. This is true especially if we assume for a second that Jack is telling the truth then what does that say?"

"It says that's one big assumption considering Jack and the truth don't live in the same zip code let alone in the same room," said Morgan. Chuck gave him a look. "Okay, then what does it say?"

"Don't you see? Whoever this person is they have beef with both Jack and Sarah. That means this goes back to Jack's… well less than legal days. I'm going to need Jack's unredacted file so I'm going to need to take this to Beckman and have a talk with her."

"Why? Can't you just think about Jack and then presto flash? Isn't that the way it works? When I was zooming that's all I need to do just think then zoom," said Morgan as he gesticulated with his hands almost knocking over Chuck's coffee cup and his grape soda can.

"Let's zoom a little less, okay little buddy. And you're right normally, yes that would be all I'd need to do. However, in Jack's case the powers to be thought it better to leave parts of Jack's file out of the intersect."

"Well, if Beckman says no you could just ask Sarah," said Morgan as he picked up his grape soda and took a sip then made a face. "Yuck, it's gotten warm."

"There's ice in the freezer as well as glasses but try not to make a mess or Casey's going to get mad and I don't think you want that."

"No, I don't but you haven't answered my question. Why don't you just ask Sarah. I don't see the big deal."

"Yes, I could ask Sarah, but I don't know how much she wants me to know about her past… especially the part that involves Jack. But after I get done with the General, I'm going to have to call and old Serbian. He and I are going to have to have a heart to heart and I'm not sure he's going to like what I have to ask."

"Chuck, look at this," said Morgan as he pointed to the monitor that was tracking the DC 9. "Look the plane you're tracking has just amended its flight plan. Now it's going to Tivat in Montenegro and the plane it swapped call signs out with has called in a mayday."

"Crap, it's happened. They've discovered the pen drive they have is a fake. I need to get this done in a hurry if it's going to be of any use."

"Just tell me what you want me to do? The Cobra is ready to go into action. I could fly over to Montenegro and head that group off."

"Right Morgan, you're going to fly over with the way you feel about flying. I appreciate the offer but for now can you get in touch with Alex and Kate. I'm going to need them here right away then after that you can cross your fingers and maybe say a little prayer."

"Whatever you need Chuck. What are best friends for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twelve was busy making sure the rest of the Circle was settled in. The town had only one hotel and they took it over kicking out the rest of the guests. There were numerous complaints from the other members that it wasn't to their liking. However, One had been able to maintain discipline and keep everyone in line. However, Twelve could see this was a powder keg ready to blow at any moment.

"Sir, You have to see that White's time is up," said Twelve. "The rest of the Circle is getting anxious and are tired of waiting for him to show up. I'm beginning to wonder if he actually has what he says he has or if he's just playing us along."

"My Secretary has been in touch with him and he assures me that White says he's got the ledger on a data drive with him. Tell everyone we need to rough it for just a little bit longer."

"Yes Sir, I will but maybe it would sound better if it came from you," said Twelve. He didn't know why but One's secretary had put his neck out and he was going to see that he got it cut off.

"Of course, I'll tell everyone when we meet tomorrow morning. So, if there's nothing else I need to find my secretary. I swear I'm going to hang a bell around his neck one of these days."

"Well there is something and I don't know if this has anything to do with what's going on or not. However, I was contacted by a person we know in Serbia and he said that there's a man who'd like to speak with you."

"A man? What man? I don't meet people like this and you know it. You need to send this through my secretary," said One then he paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Well I guess there's nothing normal about what's going on right now. So, tell me will our Serbian friend vouch for this man and tell me know more about him other than he's a man?"


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

Beckman got off the horn with Chuck then leaned back in her chair and finished off her cup of coffee. There sitting across from her desk was her Major who'd listened attentively to whole conversation. The look he had on his face was enough to let Beckman know that he didn't really approve of her decision to allow Chuck to move forward with his plan.

"Before we get into my conversation with Chuck, give me a quick rundown on our false flag flight from Mexico. They should be almost across the Atlantic by now and into their second phase?"

"Yes, they are... Well, as we thought they'd do when they entered the dead zone the two planes switched out call signals and responder IDs. Our perps plane is now manifested for Tivat while the other one called in a Mayday just before dropping off the radar. There's a search and rescue team in route to their last known location as we speak. However, if they hold true to form there will be no one to rescue and this will become a recovery mission."

"Which is exactly what we thought they would do. It's nice to know that people can be so predictable at times. And our target's plane? What's it's status?"

"Like I said before it's amended its flight plan and is now heading to Tivat which leads me to agree with Chuck... I mean Agent Carmichael's belief that they've discovered the data device in their possession is a fake."

"Okay, then everything is on track," said Beckman but she still saw that same look in the Major's eyes. "Now out with it and don't sit there with that pouting face looking at me. Just tell me you don't agree with what I just did."

"It's not my place to agree or disagree. You are the General but it's more I don't understand than disagree. I'm sorry I just don't see how you can you allow Chuck... Agent Carmichael to go to Moldovia when you've already sent Mary and Casey there with very different orders?"

"Because Chuck thinks he can go there and persuade these people, if that's what you can call them, to lift their hit on Jack. I realize it's a long shot but if anyone can pull this off it's Chuck. Besides what good would it have done if I told him he couldn't go? He would've just gone off and done it anyway."

"But you've given the Colonel kill orders on all the members which is going to make it difficult for Chuck to have a conversation with them if they're dead."

"I don't know about that. It's been my experience that sometimes-dead people can be very talkative and tell you a lot. Besides, Chuck knows what cards are on the table. He'll take the hyper-sonic to Germany and then move by jet. Chuck could meet up with Mary and Casey about the same time they get there."

"That will be something but I was surprised he didn't want to go to Kotor considering that wet team is heading there and the other agent Carmichael is in Kotor. We need to get them more manpower to stave off the attack..."

"No," said the General as she cut the Major off. "That won't work not without attracting attention to our operation there. Sure, everyone comes there for the poker tournament but they ignore the rest of our operation which is the way it needs to stay."

"I don't know how that's going to work when the wet team gets there. How will the government there feel when our operation is assaulted by those people? We could quietly move people from Athens or Istanbul without anyone being the wiser?"

"No, too many people on the field will just make this more of an eye sore and a cluster. Not to mention increasing the possibility of us blowing our whole operation in the area. No, they're just going to have to manage with the people they have and with any luck Chuck will be able to talk some sense into these people in Moldova."

"Just as long as he does it before Colonel Casey puts a round through their heads," said the Major as he caught the General's raised eyebrow from the other side of the desk. "I was just trying to be clear."

"I think you've been crystal clear... even too much. Now go, get me the exact location of that DC 9. At least we can warn our people when they can expect it so they can be prepared to repel boarders."

"Roger that ma'am," said the Major as he got up and left. When he walked out past the General's secretary that was Connie's cue to stick her head in with a fresh pot of coffee in her hand.

"Would you like me to freshen your cup?" said Connie as she waved the pot in the air like a censer so Beckman could smell the coffee all the way over at her desk.

"You must've been a good altar boy... girl but yes, please, I seemed to have run dry. But I have to admit I could use something a little bit stronger right now but my name isn't Roan Montgomery. That reminds me I need to get hot on finding another station chief for Berlin so I can bring him home."

"And before he finds he likes it over there too much. He used to tell a lot of war stories about what it was like over there before the wall came down."

"Yes, we went through a lot over there," she said as she had flashes of what seemed a previous life then heaved a sigh. "Well, there's no problem that ever happening because as much as he likes the schmoozing part once he has to start doing the actual job and filing paperwork then his love for the office will quickly sour."

"I don't know I heard from a friend of mine over at State that he and the Ambassador hit it off. She seems to appreciate him."

"As do most women, you included. I think I should call him up and let him know he's going to have guests and remind him on which side his bread is buttered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The normal trip back to the Casino from Miriam's house was only a little over twenty minutes and Razhib had walked it many times. However, this time it seemed as if it were taking forever. Razhib and Molly walked back to the casino in silence because there really wasn't anything that either could say to the other to make the situation any better. The only sounds they hear as they walked were the sound of their own shoes on the cobblestone then suddenly Molly thought she heard a noise.

"Did you hear that? I thought I hear someone up ahead of us," said Molly as she stopped and looked around.

"That's just your imagination playing tricks on you. It's happened to me before walking back from Miriam's. These alleyways cause an echo. What you heard was the noise of your own shoes on the pavement."

"I don't know but if you say so. I'm sorry if I got you in trouble this evening. Sarah had no right to come down on you so hard and I'll tell her that when I see her back at the Casino."

"I don't know maybe she's right but it would've happened if you had come or not. I just... well it just seems like I can't shake my past. Things keep dragging me back and I have to deal with them."

"That's not your fault so you stop blaming yourself. You can't help what happened to you and I'm going to tell Sarah that."

"No, don't, I owe her and Chuck so much. I would've never found Margot if it hadn't been for them and if she got mad about you being here... well I can kind of understand..."

"You're too nice and understanding sometimes. You should stand up for yourself more like when Miriam goes on about Margot being only your aunt. Don't deny it, I've heard her go on about it. Margot might be your aunt but she's been more a mother to you then I've seen some other mothers act."

"Miriam doesn't mean anything by it. She's just trying to look out for my best interests and she's trying to get her father to like me but after tonight I think I can forget about that. I can almost hear him storming up those back stairs after he hears the noise when Margot and Sarah break in. No, he's going to have a fit that's for sure."

"Don't worry, Sarah will call a time out on him. But you don't know that and once they find out what type of man Mr. Black is then he might calm down."

"I seriously doubt that. He's going to take Mr. Black's side because he's a Muslim or Black acts like one. However, for me I have some serious doubts about that. I think it's all a sham and he's just putting on an act."

"Then that should really anger Miriam's father," said Molly. However, they heard more strange sounds coming from around them. "Tell me you heard that and it can't be us we were standing still."

"Yes, I did. Look let's stay in the light so anyone coming towards us will have to come where he'll be seen," said Razhib as he pulled the knife out of his belt then slipped it up his sleeve.

"We could make a break for it and try to run back to the Casino," said Molly as she looked around them trying to see any movement in the shadows. "It's not that much further down the street."

"It's far enough that if we tried we wouldn't make it. No, we'll do like I said and stay in the light. Don't worry I'll take care of you no one's going to hurt you."

"I wouldn't make promises I couldn't keep," said Mr. Black as he stepped out of the shadows in front of them. He'd waited until they were almost on him the he cut them off. Now it was too late to run. "Look Razhib, I don't need you so why don't you be a good boy and run back to the Casino and tell Jack Burton if he wants to see Molly again he'll come to meet me."

"You aren't taking her anywhere. I won't let you," said Razhib as he got in between Molly and Black. "Do you hear me? Keep your hands to yourself or..."

"Or what? I hear you and you should listen to what I told you. I don't have any problem with you so just step aside and let me take her. She's not one of our people and there's no reason for you to die for her... not here," said Mr. Black as he pulled a Makarov out from under his jacket and held it down by his side.

"I'm not afraid of you and she's more my people than you are. Even if we come from the same place and have the same tattoo," said Razhib as he turned over his left hand exposing his wrist. There on his wrist was a tattoo words written in Maghreb script. "I've showed you mine now you show me yours."

"How'd you get that? Who gave you that?" said Black as he stared down at Razhib's wrist then turned his writs over. Under the street light they could see the two tattoos were identical.

"You don't remember me but I remember you. I have to admit I didn't recognize you at first. Not until you told that story about taking off your watch then I remember you. I sat your tea beside you. Yes, I was in the Toy Maker's household and you were his guest," said Razhib. He used this revelation to distract Black and to move in closer to him.

"Yes, I remember you now. You were that little boy who served us tea. No, it can't be you that would make you..." said Mr. Black as his eyes grew wide and he looked down at the chief's knife Razhib had planted in his stomach.

"Yes, that would make me a killer like you. I told you that you weren't going to take my sister with you and I meant every word," said Razhib as Mr. Black staggered back. He looked down at the knife then at Razhib with a puzzled expression turning his head sideways. Black started to raise his weapon but before he could get a round off he collapsed in the middle of the street.

Sarah and Margot came running as fast as them could. They traced Razhib and Molly's steps back to the Casino and they followed the trail until they found them. Molly had her arms around Razhib who was standing there looking stoic down at Mr. Black's body all three standing under the street light.

"Razhib, are you all right," said Margot as he threw her arms around him hugging him. "Let's get you two away from here. How is he," she asked as Sarah knelt over Black checking for a pulse. Sarah looked up and shook her head.

"Come on let's get back to the Casino and let our people get that man some medical attention. He'll be fine in a few days then we can interrogate him."

"Don't try to baby me," said Razhib as he looked back at Sarah. "That man's dead and I killed him. I cut his abdominal aorta which caused him to bleed out inside. It's a technique for... I was trained well and maybe Miriam's father is right. I am a criminal... a murderer. She should stay away from me."

"Don't say that and no you aren't," said Sarah as she got up and stood next to him. "You did what you had to do to keep Molly safe. Black found out Molly's my sister and that was the reason he was trying to grab her."

"He said he wanted me to get Jack to come to him," said Molly. "What's this all about? Jack's in trouble again, isn't he? You don't have to answer that of course he is or you wouldn't be here."

"Let's table all this until we get back to the Casino," said Margot. She didn't have to say anything Mike was already organizing everything with the cleaners. "I think we all could do with some hot chocolate."

"And you think hot chocolate is going to make everything better," said Razhib as he glanced over his shoulder but Margot and Molly pulled him along.

"The way I look at it is it can't hurt," said Sarah as she walked behind them trying to think about their next move and what to do with the plane load of cutthroat's that was headed their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What no one saw was another person standing in the shadows watching what had gone down. It was Major. He'd seen everyone rush out from his window and figured that Mr. Black had to be on the prowl. He knew if he was going to do something he had to do it quickly so he called down to his dinner date and cancelled then slipped out into the night. He hadn't made it far when he'd heard Molly and Razhib returning.

"Crap, there he is," said the Major. He saw Mr. Black lurking in the shadows so he hid himself away and then waited.

"What are you up to with those kids," he said as he observed. He saw Black leap out in front of the Razhib and Molly blocking their escape route. The Major drew his weapon and quickly attached a silence. With the echo in the alleyway no one would be able to figure out where the shot came from. However, it turned out he didn't have to bother with shooting Mr. Black.

"What's this," he said as he watched Razhib stab Mr. Black in the abdomen. "Geez, where did that come from? That kid's got some talent," said the Major as Mr. Black dropped in the alley.

"It's time for me to get out of here," said the Major as he quickly disappeared further into the shadows then ran back to the Casino before anyone understood he'd been out. And no one did except one person.

"Is this how you stand up girls in your country," said Carmen as she greeted him when he came back inside. "I hope there's a good reason you stood me up."

"A friend... well friend is a big word but you get the picture. Any way he had a bad case of heartburn... a stabbing pain in his stomach so I went out to see if I could find a pharmacy."

"This late at night? And were you successful? You know I might have some antacid in my room. I could give you some for your friend."

"No, I didn't find one but my friend is in a better place now and he's not feeling any pain anymore, but thanks for the offer. You know I still haven't eaten anything. Would you like to come with me and see what we can find?"

"Well, you missed the restaurant," said Carmen as she checked her watch. "But we could go to the bar and see what kind of sandwich they can put together for you. But wait a minute you haven't told me much about this mysterious friend of yours and how he got heartburn."

"That would be good, I wonder if they can make crêpes? I'm feeling like... I know this sounds funny but I quite like pancakes. We can also see what kind of desserts they have for you," said the Major as they walked towards the bar.

"Don't think it's escaped me that you haven't answered me about your friend. I'm beginning to wonder if he even exists or this was some sort of ruse to arrange whatever this is we've got going," said Carmen as she spotted Marcus standing near the entrance to the Casino giving her a look. She ignored him but knew she'd have to deal with him later.

"If the result is I get to have a late diner with a beautiful woman I almost wish I had but unfortunately no, my friend does or did exist. I'm afraid for all practical purposes he's dead to me after this evening."

"So, what happened? You had a falling out? That's too bad you know people can get cranky when they don't feel well. Maybe things will mend once he feels better."

"I'm afraid this was terminal and besides he's gone now. He left for down under and I won't be seeing him anymore."

"You shouldn't say things like that. I realize Australia is a long flight away but it is reachable," said Carmen as they took up seats in a booth. "But he can't have left yet. There aren't any flights out of Tivat this late at night so after we dine you can go find him and make amends."

"No, he's gone all right. He flew out on a private jet chartered through Charon airlines. It's a small company with just one pilot... kind of pay as you go operation."

"I don't think I know that company. It must be new," said Carmen as the waitress came over to take their orders. She was about to ask him more when Margot and Sarah walked in with Razhib and Molly under tow. Margot saw her sitting in the booth then gave her a death stare.

"Don't look now but that woman with that blonde woman and kids is staring at you. Is that someone you know? She doesn't look very friendly and you talk about me and my friend."

"You're right. She runs the hotel side of all this," said Carmen as she gesticulated waving her hand. "I don't know what I did to her but she and I just didn't hit it off. I really need to get my business done by next week or I'll be out in the street."

"Well, you have a standing invitation to move in with me... I mean if you want a room of your own... that is with no strings attached," said the Major as he got tongue tied tripping over his words

"Now you sound like Virginia Woolf," said Carmen as she laughed. "I'm sorry I was jus thinking... And besides who's afraid of Virginia Woolf."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in L.A. Sam's school was letting out and there to meet her as she came out the doors was Chuck along with Kat. She saw the look on his face and knew immediately what was about to happen. But before anyone could say anything Ms. Durham appeared out of nowhere.

"Good I caught you before you disappeared. I just want to tell you Sam is a real Math prodigy and her lessons are moving along faster than I could've hoped."

"That's kind of you to say," said Chuck as he reached down and picked Sam up then started to leave. Sam looked him in the eye.

"Could you please put me down? You're embarrassing me in front of my friends. I'm a getting too old for this kind of thing."

"And a little too heavy also. Maybe we should cut back on the pancakes and ice cream," said Chuck. Sam gave him the look of death.

"Wait one, Mr. Bartowski, I'm not finished. I just wanted to invite you over to a small get together this weekend at my new apartment. It's kind of a house warming."

"I'd love to but I'm afraid I'm going to have to go out of town for a little while for work. Maybe we can all get together when my wife and I get back... in a few days that is."

"Sure, that's fine. I was thinking maybe we could do a barbeque or something when you're both in town. I'm moving in down the street from you so it will be easy."

"Isn't that just swell... I mean great. Yes, easy… easy-peasy."


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Margot walked back into the Casino with Molly and Razhib. They'd left Mike with the cleaners and another crew to take apart Mr. Black's room. They went into the bar to try to work with the kids. Both Sarah and Margot were worried about Razhib but as soon as they walked in Margot spotted Carmen sitting in a booth with another one of their guests.

"Margot, who's that woman you're staring at? Is that the woman you mentioned earlier," said Sarah as she glanced over then turned back. "It seems she's found someone to latch on to."

"Yeah, there's her. I don't know there's just something about her that just isn't right. I don't like the way she was coming on to Jack. Maybe I'm just a little on edge because of everything that's going on right now. I don't know," she said but Razhib cut her off.

"Do you want me to go over and take her out. Just say the word," said Razhib as he sat there looking down at his hands. "How can you two just sit here after everything and act... well like nothing happened."

"Razhib, I'd like to tell you that you'll get over this with time and everything will go back the way it used to be but it won't. This will always sit in the back of your mind and you'll turn it over and over in your head thinking if you could've done things differently. However, second guessing yourself will do you no good. Believe me when I say it because I've been there."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? If that's what you're trying to do it's not working," said Raz as the waitress brought over their hot chocolate and sat their cups down in front of them. The waitress at Raz and started to say something but Margot shook her head then handed her a tip sending her on her away.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better," said Sarah as she leaned into him. "I'm telling you that you're going to have to live with it but you're not going to have to bear this alone. If this is hard then think about the alternative, he could've killed you and taken Molly. Sure, he would've said he'd trade her for Jack but then he would've killed them both."

"Because she'd be a loose end," he said as he played with his cup staring down at it. "And you don't leave loose ends."

"So instead of being sorry for someone who doesn't deserve it, think about this. Your action saved Molly and Jack's lives."

"What am I going to tell Miriam? How can I face her tomorrow with everything that's happened this evening? She's going to hate me and so will her father. This will just convince him that what he thinks about me is true and maybe he's right."

"You're not going to mention any of this to Miriam or her family. Tomorrow morning when you wake up pretend this day never happened and don't be surprised if Miriam calls you apologizing that she didn't show up at the pub."

"But she did and with that man," said Razhib as he looked at Sarah and Margot. "Oh, what did you do to her... them?"

"You could say we simply reset their clocks by twenty-four hours. Tomorrow when they wake up they'll have forgotten about everything that happened this evening. Probably due to a gas leak that will be discovered tomorrow."

"You can do that," said Molly. "Is it like the "Men in Black"? You hold up a flashlight then press a button and they forget everything?"

"This isn't funny and you can't go around doing that to people even thought if what you say you did seems to contradict that... but it's still not right. It just isn't."

"Would you like to face Miriam's father in the same tirade he had going back in the apartment? Which reminds me I need to get Mike to leave a note in the room telling Miriam's father that Black had to leave suddenly and that he could keep the rent."

"You people are something. The man you're talking about is dead and you're telling Miriam's dad he can keep his rent money. And why did he leave like this in the middle of the night? Because his inventory was slashed? You just move on like nothing. I don't know how you can do it. Maybe Miriam's father isn't that wrong when he talks about you."

"You're upset," said Sarah as she pulled out her phone. "I get that but the man that was killed did this," she said as she showed him a video from Berlin about the terrorist attack. "He did this right before he came here so you won't see me shedding any tears for him."

"But he could easily be you one of these days," said Razhib as he looked at the two of them across the table. "I don't want this to happen to you or Margot. What about Sam and Bunny? What about them?"

"I've thought and thought about that but Sam knows the work Chuck and I do is important," said Sarah as she looked down at her hot chocolate then over to Margot. This was something she preferred not to think about because she had no real answer so when Margot changed the topic she felt relieved.

"I've run that woman over there through the deep data base and it came back negative," said Margot as she tried to shift the conversation. "Now it looks like I need to run her new friend too."

"You don't have to," said Sarah as she flashed. Sometimes she wondered if the people around her thought that she was being possessed by demons when she flashed like this.

"Do you feel all right," said Molly as she watched Sarah flash. "Maybe we ought to call it a night so you can get some rest. You did just fly in from L.A. so you've got to be jetlagged."

"No, I'm fine. That man sitting with your friend," said Sarah and when she mentioned friend Margot gave her a look. "Well, whatever she is... anyway, the man she's sitting with is Major Oleg Romanoff, ex-spetsnez. He saw a lot of action in Chechenia then with Boris the Butcher and Chuck in the Caucasian mountains. He dropped off the map after that."

"And now he surfaces here. I'm going to keep an eye on him," said Margot as she looked over at them. "I think that woman is just taunting me."

"Kids, if you're done why don't you both go on up to your rooms and go to bed. It's late and tomorrow will be another day."

"You mean you want us to leave so you two can talk," said Molly. "That's all right by me. I'll be happy to put this day behind me," she said as she pulled Razhib with her.

"I'm worried about him," said Margot as she watched them walk together over to the elevator.

"We should worry about everyone here with that DC 9 heading our way. I think we need to come up with a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twelve went to try to find One's man but he was conveniently absent or as Twelve assumed in hiding. Things were happening and he couldn't find out what was going on which made him anxious. Twelve tried to call the wet team that had been sent to round up White to bring him to Moldova but no one was picking up nor returning his calls. One's secretary wouldn't have put his neck on the chopping block if he didn't know something. Now there was this new guy coming. What was going on?

"I want everything you can find out on this new guy," said Twelve as he handed a name on a piece of paper to one of their men in the comms trailer. "Reach out to everyone we know then b ring it straight to me."

"But Sir wouldn't it be better if you made the calls. I mean who am I to them. They aren't going to tell me anything other then to take a hike."

"I want you to try and if you run into a stonewall then tell them you're calling for me. If that doesn't work give me the name of the person you talked with and I'll call them. Don't worry I'll set them straight."

"I still think it would be better if you made the call sir," said the man. However, as he was talking Twelve gave him a look of death. "Okay, I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

"That's all I'm asking. I need to get into the meeting now before they come looking for me and then I need to talk with the Major. I left word with him to call me back but he's not returning my calls either."

"He's not the type of person to ignore you," said the man. "I mean I'm sure he's got a perfectly good explanation for being out of pocket."

"I'm sure he does and I can't wait to hear it. Just do what I asked you to do and as soon as we let out I'll come by to see what you've got for me. The old Serb vouched for this guy but I want to be sure I know everything about him before he gets here. I don't want any surprises and speaking of surprises has anyone seen the secretary anywhere? I've been trying to find him but I don't seem to be having any luck."

"He was just here a few minutes ago talking with Alpha... that is the team leader of the wet team that we sent to Mexico. They talked then he disappeared out the door but I couldn't say where he went from here."

"You said he talked with the wet team," said Twelve. The man nodded his head as he looked over at the others that were sitting with him in front of monitors. "None of you happened to overhear where he said he was going when he left?"

"I'm sorry no," said one of the other men. "He just left in what seemed to be a hurry. That's all I can tell you," he said and the rest nodded in agreement.

"I've been trying to raise them but no one is answering. He calls and gets through right away," thought Twelve. "I don't like this one bit." He started to leave the trailer when he got an idea so he stopped and turned back around. "You wouldn't have an ETA on our plane from Mexico, would you? We're going to have to organize a pick up at the airport. We wouldn't want them to have to wait around in Chişināu, would we?"

"No sir we wouldn't but we were told their pick up is on hold for now or that's what was passed down to us by the secretary before he ran out of here."

"Thanks, I wish he'd told me that," said Twelve as he turned then left. He stopped to think on the other side of the door after he closed it behind him.

"What could this mean they don't need to be picked up. Either they're going to rent a vehicle or they're not arriving on schedule," he said as a sudden thought hit him. "What if they aren't coming straight here but stopping off in Montenegro. Geez, I need to talk to One and see if he knows what's going on then give the Major a heads up. If One doesn't know then he can grab that little slimy weasel he has working for him and wring his neck," said Twelve as he looked at his watch.

"Geez, I need to get to the city hall or I'm going to be late for the opening. Do I bring this up in front of everyone? No, I'd better not, because this could backfire on me in a heartbeat. One could feel I was trying to embarrass him in front of the rest of the circle then it will be my neck on the chopping block' said Twelve as he went up the steps to the City Hall.

"However, I should pull him aside afterwards," said Twelve as he continued to think things over. "I need to see if he knows what's going on but tactfully. Yes, definitely tactfully... crap, I wish the Major would call me back," said Twelve as he entered the city hall building. As soon as he walked in he looked up the staircase to the second floor just in time to see One's secretary emerging from an office with One walking next to him.

"Double crap! What do I do now? Could One already know what's going on and am I being setup by the little weasel, White and the Major? Just stop and take a deep breath. There's nothing you can do right now except go into the meeting with everyone else."

"What are you waiting for," yelled the secretary down to him. "Everyone is inside and things are about to commence." Twelve looked up at him at the top of the stairs and stifled a growl.

"I swear one way or another I'm going to gut you. No, I'm going to go medieval on you and make a blood eagle with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove to Camp Pendleton with everyone on board a black van. Sam sat in the back next to Kat and on Kat's other side was Bunny in her car seat. In the front in the passenger seat was Morgan who was rattling off information about Moldova and what he could expect to find in Moldova.

"The largest city in Moldova is Chișinău the capital with a population of 635,994 people. Moldova is divided into 32 districts or _raioane_ , three municipalities and two autonomous regions called Gagauzia and Transnistria. The status of Transnistria is disputed because the central government does not control that territory. Other 10 cities, including the Comrat and Tiraspol, the administrative seats of the two autonomous territories, also have municipality status.

Moldova has 66 cities or towns, including 13 with municipality status, and 916 communes. Another 700 villages that are too small to have a separate administration, and are administratively part of either cities, 41 of them altogether as well as 659 communes," said Morgan as he read from his Fodor's guide to Moldova. "That's a lot of flower power. This makes for a total of 1,682 localities in Moldova, two of which are uninhabited. What's this ghost towns?"

"I appreciate the intel little buddy. I really do but I've got all that already up here," said Chuck as he pointed to his head. "I don't suppose there's anything in there about why a group of nefarious thugs are meeting there?"

"I'm guessing it has to do with how isolated the whole country is. Chuck, you need to be careful over there because there won't be any cavalry coming to pull your bacon out of the fire," said Morgan. Chuck gave him a look then glanced up in the mirror to see if Sam overheard him.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm putting together a team to come along with me and we're going to meet up at the airport in Chișinău. It's just Beckman doesn't know I've invited guests to come along and truthfully, they don't either. I'm going to have to call them once I'm in the air. So Sweet Pea there's nothing to worry about I've got this under control," he said as he glanced up at her.

"You know I don't want you to go," said Sam as she looked down at her feet. "I wish you could stay here with me and Bunny," she said as she glanced over at her sister who was looking out the window.

"I do too but Jack's in trouble and I'm the only one who can help him. I promise I won't be gone anymore than I have to. I love you and your sister very much and I won't let anything get in the way of my returning," said Chuck as he looked back at her in the mirror. He realized he was saying the same things his mother had told him before she didn't return.

"Chuck, slow down," said Morgan. "You're coming up on your exit. We can stop on the way back home and get some ice cream."

"Thanks, little buddy," said Chuck as he signaled and got over to make the turn off. "Just promise me one thing no Cherry Cheese Cake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Director Trotski was having a series of good days which had him in a relative good mood. After crushing the siloviki, the grey cardinals, who had tried to undermine the authority of the current occupant of the Kremlin. He was walking around basking in the light of his success. However, as much as he liked his improved position within the pecking order he knew that it could all be taken away in a heartbeat with the wrong decision or careless words. It was for that reason he was less than happy to be told that take Chuck's was on the line wanting to talk with him.

"Chuck, I'm surprised you called me. You usually don't phone me directly but go through your boss so this must be important. You aren't thinking of defecting, are you?" said Igor as he put the call on speaker so his secretary could hear. He wanted a witness incase someone questioned why he was taking calls from an American operative.

"No, Director I'm not. What I'm calling about is seeing if we can't get the band together again," said Chuck. He loved testing Igor's grasp of American colloquialisms.

"I think you've gotten the wrong department but you might try dialing up the building across the square. They might be able to help you if you need a band for you one of your daughters. But it's not their birthday? Are you celebrating their name days?"

"Yeah, Saint Bunny, the patron saint of pole dancers," said Chuck as they both laughed. But he took note that Igor remembered he had two daughters and he knew when their birthdays were. "No, nothing like that. What I'd like is for Stefan and Anatoly to meet me in Chișinău. That's the capital of…"

"I know what it's the capital of but I just don't see why you need my people. This request really should've come through Diane. Chuck this highly irregular and I shouldn't even be talking to you about this."

"And if I had called my General and she called you then you would've had to shoot down the request before you heard what the mission is about. I realize that current relations between our two countries isn't at it's greatest and there are people in both our governments who'd love to see us at each other's necks."

"Okay, you're probably right but that doesn't mean I'll say yes just because you called. I need the full details on what's going on and why we need to be involved. Wait a minute does this have to do with what happened in Berlin?"

"Yes, this goes back to what happened to not-so-honest Abe who got his hands caught in the cookie jar," said Chuck. Then he went on to explain about what he knew and how Jack was being blamed. "You see I believe Jack and I need to talk to these people. If I'm right among their number will be some of your siloviki. I thought you'd appreciate the opportunity to finding out who they are."

"That would good if no one else knew who they are. But these people are protected by other people in the highest positions of government so that no one knows who they are is doubtful."

"Didn't you get an citation out of rounding up that last group? You could get another one for this one. You should know my General has put a kill order out on the members of this organization and sent... well people to carry it out."

"Why are you telling me this? You know you could get into deep trouble telling me about an op in progress. What do you want me to do? Am I to rescue our people? I could just as easily leave them there to their own fate. They stuck their necks out and they got it chopped off. I don't need to know about this."

"What you do with your people is up to you. I only want a little face time with them and that's all that I want. It would be easier with Stefan and Anatoly with me."

"Chuck, I don't want to throw a hammer into your plans. But what makes you think they'll listen to an American spy."

"I think you mean 'monkey wrench' not 'hammer'. You throw a monkey wrench into something and you're probably right they wouldn't pay any attention to what I have to say to them as me but as Kolonel Sheshenkov they'll stand and listen. I'll wait for Stefan and Anatoly at the international airport in Chișinău. If they show that'll be great but if they don't I'll understand. You can tell them I'll be flying in from Berlin," said Chuck. He gave him the details then he hung up.

Igor was left standing bent over his desk with pen in hand looking at the squawk box in the middle of his desk. His secretary started to say something but Igor turned and cut him off.

"Not a word I need to think."


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

Mary was waiting for Casey at the International airport in Chișinău. She'd called the control tower and got the latest arrival time for John's charter so she had some time to kill in the terminal café. She ordered a café then sat down. It took her some getting used to but now she could drink Turkish coffee with the best of them. Although there were times when she still swallowed some of the grinds.

"I don't know how you can drink that swill," said Casey as he walked up with bags in hand then plopped down next to her.

"It's not so bad after you get the hang of drinking it. The key is you have to let the grinds settle between sips or down it in one shot without throwing it back."

"I'll have to take your word on that," said John as he got the barista's attention. "I'll take a beer... cold and I don't want any of that lukewarm crap, comprende?"

"That's what? You make sure the man understands by speaking Spanish the international language of Barista? Don't look now but you've got no idea what he's doing to that glass behind the counter."

"Go ahead and make fun of me but I'm going to get a cold beer while you drink... well the last time I saw something that looked like that my sink was backed up," said John. As he was talking the man from behind the counter walked over and put a beer in front of him. John handed the man a twenty euro note. "And if this is cold you can keep the rest."

"You're also a big spender. I thought you were the stingy type... the one of who counts every penny. Why are you being so generous?"

"I can afford to be," said John as he waved the man off. The barista went back behind the counter pocketing Casey's twenty. "I'm going to write this up as a traveling expense and Beckman will reimburse me so I can afford to be on the agency's dime."

"No without a receipt she won't," said Mary as she pushed her coffee cup away. "Come on we need to roll if we expect to get where we need to be before dark."

"But wait one I'm still drinking and I need to get my receipt," said John as Mary grabbed him by the arm and started pulling.

"Sorry, but like I said we need to go. We're burning daylight and I want to get there in time to do a little scouting around before it gets too dark to see."

"Just one second," said John as he guzzled down the beer then let out a loud belch. Mary gave him a look. "What? You're the one rushing me along and that was just the stamp of approval. I have to say that beer was pretty good. Now why are we in such a hurry to get there before dark? Isn't it better that way?""

"I'm glad you liked your beer now let's get going. It's a long drive over some pretty rough terrain. I swear I don't know what Diane was thinking sending you to look over my shoulder. I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my own."

"Well, maybe she wanted it done right. You know anyone could go in there and shoot up the place which is probably why you want to get there before dark. However, we need to take them all out before any of them can go scurrying off to hide under a rock and think about getting even."

"I've thought about that and I was thinking about a series of well placed explosives all timed to go off at the same time. We could plant them after dark once we've scouted out the place then blow it up just before sunrise then be back here for breakfast."

"Did you happen to notice if they serve pancakes?" asked Casey as they walked into the parking garage across from the airport. "I could go for a short stack with a dob of butter and maple syrup."

"Maybe some extra crispy bacon on the side. The kind that clogs up your arteries just by looking at it," said Mary as they walked up to her Skoda rental.

"Now you're talking my language sister," said John as he put his bags in the back seat then started to climb in the driver's seat only to find Mary had gotten there first.

"No drinking and driving here," she said as she smiled. "We don't want to get pulled over and have to explain what we've got in the back."

"What? I've got a permit for all my firearms. It says they're for hunting and recreational purposes and it's valid here so there's nothing they can say."

"They might have something to say about Semtex I've got in the trunk. I guess I could argue that it's for recreational purposes but their idea of recreation and mine could be very different," said Mary as she pulled out of the parking garage then got on the road that took them outside of town.

"I guess that answers my question on how you plan to blow up the place. We just have to figure out a way to get in without being seen and out to get out again."

"That's why I want to do a little recon beforehand. You haven't told me about what's going on back in Montenegro."

"There's not much to tell I'd just landed then Beckman sent me here. I don't know how much you know," said John as he brought Mary up-to-date. "…and that's about everything. You know you could slow down a bit. Everything is flying when you hit those potholes."

"There's nothing in the trunk to make the Sentex go boom so there's nothing to worry about," said Mary as they hit another hole in the road and Casey bumped his head on the roof.

"I'm not worried about the Semtex. I'm worried about my kidneys. They can say it's simply clever but this is worse than riding a bucking horse bareback."

"Yippee Ki-yay cowboy," said Mary as she hit another pothole. "You should think about investing in one of those inflatable doughnuts."

"And you should think about the oil pan and gearbox. You hit too many of those potholes like that and we're going to be walking."

"Stop your crying these cars are like Timex. They can take a licking and keep on ticking," said Mary as she hit another hole. A cloud of black smoke came up from under the hood and the motor coughed before loosing power then coasting to a stop."

"What were you saying Mr. John Camron Swayze?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmen let Oleg escort her to her room then stood in the doorway as he smiled at her. At first, she thought about letting him come in for a nightcap but then she thought that she didn't want to come off as being easy. With this in mind she put her hand on his chest to stop him but she could feel his tight muscles under his shirt and started to rethink her position. However, she detected movement inside her room and realized this was as far as they could get tonight.

"I'm going to have to say goodnight to you from here," said Carmen as she pushed him back. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression."

"Oh, I think I've got the right impression," said Oleg as he pressed in close to her. "But all right you want to play hard to get. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast and you can tell me what a nice girl like you is doing in a place like this."

"I'll see you then," said Carmen. She stood in the doorway and watched as the Major walked away. He looked back at her standing there and he smiled back as if he was waiting for a signal to come back. However, Carmen was determined so in the end he turned back disappearing into the elevator.

"Can I ask you what the heck do you think you're doing in my room," asked Carmen as she walked inside and closed the door behind her. "It was a good thing I heard you knocking about in here before I let Oleg in here for a night cap."

"Oleg is it? Do I need to remind you why we're here and tell you that you don't have time for whatever it is you've got going with him."

"I know exactly what I'm doing and for your information I found out something went down out in town this evening. I'm not sure what it was but Margot looked upset and as well as that Sarah woman did, the one who's with her."

"But you don't know what it was? You don't think they discovered the pen drive do you. That certainly would cause a stir but not out in town," said Marcus as he rethought what he'd just said.

"No, it wouldn't. I think people are here trying to take Jack out. Margot and Jack's daughter are busy trying to stomp out fires which is what we wanted. I just need to give Jack's office a good once over then retrieve the drive he obviously doesn't know he has."

"You need to be careful or they'll recognize you and that will be the end of that. You've come too far to throw it all away."

"Yes, I have and no, I'm not. They don't know me from Eve. Jack dealt with my father not me and I'm going to make him pay for what he did that you can bank on."

"Then you need to leave that Russian alone and get your head in the game. Yes, you want to get even with Jack but we also are in this to become rich. Vengeance is nice but it doesn't pay the rent nor buy the things I'd... we'd like to buy."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten what I promised you. You see this through with me and you won't be wanting for anything. You have my word on that."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear," said Marcus as he pulled out a flask pouring them both drinks in plastic cups. He handed one to her then sipped from the other. "You know I'm feeling kind of lonely this evening."

"Then go hug a pillow for company. I think you should leave now before someone sees you coming out of my room and links us together," said Carmen as she put her drink down then went to the door and opened it. "I'll see you tomorrow but for now I'm tired and I want to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Not just tomorrow but all of them until we can pull this off," said Marcus as he downed his drink then left the cup. "Remember what I said stay away from the Russian. He's bad news."

"You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself," said Carmen as she stepped out glancing up and down the hall. "Okay, the coast is clear but you need to move fast."

"Until tomorrow," he said as he tried to kiss her but she turned her face. He ended up kissing her cheek before she shoved him out in the hallway slamming the door behind him. He cursed her under his breath as he walked down to his room.

"Marcus is getting out of hand," said Carmen as she watched him through the peephole in her door. He smelt like distillery and his breath was rank. "If he can't pull his crap together like he told me then I'm going to have to deal with him. Maybe a nice one-way drive into the countryside. He's right about one thing. I've come too far to turn back now and I can't let him screw it up with his jealousy either," she said to herself as she went into the bathroom.

She started to take off her make-up and she glanced up at herself in the mirror. There was her reflection looking back at her but for a few seconds she was a child again looking back. She saw herself standing in her parents' bedroom. The walls had splatters patters all over them, streaks painted crimson red and there on the floor was the body of her mother lying in a pool of her own blood. She heard herself crying out for her father but there was no reply. She turned to run but slipped on her mother's blood and fell. She picked herself up but she was now covered in red. Then she snapped out of it.

"Oh Jack, are you going to pay," she said to her reflection through clenched teeth. "Yes, you're going to pay along with that daughter of yours. I'm going to see to that. My life has been hell now it's your turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oleg took the elevator back up to his floor then walked down to his room. He didn't want to be disturbed nor distracted before so he'd switch off his phone. Now that he was back in his room he turned it back on and found all the missed calls Twelve's had made to him.

"What's gotten him all spun up," said Twelve as he called him back. He realized it was late now but this could've been urgent. It rang for a bit and just as he was about to give up he heard a click on the other end and then Twelve's voice.

"It's about time you returned my calls," said Twelve. "I called to let you know something is going on here. White's flight has been delayed but I don't know for how long. It's all a mystery now."

"Well, I just saw Black get taken out by a kid so we won't have to worry about him anymore. You say White's flight has been delayed," said the Major as he thought about what that could mean.

"Yes, and something is going on between One and that weasel of a secretary. I don't like the way they're acting. If I didn't know better I'd say they've got some sort of hidden agenda that they're keeping from everyone else in the Circle."

"You might just be over thinking this but I don't think you are. You need to keep an eye on those two until I get back. They could be sending White here which would confirm that White doesn't have the ledger. How many men does he have with him?"

"He has a wet team of six men who are being led by Alpha," said Twelve. He could hear the pause on the other end. "I know the way you feel about Alpha but you were the one who wanted this and we've come too far now to turn around now."

"I'm not think about turning around and if Alpha or his men get in my way... well, I'll deal with them. Maybe I should drive out to the airport and greet them. I can call the control town and find out when the next unscheduled flight is due to arrive."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea but you do whatever you have to do. Just get the ledger then get back here. There is one other thing I need to ask you. We've got a guy who's going to arrive tomorrow to speak to One. I don't know how he did it but he found out about us and wormed his way into the schedule."

"That is strange. It also means your location is compromised but don't point that out or the rats will scurry away and we need to keep everyone together. Who is this guy anyway and why do you say I might know him?"

"His name is Sheshenkov and he is supposed to be a Kolonel in the FSB..."

"His first name is Juri and he was given the name 'Butcher of the Caucasians'. You need to keep an eye on him. The man is crafty and smart but above all don't let his appearance fool you. Many have and many have paid the price with their lives."

"If you say he's like this then what do you think he wants with the Circle?"

"I have no idea but whatever it is it must be important to him. The last I heard of him he'd dropped out of sight and off the grid. No one knew where he was and some even said that he was dead."

"I can assure you he's not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was sitting on the charter flight flying from Berlin to Chișinău International Airport. In front of him was a tablet with a USB pen attached. The pen Roan had handed him with love from Diane when they met in Berlin but absent at his arrival were both Anatoly and Stefan.

"Here's what you asked for," said Roan as he handed him the pen. "I have to admit I took a peek at it. Are you sure it's wise to look into your father-in-law? You look at that then Thanksgiving and Christmas will never be the same again."

"Thanks for the warning but I have to if I'm going to sort this thing out. The only way to get this hit off Jack is to trace it back to its source which if I'm right I'll find on this."

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for. But you seem as thought you were expecting someone else here," said Roan as he noticed Chuck looking around.

"No... no one else, this is a mission for one... I guess," said Chuck as he shook Roan's hand then got on his charter. That was a couple hours before and he was ready to take a break from looking at the screen.

"We're nowhere near finding out who's behind this then before," said Chuck as he leaned back in his seat yawning then looked at his watch. He was going to have to get into character very soon.

"Hey dude, just calling to check in on you and my favorite two Russians," said Morgan as he appeared on the tablet screen.

"Sorry to disappoint, but they were no shows. I guess Igor didn't want to take the risk and I can't see as I blame him. This is a long shot at the best," said Chuck. "You know Casey's going to kill you if he finds out you were down in Castle while everyone was out."

"You know what they say, 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him' or me in this case. I was just calling to see if there's anything I can do from back here?"

"Just make sure Sam and Bunny stay safe. Has Kathy dropped in anymore? Don't answer that it will only make me nervous and I can't afford to be nervous now. I'm about to walk into a shark tank and if they smell blood it won't end well."

"Chuck, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean it doesn't sound like this is much of a plan you walking into their camp like this."

"It's what I've got to do but it would help if I had a name to throw out to them. So far I haven't found anyone from Jack and Sarah's past who is alive who'd have the resources to pull something like this off."

"One name sticks out in my mind but he'd have to be a ghost reaching out from the other side to get even. But I think he's probably burning in hell where he deserves to be."

"You're talking about Shaw but remember what the guy went through. We created Shaw then blamed him when he did... well what he did. Don't get me wrong I'm glad I don't have to worry about him or that he failed to get his revenge but it wasn't all his fault."

"You're too nice on the guy. We all have choices in life and the ones he made were all bad or that's what my fortune cookie said. Last night was the ten-dollar buffet."

"When are you going to take Alex to a decent restaurant? People elbowing over the fried wonton and waiting in line for the Spring rolls to come out isn't exactly romantic. And don't say you don't make enough because I know exactly what you make."

"Dude, I've got to save up for a wedding. You know how expensive they are and I've got a pretty demanding father-in-law so I've got to do this right. You know he keeps telling me to take out life insurance. I don't know if it's because he wants to make sure Alex is taken care of or he wants her to become a rich widow."

"That's it," said Chuck as he had a sudden idea. "You're exactly right. You're right on the money."

"I am? That Casey wants to whack me so Alex can be a rich widow. Chuck, I know John and I have this running thing going where he physically abuses me and I put up with it but not like you're thinking... anyway John's not going to whack me. Well, at least not for money."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about what you said before about someone reaching out from beyond the grave to get even."

"You think Shaw's ghost has got in for Jack? I don't even know if he ever knew about Jack but with his evil intersect he probably did. But no, what are you talking about? You want me to make you appointment to sit on Dr. Leo's couch?"

"No, I've been looking at this all wrong. I've excluded all the people Jack and Sarah had dealings with who are dead..."

"Yes, dead is dead," said Morgan as he cut Chuck off. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Dr. Leo when we get done here and have him give you a call? I mean you sound like your cheese has slipped off your cracker."

"Funny Morgan, but no, I'm perfectly sane..."

"Which is exactly what a crazy person would say," said Morgan as he cut Chuck off again. "You are wearing your governor and it is charged up, right?"

"Yes Morgan, I've got it on," said Chuck as he held up his wrist for Morgan to see. "It's right here and yes it's charged. I've got to get off here and get back to work. Tell Sam and Bunny that I love them and I hope to be home soon."

"You'd better because I'm going to need a best man."

"And you need to set a date," said Chuck then he signed off. "I need to get this algorithm written than I need to put on my disguise," he said as he started humming the theme song from 'Fiddler on the Roof'.


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

White looked out the window as the fasten-seat-belt light came on and he realized this was it for him, he had to come up with a rabbit or someone was going to take away his hat, his life. Looking down below he could see the high mountains that surrounded the gulf of Kotor then felt their quick descent and could see why this was one of the most dangerous airports to land at in the world. If they had crashed it would've given him a sense of relief so he had mixed feeling once the plane had touched down.

"Well, we're here," said Alpha as he came back to check on White and his men. "Any luck yet getting in touch with Black?"

"No, he's not answering which means he's probably gone dark," said White as they taxied off the apron then to towards an out of the way hangar.

"You know what that means and it's not good for us," said Alpha as it suddenly got dark outside. "What's going on," he said as he looked out the window. The ground's crew disappeared out of the hangar door closing it behind them. They were replaced my men in military uniforms.

"What's this? I thought you contacted the Circle and everything was cleared for us," said White as a hundred different scenarios ran through his head with none of them playing out well for them... for him.

"Everyone just stay calm, and let's not go into a panic... at least not yet. Let me find out what's going on first."

"They're moving a gangway next to the plane," said one of the men then they heard a bumping sound when it was pushed up against the hatch. "There's a man walking up now," said the same man then they heard a tapping sound like someone knocking at the door.

"Well, just don't stand there like idiots," yelled Alpha. "Open the hatch and let him in. We need to hear him out but everyone standby in case we have to shoot our way out."

They opened the hatch and a man walked in dressed in Montenegro customs officer's uniform carrying a briefcase. He sat it down then reached inside but as soon as he did everyone pulled weapons and pointed them at him.

"No, no, this simply won't do," said the man as he pulled out a clipboard. "Who's in charge here? Come on speak up I've got other planes to inspect. I can't waste all day here."

"That would be me," said Alpha as he motioned for everyone to put away their hardware. "I don't understand we're supposed to have been prescreened. Why do you have the army standing around outside?"

"You may call me Mr. Wilson... Michael, if you promise not to shoot the messenger," said the man as a joke but no one was laughing. "Well, it has been brought to our attention that this plane is transporting a large about of firearms..."

"And we have licenses for everything so what's the problem," said Alpha. Already he could see that the Major had been busy.

"I'm sorry but those permits have been revoked. It was pointed out that your declared reason for visiting our country was to visit the Casino and we can't have people with firearms walking around our casinos. This isn't like other countries where you can... well do things that would normally land you in jail. I don't know if you've ever seen one of our detention facilities but I can tell you that it's not like staying a hotel."

"I see and so what does this mean. I guess we could leave our hunting rifles here on the plane. Is that acceptable?"

"Along with your sidearms and other weapons. Now if you'd be so kind I'd like you to sign this form that says you've been formally warned and if you or your men are caught with a firearm while visiting our country the person or persons apprehended will be expelled immediately."

"And if I refuse to sign. I'm just saying and we did ask for permission as you've acknowledged," said Alpha as he looked around trying to think what to do.

"I understand but as I said those permits have been revoked and are no longer valid. If you refuse to sign this form then I will have no other option but to expel everyone immediately. You will have to depart and fly to some other country."

"No, no, I'll sign and we'll leave our gear here on the plane. I assume you'll place a guard on it while we're here," said Alpha as took the man's pen then signed the form.

"Please press hard so your signature goes through all the copies beneath and yes, this hangar will be closed and there will be a guard posted outside so you don't have to worry about anyone coming and stealing your things."

"Yes, that's exactly what I was worried about," said Alpha. He's real idea was to try to sneak back on the plane later and retrieve what he could. However, with guards posted and a motion detector security system that he'd seen through the window was going to make that difficult.

"Oh, one last thing," said Wilson as he handed Alpha his copy. "Your men will be search at the bottom of the ladder so please tell them to make sure they didn't forget to leave anything behind. You know sometimes people can be careless and forget what they've got in their pockets. I see that a lot in my business."

"Yes, I think we've all been guilty of that from time to time," said Alpha as he shook Wilson's hand. Wilson shook it back then started to leave.

"If there's nothing else I'll be down below with the soldiers waiting for you to leave. You can take your time deplaning and if you do think of something you can ask me at the bottom of the ladder and again welcome to Montenegro.

"Thank you," said Alpha as he saw him to the hatch. After the man was gone Alpha heard all the grunts and groins. None of his men liked the idea of leaving their weapons behind.

"Boss, this just isn't right. How are we supposed to protect ourselves if we haven't got crap to work with? It'll be as if we're naked out there."

"Don't worry my brothers," said Alpha as he got everyone around. "We'll hook up with Mr. Black and get weapons from him. Now make sure everything is locked away then let's go. We need to get a move on it."

"What are you promising? I haven't been able to reach Black," whispered White. "I told you that or have you forgotten?

"I haven't forgotten anything. We know where he'll be headed to so let's start from there," said Alpha then he turned back to his men. "Okay, I want everyone in their best suit we're heading for the Casino Royale."

Not far away Major Oleg observed everything. Everyone was so concentrated on watching the plane and its occupants that no one noticed the Major as he slipped into the hangar. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on and he smiled as he slipped back out again.

"I didn't have anything to do with this but my hat's off to the person who did," he thought as he made his way back over to his BMW he'd parked around the corner and out of sight.

"I wanted to have my little talk with Alpha but I guess I'll have to table that for now. I know where he'll be heading next anyway," said the Major as he got to his car. "Things are looking up here. I wonder how they're going in Moldova."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Mary humped all the equipment from where the car died through the Corneşti hills that overlooked the town below. It was pitch black when they arrived so they decided to make camp before venturing down into the valley below. However, because they were near they decided not to use any open flames which meant chemical packs to warm of their food and doing the best they could do to stay warm.

"Well, that's the last time I rent one of those cars. They just aren't very dependable," said Mary as she dropped her pack. "Clever my..."

"Don't go blaming the chicken because you didn't like the omelet," said John as he cut her off and dropped his pack too. "I told you to take it easy on those potholes but you didn't listen and that's what got us in this situation."

"Let's just say I choose to disagree and leave it at that. What's important is we got where we needed to get. From here you can cover me tomorrow when I go down and infiltrate the village..."

"Hold one there sister," said John as he started breaking out a couple MREs he'd brought with them. "Who says you're going down and infiltrating? I think I ought to be the one who does that. After all I've got the most experience in infiltrating."

"Setting up home inside walls maybe but that's not infiltrating. It's just making friends with the neighbors, the roaches and the rats. I know we can toss a coin for it," said Mary as she pulled out a coin from her pocket. "I'll be tails and you..."

"Oh no you don't, I know that trick. What do you think I was born yesterday? You're not going to pull anything over me. No, I'll take tails and you be heads."

"No, I certainly don't think you were born yesterday... Actually, I think you were hatch," she added under her breath.

"What was that? Oh, never mind just toss the coin and let's get this over." Mary tossed the coin in the air then caught it before it hit the ground slapping it on the back of her hand. She moved her hand and John scratched his head.

"It had to be a Democrat, didn't it," said John looking disappointed at the smiling face of President Kennedy. "Hey, wait a minute I want to check that coin. I think you cheated."

"Sorry, but a deal is a deal and don't be sore loser. Besides you took tails from me remember," said Mary as she quickly pocketed the coin.

"I think you've been hanging around Sam and some of her has rubbed off on you," said John as he grunted then went over and tossed her a MRE. "Don't ask me for my Chicken à la King nor my brownie."

"You don't have to be a sore looser about it," said Mary as she looked at the MRE he'd tossed her. "Umm meatloaf... not bad. It could've been worse. If you want I'll take the first watch so you can get some shut eye. That is unless you want to toss for it?"

"No, I'm happy to eat and then get some rest. That little hike took a lot out of me. You know there was a time when I could've made that with full packs with no problem. You know I'm always afraid that I'll slow up some day..."

"People like us, we don't slow up we just get more cautious. Are you sure you want that brownie? You know there is a lot of calories there."

"Back off, they hang brownie thieves where I come from. I wonder what Chuck's up to. He's back in L.A. living the dream taking Sam to school and making the Costco run. It's people like us who make that possible because we do the hard things that have to be done."

"Well, I'm just glad he's not here. I never wanted this for him and if he can sit this one out then the next one will be easier. I don't want him to end up like his father and I certainly don't want Sarah to end up like me but she seems determined to make that happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Margot planned out their strategy together in the Dungeon after their conversation with Langley. The General told them not to look for any additional men so they had to make do with what they had. The only problem they had was they didn't know the size of the force that was coming.

"A wet team doesn't tell me much," said Sarah. "There could be two to forty. What we need is to find a way to equalize our forces."

"There can't be that many men on that plane. Come on think about it if there are over ten they would've fallen all over themselves in Mexico city. For me we've got enough men..."

"But theirs are battle hardened which is something you can't say about the men you've got here. They can't flinch when pointing a weapon. If you point a firearm at someone you've got to be capable of pulling the trigger or you're dead."

"You don't have to worry about my people, they'll do what they have to do when the time comes," said Margo as Mike walked in smiling and whistling. "Maybe you can share with the rest of us what there is to be happy about?"

"Come on you already know? One of you arranged this, didn't you? I just wished I could've been there to see the look on our perps' faces when their plane landed."

"What are you talking about? They're ahead of schedule," said Margot as she grabbed up her phone and called reception. "I want everyone's passport scanned coming in now then sent it to Mike. ... Why? Because you like working here."

"Okay out with it or do I need to remind you that I am armed," said Sarah. She'd wanted to call home hours ago and now it was getting late. That combined with being tired made her... well not in a good mood for cat and mouse games.

"You two really don't know then?" said Mike as Sarah reached into her purse. "Okay, okay well like I said our perps have just landed and there to meet them was the Montenegrin Army and a customs officer. From what I was told they weren't allowed off the plane with any weapons and they were all searched on deplaning. But if neither of you organized this then who did?"

"I don't think it was the General because we just talked with her and all she told us was what she couldn't do which seemed to be just about everything."

"She told us that we were on our own and not to expect back up," said Margot as she put away her phone. "As we get people in, reception will scan their passport photos and send them to you. I want you to run them through facial recognition. But this doesn't tell us who called out the army for us?"

"Do we need to know who or just say thank you," said Mike. "I hate to bring this up, but a thought just occurred to me. What if they already have weapons stashed hereabouts? I mean after the break up of Yugoslavia and the war there are weapon troves hidden all over the place."

"Or they might have a man already here with the weapons they need," said Sarah as she looked over at Mike and Margot. "That would be this Mr. Black."

"But he's dead so they aren't going to get anything from him... at least not in this life."

"Ah, but do they know that? Think about it they've been in the air all this time. They might not know what happened to Black."

"If that's the case, boy are they in for a surprise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were talking down below the Casino, outside two taxis pulled up in front White, Alpha and the rest of the team climbed out. Alpha paid both taxis then they drove away leaving them looking up at the lights outside. He and his men were about to walk inside when Oleg walked out to greet them. Alpha looked up and growled as White stood there with hate in his eyes.

"You two look like a couple made in heaven," said Oleg. "If I were you Oscar, I'd bring my men inside in twos. You show up in a group like this and they're going to be onto you in heartbeat."

"Speaking of onto was that your idea of a joke back at the airport? I never pictured you as the type who'd rat out a brother."

"And I didn't. I'll admit I was there but I didn't rat you out. As a matter of fact, my original plan was to talk to you in the airport where there would be lots of witnesses but now I don't have to worry since I'm the only person here armed."

"Funny, but soon the tables will turn and you'll find out what happens to people who cross me," said White as he stepped forward.

"You let your dog loose for some exercise I see. Look this doesn't have to go down like this. You help me, I help you and we get the ledger then we all go home and everything is cool. Come on Oscar, we've been through too much together to throw all that away."

"I'm sorry I'm under orders and I'm not to let anything or anyone get in the way. That means above all you. So why don't you just get on the next plane and go back home?"

"Wish I could brother, but I've got too much riding on this to turn around and run now. I like you Oscar. I really do and you're a good second in command... or is that it? This is your ticket to become number one."

"You said it, I didn't but yes, it's about time I made the move and the Secretary promised me a seat at the table so I'm taking it. And this is a friendly heads up he's on to you and Twelve by the way."

"And this is me returning the favor. Your Mr. Black was gutted like a fish not too far from here last night and before you get any wrong ideas I didn't do it. If you don't believe me his body is in the morgue as a John Doe."

White was about to say something when they heard a woman's voice calling to the Major coming from the Casino so they all turned to look.

"Oleg... Oleg, who are you talking to," said an attractive red-head who walked up to him. "Is this your friend you had the disagreement with? Have you made up like I told you to do?"

"No, this is another acquaintance of mine who's dropped in by chance and we were just getting caught up. If you can give us just a few minutes darling I'll be right with you. I'll meet you inside at the bar."

"Then you're going to show me how to play poker. Remember you promised and a man is only as good as his word or don't you agree."

"Absolutely," said Oscar as he smiled at her then at Oleg. "I see now why you wanted to come here. You wanted to see some of the natural beauties."

"Oh, I like your friend. You need to be careful or I might want to spend more time with him," she said then she turned and went back inside. No one said anything but watched her as walked away. She could feel all their eyes on her and she liked it.

"One last thing then I have to go back inside," said Oleg. "As you heard I'm quite busy these days. But I wanted to tell you that Sheshenkov is on his way to meet with One and the Circle."

"This is another one of your jokes, isn't it?" said Oscar but Oleg shook his head. "How's this possible? I thought he was dead."

"Excuse me but who's this Sheshenkov and what does he want with the Circle? And how did he find out where we were meeting?"

"Kolonel Sheshenkov of the KGB and FSB and you name he knows everything about everyone. You might know him as the Butcher of the Caucasians. We've seen him obliterate armies and his motto is never leave any one alive."

"No one can come back for revenge if they're dead," said Oleg. "Cruel but simple and effective. If you think getting that ledger is going to get you a seat on the council... well if that's what Sheshenkov wants then you're out of luck and I'm not just saying that because I want it but because you'll probably have an accident."

"If that's what he wants... I mean a seat on the council. You said it yourself he might not be there for that."

"Are you stupid or something? Why else would he be there? You don't think he's come by to drop off a birthday card to save on the post? No, he's here for that seat and if he wants it he can have it. I just want to prove to him that I can be useful to him before he gets other ideas."

"Oleg is right. You've never seen anyone like him. Some people can think three and four moves ahead but this guy has the whole thing planned out down to when he's going to pause for tea."

"We're still here for the same thing, the ledger and to get that we need Jack Burton. You people can think that over then we can talk later. Right now, I've got a date," said Oleg then he turned and went back inside.

"Boss, what do we do now? Do we go inside and get rooms or do we go back to the plane?"

"No, we've got our orders and we're going to see them through. But we go inside like he said in twos to check-in."

"What does this mean to me," said White trying to wrap his head around everything.

"It sounds like you're quickly becoming expendable so if I were you I'd do something to prove my worth and do it in a hurry before someone gets different ideas."


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

Stefan bumped into Anatoly outside of the Director's office. He smiled at him as he watched him walking down the hallway. Anatoly looked back and wondered what Stefan had gotten them into this time. Stefan had the bad habit of getting them in trouble with the director not the least was their last trip to Central America. However, in the end Chuck bailed them out and the Director received praise from the Kremlin on an operation so all was well that ended well.

"What have you done this time," asked Anatoly. "Don't tell me you pissed off the Director again. You know one of these days you're going to get us sent to Siberia."

"You know we could be shot and wouldn't that be worse?" said Stefan as he hugged Anatoly. "And no, I haven't done anything... at least nothing I'm aware of."

"That you are aware of... I seem to remember getting in trouble for a lot that you were unaware of and yes, a firing squad would be better. I wouldn't have to listen to my wife complaining. Well, let's get this over with," said Anatoly as he knocked on the door then they walked inside.

When they walked in they saw Igor's secretary sitting behind a computer screen typing away on a keyboard. He barely looked up to acknowledge their presence.

"The Director will see you now. Just walk in and he's been waiting," said the man. Anatoly looked at his watch then at Stefan who shook his head then shrugged his shoulders.

"It's about time you two decided to show up," said Igor greeting them as the walked in. He pointed at two chairs across from his desk and they sat down.

"I'm sorry but I just got the word you wanted to see me," said Anatoly as he looked over at Stefan who made a face back.

"That's because I just did. Have either of you been in contact with Agent Carmichael?" This time Stefan looked over at Anatoly. "Come on have you been talking with Chuck? It's an easy answer, yes or no."

"No, I haven't," said Stefan as Anatoly shook his head. "Why? Is there something we should know? Do we need to go somewhere?"

"No, that's exactly what I don't want you to do. Look, I've done some checking and the people that are involved in what he is doing are some important people here... Siloviki who are in the inner circle of the Kremlin and what they are doing abroad in Chișinău may be construed as... well less than honest. However, here they've got their hands clean so I don't want us getting involved in this mess. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

"Absolutely," said Stefan as he popped up. "You can count on us. We understand clearly what you want us to do."

"Good, so you both can go," said Igor as he waved for them to leave. Stefan and Anatoly both marched out of the Directors off and straight into the hallway outside.

"You should call your wife and tell her you won't be home for a few days before we head to the airport. I've got my passport on me. Do you have yours handy or do you need to get it?"

"What? Didn't you just hear a word Trotski said? We're to stay put and not to got to Moldova for any reason whatsoever?"

"That what he told us so if any of these Grey Cardinals were listening in that's what they'd hear but didn't you see what he was telling us with his eyes? The eyes were telling us we need to go help Chuck out. You really need to work on your Director skills."

"What? Director skills? Are you sure that was what he was trying to tell us? Because that's not what came out from his mouth. And what's the difference between him telling us this in his office and us talking about it out here in the hallway? Someone could still overhear us."

"You're absolutely right so not another word until we're on the plane to... to Yakutsk. Yes, we need to catch a flight for Yakutsk," said Stefan as he gave Anatoly a wink.

"I just hope you're not getting us sent there for real and if we do end up there then you're going to tell my wife."

"Oh come on and you need to try to pay more attention to the eyes. Remember what they say the eyes are the windows to the soul."

"And a bullet between them makes you dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was on her way back down to the dungeon after checking in on Jack who was still at work in his office. She told him to go to bed and that he could pick up tomorrow which strange as it was he agreed. Then he shared a night cap with her after throwing everything in the safe.

"You should follow your own advice and call it a night. You've got to be more tired than I am," said Jack as he finished off his glass.

"Yes, I think I'm going to call it a night too but before I can there are a couple of things I need to do down below and I want to call home. After I get all that done then I can turn in."

"Well tell the squirt hi from me and I want a full report on how school is going," said Jack as he double checked the safe to make sure it was locked.

"Why? You were never interest in what I did in school," said Sarah as she downed the rest of her glass then set it on a coaster on Jack's desk.

"Is that the way you remember it? Because it's just not true. I way remember it I even heled you with your math homework."

"I remember you used to help me with my math by using three decks of cards then asking me what the probability was of going busted or which card was next in the deck."

"Cards are just like an abacus but more practical and financially rewarding. Didn't we cleaned up in Atlantic city and the rooms we stayed in... they were always the best."

"Yeah, everything was good until it wasn't. I remember they accused us of card counting and you got tossed out on your ear. I was the youngest person to be declared persona non grata in the casino."

"The way I remember it was I had to leave because it was against the law to bring a minor into a casino. None of that other stuff ever stuck or have you forgotten and they took your photo because you were cute. But that's what you think of your old man? Some two-bit thief? Darling, a thief has to run out of town as fast as he can, but a good con man..."

"But a good con man can leave whenever he wants. I remember, Dad. Goodnight Dad, George and Carl will come up with you and stay in the living area until I come up..."

"That's really not necessary. They probably want to go to the gym or lift some weights somewhere. They don't have to worry about me."

"They don't, I do and as long as I do you're going to have your security detail even if I have to pay for one out of pocket," said Sarah as they both walked out of his office then through the casino with George and Carl following behind them. When they walked out of the casino and started to walk across the hotel lobby Sarah noticed a man in white checking in at the reception desk.

"What is it?" said Jack as Sarah stopped in her tracks and looked the man over. "You know it's not polite to stare, especially if the man is about the whitest man I've ever seen. He'd make George Wallace happy and embarrass rice."

"Dad! Stop and go on up to the suite. I'll be up in a moment there's something I need to take care of here." said Sarah then she turned to George and Carl. "Don't let Jack offer you a nightcap or you just might be out for the night."

"Darling is that anyway to talk about your old man. Come on up guys, maybe I could interest you two in a friendly game of poker. I'll even let you name the game," said Jack as they stepped on the elevator.

"Goodnight Jack and please try to behave for once in your life."

"Now where's the fun in that, 'when I'm good, I'm very good, but when I'm bad, I'm better,'" he said as the doors closed. Sarah looked back over at the man at the reception desk then made a beeline over to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Bianchi," she heard the man behind the reception desk say. "Here's your passport and this is your room keycard. If you can wait one minute I'll get a bellhop to show you to your room."

"Don't bother with that I'll show Mr. Bianchi, is it?" Sarah said, "up to his room." The man nodded as Sarah reached over and grabbed his keycard as well as his passport giving it a quick glance. "Coming from France I see. How is Paris this time of year?"

"The same as always," said White as he took his passport from her. "I travel a lot and I was in Paris just for a few days. I have a lot of stamps in my passport but I never really get the chance to see the places I visit."

"I know the feeling," said Sarah as she led White over to the elevators. "My life is like that but I'm making an effort now to take time out to admire the view. Not to sound like a fortune cookie but life is a journey and if you don't make the time to look out the window then when the journey is over you've never really seen anything."

"Said like that it makes the whole thing sound so sad," said White as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Especially if you make the wrong decisions and that journey ends abruptly," said Sarah as she pressed the button for White's floor. "Like what happened to a man this evening out in town. I suppose you've heard about it."

"No, I just arrived actually but excuse me, do we know each other? I'm sure hope that if I'd ever met someone like you I'd remember them, but I can't place you anywhere."

"No, I don't think we have. However, I was surprised when I glanced at your passport Mr. Bianchi that there wasn't a stamp in it from Bob Hope international or LAX. I believe you left from there a few days ago."

"Los Angeles? Well the reason I don't have any stamp in it from there is because I've never been there yet. I guess I could always go but all that sun and beaches... well as you can see from my skin pigment or the lack there of so it's not my sort of place."

"Really, then it's my bust. I must have you confused with someone else who looks like you. The person I'm talking about sent a group of men to my house in Echo Park not realizing I was here. My husband had a nice chat with them then dispatched them to another location where they could..."

"Rest in peace," said Bianchi as he looked over Sarah and realized he was standing in the elevator with the woman he was supposed to have taken in L.A. "So, tell me what's your job here in the casino? You aren't one of those exotic dancers, are you? You know the ones who dance with ostrich feathers. Not that there's anything wrong with being an exotic dancer. It's just I've never met one before."

"No, I'm not nor have I ever been well not in public. Actually, my husband and I own this place. I'm here making sure everything is being run properly. There was a problem with the trash but I made sure they... it got tossed out"

"A co-owner then I am privileged. This is a first for me because I've never met an owner of an establishment like let alone have her show me to my room or could it be that you short on personnel?"

"No, we have adequate manpower to meet any needs that might come through the front doors. We run this place like a family run business and I like from time to time to meet our guests and get to know them," said Sarah as the bell rang in the elevator and announced the floor.

"So, is that what this was? You're getting to know me," said White as he backed up off the elevator making sure not to give her his back.

"Something like that Mr. White... I mean Bianchi. You're down the hall on the right. I hope you have a quiet, relaxing stay with us. You know I just noticed something strange you don't have any bags. Did they or you get lost on the way?"

"You could say that," said White as he started to turn but stopped. "It was nice meeting you Mrs.? I'm sorry I didn't catch you last name."

"Because I didn't give it to you," said Sarah as the doors closed. She felt like she needed a shower after being in the elevator so close to White. She took a deep breath then put her hand on the mirror above the number pad. An extra floor number appeared below the pad.

"Let's see what else you're hiding Mr. White," she said as she pressed it to go down into the dungeon then glanced at her watch. "What time is it? Okay, I should have enough time to run White through the deep data base then while it's processing call home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck prepared himself for his landing in Chișinău he'd been in character for a while sitting in his seat looking in a mirror he'd placed opposite him. Sheshenkov was like a second skin for him that his slid into with ease. Maybe too easy for comfort but none the less he was back and he needed every bite of the old Russian's wit to pull this off.

"You're back my friend," he said in Russian looking at his reflection. "I'm going to need you on this mission. Sarah would be so pissed if she knew you were here and where we're going. Please don't make me regret bringing you along."

"You have a call Sir," said a man dressed in black. The man looked around he could've sworn he'd heard Chuck talking with someone but that was silly because he was the only one they picked up in Berlin.

"Is there someone on the phone for me," said Chuck. They man looked embarrassed as he handed Chuck a sat phone. "The pilot says we'll be touching down in an hour."

"Spah-see-boh," said Chuck. The man looked at him. "I mean thanks," he said correcting himself then he took the phone.

"Chuck," he heard from the other end in a thick Russian accent. "I thought I owed you a call and an explanation."

"Director," said Chuck as he switched back into Russian. "You don't owe me anything I knew when I asked you that it was a long shot so don't worry about it. I'll go in by myself."

"Well, it's the toadeating Siloviki... the grey cardinals. They're everywhere and they hear all and they report it back too. The Novorossiya is a lot like the old Russia," said Igor as he slipped back and forth between English and Russian. "Personally, I think they are all Pookhalmi. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I think you've said it before 'toadeaters' but I understand what you're saying. Truthfully, all I really need is for you to keep my personnel file open."

"You mean the Kolonel's file," said Igor. There was a pause on the line. "Of course, I will. If we're being honest I never really closed it. You know if you get tired of working for your General, Sheshenkov could come work here and get a promotion. The next step would be general."

"Thank you but no thank you. I'm happy with the life I've made here. You should come and visit some time. I'll bet you've got nieces and nephews who'd love to visit Disneyland. I could arrange for them to meet Mickey Mouse."

"Why would I want to go there and introduce them to that capitalist mouse when I can walk over to Detsky Mir across the square," said the Director as they both laughed.

"As nice as it is I don't think it's the same thing. But who knows maybe one day they'll open a Disney world in Moscow next to the Trump hotel."

"Who knows but I did do you a favor. I learned that a wet team was headed for Tivat and I also found out that your wife is in Kotor with her father. After our last discussion it wasn't difficult to figure out what the team was after so I made a phone call to an old friend of mine in the secret service there. The team is going to get a little surprise when they touch down and have to go through customs."

"It looks as if I owe you a special thanks then Director," said Chuck as the man in black came back to tell him that they were getting close to landing. "I'm going to have to let you go now we're about to land. Wish me well."

"You can thank me with another case of scotch. My supply is running low. Ni puha, nip era… good hunting and watch your back. These toadeaters are not to be trusted."

"Spah-see-boh… thanks for the favor. You can consider that case of scotch in the mail. I'll be tlking with you face to face next week in Kotor at the poker tournament."

"If God is willing. Be safe and be strong," said Igor as he hung up. He cursed the Siloki for making him do this. He wished there was a way.

Chuck hung up then handed the man back his sat phone then he quickly fired off a quick e-mail to Morgan telling him to contact Hannah in Paris.

 _Tell Hannah to send a case of 18-year old Macallan to Igor Trotski, FSB Building, Lubyanka Square, Moscow, Russia. She can use our discretionary fund to pay for it,_ he wrote then pressed send.

"Well here goes nothing," he said to his reflection as he felt the plane start its descent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah tried calling Chuck for hours but he wasn't picking up. Every time she called she got the same recorded message saying, ' _the person you're trying to call is unavailable at the moment or has his phone switched off. Please try back later_.' The way she calculated with the time difference he should be getting Sam up and getting her ready for school.

"Why aren't you picking up? Why is you phone off? Did you switch it off before you went to bed and forgot to set the alarm? Sam's going to be late for school," she said as she looked at her watch letting her intersect do the math for her. "I know, I can call Morgan. He can run over and wake Chuck up."

"Here's that read out you wanted on Bianchi aka Mr. White," said Mike as he temporarily side tracked her. "It looks like he's ex-Stasi then free-lanced over Eastern Europe after the wall came down. He's been very busy over the years and has been linked to over a hundred different jobs across Europe. And there's this," said Mike as he opened the dossier. That guy who got gutted," said Mike. Sarah gave him a look over the top of the pages. "I meant the man who was terminated last night was his partner in crime. They operated as a two-man tag team.

"How very original. There code names sound like something from a cheap dime store spy novel but their work that's... well they were professional," said Sarah as she thumbed through the dossier she'd taken from Mike.

"If they're so professional then why is Bianchi or White's partner in the morgue? It sounds to me like they let their guard down and got sloppy by splitting up."

"No, I don't think they got sloppy. I think they got overly ambitious and that's what got Black killed and why White's here. As it's been said a man has to know his limitations."

"Okay Dirty Harry, I'll take your word for it," said Mike as he gave her a raised eyebrow.

"But that being said a woman knows none. I need to make a quick phone call then let's call it a night. I don't trust my father with George and Carl in the same room together. It was different when they were outside the door."

"Why? They're both good agents. I screened their records personally before they arrived and I'm sure they'll keep him safe."

"Jack was talking about them having a friendly came of poker and I know how that will go. There's nothing friendly about the way Jack plays poker."

"Then I'd hurry up on that call or we won't have to worry about assassins killing Jack. His own bodyguard might do it for them."


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own Chuck

It was late and Sarah wanted to get some sleep but she hadn't been able to get in touch with Chuck. She had White's dossier now and was thumbing through it as she hit Morgan's number on her speed dial then put the call on speaker so she could multitask. It rang for what seemed forever and she was about to give up thinking maybe she should've tried Alex's when she heard a click on the other end then Morgan voice on the line.

"Hey Sarah, why are you calling me? What time is it over there? It's got to be late," said Morgan then in the background she heard Sam. She didn't think anything about it because Morgan often stopped over for breakfast and any other time there was an opportunity for food to be had.

"I was trying to call Chuck but he's not picking up. I was afraid he'd overslept and Sam was going to be late for school but I hear her in the background. Is Chuck making pancakes? Tell Chuck to turn his phone on..."

"I will... I absolutely will as soon as I see him," said Morgan. There was a long pause on Morgan's end because he'd realized he'd just put his foot in it then he tried to dig himself out of the hole he put himself in but he just made things worse.

"Yes, I'll tell Chuck as soon as I see him because he's... because he's outside in the courtyard doing... doing... well, I don't know what he's doing but he's doing something. Oh, yes, he's watering the flowers. It's terribly hot here and the flowers are suffering. Yes, they're suffering horribly... the Birds of Paradise look like they're in Purgatory."

"I'm sure they do. Morgan, you're a good friend but a terrible liar. Now, where's Chuck and is he all right? Did something happen to him and he told you not to tell me because I'd get worried?" she said as she started to feel anxious and picked up her phone. "Because if it is it's not working."

"No, no, just calm down. No, Chuck's all right... well, at least he was the last time I talked with him. Yes, I'm sure he's all right because he hasn't gotten there yet but don't worry everything is under control... Chuck said so."

"Hasn't gotten there where? He said so? Where's Chuck Morgan? He was supposed to stay back there to watch over Sam and Bunny and now you're telling me he's gone... gone where Morgan?"

"Is that mommy? I want to talk to her," Sarah heard Sam yell then she heard Sam come on the phone taking it from Morgan. Not that he fought hard to keep it and the way he figured it for the moment while Sarah was talking to Sam he was safe.

"When are you coming home? I miss you," said Sam. "You've been gone for a long time and Bunny misses you too."

"It hasn't been that long and I know you do and I miss you too. Soon... very soon, I'll be home. I'll be home as soon as I get things taken care of here with Jack then I'll be on the next plane home. Next time I'll try to have Emma and Molly with me so you can talk to them too."

"That's nice but I'd prefer for you to come home," said Sam then she lowered her voice. "Morgan is all right as a babysitter but he's not very much help with my homework. Uncle Casey said it was because he rode on the short bus. What's the short bus? I don't want to have to ride it if..."

"Hey, I heard that. It's not my fault if you're in that special math class for geniuses. I'm doing the best google and I can do. Listen to this why is six afraid of seven? Because seven, eight, nine. Get it seven ate nine."

"Morgan that's old. I used to tell that joke when I was a child," said Sam. "Mommy, luckily for me Kathy... that is Dr. Durham moved in down the street from us so when I need help Morgan or Alex can take me over. But naturally only after we call first. Kathy tells me I'm her special student."

"She does, does she," said Sarah as she filed all that away in the back of her head as something to deal with later. "Don't impose too much on her Sweetie. Now can you put Morgan back on the phone... I love you. But don't you need to get ready for school? Isn't it late there?"

"Crap, you're right, I do. I love you too. Morgan, we need to get it in gear and get this show on the road," yelled Sam. Sarah heard Sam barking orders at Morgan as she handed him his phone back. "Hurry up Morgan or we're going to be late and Bunny is going to have to go as is. Time is out and we need to go. Sorry, sis but you're going to have to hold it."

"Morgan, don't you dare take my daughter out without changing her diaper. Where the hell is Chuck? He's supposed to be there managing all this."

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Chuck has a plan to get the target off of Jack's back so don't get mad. By now he's almost in Moldova."

"Moldova! Oh, please, don't tell me his plan is to walk into the middle of that den of thieves and try to talk them out of killing Jack?"

"That would be just crazy and said like that makes it sound like a suicide mission. You know I really need to get off here and get Bunny ready as well as checking on Sam. It is getting late."

"Hold on a moment and don't you dare hang up on me. Okay Morgan out with it... let me hear this plan, what's Chuck grand idea?"

"You know some times you can sound really scary."

"Because you should be scared. Now out with it and Morgan, don't make me ask again. I already know I'm not going to like it.

"Okay, but remember he planned this out carefully with office supplies and everything," said Morgan. There was a deadly silence on the other end. "Well, his plan is to walk into the middle of that den of thieves and try to talk them out of killing Jack."

"Oh, Chuck me," said Sara as she hung her head. "I can't deal with this right now. Good night Morgan."

"But it's morning here," said Morgan but all he heard was a click then the line went dead. "Well that went better than what I thought. Are you ready yet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmen took a couple of pills to help her go to sleep. She'd been turning over in her mind what had brought her to where she was but now she needed to turn it off. However, she was finding it difficult to find the off switch and the pills she took helped her to go to sleep but it wasn't a restful sleep. She started dreaming as soon as her eyes closed and there she saw herself as a child again. She saw herself coming home from ballet. She remembered how excited she was that day and how happy but all that ended abruptly.

"Mommy, Daddy," she yelled. "Where are you? I want to show you what we did today. I was able to do the splits. Where is everyone?"

"Don't go in there," she wanted to tell the little girl as she watched the little herself grab hold of the bedroom door knob. "Don't open that door," she tried to say but words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Are you guys in here," the girl said as she walked in. The girl dropped the bag she'd been carrying in her hand. She froze in place standing in her parents' bedroom. The walls were covered in gore with streaks of crimson and there on the floor was the body of her mother lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Mommy," she yelled as she ran to her mother but she was cold to the touch. Shocked and frightened she tried to get up to run but slipped on her mother's blood falling face first. She picked herself up again covered from head to toe in the warm tacky substance. The smell was horrible and something in her snap as she ran out wildly.

"Daddy, Daddy, where are you," she yelled as she ran through the house looking for him but he was nowhere to be found.

Then somewhere in her search she blacked out when she came to she was sitting on the sofa in their living room. There were policemen in uniform along with some in plain clothes walking around her talking. No one noticed her was sitting there as they moved and talked around her.

"Officers, what do we have here," said a man who walked in wearing a black suit and dark sun glass. "Clyde Decker, I'm with the FBI," he said as he flashed a badge.

"There's a woman upstairs who's been stabbed to death and the husband is in the wind. There's a note on the kitchen table that said he was sorry but he was in over his head. I don't suppose you know what that's about?"

"Yeah, what's the FBI's interest in our homicide case. Aren't you a little out of your justification," said one of the plain clothes cops.

"The 'over his head' your man is talking about is the Ponzi scheme he got caught up in organized by a Jack Burton. Burton's been known to be operating with a minor and they've been on my radar for a while. I'll take that note and now that you've secured my crime scene you can go for doughnuts."

"Why you... who do you think you are coming in here a day late and a dollar short barking orders at us. You said you were tracking this Jack Burton well if you'd been tracking him a little closer maybe we wouldn't have a body upstairs and a man missing right now."

"Do you really want me to call my boss and have him call your boss. Do you really want to create that much of a crap storm? Because I will if you want me to now be good little cops and stop what you're doing and leave, because right now all I see is you contaminating my crime scene."

"Come on Nick," said the other plain clothesman. "You're not going to win this battle. Let's go there's nothing much more we can do here anyway. Come on guys everyone out and let's turn this over to our friends from the Bureau."

"Finally, someone who has some sense. Hey, wait a minute what's up with the kid? You need to take her with you. I can't be bothered with babysitting."

"You wanted the scene well she's a part of it... she's a witness. She came home and found her mother upstairs..."

"But she wasn't here when the incident occurred so she's not a witness. Did you guys take her story," said Decker. They nodded. "Good, send me a copy and take her to Child Protection that would be a good place for her until you can get her sorted out."

"I'm not going anywhere," she heard herself say. "And I'm not going to be sorted out. Not by you or anyone. I want Jack Burton's head on a plate."

"Miss, you and a few hundred other people so you need to get in line. I don't have time to mess with you so can you be a good little girl and go with the nice men?"

"I'm not going to be a good little girl anymore and what's the name of this kid that's working with Jack Burton?"

"I don't know exactly. She's gone by a lot of different name. In Wisconsin, it was Katie O'Connell and in Cleveland, it was Rebecca Franko."

"Then I have two names for my list," she heard her say to herself.

Suddenly, she was gone again. This time she was sitting in the back of a police car watching as other men in black suits and dark sunglass entered her house.

"Central, can you give me an ETA on those people from Child Protection," said a female police officer into a mic then she looked up at her in the mirror. "Sweetie, what's your name?"

"Carmen like in the game... you know 'Where's Carmen Sandiego."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was bushed after the flight over from the States then leaving to meet up with Mary. After hooking up with her he had to hike through the Corneşti hills carrying his pack along with his Barrett. Now that he was finally able to get some sleep and that's just what he did. Mary was supposed to wake him so it was lights out for him almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

Casey had been asleep for a while when his eyes popped open when he heard the sound of an ATV approaching. Years of living in the armpits of the world taught him not to raise up and look. He just rolled over into the brush and got up slowly staying in cover.

"Where's Mary at and why didn't she wake me up," he said to himself as he glanced down at his watch. He looked around and saw two men on the back of a Honda TRX approaching. He quickly circled around behind them and crouched down like a big cat ready to pounce on its prey.

"We want to make one more pass here then we'll drive over to the next hill before heading back," radioed the man on the back as the driver pointed towards their camp sight. "I see the trash too. I should call this in."

"No, not yet," yelled the driver as he idled down to be heard over the engine. "Let's check it out first. It might just be trash wild dogs dragged out here from the town. If we call it in they'll have us out here for hours and I want to get back for some breakfast."

"I hear you there and being out here all night on watch with the mesquites is for the birds. I'm ready to turn in and let the next guys take over. You know you're probably right just wild dogs. I mean think about it if there'd been people out here we would've smelt smoke and seen it from their campfire."

"So, what do you want us to do? My vote is to leave it for the next guys and tell them to watch out for dogs."

"That works for me," said the rider as he tapped the driver on the back of the helmet. "There'd better be some eggs and bacon left when we get back."

"And then a bed. I hope today's quiet but already I've heard they're expecting a chopper to come in this morning."

"Then what are we waiting for around here," said the man on the back. The driver revved the motor and the bike took off heading down a trail that quickly took them out of sight. John came walking out of the bushes as he put his K-bar away.

"Those guys will never know how close they'd come to resting in peace," said John as he quickly pulled out his Barrett and used the scope on his .50 cal to try to locate Mary. "I know you're down there somewhere. Now, where are you?"

"Are you looking for me," said Mary as she came up behind Casey without making a sound. He didn't know whether to be impressed or pissed.

"Yes, I'm looking for you. You were supposed to wake me up hours ago and for your information we almost had guests drop in on us."

"Nothing you couldn't handle I assume," said Mary as she walked into camp and took out a remote control from her bag. "I placed all the explosives like I wanted. There's a tavern they're using to keep the civilian population contained. It's kind of a lock up but with an open bar."

"Sounds like my kind of place but... and I can't believe I'm saying this but go easy with the trigger finger. I overheard they're expecting a chopper this morning. We want to make sure we get all of those sobs in one shot."

"Just as long as we don't have to wait around for too long. I overheard some things too and it sounds like the group is divided over what to do in Montenegro."

"Maybe that's what they're waiting on this guy to bring with him," said Casey as he watched Mary digging around her bag. Obviously, she was looking for something.

"If you're looking for a way to make coffee. You're out of luck unless we make a fire and we don't want to do that there's a lookout on the other hill. I bet you wished you'd woken me up now."

"Not really," she said as she took a cup warmer from her bag attached it to a USB battery then dropped it in the water. "Where there's a will there's a way. You're more than welcome to use this after I'm done just we're going to have to use instant and my dear Colonel like this cup of coffee and the village below I just handled them."

"Don't break you arm patting yourself on the back. We're not out of here yet... I think I've just figured out our exit strategy. The next time one of those patrols goes by we'll commandeer their ATV and drive out of here after we blow the joint."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Mary as she sipped on her hot cup of coffee. "See what good ideas you can come up with after a good night's sleep."

"Grurr," growled John before his usual grunt. "We need to keep our eyes peeled for that chopper then we can get out of here that is if you've set the explosives up properly and in the right places."

"John, I've been blowing things up since you were wearing shot trousers. I think I know what I'm doing."

"We'll see," said John as he smiled at her over his coffee cup. He'd gotten under her skin and he was happy he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck's flight landed in Chişinău International without incident. He had been in disguise for a while when they touched down. As the plane rolled off the tarmac and onto the apron he felt butterflies in his stomach. It was good to be nervous that would keep him from being careless but anyway he looked at it this was going to one of his most dangerous missions he'd been on yet.

"I need to do one last thing," he told himself as he pulled out his phone. He took a deep breath then called Sarah. They'd flown through the night and now it was morning but he'd been through so many time zones he wasn't really sure what time it was.

"Come on Sarah, pick up," he said as he looked outside as the plane taxied to a hangar. The sun was coming up outside his window and he hoped this wouldn't be the last sunrise he'd get to see. Suddenly there was a click on the line and he heard breathing.

"I'm sorry if I woke you but I needed to hear your voice," he said. There was a long pause on the other end. "Sarah, are you there?"

"I'm here... I'm just trying to wake up. I think I just went to bed. Where are you? I've been trying to call you but my calls went to voice mail."

"I'm sorry for waking you. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and... well I probably should let you go back to sleep. You're tired..."

"Oh, no you don't. You're not getting off that easily. You don't get to call me, wake me up, then say I love you and hang up. I know where you are and what you're doing. Chuck, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I love you and I'll do anything to make sure you're safe. Look, I've got a good idea what's going on. I just need to make this meeting face to face to get a clear picture."

"A clear picture of what a gun barrel? Things go black after you get shot between the eyes. You don't need to do this for me. I refuse to believe there wasn't another way."

"I've tried to come up with another way but this is the only thing I could come up with. When I get there, I'll find Casey and Mom then we can work together..."

"I wouldn't rely on them. They've got their orders and their orders don't involve a chit-chat with the enemy. Please don't tell me you're going in alone."

"No, no of course not... I've got a team with me to cover my back," said Chuck as he looked at himself in the mirror. "There are two of us."

"That's not much of a team. Chuck, you wouldn't be lying to me, would you? You aren't trying to make me feel better. Do I have to remind you about our pact?"

"Well," Chuck started to say then glancing out in the hangar he saw Stefan and Anatoly standing there. "Don't tell Beckman because she'd just get mad but I called Igor and he sent me Stefan and Anatoly. Igor also called in a favor in Montenegro for you."

"So that's why our perps had their weapons taken from them. I owe him..."

"I've got it taken care of. I'm having Morgan contact Hannah and getting her to send him a case of scotch. We've stopped and they're bringing the ladder next to the plane so I've got to let you go. I love you."

"I love you too and if you end up dead I'll kill you."

"I'll try to remember that."


	39. Chapter 39

Don't own Chuck

Igor's secretary was busy typing up letters his boss had written on his way into the office that morning. However, between Trotski's hand writing and riding in the back of a moving vehicle what was written on the papers was almost unintelligible. He wanted Igor to get a tablet and had even suggested it but pen on paper couldn't be hacked. But the need for national security didn't help him when he couldn't understand the word so when in doubt he'd try to sound out the phrase in a low voice to make sense out of it.

"Oh-cheen' pree-yet-nah... nice to meet you," he said. He nodded as he scanned down the page then stopped. "That makes sense but...," he said as she stopped and looked closer at the page.

"Dushka? Darling, I don't think that's what he meant at least not writing to the President but this is the Novorossiya even if it's not that new," said the secretary. Suddenly, he heard a cough and noticed a man standing in front of him with a stupid grim on his face. He immediately didn't like the man.

"Hello, I'm from records and I received an automatic message that told me I was to come and see the Director immediately."

"And this automatic message said exactly what? You were to slip in quietly into the Director's office and spy on me as I was working?"

"What? No, I did knock but you didn't answer so I tried the door and it was open so I came in. The message says this is for the Director's eyes only."

"I see. Please wait here one moment," said the secretary wondering how much the man had overheard. "Sir, there's a man from records here to see you. He says it's about an automated message but won't tell me much more. The message told him it was for your eyes... well ears only.

"I was expecting this," said Igor through the squawk box on the secretary's desk. "Send him in and have my car brought around front. Tell the driver I'll tell him where we're going once I come down to meet him. Oh, also get me Mikhailovich and Metrohken, I want them out front standing by my car waiting for me."

"Yes sir, I'm sending the man from records on in then getting on the rest," said the secretary as he motioned for the man to go on in. The man started toward the door then stopped and turned back.

"No, I don't think the Director would called the President dushka. As you said this might be the new Russia but there is new and then there's new."

"Remember tovarich, many people have ended up in the basement for far less then overhearing things they have no business hearing," said the secretary. "Knock first then wait to be told to come in." The man did and was greeted by Igor screaming from the inside.

"Come in. Why are you making me wait?" he yelled as the man looked back at Igor's secretary with a raise eyebrow wondering if this wasn't some sort of revenge then went inside. "Well, don't just stand there in the doorway come on in and tell me what you have to say. Is that the file that was access?"

"Yes," said the man standing in the director's office with a file folder in his hand. "There was some sort of electronic message that was generated when the file was accessed instructing me to come to see you. I printed out the dossier and brought it with me."

"Good, what is your name?" said Igor as he took it from the man then flipped through it as the man stood in front of him.

"Annikov, Sir," he answered as he continued standing there in the middle of the room not knowing if he should sit down, remain standing or leave. He had to muster up courage before he asked. "Should I go now Sir?"

"Just one moment Mr. Annikov. Did anyone else from your office read this?" said Igor as he continued to skim through the pages without looking up which made the man feel even more nervous thinking about what the secretary had said about the basement.

"No, as soon as the message flashed on my screen I printed everything off then told my boss I needed to step out for a moment," said the men who suddenly realized if they ghosted him now no one would know where he'd gone or what he doing.

"Good, let's keep it that way. I don't have to warn you about keeping state secrets and what happens to those who don't," said Igor. This time he looked straight at him staring at him in the eyes.

"No Sir, you don't. As soon as I leave here I won't remember a thing about that folder or what's in it. I'm good at forgetting," babbled the man. "Just ask my wife, I've forgotten our wedding anniversary three years straight as well as her birthday."

"My dear friend Andre that's no good," said Igor. The man's heart sank as he thought he'd put his foot in it and Igor made sure Andre knew who he was. "A man should remember his wife and remember what he does can have consequences for her too as well as the rest of the family. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly Director, Sir," said Andre as he stood there. Igor looked at him puzzled like he was trying to figure out what to do with him. The silence was killing him.

"Why are you still standing here? You can go and remember what I told you about secrecy. Not a word about this to anyone else." Andre didn't have to be told twice he was out of there like a cat with its tail on fire.

"Sir," said Igor's secretary as he walking in smiling. "Your car is waiting for you out front like you asked but both Mikhailovich and Metrohken are out of the city. Neither of their offices knew exactly where they are."

"Out of the city? I didn't send them anywhere? Call over to Grizodubovoy and tell them I need LTCol Stanasolovski on loan and to have her meet me at the Internal Ministry," said Igor as he tossed the folder Andre had brought him into his safe then locked it. "What are those two idiots up to? They wouldn't, or would they? No, they're not that stupid."

"I could call back down to their offices and try to find out more or I could just walk down and ask them in person?"

"No, no, it's better that I don't know I think," said Igor as he made sure the safe was locked. "Go call the GRU and get me the Lieutenant Colonel... oh and have them tell her to bring her passport with her. I might have to send her abroad."

"What do you want me to tell them when they ask why you need her and where you want to send her?"

"Tell them I didn't tell you and if they press for more detail you can tell them that people... people in the inner circle will be upset if they don't cooperate. That should be answer enough for them."

"Yes, sir," said his secretary as he ducked back out. Igor grabbed his hat and overcoat then started to leave but stopped. He walked back behind his desk draw and pulled out a draw taking out his Makarov 9. He picked it up and looked at it in his hand.

"You're coming with me too just to be on the safe side after all it's better to be safe than sorry," he said as he racked back the slide housing the first round then slipped it in his should holster under his jacket. "Now let's go land a fish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly and Stefan were too late leaving Moscow to meet up with Chuck in Berlin but they found out he was headed for Moldova so they decided to meet up with him there. They flew into Chişinău from Moscow on Air Moldova. The flight was relatively short and with only a minor incident. In Moscow they flashed their badges so they didn't have to go through security and went straight to the plane as it was boarding.

"Are you sure about this," said Anatoly. "The door hasn't closed yet so we can still bail before there are any consequences."

"Of course I am sure, you worry too much. When the flight attendant comes by ask her for a drink that should calm you down. I swear you sound like my granny sometimes."

"She sounds like wise old woman who got old by knowing when to worry. They give you a cigarette at your firing squad. I just hope you do know what you're talking about," said Anatoly as he leaned back and started looking around their flight. "Hey, don't turn around but there's a man two rows back on the left that I think I recognize."

"Let me check," said Stefan as he pulled out a cigarette case. He opened it and on the inside was a mirror. He held it up to see the man but just then a flight attendant happened to pass by and noticed him.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you're going to have to put that away. This is a non-smoking flight so you're going to have to wait until we arrive in Moldova."

"I wasn't... I mean I don't. I just keep this to offer but thank you. However, since you're here can you get my friend a vodka. He's a little nervous... you know he doesn't like flying."

"I am not nervous and I have nothing against flying. My friend is just being... well you understand what I'm trying to say. If anything he's the one who's making me nervous."

"Well, as far as a drink goes you're both going to have to wait until we're in the air. Airline regulations forbids us from distributing alcoholic beverages while we're on the ground. Now, if you don't mind I have other passengers to take care of," said the flight attendant then she left.

"She was a little curt, wasn't she," said Stefan as he used his cigarette case to follow the attendant as she walked down the aisle. "I think I'm in love. Do you think she was acting like that because she likes me?"

"Curt! Likes you? She probably thinks you should be locked away in some mental hospital somewhere for the terminally stupid."

"Now, now let's watch our words," said Stefan as elderly an woman came in and was having trouble getting her bag in the overhead bin. "Here let me help you with that."

"Spah-see-boh, [Thank you,] that's very kind of you," she said as Stefan got up and put the woman's bag in the bin.

"There you go," said Stefan then he looked back at the man Anatoly had seen. "Do you mind taking a photo of my friend and me. We want to send it back into the office so they can see what fun we're having together. You know kind of sticking it to them because they have to work."

"Sure, but you're going to have to show me how. I'm not very good with these new technology gizmos."

"Thanks," said Stefan. He took out his phone then demonstrated for the woman how to take a photo by taking a picture of the man Anatoly had recognized. The old woman took their photo Stefan thanked her then he took his seat again.

"There we go. Is that the man you were talking about," said Stefan as he showed Anatoly the photo he'd taken. He nodded. "I don't know who he is either but he does have a familiar face so it wouldn't hurt to check him out."

"But you can't send that in for facial recognition without the wrong people finding out. You need to send it to someone we trust."

"I can't send it to Igor because he's not supposed to know where we are... you know plausible deniability and all that," said Stefan as he thought for a few moments. "I know who I can send this too. I just hope she's not still pissed at me."

"That would be just about every woman you've dated. I swear I don't know why you can't get yourself together. When I was your age I was already married and we were talking about a family."

"And look what it's done to you," said Stefan as he pointed to Anatoly's waist. "I'm just not a one-woman man. I've tried but it never lasts. I'm the bee in a field of blooms why should I settle for just one flower."

"And one of these days you're going to land on a Venus fly trap and that will be the end of you. You should think about that."

"But what a way to go," said Stefan as he hit send on the photo screen. "Imma should have that in a few seconds and if she looks this up through the GRU no one will be the wiser."

"You've kept in touch with her? I think you've might have met you Venus Fly trap."

"We're just friends that like each other's company. She sees things the same way as I see them... without any attachments. I think the Americans call it friends with benefits."

"I don't want to hear about it," said Anatoly as the fasten-seatbelt light came on and they took off. That was a couple of hours before now they were landing. After customs they made their way over to the hangar where the grounds people were supposed to bring Chuck's plane.

"Here's his plane," said Anatoly as they watched a man waving a Learjet into the hangar without a tail number. "Any word yet from Imma? She should've had time to run that by now."

"No, not a word yet. She could have other work to get done first or she could be a little pissed a me but I'd thought she'd be over that by now."

"I'm afraid to ask why," yelled Anatoly over the sound of the jet engines. "This is really none of my business."

"I made the mistake of saying I loved her after... well after," yelled Stefan back. Anatoly turned and gave him a look. "I know it was a moment of stupidity."

"No, it's just I didn't know you knew those words existed," said Anatoly as the plane powered down and the grounds people started moving a ladder next to the hatch. "Well continue... you can't leave me this way."

"That's what I told her and she got mad saying I was trying to rush things. We haven't talked since then."

"Well, there is the obvious age difference she has to consider. You're not spring chicken," said Anatoly as Stefan gave him a look.

"I've never had any complaints and before you say anything about teaching an old dog new tricks... well, my friend I invented most of those old tricks. But it was a moment of weakness on my part and it will never happen again I can assure you."

"Don't get mad and don't be that way. I'm happy for you... not because you got rejected but that you proved your human. If we don't get put in front of a firing squad you should talk to her again. You might've just caught her off guard."

"And if we get sent to Yakutsk I could invite her to come along. What woman wouldn't want to come to the coldest city in the world?"

"You could build ice castles together," said Anatoly as he laughed and patted Stefan on the back. "Come on let's say hello to Chuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmen slept terribly, the nightmare she had caused her to toss and turn all night long. She hadn't had one of those is a long time but it was expected given where she was and who was there. However, she was suddenly awoken with a feeling that there was someone in the room with her. She slowly reached under her pillow feeling for the Beretta Bobcat she kept there.

"I don't know who you are but you've broken into the wrong person's room," she thought to herself as she gripped the weapon. She rolled over and brought the weapon up ready to fire but just as she did she recognized the scent of cheap aftershave.

"Hey, it's me," said Marcus as stood at the end of her bed holding two cups of coffee. "I didn't know if you wanted cream and sugar so I brought it black."

"That's fine just set it down on the dresser and what the heck are you doing in here? I could've and should've shot you. What the heck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking we need to talk before you go see your new boyfriend. I don't know if you know but we've got more players on the field. A guy came in last night with some thugs..."

"I know and Oleg knows their leader... or one of them. I didn't get a chance to figure out their group dynamics."

"You met them with Oleg? Are we flirting with the enemy? You know why they're here and if we don't get to it first it will be all over."

"Don't worry, I've got this in hand," said Carmen as she got out of bed in a sheer nightgown. "You worry too much I've got this covered."

"I hope you've got this covered more than you are now, because this is quickly starting to look like a free-for-all. We need to get into that office as quickly as we can and then get out of here."

"Don't worry like I told you I've got this under control. If everything goes the way I've planned the Major will bring us what we need and we won't have to set foot in there. That is unless you want to go for it and get yourself killed trying."

"Is that what you're doing with the Major? You're using him," said Marcus as he thought for a moment. "Not a half bad idea but you need to be careful."

"Again, here you go with the worrying. Do you want to shave your legs and take my place? Somehow, I don't think you'd make it past the swimsuit competition and you're not Oleg's type. Now get out of here so I can change and make sure you're not seen leaving. Just stay in the background and if I need you I'll signal you."

Marcus started to say something but Carmen cut him off by giving him a look then she pointing to the door.

"There's the door and no more telling me I need to be careful. I know what I need to be and I don't need you to remind me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was another one who was having a hard time sleeping. She'd closed her eyes for a couple of hours but sleep just wouldn't come. She was worried about Chuck and homesick for the girls. This was a strange feeling for her and one she wasn't used to nor did she know how to cope with it. In the end she got up and went down to the bar. When she walked in she found Razhib sitting in the corner with an orange juice in front of him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's awake," said Sarah as she sat down across the table from him. "I'll have a cappuccino with lots of chocolate on top," she told the waitress.

"I had trouble sleeping so I came down here to try and clear my head," said Razhib as he looked into his orange juice.

"I can't solve my problems so let me take a swing at yours," said Sarah as the waitress brought her over her cappuccino. "I won't drink this back in the States. There's just too much milk in it but here it's like fitting in I guess."

"Just don't order one after breakfast. I overheard some of the Europeans laughing saying something about forming a cappuccino police."

"I'd like to see them try to take me in and if I want a cappuccino in the afternoon it's my right... but not that I'd ever want one. I guess I'm the sort of person that if someone tells me I can't do something I'm going to do it just to spite them. Cappuccino police, really. I mean it's just coffee with milk, right?"

"I guess you're right," said Razhib smiling. He understood what she was doing and it was working. She was distracting from his problems.

"Now wear that smile proudly, you've got nothing to be ashamed of and don't worry about Miriam or her family."

"How'd you know I was thinking about her... I mean them."

"You may not believe this but I was your age at one time but I had Jack Burton as a father. I know this might seem like the end of everything but you're young and it's not. Now finish your orange juice then get back up in bed before Margot wakes up and finds you gone. With everything going on right now she'll have the whole casino in lockdown and I wouldn't blame her," said Sarah as she reached across the table and caressed his face.

"We fight to protect the things we love," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. She was thinking about Chuck in Moldova and there was nothing she could do for him.


	40. Chapter 40

Don't own Chuck

Chuck dressed as Sheshenko walked to the hatch and looked down at Anatoly and Stefan waiting for him at the bottom. He was perplexed because Igor had told him that he couldn't send them yet here they were. The Director seemed adamant on the phone but had things changed. Chuck had no way of knowing and when he got down the ladder and was about to ask them about the change of heart two men appeared.

"Sir, we're here from the organization you asked to meet. If your party will please follow us there's a helicopter standing by ready to take you."

"Pree-vyet," said Chuck as he motioned them to show them the way. Chuck looked at Stefan and Anatoly as they followed the men wanting to bring them up to speed but that too would have to wait. As they were walking Stefan received notice of a text message and Chuck gave him a look as he checked it.

"I'm sorry I should've told you this when we met but your phones must be left here," said the one man as he held out his hand. "I'm sure you understand for security purposes."

"Certainly, I left mine on my plane and I don't know why my friend brought his," said Chuck as he glanced over to Stefan. "Give the man your phone."

"Sorry, I... well I..."

"It was that flight attendant, wasn't it," said Anatoly bailing Stefan out. "You gave her your number and now she's seeing if you're available for one of your hook ups. What did I tell you? I told you that you need to stop these one-night stands and get your head on right."

"Life is short and especially short in this line of work so why should I tie myself down to one woman. Besides, we're on the road all the time what kind of family can I hope to have? Children who hate me and a wife who will ignore me. I think I'm better off the way I am right now."

"Will you two please stop embarrassing yourselves in front of our hosts? Just give your phones then let's go we're wasting my time," said Chuck as he took them. "Here and please don't pass on what you heard. This isn't the way I normally run my business."

"Yes Sir, of course," said the man as they walked over to a waiting chopper. The rotors were turning when they got there so they had to keep their heads down as they boarded. Sitting across from them were other men and one of them was the man who'd been with them on the flight from Moscow.

"Didn't I see you on our flight from Moscow," said Stefan as he tried to strike up a conversation. "Stefan Metrohken," he said as he put out his hand but the man just looked at it then looked away. Chuck looked at the man too then flashed and realized who and why he was on the chopper with them.

"Stefan leave Mr. Kuznetsov alone. He's on important business for our friends but I'm not sure that business is for the Interior Ministry, or am I wrong," said Chuck. The man looked at him with an mouth open.

"But how do you... Have we met before because if we have I don't remember it," said the man as he was taken aback. "I don't think we have, have we?"

"No, my dear Vasali, we haven't but I know you and I know where you work among other things. Just before coming here, Stefan and Anatoly, my friends, were arguing about being in a relationship. A relationship can be a wonderful thing wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess so," said Vasali as he looked around the helicopter. Everyone was watching and listening to him and Chuck. "I really haven't thought about it."

"You should. Yes, it's a wonderful thing for everyone except for a spy. For a spy, a significant other can be a weakness... something someone could exploit. Take for instance you live in that nice housing complex with Ivana and your three children."

"How do you know these things? Have you been following me? Look, you know who my boss is so if anything happens..."

"Nothing is going to happen to them so don't get excited. You should be content that someone is watching over them along with your mistress. Really being involved with your secretary isn't very original. However, I'm afraid you've stuck your foot in it when you accessed my personnel file."

"What do you mean 'stuck my foot in it'," said Vasali as he pulled his briefcase up near him as if he were protecting it. He couldn't help feel that Sheshenkov had x-ray vision and was looking at what was inside.

"You don't have to tell me. I know you've got it with you and that our friends want to check me out before we meet. I'd do the same if I were them but by accessing that file you put your finger in one of Director Trotski's little mouse traps. One of these days I'm going to have to kill him."

"What do you mean trap? I had one of my underlings get the file for me. He knows better to keep his mouth closed."

"That's what they all say," said Anatoly. "If I had a kopek for every time I heard some fool say that I'd be living in my dacha on the outskirts of Moscow."

"The bottom line is Igor by now has been to your office and has your friend in custody. He'll ask him nicely first then not so nicely after that and if your man has a family... well I've already explained to you how that will be used against him. Igor will turn his whole like inside out then yours."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I think you need to listen to me and listen very carefully. I'm not guaranteeing anything but if you do you just might get out of this with only acceptable losses."

"Acceptable losses? What do you mean by that?"

"Dear Vasali, nature has built us with redundancies in case of loss. That's why we have two legs, two arms, two kidneys, two eyes and so on. If we lose one we have the other to fall back on. In your case you have done it in your life. You have a wife and a mistress. You may have to make a choice which to keep and which to throw under the bus but let's not talk about this right now."

"Gentleman, we're almost there," said one of the men who'd escorted them to the chopper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman was sitting in her office trying to monitor the evolving situation in Montenegro and Moldova as best as she could, but things were going in all sorts of directions. She received word back from her men on the plane that Chuck was met by two Russian and from their description she immediately knew they were Anatoly and Stefan then they were all taken away to meet a helicopter.

"That's what Roan meant we he said Chuck seemed to be looking for someone and it wasn't just one," said Beckman to herself as she hung up the phone. "But why the Sheshenkov disguise again? He's got something up his sleeve. I hate him when he does this crap to me."

"I may know," said her Major as he walked in. "There's been a world-wide search on who Colonel Juri Sheshenkov is. I think Chuck is using his cover to flush out who all the members of this circle are."

"Actually, that does make sense. Think about for a moment, he gets all the members of this circle, or whatever they call themselves, agitated then he arranges a visit. Their next move would be to try to find out information on him."

"But why not let one member do the searching? I don't understand can't they see that this could be used to trace back to them."

"Desperate times, call for desperate measures... they were already agitated about recovering this ledger then Chuck hits them with a visit. They think they are anonymous but Chuck shows he knows their location and how to contact them. They aren't thinking right now they're reacting. I want a list of names put together of all the possible members of this organization."

"Are we calling them members" asked the Major. "I've seen some on them and they are people in high places."

"I think we have to be a little cautious right now and just call them 'possible' members. But if I'm right there will be more to come out of Moldova which will help his cross reference them and identify them. I just hope Chuck realizes what he's done. He's stirred up the hornet's nest and is now walking into the middle of it."

"Ma'am, do I need to remind you that you sent Colonel Casey and Mary there and they don't know Chuck will be there soon... if he's not there now," said the Major as he checked his watch. "Shouldn't we try to contact them and give them a heads up?"

"We couldn't even if I wanted to because as soon as they entered country they went dark. We won't see them until the mission is done. My hope is they see Chuck and company then somehow hook up with him."

"Well, we know from our last pass over that the Colonel and Mary haven't launched any sort of attack as of yet. But there should be something we can do? We could notify the Moldovan government and let them pick them up then we can get them out later?"

"No, remember we have no way of communicating with the Colonel and Mary. If they see troops headed their way they'll think their cover is blown then they'll try to shoot their way out. Who knows how many casualties there would be and our diplomatic relations would take a major hit in the region. Not to mention the stink State would make of it. No, it's better if we let things ride for now.

"I see what you mean," said the Major as he thought for a moment. "I can see how that would cause them to have an adverse reaction."

"Adverse reaction? You mean like they'd line them up in front of a firing squad type of adverse reaction. I'd call that more 'terminal' than 'adverse'. Go get that list of names put together and bring it to me. I'm sure I'll recognize a few of them and tell Connie I could use more coffee."

"Yes Ma'am, right away," said the Major as he turned and left. The General was left there looking down at her empty coffee cup but that wasn't what she was thinking about.

"I just hope Chuck knows what he's gotten himself into. These people are going to be like a pact of angry wolves and he'd better not go in like a lamb or they'll tear him to shreds."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary and Casey were sitting around the campsite waiting for the chopper to come in so Mary could detonate the explosives she'd planted. After that their plan was to make a run for it. However, Casey was having second thoughts about Mary's plan when in the distance they heard a helicopter coming in their direction.

"I don't want to rain on anyone's parade and I like a good firework's show like the next guy but that doesn't really fulfill our mission, does it?"

"Of course it does, what are you talking about. Do you hear that," said Mary as she got up and looked towards the sky. "I think our bird is coming. Can I borrow your binoculars?"

"I was using the scope off of my Barrett. You can use it but make sure it's got the safety on or you're liable to bring down the chopper before we want it brought down."

"Does it really matter," said Mary as she pulled out a pair of binoculars from her bag. "Before you accuse me of dementia I knew I had them I jut didn't feel like digging them out"

"So, what are saying? You wanted me to dig out mine for you? Geez, thanks. Any way what I was saying is you make the place go boom that doesn't mean we've got everyone. There could be stragglers that will survive and then what? We have to keep an eye over our shoulder waiting for them to try to get even?"

"Okay, I hear what you're saying so what do you want to do? Do you want us to go down and tap all of the survivors?"

"Would that be such a bad idea?" said Casey as they chopper passed overhead then dropped down to the village below.

"Let me think about it," said Mary as she watched the chopper hover for a moment before settling down. "Okay, it's showtime," she said as she held the detonator in her one hand and the binoculars in the other. Casey was down in the prone position looking through the scope of his .50 cal.

"Crap! Hold up," he yelled. "Don't push that button."

"What's the matter now? Do you want to go down and ask them politely if they will roll over and play dead? Is this what happens when you live in walls for too long? It's the wall paper glue, isn't it?"

"No," growled Casey. "That's Chuck down there or don't you recognize your own son? Look again if you don't believe me."

"Crap, you're right. What's he doing here? He's supposed to be in L.A. with the girls," said Mary as she watched him walk away from the chopper and was greeted by a man in a gray Armani suit who shook his hand.

"I don't know why he's here but he brought the Red contingent with him. That's Stefan and Anatoly his commie buddies which explains the garb he's wearing. If he's doing the Kolonel again things are going to get really crazy."

"What do you mean by that? I just don't see what he hopes to accomplish by walking in there," said Mary as they hear an ATV in the distance.

"You'll see. Come on we need to clean this mess up and wait for that patrol to pass us by. When night falls we can go down and ask him what's going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours before in Moscow Igor pulled up at Zhitnaya street number 16 in front of the offices of the Russian Internal Ministry. He got out of his car and standing there waiting for him was Lieutenant Colonel Stanasolovski in uniform. She saluted him as he approached her and smiled but he just looked her over.

"I didn't know if you wanted me in uniform or not and I called your office but you were already gone. Your secretary told me just to hurry over here so I came as I was dressed."

"For now, you're fine the way you are and as a matter of fact dressed like that you'll make my visit seem more ominous which is what I'm going for. However, as soon as we're done here you need to change out of your uniform and put on civilian clothes."

"So, what am I to do try to go unnoticed?" asked Imma. She didn't know what Igor had on his mind and that bothered her.

"My dear, you could wear sack cloth and you'd be noticed. Now follow me there's someone we need to talk to," said Igor as he held the door open for her.

"Chivalry is still alive even in the clandestine services," said Imma as she walked past him into the atrium of the building.

"I was trained well, now come along," said Igor as they walked straight through the metal detector causing alarms to go off as he headed for the elevators. A security agent stepped in front of them as they arrived at the doors.

"You know who I am and you don't want to get in my way," said Igor and the man stepped aside. "You can call your people upstairs and tell them I'm on my way up."

"Can I tell them who you want to see," asked the guard as the doors to the elevator opened and this time Imma held the door for Igor.

"Nyet," said Igor bluntly then he got in the elevator and the doors closed behind him. Imma looked him over as he stood there. "What? With that one word I've sent terror throughout the whole of this building. Bureaucrats every one of them," said Igor with a tone of disgust.

They rode the elevator up into the inner sanctum of the ministry getting off near the top floor. There to meet them was as group of executive assistants sent to find out why Trotski was there and who was in trouble.

"Sir, I'm sorry but the minister isn't in right now. He's at a meeting in the Kremlin and he askes if you would relay to him the purpose of your visit or if you could please come back later?"

"Nyet," repeated Igor as he pushed the men out of their way. "You people sound like a gaggle of geese. Just get out of my way and stay out of it," he said as he walked down the aisle passing by cubicle after cubicle. The people in them kept their eyes down at their desk even if they had nothing to do praying and hoping he'd pass them by.

"This is the one, Viktor Manovich," read Igor off the nametag outside the cubicle. "Where is this man?"

"You," said Imma singling out the man in the cubicle next to Manovich's. "We're looking for the man who works at this desk. Did he come into work today and if he did where is he?" The man started to stutter. "Speak up, we don't have all day."

"I don't know," said the man. "I really don't. He was here a few minutes ago then he just sort of disappeared when you arrived."

"Sort of disappeared you say... he's hiding and I know where you men love to hide," said Imma as she looked around. "He's in there," she said as she went straight for the men's room. She tried the door but it was locked.

"Watch out," she said as she kicked it in. "Manovich," she yelled, "zip it up and come out. You don't want to make me come in there and drag you out."

"Geez lady, you could scare the crap out of someone," said Viktor as he buckled his belt. "Is it against the law now to use the bathroom?"

"That's Colonel to you," said Igor as he flashed him his badge. "Passing state secrets is and it's a capital offense. Do I need to tell you what the punishment for that is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Viktor. He looked around for support from his co-workers, but on hearing the offense they all quickly melted away leaving him there alone with Igor and Imma. "Can we please go into our conference room and talk about this? I think there must be some misunderstanding."

"I think that would be wish but there is no misunderstanding," said Igor as they followed Viktor down past the cubicles and into a large room they used for assemblies.

"It has to be because I would never betray Rodina, my country... never. You have to believe me. I was a young pioneer and I love my country and..."

"Then explain this," said Igor as he showed Viktor a printout from a log. "This is the IP address from your computer and it shows you logging onto our classified server then you downloaded a classified file. Do you deny that?"

"No, but it's not what it looks like and that's all I can say. I'm sorry but I too have state secrets I must protect and this is one of them."

"Then you can protect them from Lubyanka. I'm arresting you on the charge of treason then we'll go from there."

"But you can't... I have a family," said Viktor but neither Imma or Igor were moved. "No, you can't. I was only doing my job. Can't you understand that?"

"If you want to avoid some unpleasant experiences then you need to tell me what's going on otherwise my hands are tied," said Igor. While Igor was putting the fear of God in Viktor, Imma's phone rang telling her she'd received a new message. Igor turned back at her giving her a look.

"I'm sorry but you should've really warned me you were going to start interrogations here and I would've switched it off," said Imma as she looked at the heading. "Any way it's from Stefan."

"I've been looking for that idiot and his idiot twin. I hate to ask this because I think I know but where are they?"

"They were on an Air Moldova plane so I'd guess that was where they were heading," said Imma. On the mention of Moldova, both Viktor and Igor's attention piqued but for different reasons. "What's so important about Moldova?"

"I may have to arrange for a firing squad for three now. I told them explicitly not to go there and what do they do? The exact opposite."

"Don't blame Anatoly. Stefan has a problem with reading signals even when they're obvious," said Imma as she shoved her phone in Viktor face. "I remember seeing this face in the lobby. It he the reason you can't answer the Director's questions?"

"I... I don't know," said Viktor as a look of terror came on his face and he tried to look away. "I believe he might be an undersecretary here or something like that. I think his name is Vasali Kuznelsov."

"You think," said Imma. "Drushka, which should you be more afraid of a tiger or a wolf?" Viktor didn't know what to say so he just shook his head. "The answer is simple. You fear the one next to you. My dear Viktor, shall we start this questioning again?"


	41. Chapter 41

Don't own Chuck

Carmen put her last bit of make up on then looked at herself in the mirror. She had to touch up her eyes to cover the bags beneath them from the lack of sleep the previous night. Satisfied that she was in order she left her room and went down to the elevator. Oleg was waiting for her in the lobby for breakfast and was just checking his watch when she got off the elevator.

"Over here," he yelled and waved. She smiled and started to walk across the lobby. Half-way there she noticed his smile had turned to a frown so she looked back and there watching them was Oscar standing with Mr. White.

"You know one of these days I'm going to have to kill him," said Oleg as she walked up to him. She gave him a frown then looked back at the two men.

"You know the way you said that I'd almost believe you meant it. If only I could kill everyone I don't like the world would be a better place."

"And filled with headstones, now look who's talking about killing people. I fought in the war... Oscar and I both did and we killed people but they were trying to kill us."

"Well, I'm happy they didn't succeed but what war are you talking about? Chechenia, Bosnia, the Crimean..."

"All of the above and then some you've probably never heard about but let's talk about happy things, shall we? Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, but let's not have breakfast here," she said as she glanced back over at Oscar and White. "I don't know about you but there are too many prying eyes for me here. There's a yacht club down at the Marina and if we hurry we can have breakfast there."

"Does this have to do with that man in the bushes too? I'm talking about the man who keeps watching you? Are you some sort of heiress and he's your bodyguard?"

"How so very Audrey Hepburn but it's something like that," said Carmen as she looked over at Marcus looking through the shrubbery in the lobby. "So, my dear Oleg, what do you say? We can take a taxi or walk there. However, if we walk we'll probably miss breakfast and have to go straight for lunch."

"I could drive us but if we walk I'll have more time to be with you and this whole continental breakfast thing is okay but I'm usually hungry again in five minutes. That's not to mention all those empty calories too."

"Yeah but a nice warm croissant with Nutella inside... now where are going to find something like that? And don't even get me started on Marmite."

"An acquired test for the discerning palate. But nothing is better in the morning than a full English. The rest of the food might be... well not so good but they certainly know how to do up breakfast."

"We can agree to disagree and it's a nice day out so we can walk. That is if you can spare the time away from your work. I know you need to wrap things up and I'd hate to think I'd be the cause of you running behind schedule."

"I could say the same thing about you," said Oleg as they walked towards the doors. "But don't worry about what I need to get done. I'm in a kind of holding pattern right now and as far as I'm concerned I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

"Oh, Oleg are you trying to flirt with me?" she asked as they cross the square in front of the casino. Oleg stopped on a corner and bought some flowers from a florist.

"Would if be a bad thing if I were," he said as he handed them to her. "I believe that beauty should not just be admired but also worshipped," he said as he took her hand and kissed it then handed her the bouquet.

"My dear sweet Oleg has it never occurred to you to ask me if there isn't some other significant other in my life? Or did you just think I've been waiting around for you to show up on my doorstep?"

"No, not really because if there was someone else he or she must be a fool for letting you walk around by yourself," he said as he took her by the hand. "And as a great philosopher once said '... if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it.'"

"Really, a great philosopher? Hum, I don't know about that," she said as she smelt the flowers in the bouquet.

"Beyoncé is one of the greatest philosophers of this century. She's right up there with Socrates, Plato and Aristotle. Just look at her other work, 'If I were a boy'. Now tell me that isn't up there with the works of Jean Paul Sartre et al."

"I think I need to watch where I'm walking because it's starting to get deep around here," said Carmen as she laughed. It felt good for her to laugh and it was a relief to get out of the casino.

Not far away Marcus was lurking in a doorway just back far enough where they couldn't see him but near enough where he could keep them in sight. As they walked down the alleyways towards the marina he followed.

"Why are you taking him to the marina? What are you up to," he mumbled to himself. Something in him told him that he couldn't trust Carmen anymore and that he need to keep them in sight to look after his own interests which blinded him to what was going on around him... a fatal mistake.

"No, you're laughing at his stupid jokes. What's wrong with you? You're acting like a giddy teenager in love... crap is that it," he said to himself. But as a light came on in his head he found himself being propelled down an open alley falling flat on his face on the filthy cobblestone.

"Why are you following them," said a voice with a thick Russian accent as Marcus rolled over and quickly got to his feet.

"What's it to you? I'm not following anyone I'm just taking a stroll in this lovely town. Now just look what you've done to my clothes," said Marcus. He recognized his assailant as being one of the Russians that came into the casino the night before. "I ought to make you pay for my dry cleaning. This will never come out."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why were you following that man and woman? Who are you and who do you work for?"

"I work for International Harvester and I'm here to make a deal with the locals. I'm trying to sell some tractors and farm equipment. I don't suppose I could interest you in a snowplow? I hear you guys get some serious snow."

"Don't make me ask you again," said Oscar as he cracked his knuckles. "This won't end well for you so just tell me what I want to know before there are any unpleasantries."

As they were talking Marcus reached up under his jacket and put his hand on his weapon. He didn't want to end Oscar but he would if he had to.

"Look Mister, I'm just going to walk away and I recommend you do the same," said Marcus but the alley was a dead end and for him to leave he had to get by Oscar.

It happened in a flash Marcus started to pull his weapon from under his jacket but Oscar recognized the bulge for what it was and what Marcus was hiding. Oscar moved in closed grabbing Marcus' arm to keep him from being able to extract the pistol. The way Oscar rushed Marcus he knocked him off balance and Marcus had to flail for a bit to stay on his feet staggering back.

"I am so sorry," said Oscar as he stood in front of Marcus with the weapon now in his hand. "I didn't want this to end this way. Why didn't you just answer my questions? I would've let you walk away."

Marcus moved his lips but words wouldn't come out and he had a pain in his neck. He reached up to feel his neck and terror came over him when he discovered a pen jabbed in it. He slowly cascaded down falling on his knees. Oscar propped him up against a wall.

"Don't look at me just close your eyes and think of beautiful thoughts. Don't let me be the last thing you see," said Oscar but in that instant Marcus' eyes glassed over.

"Crap, now what do I do," said Oscar. He heard people coming and he couldn't afford to be caught in an alleyway with a corpse. "Damn you Oleg, this is part your fault too."

Oscar ran out of the alley then started heading back to the casino but he hadn't gone very far when he heard screams behind him and knew he needed to double time it. But first he ran to a nearby fountain where he washed his hands after he washed them he took a drink. His heart skipped a beat when he looked up and saw policemen running down the alleyway towards him.

"Stay calm," he told himself. He still had Marcus' Beretta tucked away in his belt but the last thing he wanted was to get into a shoot out with the police especially not having any place to run to or hide.

"Get yourself back to the casino. This needs to come to an end right now and White may not like this but I'm finished with screwing around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was in his office early putting things in order. The seating chart was basically done and the last details of the tournament were finished so now he could take a break. He sat for a moment at his desk and just took a deep breath.

"Every year I tell myself that I'm going to get an early start on this and every year it never comes together until it gets down to the wire," he said to himself as he sipped on his coffee.

"I guess it's time to look at what I've put aside to work on this," he said as he turned around in his chair and opened his safe. Inside was a stack of correspondence that had remained untouched.

"Okay, if I tossed this stuff in here in order so if I pull it out then flip it over I'll start from the oldest to the most recent. You know Jack, your powers of observation at amazing sometimes," he said to himself.

"What do we have here," he said as he opened a letter with a strange post mark on the front. "Mr. and Mrs. ... yeah, yeah..." he said as he quickly scanned the letter. "So, they want to arranged their diamond anniversary here... no expenses spared. Now that's my kind of couple... wait a minute that name... I remember it from somewhere," said Jack as he picked up his coffee cup and took a drink.

"Crap, here it is," he said reading the names on the newspaper under his coffee cup. "Couple divorces after almost seventy-five years for marriage... reason wife was caught in bed with another man and neither could move fast enough not to be caught."

"Way to go there Martha. I guess we know who's been taking her vitamins," said Jack as he laughed. "I wonder if I can still bill them?"

"No, you may not," said Emma standing in the doorway with Molly. "We're going to have breakfast and we wondered if you wanted to come along."

"You just can't find good help these days. Those guys by the door are supposed to stop people from coming in here unannounced."

"I'm not just anyone," said Emma as she gave Jack a look. "And for your information I take vitamins too so you'd better watch out."

"Ewe yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Molly. "Come on Dad have breakfast with us. You can figure out ways to swindle people later."

"If I've told you and your sister once, I've told you two a thousand times a two-bit thief has to run out of town but a conn man..."

"Can leave when he wants. I remember now come along you can tell me all about what it was like in the day as we're having breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Okay but let me put this stuff back in the safe then I'll be with you two," he said. But as he was putting the correspondence back in the safe a letter fell out. Jack put everything in then locked the door.

"Maybe you need to start taking vitamins," said Emma as she went over and picked up the letter handing it back to him.

"Deutsche Bundespost," he said as he looked at the post mark then slipped it into his pocket. "I take vitamins regularly, I'll have you know. They come in brown bottles and I take them in liquid form."

"You're incorrigible," said Emma as she put her arm around him and the three of them walked out of his office. "Are you ever going get your head straight?"

"By now you should've figured that was a lost cause," said Jack then he turned to the two well-built men dressed in black standing outside his door. "Tiny and your brother Tim we're going for breakfast. You two look like you could use a good meal... my treat."

They walked through the casino that was being cleaned now getting ready for the opening in the evening. This was a quiet time that lull before the storm as Jack called it. But for him there was no other place to be when it was in full swing.

"You know a lot of fortunes are made and broken in here. Some people just never learn that the house never loses."

"Up to a few years ago you were among those people you're talking about now. What brought on this sudden great epiphany?"

Jack was about to answer when they were almost run into by Oscar who scurried across the lobby floor heading for the elevators. The two men guarding Jack started to intervene but Jack stopped them.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. The man's in a hurry," said Jack as he looked over at Oscar pressing the button for the elevator. "That's desperation," he told himself filing it away but continued on towards the bar. Sarah and Margot were standing just outside talking when they came up to them.

"We're going in for breakfast would you like to come and join us?" said Jack as he looked around. "Where's Razhib?"

"He's upstairs in the suite. He was still asleep this morning when I got up," said Margot as Sarah looked away. "I decided to let him sleep in today."

"Good," said Jack as everyone looked at him. "What? I didn't mean anything by that. It's just I can order bacon without feeling guilty."

"Jack, you're never going to change," said Sarah. Emma was about to tell her they'd already had that conversation when two Montenegrin policemen walked in with the new Commissioner.

"Oh, carp what's going on now. This doesn't look good," said Margot as the three men walked straight over to them showing that they knew who they were.

"I would say good morning but it's not been a good morning for me. Let me introduce myself, my name is Boris Djokivic. I'm the new police commissioner for this area..."

"Welcome commissioner," said Jack. "Maybe we can go into the bar and sit at a table. If you and your men would like we were getting ready to have breakfast. Maybe you'd like some coffee and some doughnuts?"

"Very funny Mr. Burton but my name isn't Winchester," said the Commissioner as Sarah and Margot gave Jack a look and Emma elbowed him.

"Commissioner, I'm half owner of this casino along with my husband and this is Margot Silverman our executive assistant maybe we can go somewhere private and talk. Your last name is Djokivic. My husband is friends with a Serbian with the same last name."

"Ševo, I'm his sin od strinc. I'm not sure how you say that in English? But the man is... and your husband is friends with him?"

"I think the translation is 'son of my uncle'. Well friend might be overstating their relationship and my husband makes friends with everyone he meets."

"Right, well what I have to ask can be done very quickly. A John Doe, as you Americans would call him, was found dead in an alleyway not far from here. He had not identification on him and his fingerprints have been surgically removed. I've sent off asking looking for a match of his DNA and we're trying to use his teeth to identify him. This is his photo," said the Commissioner as he noted the lack of reaction from Sarah and Margot to the image.

"No, I've never seen him before," said Sarah as she shook her head. "But I've only been in town for a few days so I really haven't seen anyone."

"If you give me a copy of that photo I can pass it around the people who work here to see if they know who he is but I don't believe he was a guest here. However, I wouldn't swear to that, we get so many new people each day. But why did you come here if he was killed out in town? There are other places around and near here where someone could end up on the wrong side of a gun."

"I understand that but this man was stabbed with a pen through the carotid artery that penetrated the larynx resulting in him exsanguinating into his stomach."

"A rather gruesome way to kill someone but you say they used a pen then it sounds like the murder wasn't premeditated and the killer used what he had with him."

"You sound like an expert," said the Commissioner as he looked at Sarah trying to figure out if she was capable of the crime.

"That would be my husband again. You see other than owning this casino we also run a security agency... Carmichael Securities. I don't know if you've heard of us?"

"And where exactly did you say your husband is right now?" asked the Commissioner wondering if this husband didn't need to be check out.

"Not in Montenegro right now if that's what you're asking. He's trying to workout a deal with some very important people.

"And in what country did you say that meeting is taking place in?"

"I didn't, but you've still to explain to us why you're here at our front door? Are we going to have to worry about the dog catcher coming in the next time a stray is reported being seen nearby?"

"I wouldn't get so cheeky if I were you," said the Commissioner as he pulled out of his pocket a pen in an evidence back with blood on it. "Does this look familiar?"

"Yes, that's one of our pens but anyone could've taken it. There is a stack of them over there next to reception. We leave for people to take... you know they're cheap publicity."

"I assume you've checked it for fingerprints," said Sarah. The Commissioner gave her a look. "Sorry, I don't want to tell you how to do your job," she said as she thought to herself. "Even if it looks like you're in over your head."

"I would appreciate it if you could double check your guest register and I'll need the security camera footage from the lobby this morning. I want to see if I can see someone grabbing a pen before leaving."

"And people in a very warm place would like a glass of ice water. You're going to need to get a court order for that and our guests pay to have their privacy protected. I think you can understand that but I don't want you to think we're being... well difficult. If you leave us that photo I will personally ask everyone of our receptionists if they've seen this man."

"I could have a car parked out front and have my men come in from time to time then they could ask the person on the front desk."

"And I could call your Minister," said Sarah in Serbo-Croatian. "Which one of us can you guess will get what they want?"

"We'll see. I will be back later," said Boris as he turned and left taking his men with him. Sarah and Margot stood there watching him leave.

"What'd you tell him to finally get him to leave or do I want to know."

"Nothing really, I just pointed out that in a pissing contest he'd come up with the short stick. I'm sure he's on the phone right now to uncle Ševo asking him who we are. Did you recognize that guy because I did. I remember seeing him in the casino and hanging around here."

"I remember him all right. I remember seeing him every time that Carmen woman was around and she went out this morning with that Russian Major."

"We need to look back through the security footage from this morning to see if we can see what went on. You need to have Mike try to get his hands on all the files the Commissioner has on this John Doe."

"You think it might have something to do with what's going on with Jack? I'm sorry I just can't see how this is related."

"I think we can't rule that out until we get all the facts straight," said Sarah as she glanced down at her watch wondering how things were going in Moldova with Chuck.

"I'll get the man's room number then we can go up and check his room. Do you want to come with us?"

"What? I'm sorry what did you say? I'm just a little distracted right now."

You have breakfast with everyone and I'll come and get you when I have the room number."

"Thanks. Yes, let's do that."


	42. Chapter 42

Don't own Chuck

Igor had squeezed everything he needed to squeeze from Viktor and as a lemon he was dry ready to be discarded. Igor told Viktor to go home kiss his wife then to report to Lubyanka where he could give his statement then Igor would go from there. Viktor tried to get some sort of guarantee from Igor about what would happen to him but Igor was too angry and not in the mood to play cat and mouse any more.

"Look, you've got two hours to report in and no more. If you don't report in there will be a kill-on-sight order on you so it's in your own best interest to show up."

"Yes sir, I'll be there. I promise but if you could give me some indications about what's going to happen to me afterwards... you know so I can tell my wife. I mean after all I thought I was doing this for the betterment of the Rodina... the motherland..."

"But the bottom line is you weren't, were you? The road to hell is paved with good intentions. What do you want me to tell you? You want to tell your wife that you've been a fool and that she might not see you again? I can't see that as being of any comfort for her."

"Sir, poʐalooysta, nye dyelay etoguo. [Please don't do this]," said Viktor as sweat rolled down his forehead and he rubbed his wet palms together.

"Oh, stop your whining and act like a man," said Imma. "He's not going to have you executed. If he were we'd just take you down to the basement and get it over with. He certainly wouldn't let you go home then have you come back in. Not when you could run..."

"But the Director said he'd put a kill-on-sight order on me," said Viktor as Imma shook her head. She couldn't believe how gullible the guy was.

"So, tell me what's the difference if you got shot running or come in and got shot wouldn't you'd be dead either way. You know thinking like that... or better the lack of thinking is what's gotten you in this trouble."

"The Colonel is right Viktor. The lack of thinking things through has brought you to this point in your life. I could have you arrested but you're not worth the cost of the bullet to put you down. That doesn't mean that a pair of snowshoes won't be in your future. Now go, tell everyone I told you that you needed the rest of the day off. No one should question that."

"Yes Sir... right away," said Viktor as he hurried off leaving Imma and Igor standing in the conference room alone.

"You know you're mad at Stefan and Anatoly and you took it out on that poor man. We have everything he knows so there was no need in threatening him like that."

"There's always a good reason, my dear Colonel. Machiavelli knew it when he said it was better to feared than loved. People who love you think they can get away with things someone who fears you wouldn't try it. I think you might know something about this."

"Hold on a moment. And what's that supposed to mean? If you're talking about Stefan that was mutually agreed upon."

"If you say so I need to get back to my office and you need to go get changed then I want you on the next flight to Moldova. I'll send you agents Mikhailovich and Metrohken's location in the air. I want you to meet them and express my disapproval. You can slap Stefan if you want."

"I'll pass on your disapproval with pleasure," she said as she smiled. "Then what do you want me to do once I've made contact? Do you want to issue a kill order on them? Do you want me to terminate them with extreme prejudice?"

"'Terminate them with extreme prejudice', what does that even mean? This isn't one of those Jason Bourne movies. No, I didn't want to get mixed up in this but it looks like I am like it or not," he said as he paused for a moment. "No, I'm in it now so I'm going to play my hand."

"You complain about me speaking in clichés and what do you do? You start speaking in metaphors. What hand are you talking about playing?"

"I'm the director so I'm authorized to speak however I want. Come on I'll have my driver drop me off at Lubyanka then take you home so you can change. I'll have him wait then run you to the airport and by then I should have everything arranged for your trip. I have just one favor to ask..."

"You don't want me to tell my Generals about this sudden trip to the sunny beaches of Moldova. I can understand why and of course I won't."

"If you want you can tell them you're going to the Ukraine for me. There are some things that we need to check out and given our current relationship I thought it best this be done covertly."

"I can do that but you're going to have to give me a back story. What am I supposed to tell them if they press me?"

"Tell them you're going to be working with Kolonel Sheshenkov 'the Butcher of the Caucasian' that should scare them enough to keep them quiet. No one wants to be linked with him."

"You mean Chuck," said Imma as she watched Igor give her a look then smiled. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Of course I know who Sheshenkov really is but no one else does in the GRU."

"You know I'm liking you more and more. I might have to adopt you as my daughter one of these days. Come on I need to get your trip taken care of then I want to yell at someone... I think I'll start with the Americans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White walked out of the casino but he didn't go to the morgue like some people thought. He made a beeline to the closest phone store where he bought a burner. When they'd left the plane, Oscar took his phone with the excuse that it was for security purposes but he knew it was more about wanting to control what word got back to Moldova. Now with this new player on the field it was imperative that he make contact with One's secretary to find out exactly what was going on.

"Okay, now that I've got the phone I need to find a place to make my call without being overheard," said White to himself as he stepped out of the store.

"Crap, what's going on here," he mumbled as he looked around. There were police everywhere combing the alley knocking on doors and stopping people. "I think I need to make myself scarce."

He was about to head back towards the Casino when he walked right into two uniformed officers. They looked at him and because of his looks they were immediately suspicious.

"Can I see identification, please," said the one as he held out his hand. "How long have you been walking around here?"

"Not long... I forgot my phone at home so I just bought this one," said White as he handed the officer his fake ID. "I've got a receipt that has a time stamp if that helps?"

"Yes, it would. May we see it," said the other officer. White dug in his pocket and pulled out a waded piece of paper then tried to straighten it out before handing it to the policeman.

"Thanks, you're good to go," said the one officer as he showed the time stamp to his partner and he nodded back. "Sorry, if we inconvenienced you," said the cop as he handed him back his ID.

"What's going on? You're obviously looking for someone. Did something happen? Am I in danger," said White as he feigned being scared.

"No, it's nothing like that," said the one officer as he looked at his partner who nodded back. "You see a man was assaulted not too far from here and we're looking for the his assailant. You wouldn't happen to have seen anything?"

"I'm sorry but I was coming from the opposite direction and now that I have my phone I'm going back. That's terrible for something like that to happen in broad daylight. If I were you I'd be targeting foreign visitors in your search."

"Foreigners? Why do you say that had to be a foreigner involved? It could just as well have been a local for all we know. It's too early to jump to conclusions."

"But if it had been a local don't you think this type of thing would've happened before or hadn't you thought about that?"

"I'm sure the commissioner has taken in accounts all the possibilities and it's for that very reason he's on his way right now to the Casino to question them."

"My God, I'm staying there. Are you sure I'll be safe staying there? Maybe I should think about finding another hotel as least until this is taken care of."

"I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about," said the one policeman as he gave his partner the evil eye. "My partner was just stating facts. It looks like there was an altercation and the one man got the short end of the stick. I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around spreading what we just told you to anyone else. My partner was speaking out of turn and should've kept his mouth shut about certain details."

"I see. Look, I'm here by myself anyway so there's no one I would tell anything to so you needn't worry. But... well this probably isn't anything. No, I shouldn't even bother you with it."

"If you have something useful it's your obligation to tell us. Leave it up to us to decide if it's important or not."

"Well, there was a Russian, Major Oleg Romanoff, who left the Casino before I did and I believe I saw him walking in front of me but I have no idea where he went. One moment he was in front of me then the next he was gone."

"And this Major, how do you know him exactly? What I mean is how can you be sure it was him you saw? The streets are full of people."

"We've done business before and he's tried to stiff me out of a commission so I'm not going to forget his face," said White as he was laughing inside thinking this would keep the Major busy for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rode a Bell helicopter from the capital to a small village nestled away in a valley not far away. They came in at sunrise with the sun just starting to cast its first rays on the valley below. Soon the chopper touched down in the town center on what was or is the towns soccer stadium. Chuck smiled at the man he'd been intimidating sitting on the opposite side from him.

"We're here," announced the man in black who'd loaded them up in Chişinău as the chopper start hovering like they needed to be told. After the chopper sat down they were all taken off. Chuck watched as Visali was led off by more men in black leaving him along with Stefan and Anatoly to wait.

"I don't like this," said Anatoly as he looked around. "I get the feeling we're being watched. How do you Americans say my Spidey senses are tingling."

"I told you to go when we were back at the airport," said Stefan as he shook his head. "You're just going to have to hold it."

"I wasn't talking about..." Anatoly was about to say when he stopped. Heading towards them was a man unlike the rest who wore black off the rack suits designed by J.C. Penny. This man was wearing a grey pinstriped suit by Valentino and shoes made by Berluti.

"Do you see what he's wearing? We're in the wrong line of work," said Stefan as he looked at Anatoly and himself. "We're dressed like peasants compared to him."

"Shush, but we can sleep at night. Now let me do the talking," said Chuck as he moved forward to meet the man. The man stopped and looked Chuck over first then Stefan and Anatoly. He seemed hesitant at first them shook it off.

"Good morning, I trust you had a comfortable flight," said the man as he offered his hand to Chuck who took it.

"It was okay," said Chuck. "I've flown on better and I've flown on worst. My name is Sheshenkov... Colonel Sheshenkov and these are my assistants..."

"Mr. Mikhailovich and Mr. Metrohken... Of course, we did backgrounds on everyone that's coming here. You can call me Twelve. Our organization is known as 'the Circle' and all our members go by numbers. Please follow me and I'll take you to your quarters."

"And when am I supposed to address your 'Circle'? I'd like to get things out of the way as quickly as possible and I think they'll want to hear me."

"The latest I got from One... he's the head of our circle, is that he wants to talk to you alone first then afterwards if he deems it necessary he'll brief the Circle. You know security is important and well the members of the Circle would like to keep their identities secret."

"So, let me get this straight," said Stefan. "One is in charge and leads this Circle? I thought the idea of having a circle is so that no man could sit at the head of the table and that all people are equals."

"My dear Stefan, you're forgetting the Orwell principle," said Chuck. They all turned and looked. "What has happened to education these days... 'All animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others.'"

"Yes, I guess that would sum it up nicely," said Twelve as they got into a golf cart that whisked them into town. Chuck looked around to try to figure out where Casey and his Mom could be. There was a hill top that overlooked the town that had a good vantage point.

"I assume you've taken over the town and have patrols in those hills. If I were a sniper that would be where I'd set up my nest. You could cover the whole town from up there."

"We've got the town locked down and there are roving patrols. If there are snipers up there we'll find them before they can do any harm. Our security officer set everything up before he went out on mission. You might know him because he says he knows you... Major Oleg Romanoff. He said you were together..."

"In the Caucasians with Boris. Yes, I remember him and as I recall he was a very competent officer but he could be a little reckless at times. He had two vices... he liked to drink and he liked women. I hope wherever you sent him there aren't any beautiful women."

"We're here," said Twelve as he filed away the information Chuck had told him for later inquires. They stopped in front of a set of row houses in the middle of town. They got out of the cart then walked up to the front door then walked on inside. "This is yours for duration."

"Spah-see-boh," said Chuck as they entered. The place was fully furnished with papers and clothes scattered around everywhere. The place had obviously been occupied. "What happened to the owners? Is there a mass grave on the outskirts of town?"

"No, nothing like that. The civilian population has been rounded up and are being detained in the tavern until we're done here."

"Either there aren't very many or you've got them stacked in there like the black hole of Calcutta," said Chuck. The atmosphere suddenly got very tense inside.

"I guess that rules out a drink," said Anatoly to cool things down. He walked through the living room picking up photos in picture frames and looked at the couple who used to live there.

"I wouldn't rule that out," said Stefan as he homed in on the liquor cabinet. "There's stuff in here I've never heard of but I can read vodka in just about any language. I'll just put this in the freezer for later consumption."

"Well, make yourselves at home and I'll come for you when One wants to speak with you. Oh, and please don't wander off, there's a shoot-on-sight policy in effect."

"We'll try to keep that in mind," said Chuck as he shook Twelve's hand then Twelve turned and left. Chuck went to the door and looked out through the peephole making sure Twelve and his goons had gone.

"That's it. The die has been cast and now the fun begins," said Chuck. He reached into his pocket taking out a small mirror then he went to the window facing the hill he'd noticed before. "I hope the wrong people don't see this."

"Wrong people? Chuck, who are you signaling," asked Stefan as he sniffed some of the mystery labels. "Is the rest of your team in the hills?"

"I wouldn't take anymore from here than is absolutely necessary," said Chuck as he flashed a short message. "That should do it."

"You realize they're not going to allow anyone to live when they leave? You joked about it but I wouldn't be surprised if there isn't a mass grave already being dug in the back of the town."

"I know Anatoly. That's why I said what I said to make them realize they'll never going to get away with it. If I'm right Casey and my Mom are up there."

"Make them realize what? That they need to kill us too? Chuck, I think it's about time you need to tell us what you've gotten us in to."

"Don't worry I've got a plan. I worked it out with office supplies and everything."

"That's good because I thought there for a moment you were flying by the seat of your pants. I hope office supplies is a code name for a secret weapon or a special delta force division."

"What? Clerks by day then when night falls they become deadly assassins. They put a whole new meaning to getting a paper cut."

"You should propose that to Netflix or Warner Brothers. But no, office supplies are just that office supplies. It's better if I just explain what's going on but you might want to bring that vodka out of the freezer first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar got on the elevator as quickly as he could. He had only one plan at the moment and that was to change his clothes then take a bleach bath to get rid of any possible trace DNA. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid and that idiot had been so foolish. However, that was history and now he was in the present.

"What's going on," said one of his men meeting him in the hallway as he got off the elevator. "You look like you're in a hurry. Is something wrong? Is that blood on your sleeve? I hope it's not yours."

"Plenty is wrong and no, it's not mine. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to go get White and the rest of the men. Tell them I want everyone in my room in a half an hour. We need to go now."

"I'm on it," said the man. Oscar continue down to his room as the man pressed the button for the elevator then watched him hustle down the corridor wondering if Oscar had finally had enough and had taken out the Major. The bell rang snapping him out of his daydream as the doors opened and he got on.

"Crap, he's right there's blood on my cuff," said Oscar as noticed the stain as he unlocked his door. "These clothes have to go," he said as grabbed the liner from the trash can then stripped putting his clothes inside.

"Be professional," he told himself. "The last thing you need it to contaminate your room," he said as he dropped his watch in the bag too. He took a small container of bleach he had in his bag then wiped his hands and arms down be doing his face and neck in the sink. He immediately jumped in the shower and continued to decontaminate himself.

"Stupid, stupid," he repeated as the water came belting down on him. His anger mounted inside until he had felt like he was going to pop and so he punched the wall cracking some of the tiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was getting an earful from Igor. He blamed her and Chuck for dragging him into something he didn't want to be involved in. The General sat there listening to Igor rant and letting him ramble on until he was out of steam.

"Okay, now that we've got that out of the way. I didn't know anything about Chuck contacting you and I think you realize that but let's overlook that for now."

"K chertu," mumbled Igor. Beckman had let him rattle on and he'd said too much. This was a rookie mistake. "Yes, let's overlook this for now. So, what do you propose?"

"I have a list of suspected members of this organization. I'd like to send you a copy and have you vet them. I'll do the same then we'll compare notes."

"That sounds like an excellent idea."


	43. Chapter 43

Don't own Chuck

The man on the elevator turned over in his head what could have gotten Oscar so worked up and none of what he could think of with was good. When he got off the elevator he immediately found one of his friends in the lobby so he grabbed him first by walking over and tapping him on the shoulder.

"If you're supposed to be the lookout for the rest you're doing a lousy job. Where are the other guys? We need to round everyone up and report in Oscar wants to see us straight away."

"The other guys are in the bar having the breakfast of champions and I'm here just admiring the view. I can't believe how many gorgeous women there are staying in this place."

"And most of them are well out of your price range. Come on Casanova we need to regroup and head up to see Oscar."

They walked into the bar and there they found the men sitting in a corner booth each with a beer in front of them. The man shook his head as he and the other guy walked over to them.

"I hate to rain on your parade but Oscar wants us up in his room in half an hour," said the man as he stood over the top of them. "Boy, you guys believe in getting an early start. Come on Oscar wants us up in his room pronto."

"What's that all about? Can't we at least finish our drinks? What's up with Oscar anyway? Does he have a bur under his saddle? I thought we were supposed to be casing this place first."

"Casing doesn't mean you have to go through a case and looking at you guys I'd say that's already history. But as to why I haven't got a clue just he wants us up in his room so down them then let's go before he gets pissed. Has anyone seen White? Oscar wants him in this meeting too."

"I think I saw him walking out of the Casino earlier. He might've gone to the morgue to pay his respects to his partner or just make sure he's really there."

"I doubt that," said one of the man. "White only cares about himself. I'd say he reminds me of snake but that would be speaking bad about snakes," said the man as he took a sip from his beer.

"Hey, what's going on there," said one of the men as he pointed to the policemen in uniform and another man that had plain clothes written all over him outside the bar area talking with the people from the hotel.

"I think that might be the bur you were talking about under Oscar's saddle you mentioned earlier," said the man who'd come down to round everyone up. "I wish I could overhear what they're talking about. Okay, there's a new plan guys, just sit back down and drink those beers. I don't think we want to go out together past those people while they're talking. Let's wait until the powwow is over then we'll leave and go up."

"Are you sure about that? I mean do we really have to wait this out. Oscar does have a tempter and you don't think he'll get mad as us if we're late. I for one don't want to piss him off not with the way he acts when he's mad."

"I could be wrong but I think his anger is what's gotten us in this mess. Maybe if we wait White will show back up and we can use that as our excuse. Wait a minute... what's that he's showing that blonde woman in that bag."

"It looks like a pen to me. That looks like the same type of pen they have at the reception desk and in our rooms. I wonder what's that all about? Did someone write a letter of complaint about the police?"

"No, you idiot. Can't you see the liquid in the bag with the pen? It looks pretty red to me. If I were to guess I'd say someone was killed with that."

"You mean he was crossed out or maybe got his eye dotted," said the one man as everyone turned and looked at him. "Sorry, if I tried to use a little levity to lighten the mood a bit. I mean it's not like I said this just goes to prove the pen is mightier than the sword."

"I think you just did and please stop while you're ahead. Okay enough with the puns it looks like they're leaving so we can get out of here. Come on let's go."

The men all got up and filed past Sarah and Margot as they headed towards the elevator. But neither women seemed to notice them. They were almost at the elevator when White came walking in through the front doors.

"There's White now," said one of the men. The man started to motion for him to come over but the man next to him stopped him.

"No, you'll just draw attention to us and to him. You guys go one up and I'll round White up then meet you in Oscar's room."

The men got on the elevator as the other man walked across the lobby to White. White seemed preoccupied and was looking around like he was searching for someone or someplace.

"Have you lost something?" asked the man. White almost jumped out of his skin. "I didn't mean to scare you but we need to go up Oscar is waiting to see us. Something's gone down and he wants to talk to everyone."

"What do you mean something's happened?" said White. He intentionally kept quite about what he already knew. "Is that why the police are everywhere outside?"

"I don't know but they were in here too. I can only think this has something to do with why Oscar wants to talk to us. We saw the police talking to the people from the hotel and the cops held up a bloody pen like the ones they use here."

"I wonder if he didn't do it," said White not realizing he'd spoken out loud. The man next to him gave him a perplexed look which quickly passed as the man thought.

"Wonder who did what? If you're talking about Oscar... well you don't know him like we do and he does have a temper."

"No, I was talking about the Major. I saw him go out earlier but he was with that woman from the other night... the redhead. Let's go up and see what we can find out," said White as he felt the phone in his pocket. Either way he'd have something to report.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck waited all day for Twelve to come back but he never did. However, that didn't seem to worry him much to the amazement of Anatoly and Stefan. When night came they took turns looking out the peephole in the door and out the windows to see what was going on in the street. But all seemed quiet which made it only worse.

"Are you sure they're going to want to talk to you?" said Anatoly. "Let's think this out from their perspective. You come in here out of the blue and demand to speak to them."

"Add to that they don't think anyone knows who they are and they want to keep it that way which makes you a liability."

"But they also didn't think anyone knew where they were meeting and us being here proves that \ they were wrong. They have to be wondering now if they don't have a mole among them and if they have someone's talking..."

"They'll want to know who it was and how much he's told the rest of the world about them. I can see how that would make them nervous but nervous people make silly mistakes."

"He's right like shooting the messenger," said Stefan. He caught movement outside but thought it was a stray dog at first searching garbage cans for supper.

"No, they're going to want to talk to me and you're right they'll want to know how I found out about their location. The longer they take before they show up outside the better. It means they're thinking out their options. Excuse me Stefan but is there something going on outside?" asked Chuck. He'd noticed Stefan turning his head a few times just to stare out the window before joining back in the conversation.

"I don't know. I saw something that looked like a shadow moving outside but it could've been a large dog I guess. They have bears around here, don't they?"

"I guess it's possible but doubtful," said Chuck as he got up and looked outside from behind the curtains. "If it is one I guess it could've wandered in from Romania. They aren't very well liked over there."

"Better bears than wolves with their green eyes glowing in the dark and their sharp white fangs ready to rip you to shreds. You know theirs never one of them."

"You my friend are the product of years if not centuries of Slavic folktales. Your Babushka probably told you the stories about the baba yaga," said Chuck. Anatoly gave him a look. "Bayu Bayushki Bayu. Do not lie down near the edge of the bed, The grey wolf will come and grab you by your tiny side He'll grab you by your tiny side and drag you to the forest..."

"Yes, and that's enough. She was a scary old woman who liked to scare the daylights out of me with her stories. She used to put salt over the widow sills and the doorway into her room to keep the baba yaga out. If you knew the price of salt back then you'd know my parents weren't very happy with her."

"But she made you honey cakes so she couldn't have been that bad," said Stefan as he took the cap off the vodka bottle and took a hit then passed it to Anatoly who took a hit too. He started to pass the bottle to Chuck, but Chuck went over to the door and put his hand on the knob.

"What's going..." Anatoly started to say but Chuck put his finger up to his mouth telling him to be quiet then he opened the door suddenly reached out in the dark then yanked a man inside.

"K chertu... What the heck," said Anatoly. "We could use a little advanced warning next time," he said as he stood over the man who'd landed face down on the floor. Stefan grabbed the bottle from him.

"Let me take that before you waste it cracking Viktor over the head with it," said Stefan as Viktor rolled over and tried to get up.

"I'm sorry but I had to make sure I wasn't seen coming in here. You have to help me, I'm in deep trouble with the people here. They found out that Trotski came to my office this morning in the Federal ministry and took away the man I used to get your file. I heard them talking and they think I've been compromised..."

"So now you've become a liability to them and they want to tie up loose ends," said Chuck as he turned away trying to think for a moment about what to do.

"I guess we could hide him out here for a now. Then we could try to smuggle him out of town with us when we go. However, after that he'll need some sort of witness protection and a good one judging by these people's reach."

"Yes, anything you want. I'll do it. Just don't let them take me," said Viktor as he begged but as he was speaking there was a knock at the front door. They'd been so busy with Viktor that no one had been watching out the windows.

"In the back now," said Chuck as he went to the door and asked who it was. He heard the voice on the other side and immediately recognized it as Twelve's.

"It's me. May I come in for a moment," said Twelve as Chuck opened the door. "I'm sorry for barging in like this," he said as he pushed his way in with two other armed men following behind him.

"Do come on in," said Chuck as he closed the door after them. Twelve started to speak but Chuck cut him off. "I think the man you're looking for is in the back through there," he said as he pointed the way for them.

"Thank you," said Twelve as he nodded to his men who disappeared into the back. They heard a scuffle then watched as they dragged an unconscious Viktor out the front door. "That was much easier than I'd expected. I guess you're wondering what's going on?"

"No, not really," said Chuck as he cut him off again. "Whatever that was, it was your business and none of mine. I am getting tired of waiting for your Mr. One to make up his mind and you can tell him that in those very words. Actually, I insist."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Twelve as he looked Chuck over. Sheshenkov was every bit of a cold SOB that he'd been told he was and possibly more.

"Oh, I think it is. Now I've done you a favor helping you recover your man. Now you owe me... us one. This is what I'd like. I want you to go to that tavern and bring us back a bottle of Johnny Walker Black."

"I'll see what I can do," said Twelve then he left. Anatoly and Stefan looked at Chuck and shook their heads then they went off to a separate corner where they could talk.

"What was that? Chuck gave that guy up without lifting a finger. That didn't sound like the Chuck I used to know."

"I know what your saying. Something is different about him. I can't put my finger on it but he's acting... well he's acting like one of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the sunset and the stars came out Mary and Casey worked their way down from the hills towards the town. They had to dodge the patrols and worked their way around the sentinels. Mary took the lead at first because she'd already been in the town once. After they entered the town they made their way from building to building and everything was going on well... maybe too well.

"Watch out John," Mary said as she grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back. "I know you want to take over lead but this isn't a dance and I've been here before. Look," she said as she pointed to IR eyes that cut across the alleyway then showed him the camera above looking down.

"They don't have enough personnel to cover everywhere so they set up this IR tripwires in choke points and placed cameras above..."

"I get it, the alarm goes off then someone back at base can see who or what it is so they don't waste time chasing dogs or other ferial animals. Not a half-bad idea actually."

"I'm glad you approve. They also get a picture of the intruder then use fascial recognition to see who they're dealing with."

"That would mean they're tied into... well everywhere. Who are these people?" said Casey as they heard people running in the street and armed men appeared in front of them coming in their direction. They quickly disappeared into the shadows.

"You sure you didn't miss one of those trip wires?" said Casey as they ducked for cover. "Maybe the camera was on and we didn't know it?"

"Shush, I don't know but I don't think so," she said as the armed men walked towards them. She pulled a stiletto from her boot and Casey pulled out his K-bar. "They need to go down without a sound."

"I'm on this. I'll take the one on the right and you can have the one of the left," said Casey as he crouched down like a large cat ready to pounce on it's unsuspecting prey. They were both ready as the men approached them until they could hear what they were saying.

"Where do you think he could've gone too? I mean why are we here. You don't really think he could've gotten all the way down here without being seen, do you?"

"I don't make the rules I just follow them and they told us to come down here and clear this area. So, until I get told differently that's exactly what I'm going to do. You should keep your trap shut and your head down if you want to make it out of here."

"I'm just saying the guy would've had to have gotten by a lot of guards to get here and surely one of the cameras would've picked him up."

"You just want to get back inside so you can watch 'Dancing with the Stars'. Can't you see that's all fixed? It's not about who can dance the best but who the public likes."

"You're just mad because your couple got eliminated and so what if I want to get back to see the elimination round. I need my people to move up to the next round."

"You'd better not be calling in to vote. You know we're under radio silence here and that goes for all telephone calls too. I don't know why I have to tell you this."

"Awh take a chill. I know that I wasn't born yesterday besides I've got everything hooked up with my cousin, Bob. I worked it all out with him before we shipped out."

"I hate to ask this but there's not a lot to do here so I'll bite. How did you work this out with your cousin Bob? Is he going to vote for you?"

"That is about the stupidest thing I've ever heard. No, I'd have to leave him a power-of-attorney then trust he'd vote the way I wanted and to be honest Bob is a little dishonest."

"Look around the people you're with. Okay, I don't know why I'm still interested but all right, so he's not voting for you then how is he helping you out? What other option do you have?"

"There's another one. You see when he gets off work from the Buy More he records the episode on his DVR so when I come home I'll be able to watch it then call in my vote. See, it's easy. I bet you wouldn't have come up with something like that?"

"No, I wouldn't have which just goes to prove you should be working at the Buy More. You're a waste... I mean a waste working here of course."

"Thank you. That's about the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"And I meant every word," said the man. They were almost at where Casey and Mary lay in waiting when the one's radio started to squawk.

"Hotel come in... hotel come in. Request current location over. Request current location," radioed someone. They were close enough that Mary and Casey could hear them and the man on the radio. John wanted to jump but Mary pushed him back down.

"No, not while he's on the radio. We need to wait until he's off and has given the all clear or we'll have a swarm of armed people dropping in on us." Casey just grunted but Mary was right.

"Home base this is Hotel over. We're currently clearing a back alley behind the pharmacy. We've cleared the alleys next to the bank and the post office over."

"Okay, good, you can wrap it up there and report back into the command center. Twelve located our missing man in the house of our guests so the search has been called off."

"Roger that. You say the search has been called off and we're to return to the command center," said the one as the other man smiled from ear to ear.

"Roger that Base Camp out," said the voice then the man put away his radio.

"You don't have to look like the cat who ate the canary," said the one man as they started walking back down the alley to the street. "Why is your cousin recording the episodes if you're watching it here off the satellite?"

"I need to make sure they didn't change any of the moves," said the man as they walked out of the alley then disappeared from sight. Casey and Mary walked out from cover looking both directions then started heading for the street.

"Well, isn't that a fine mess. I was already and then this happens. It's kind of a bummer... like being all dressed up ready to go out then having everything called off at the door."

"Come on there will be opportunities for you to scratch that itch."

"Oh, you're just trying to make me feel better."


	44. Chapter 44

Don't own Chuck

The Major and Carmen opted from brunch menu when they got to the Yacht club and they were just finishing eating with Carmen when the police commissioner walked in. The Major looked over and spotted him straight away. Dressed in his dumpy suit and rumpled overcoat, the Major wondered if the man wasn't a walking cliché.

"Don't look now but the cops have just showed up," said the Major as leaned over whispering to Carmen. "You haven't done anything illegal, have you? Now would be a good time to make our getaway."

"If only you knew," she thought as she laughed. She turned around to get a look and Oleg was right, but then she noticed the man was talking to the waiter who then pointed at them. "It looks like he's coming our way. Are you sure your house is in order?"

"Don't worry my dear, this isn't my first time do dance this dance," said the Major as he stood to greet the commissioner as he walked up to them.

"My name is Inspector Djokivic and I'm the police commissioner for this area and you are Major Oleg Romanoff. I'm dreadfully sorry to disturb your meal but I need to have a chat with you in private if I may?"

"Inspector or Commissioner, what do we call you?" asked Carmen as she continued. "You two don't have to go off on my account. Oleg be polite and offer the Commissioner a cup of coffee."

"Commissioner is my office and Inspector is my rank but either is fine. Well, in that case I will sit and chat with you both. I'm sorry to say but a man was found dead a little while ago in an alley in the center of town..."

"If that's the case we are each other's alibi we were together walking here," said Carmen as Oleg signaled the waiter for another round of coffee and a cup for the Commissioner.

"I hate to show you there photos especially since you've just eaten but I'm afraid I must. We're searching for the identity of this man," said the Commissioner as he laid the photos on the table as the waiter came with the coffee pot. The waiter was visibly disturbed when he looked down to pour their coffee but not so either Oleg or Carmen which did not escape the Commissioner's attention.

"I'd like to know if you knew this man or have seen him before. Please, be patient with me this is important if I'm to catch his killer."

"I don't know he's kind of common looking... not that I'm saying he's common just... well he could be anyone," said the Major as he looked across the table at Carmen who was as cool as cucumber.

"Yes, I agree," she said. "I might've seen him while we were walking here but I can't be sure. Where was the man killed? You said in the middle of town and do you have any leads?"

"We know he was staying in the Casino hotel the same as you two so that might be why he seems familiar and like I said he was killed in an alleyway in the old center of town. As a matter of fact, just off the street that brought you here."

"My God, that could've easily have been us. Is there some sort of crazed serial killer loose in town? Oleg you're going to have to walk me back or I'll have to take a taxi. Commissioner are we safe?" said Carmen as she overplayed her act a little.

"Yes, madam you are perfectly safe. This is not the act of a serial killer because to be a serial killer there has to be more than one victim and so far there is just this one..."

"But he could just be starting. You don't know that he isn't, do you commissioner? I mean like there's a patient zero for diseases this could be our killers first victim. Unless there is more you're not telling us."

"The man was involved in an altercation over what we don't know and that's all I can say. His wallet with money still inside was found on his body along with a very expensive watch so this was no robbery gone wrong."

"However, you can't rule that out either," said the Major as he jumped into the conversation. "The man could've been lured into the alley then overpowered but in the scuffle he makes too much noise so the would-be thief runs away not wanting to be seen before he can grab the goods."

"Grab the goods? Please don't that this the wrong way but that sounds good in one of those dime store novels the Americans love," said the Commissioner as he took a sip of his coffee. "But I deal in facts and nothing indicates that's what happened."

"Yes, I guess you do. Sorry, if I have an over active imagination," said the Major. "I need to ask you one question and I'll understand if you say you can't answer, but what I don't understand is how you even got my name or how you even thought I was involved. As I told you I don't even know this man," said the Major as he pointed to the photo.

"I guess I can tell you this. There was a witness who saw you earlier walking down the street heading here and he told me I should interview you. However, he failed to mention you were in such lovely company. Had I known you had an alibi I wouldn't have bothered you nor you friend," said the Commissioner as he glanced over at Carmen. She feigned embarrassment but enjoyed every moment.

"Let me guess who that could've been. There are only two people I know who would try to pin this on me. One is a fellow Russian and the other is a man... well you'd know him if you'd seen him."

"You mean because he's an albino. He told me there wasn't good blood between you two and normally I don't give credence to people who try to finger other people. That's usually a sign they're trying to throw my attention off themselves but the man had a rock-solid alibi too. Well, I'm sorry for bothering you two and thanks for the coffee but I need to run back to the office and see about some security camera footage," said the commissioner as he got up.

"Sorry we couldn't have been more helpful," said Carmen as the Commissioner took her hand and kissed it.

"Your presence was help enough," said the Commissioner as he bowed then left. They both sat back down and watched as the commissioner left. Neither dared talk until they were sure he was gone.

"You know exactly who that man was," whispered the Major as he leaned across the table. "That was the man who was watching you from the bushes in the hotel. I think you know more than what you're saying and it's time you come clean with me."

"And I think we both know who killed my guy. Because if White has an alibi the only person left is your friend Oscar who was evidently following us too. Tell me this what will be Oscar's reaction now that the police are looking for him."

"First we don't know that he knows but if he did he'd be like a wild animal trapped in a corner snapping at everything and everyone," said Oleg as a thought just occurred to him. "Crap we need to get back to the hotel now and on the way, you can tell me what you're really doing here. Don't think that I've forgotten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the Casino Sarah and Margot were going through security footage to try to identify the dead man. They weren't too surprised when they discovered he'd checked into the hotel under an assume identity. However, flags really went up when they noticed he'd been a master at avoiding the surveillance cameras and the times he was picked up it seemed he'd been watching the Major and Carmen when they were together.

"I have to give credit where credit's due the man was good at avoiding detection," said Margot as she leaned back in her chair and yawned. "You don't know how much I like doing this. I need to write a sop that says popcorn is mandatory when reviewing video manually."

"Funny a standard operation procedure for popcorn... I think I'd go with ice cream, but now we've got a room number so I'm going to grab Mike and go up to check it out. You want to come with me or stay here and continue with the fun?"

"I think I'll stay here and continue looking for clues. See if you can find something in his room that ties him with the Major or Carmen. It can't be a coincidence that we only see him when he's tailing them. There's something about the two of them."

"I agree with you there's something going on there. But let's not forget to keep an eye on our other Russian friends. I noticed on the feeds they've all disappeared which usually means they're up to something."

"You could check them out when you go up to check out our perp's room and make sure they're behaving themselves. I don't trust any of them.

"I don't ether. It's like with Sam when she's too quiet I know she's up to something and she doesn't want to get caught which in her case usually involves a stepladder, a spoon and a carton of Rocky road ice cream. She'll have a chocolate smile that goes from ear to ear and still deny she's done anything."

"It sounds to me like you miss her. Don't worry this has got to come to a head soon and then you can be on your way back home."

"As long as it comes to a head the way I want it to with Jack getting that target taken off his back. I wish Chuck would call in but he can't do that until the mission is over and I won't know it's over until he calls."

"Sounds like a real Catch-22. All this talk of popcorn and ice cream has made me hungry. Tell Mike to bring back some popcorn when he done and remind him to go easy on the salt and butter."

Sarah nodded then when up above to the ground floor where she found Mike. She told him what they were going to do but first she told him what Margot wanted and sent him off to get some popcorn for her.

"There's no reason to make Margot wait and while you're doing that I want to check something at the reception desk," said Sarah as Mike nodded then went off to get Margot her popcorn. Sarah walked over to the check-in desk. There was something that bothered her and she want to see if what she was looking for was there.

"I need you to see if there's anything in this room number's box," she asked as she passed the clerk a note with a room number written on it.

"I don't have to check. I was here when the gentleman left this morning and had me put his keycard in his box. He said he didn't want to lose it out in town."

"And would this be that man," said a voice over Sarah's shoulder as the Commissioner stepped up to the desk and put a photo of the dead man on the counter. The receptionist looked at Sarah then at the Commissioner.

"Go ahead and answer the Commissioner's question. It's all right," said Sarah as she turned around to face him. "I didn't hear you come up behind me. You know not a lot of people can get away with that."

"I had a different job when this was a part of another nation. So my dear, is this the room of this man?" said the Commissioner as he tapped on the photo and the woman nodded. "Good, when I come back I'll need all his particulars."

"They won't do you any good because he registered under an assumed identity," said Sarah as she started to walk off but the Commissioner followed after her.

"I hope you're not thinking about searching his room. But if you want to I'm willing to make a deal," he said as they walked together towards the elevators.

"I'm listening," said Sarah as they stood in front of the doors. No sooner had they arrive when Mike showed up and gave the Commissioner a look. "It's all right the Commissioner was about to cut us a deal."

"Inside the elevator," he said as the doors opened and they all got inside then he pressed the close button so they could have some privacy. "I know what goes on here and I can make your job here easy or hard. I just ask that you keep your business inside this building. If it spills out into the street I'll have to intervene..."

"That's pretty much the same deal that we had with the last commissioner and I don't see why that should change."

"But it has. I had to disarm a group of thugs that flew in the other day and now I've got a bloody corpse lying in the middle of my street. This isn't good for anyone."

"I can assure you that this was none of our doing," said Sarah as she changed the topic. "So tell did you work for Igor or were you one of his assets when the wall was up. He told my husband that he'd arranged for the men you called thugs to be disarmed. I guess I should say thank you."

"Whatever I was, I was and I'd like to make it to retirement without having to look over my shoulder. I don't think you or your people are involved in the homicide in town but I met an albino who tried to throw me off track."

"Yes, he came in with that group of thugs you were talking about. His name is Mr. White," said Sarah as the Commissioner made a face. "I know it's not very original. But don't let looks deceive you, the man is about as cold as they come. You have his partner in your morgue. He went by Mr. Black."

"Black and White? Life was so much easier before. I may have to have another chat with him after we search this room. The man had an air tight alibi but that doesn't he couldn't be covering for someone like one of those thugs."

"That would be where I'd look if I were you," said Sarah as the elevator bell rang and the doors opened."

"We're here," said Mike as he waited for the Commissioner and Sarah to exit holding the doors open..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar was waiting for his men to show up after taking his shower. He'd sealed the bag with the blood-stained clothes and next on his list of things to do was to get rid of them. However, he needed to get this show on the road before someone came knocking on his door asking about his whereabouts that morning. In his mind he was a soldier fighting behind enemy lines which meant if he were caught there would be no cavalry coming over the hill to save him. If he were lucky a last cigarette while standing in front of a wall.

"Where the heck is everyone and why aren't they here already," he said as he looked down at his wrist then remembered his watch was in the bag. "Crap, this is White's fault. Why did I get involved? I should've let him hang."

As he was turning all the should'ves and could'ves in his head there was a knock at his door. He went over and looked out to see his men standing there.

"Come on in," he said as he looked them over. "What took you guys so long? Never mind you're all here now... but you're not. Where's Gustav and White?"

"We got held up in the lobby because the police came in and Gustav didn't think we should walk past them... not as a group and especially because they were talking with the people from the hotel."

"That was probably a good call. You say the police were down below, did you overhear what they were saying or asking the hotel people?"

"They looked like they were talking but no, they were too far away but the plain clothes guy held up a bag with what looked like a pen in it. The bag looked like there was blood in it."

"Crap," said Oscar as he remembered the pen was from his room. He had to get another one just in case they came looking. "Okay, I want one of you to go to the airport and have the plane serviced. I want it ready to fly out of here in a moment's notice. The rest of you..." Oscar started to say when there was a knock on his door. He drew a pistol from under his jacket.

"Where did you get that if we had to leave all our weapons on the plane? Oscar, what's going on?" asked one of the men but Oscar ignored him going to the door to check to see who it was.

"Gustav, White, you're both late," said Oscar as they walked in and he put away his weapon. "Okay, we're all here know so I can go over this once. Screw trying to get the ledger we're going with plan B. I want you guys to keep the guards busy on Burton's door then I go in and put two rounds in his head. After that we turn tail and blow this place heading back to Moldova before anyone can react. It's simple and sweet."

"What happened to taking our time, making a plan and retrieving the ledger as well as grabbing Jack Burton? Does the fact that there are police in the Casino have something to do with this change of heart and are they here because of the body that was found in the street near here?" said White there was a silence in the room that was deafening.

"You should remember we're here because you asked for our help and none of this would've happened had we continued on to Moldova. Oh, and a thank you would be nice."

"Thank you. I haven't forgotten nor have I forgotten what our objectives are or were as they've seemed to have changed now. But with the police outside the front door, you're going to need to come up with a different escape route and while you boys are working on that I need to use your facilities," said White then he disappeared into the bathroom.

As he started to leave he could hear the chatting going on behind him then he went straight inside locking the door behind him. He was hit by the strong smell of bleach so strong that his eyes watered.

"Phew, someone was trying to get rid of DNA," he said to himself as he pulled out his new phone. He knew he didn't have much time so he turned on the taps then dialed a familiar number. It seemed to take forever before the call was answered.

"... It's me. ... What do you mean who is 'me'? It's White. ... No, I can't talk up I'm calling from a bathroom. Your man Oscar has gone off the deep end and he wants to cowboy this hit. I don't know what he did but he's done something. ... What do I mean about 'cowboying'? He wants to kick Jack Burton's office door down then walk in and put two rounds through his face then we're to run out of here. I heard him send one of his men to the airport to ready the plane for our escape. He's not even going to try to get the ledger from Burton so our lack of success can't be held against me. ... What do you mean things have changed? ... You want me to do what? Are you kidding me?"

White held the phone out looking at it. He couldn't believe what One's secretary had just ordered him to do. Any way he looked at it Oscar was going to be pissed with him not that he wasn't already but now he was going to be even more so.

"What took you so long in there? I hope you flushed," barked Oscar as White came out of the bathroom. "What's that you got in your hand? You have another phone. Don't tell me you ratted me out?"

"Here, I was told to give this to you," said White as he handed Oscar the phone. He saw fire in Oscar's eyes and the rest of the men got quiet again.

"Deadman walking," whispered Gustav in White's ear as Oscar but the phone next to his ear. Oscar gave Gustav a look and signaled him to shut up. "Sorry."

"This is me so what do you want? ... Things have changed. ... Yeah that was the plan. ... Because it's the fastest way to get us out of here. I don't know if you remember but the Major is here and he's causing us problems. ... Yes, I understand what you want but is this you talking or does this come from One. ... No, I'm not questioning orders. All right we'll get it done," said Oscar then he broke the phone in pieces then handed them back to White.

"Here's your phone back. Listen up new plan, but first White I want you go get on the plane. If you're not there when we're ready to leave you're going to be left behind. You got that?"

Next thing White knew he was outside in the hallway.

"Well that went better than I expected."


	45. Chapter 45

Don't own Chuck

Sarah opened the door to Marcus's room with a master key card letting Mike and the Commissioner inside to start their search. There was something sad about searching the room of someone who had recently deceased. Looking around the room Sarah couldn't help but wonder what Marcus would have put in order had he known when he was leaving that he'd never be coming back. This made Sarah think of Sam and Bunny and how much she missed them and how much she never wished this on them.

"I found some receipts in his jacket," yelled Mike as he emerged from the closet showing them to her which jogged Sarah out of her dark thoughts.

"What? Let me see them," she said as the Commissioner searched the chest of drawers tossing the contents along with the drawers on the bed. When that was a bust the Commissioner turned to the bedside tables.

"You know we have other guests who use these rooms too so go easy on the furniture. Let me look at that one," said Sarah as she took the piece of paper from Mike. "This this other that Marcus was at a Subway in L.A. a few days ago and it looks like he made it a meal."

"More like a last supper. Hey, can I get a hand," asked the Commissioner as he signaled for Mike to give him a hand moving the chest of drawers out from the wall to look behind it.

"I don't want to say we overlooked the obvious," said Sarah as she punched in the master code for the room safe but there was nothing in it. "I think we're done here."

"Not yet, watch this," said the Commissioner as he turned up the air conditioning until they felt the blower kicked on and air started pumping through the vents in a steady stream like a cold wind. "Feel the air flow?"

"Yeah, I feel something... cold," said Mike as he shivered and thought the Commissioner was crazy. It was already cold enough in the room but now the Commissioner was trying to freeze them out or give them pneumonia. "Is this some sort of torture technique?"

"It can work for that too but just have a little patience my friend and you'll see," said the Commissioner. Not long afterwards they heard something shift inside one of the vents and the air output diminished remarkably. "Here we go. I think we'll find something interesting in here," he said as he pulled out a pen knife and started removing the screws.

"You see the air flow inside was enough to cause whatever's inside to shift and block its passage. This saves you time when you have to toss a room in a hurry and you don't want to get caught with your hands in the cookie jar as you people say," he said as he unscrewed the last screw then took the vent cover off and reached inside.

"What have we got here? Looks like passports and money. You know before you could look at the money a person had on them and tell what countries they'd been to that used to be more effective then looking at passport stamps. People don't like to throwaway money but not now... not with the Euro. Now you know they've only been to one of the EU countries."

"I don't know about that," said Sarah as she used her phone to take photos of the passports. "The bills are all the same but the coins have one side stamped with something from the country where it was minted. People stash bills but they don't think of the coins rattling around in their pocket."

"Yes, yes, but now change has been mixed up among all the member states," said the Commissioner as he checked the stamps in the passports as he took them back from her. He tried to arrange them from oldest to newest according to their last dates.

"Yes, but if you look at which coins the person has the most of that should indicate the last EU country he visited? Before people... I used to pitch it but now until you pointed that out I kept it. Maybe our man did too?"

"Excellent observation and one I plan on verifying it once I get back to the office but now there's another issue we need to come to an agreement over. Who's going to claim ownership of our little treasure trove here?"

"If I tried to lay claim on these you're going to remind me that we are guests in your country or am I wrong?" said Sarah. The Commissioner was starting to grow on her. At first, she thought he was a bit into himself but now she was seeing him in a different light.

"Well, I think I'd like to think I'd be a little more civil than that but basically I think we know each other's position and home team always gets first choice. Besides you've taken photos of everything so you really don't need the originals, do you? You know this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship so let's not spoil it over details."

"I agree and no, I guess I don't them. Well, I think we're done in here for good this time. I need to send these photos off to be examined and processed. But first I need to check on some of our other guests to make sure they are behaving."

"Maybe you can show me the way to Mr. White's room, if it's in the same general area. I need to have another chat with him since I'm here. I need to double check some of the things he told me."

"I'd take whatever he tells you with a grain of salt and ask myself, 'how does this benefit him'. I don't know if he's in right now but if you want I could call down to reception and have them check," said Sarah as she watched the Commissioner pocket the passports and money inside his jacket.

"No thank you. I prefer to surprise by suspects. I find they give better answers or ones closer to the truth if they don't have time to prepare."

"I usually find a ball-peen hammer does the trick myself." The Commissioner laughed as they left the room. "You think I'm joking."

"Unfortunately, I don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar kicked White out of his room and sent him packing back to the plane which made him feel better but it didn't answer his big question. How was he going to get past Jack Burton's bodyguards and allow him to grab him before he could sound the alarm for others to come to his rescue. What was worse was that his men had figured out he didn't have a plan either.

"The change in plan is we have to grab Burton and take him back to Moldova with us. One wants to talk to him in person," said Oscar as he looked around the room and saw the looks on his men's faces. He knew what they were thinking. "I don't like it either but those are our new orders."

"And did they say how we're to go about this? There are still two men on the door and he can call for more from inside before we can get to him. Do those people have any concept of what they're putting us through or do they even care?"

"Yeah, I'm with Gustav on his," said another man then soon they were all agreeing. "The money they're paying us is only as good as if we're alive to spend it. I say we go back to your original plan and plant two I his face then tell them there was no other way."

"You have to admit it would be a lot easier? And how are they going to know what happened when we went to grab him? Crap, happened... it couldn't be avoided. Then we put two more in White's face for ratting us out. Either that or we see if he can fly when we're up in the plane."

"He'll get his when we get back but for now we've got no choice. Orders are orders, if not they wouldn't be called orders and White is going to find out that the Circle doesn't accept excuses."

"Hey look down below," said Gustav as he called everyone over to the window. "Look down below there are police still walking around outside. I thought they'd gone away."

"That's all we need," said Oscar as he looked down at the police waiting outside the front of the Casino but as he was watching them a light came on in his head.

"No, we can't do that and get away with it," Oscar said as he started talking to himself. The rest of the men looked at him wondering if he'd finally lost it. "I mean it would never work or would it? And if it did then we'd have to... no, that wouldn't work."

"Oscar, are you feeling all right? Maybe you ought to sit down and take a load off. How about a drink? Maybe that would help you?"

"But it just might," said Oscar as he ran back to the window and looked down again. "And if it did we could use it to get out of here."

"Oscar, if you want we can call a doctor for you? I'm sure the front desk has one on call they can ring up for you. You know doctors... they have to keep whatever you tell them confidential so they can't go blabbing to the police or anyone else what you tell them. That is if that's what you're worried about?"

"Will you shut up can't you see I'm thinking. Now everyone be quiet for a moment and let me figure this out. Yes, okay... gather round, I think I've just had an idea on how to get into that Burton's office. It's going to be a little bit risky but with a little luck and if we can pull this off we'll be wheels up before anyone knows we're gone."

"Okay, we'll do anything that gets us out of here in one piece and back home. Just tell us what we need to do and we'll do it? But can we still shoot White?"

"First things first but like I said he'll get his when we get back to Moldova. My plan is easy but the first thing we're going to need are two policemen's uniform," said Oscar. His men huddled around him as he explained what they were going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack returned to his office determined to finished what he'd started before he'd stepped out with Emma and Molly for breakfast. He began by pulling the papers out of the safe again and he'd started going over them. But as he did he glanced over and read the headline in the paper again about the couple that was getting divorced after almost fifty years of marriage.

"You know the old Jack would've stuck it to them and had them pay a cancellation fee even if I haven't done anything. It would be easy money. I'd just send them a confirmation letter of their request," he said to himself as he thought it out.

"I don't have to read newspapers after all and it's not my fault what happened. Then when they write back cancelling I could stick it to them. But that was the old Jack. Can't do that now... not when I'm being watched. However, Emma doesn't have to know what I'm up to. Jack, logic like that is what got old boy divorced after fifty years," he said as he held up the letter requesting the reservation then looked at the couple's photo in the paper.

"Nothing stays hidden forever. Well, I just hope you two work it out. Fifty years is a long time to throw away," said Jack as he talked to the paper. "I'm getting too old for this crap," he said as he got up and started walking around the room.

"This isn't much better than a prison cell," said Jack as he walked around. "I hate doing paperwork. I'm more a hands-on type of guy and shuffling paper just isn't my idea of having fun."

As he strolled around the room wishing he had a window and wondering how he could get one put in he put his hands in his pocket.

"What's this," he said as he pulled out the envelope he'd shoved in it before he'd gone out for breakfast then he remembered Emma handing it to him. "I forgot all about you," he said as he looked at the postmark again.

"No sender," said Jack as he turned the letter around in his hand then held it up to the light to see if he could see inside. "Considering everything should I open you? You can never be too cautious these days."

He took a letter opener and opened the side of the envelope carefully. Experience had taught him that most letter bombs had the detonator attached to the lip. Plus, there was no aluminum foil inside which would've indicated that the presence of a flash bomb.

"You do realize when you were going on before about the old Jack that it's because of him that you have to be so careful opening your mail," he said to himself as he gingerly let the contents fall on his desk. He moved the content around with a pen to make sure there was no powder.

"True but it's because of him I know what to do," said Jack as he picked up a folded piece of paper and started to read. But he'd no sooner started reading when he heard a noise outside his door then two policemen came walking in.

"Mr. Burton, you need to come with us. The Commissioner wants to talk to you in his office right away. He wants to see you about certain irregularities?"

"Irregularities? What does that mean? Is his widows and orphans fund running low and je's looking for a contribution? That really isn't my area of responsibility for that you need to talk to Ms Silverman. If you go back to reception they can find her for you and you can work it out with her. I'm sure she will hook you guys up. Hey, wait a minute, don't I know you two? Your faces are familiar..."

"We don't want anyone else. Our boss was quite specific that he wanted us to bring you in so please don't resist and come with us."

"You sound like a woman I used to know but as I remember I usually ended up tied to a bed," said Jack as he got up. "Look, I'm really busy as you can see so can you go back and ask your Commissioner if we can do this another day? Maybe the fifth of never in the month of I don't give a crap?"

"Please don't make us use force," said the one officer as the other put his hand on his weapon. "Come along quietly..."

"Up until quietly you really did sound like that woman I used to know. I need to check in with my people and let them know I'm going to have to go with you. They get worried when I go out with telling them," said Jack as he picked up his phone.

"You press any button on that phone and you're dead," said Oscar as he walked in past the two policemen pointing a pistol at Jack's face. "You're coming with us either on your own two feet or we're going to carry you out in a body bag. The choice is all yours."

"That's not much of a choice. Do I get a moment to think? The trouble with you people is you're always giving ultimatums I never know when you're serious," said Jack as he sat his phone back down on his desk.

"Believe me when I say I am," said Oscar as he extended his arm. Jack folded the letter he'd taken out of the envelop and shoved it back into his pocket.

"If that's the case then lead the way. Can you at least tell me where we're going and will I need to take a coat?"

"Just walk and shut up," said Oscar as he motioned him with his pistol to move towards the door where he was patted down.

"I just want you to know if I catch my dead from pneumonia it will be your fault."

"Don't worry, it won't be pneumonia's fault."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Moldova the atmosphere in the house was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Tensions were running high as they sipped on the Johnny Walker black that Twelve had brought back for them in gratitude for Chuck's turning Viktor over to them. Anatoly and Stefan hadn't spoked two words to Chuck since the incident and their silence said more than anything they could said in words. Finally Chuck had enough.

"Okay, I get it. You're both pissed at me because of how I handled Viktor but I really didn't have any other choice. No without compromising the mission."

"If you repeat that long enough you might even convince yourself that's true but we all know better."

"And what was I supposed to do? Twelve showed up here knowing that Viktor had run to us. Viktor had to be here because he not other place to turn to..."

"You mean turn out like you turned him out into the cold," said Anatoly as he took a sip from his glass. Anatoly was taking it worse than Stefan and Chuck couldn't understand why.

"You know if I had tried to stop them from searching the house it would've looked exactly like what it would've been, us trying to hide Viktor with the caveat that they would've thought we were somehow in cohorts with him... maybe even plotting against them and that would've ruined everything we're trying to do here."

"You mean what you're trying to do here. I still think we could've hidden him and they wouldn't have found him. You're good at that sort of thing or you used to be when you set your mind to it," said Anatoly giving emphasis on 'used to be'.

"Yes, why I'm here is to save Jack Burton and bring my wife home. I don't expect you to understand but I do expect you not to get in the way."

"Let's table this before someone says something they can't take back," said Stefan as he filled everyone's glass. "Now drink up and let's not talk about this anymore."

"I just need to talk to these people. Not only wouldn't that've happened if we had hidden Viktor but we would've probably been shoot. They would've taking this house apart looking for him or they might not even have looked for him. They would've just blown it up with him and us in it."

"I still think we should've done more instead of just handing him over like the Christmas goose to the chef for cooking."

"Okay, so tell me what I was supposed to do? You're quick at telling me what I shouldn't have done but I don't hear any practical alternatives. I'd like to hear in real terms what I should've done."

"I guess you didn't have any other choice," said Stefan. "Anatoly you've got to admit that. Come on just day yes and then drink up."

"Okay... yes, if you like. But I want to know one last thing... I'd like to know who we're talking to, Chuck or Juri? Because you're sounding more and more like the latter." Chuck was about to say something when John and Mary walking in the room through the kitchen. Chuck wondered how much of their conversation the overheard but if they had they pretended they hadn't.

"You guys need to check that back door. Anyone can come in and I hope there's more in that bottle or we're going to have a problem," said Casey as he spied the familiar color and grabbed up the bottle.

"Help yourself John. What took you so long I was waiting for you two would drop in," said Chuck as he got them both glasses.

"We would've been here sooner but there was a lot of movement going on out in the street. It looked like something or someone got them worked up," said Mary as she caught the glances back and forth among Chuck, Anatoly and Stefan.

"Umm, Johnny Walker Black" said John as he looked at the label. "What asset did you guys have to burn?" Stefan and Anatoly looked at Chuck.

"This is where you explain," said Anatoly looking at Chuck.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like for the sake of the mission and that's the last I'm going to talk about this," said Chuck but as they were talking the phone in Chuck's pocket started to ring.

"Hey, I know that dial tone. It's mine," said Stefan. "How'd you get my phone? I thought we gave them all to that guy back at the airport."

"That's just what everyone thought the saw," said Chuck as he handed the phone to Stefan. "It's Imma. You should answer it but keep the conservation short in case these people are monitor cellphone activities."

"I don't know if I should," said Stefan as he looked at Anatoly then at Chuck. "There might be another reason she's calling that's not work related."

"Oh, go ahead and answer the thing," said Anatoly. "You made your bed now lie in it or is that the problem?"

[On a chartered flight from Moscow]

"You'd better pick up or I'm going to strangle you when we meet," said Imma as the fasten-seat-belt lights came on.

"Ma'am, is there anything else I can get you?" asked the flight attendant. "I'm sorry I didn't see you were on the phone?"

"My friend is taking his time about answering. I'll have another sparkling water with lemon and can you find out how long it will be before we arrive in Chișinău?"

"Certainly," said the attendant then disappeared. There was a click on the line then she heard Stefan's voice.

"It's about time you answered. Look, you two have really stuck your foot in it this time."


	46. Chapter 46

Don't own Chuck

Oscar's trick was simple... almost too simple but it seemed to have worked. He'd dressed two of his men as policemen then taken out the two guards outside of Jack's office after that he grabbed Jack and that was where he was at now. His next problem to hurdle was to get from the office to the police car they'd commandeered when they'd taken the police uniforms. But with the end in sight it looked like he was going to be able to pull it off.

"We're going to walk straight out of this place into the police car parked outside," said Oscar who was pleased with himself. "You try to attract attention and there will be a blood bath. It would be a shame if anyone you cared about got hurt in the crossfire and if they did... well, that would be on you."

"Just lead the way," said Jack as one of the fake cops shoved his weapon into his side then they started walking out. Jack noticed that the two men who'd been guarding his door were on the floor. He hoped they were just unconscious and not taking a long nap.

"I hope you didn't hurt them," said Jack as he had to step over one. "As strange as it may seem it's hard to find people to play poker with around here. Especially those that lose all the time but keep coming back for more. Maybe I could interest some of you guys in a friendly game later? Five card stud, Texas hold'em, Uno or you name the game?"

"Just shut up and keep on walking. Remember what I said about you trying to signal anyone. We are trained professionals."

"I'm sure you are... I mean I can see that just like the men the Turk sent. If I remember correctly I think they said the very same thing," said Jack as they walked through the Casino. Normally the place was packed but they hadn't opened yet and no one was around.

"I told you to shut up," hissed Oscar. He had to remind himself to control his temper. He reminded himself that he had to at least until they covered the distance from the Casino through the hotel lobby and out the front doors. However, Jack wasn't making it easy for him.

"I'm sorry but I get a little talkative when I'm nervous and it's hard not to be when a piece of iron gets shoved into your side. I hope you've got the safety on because if you sneeze things are going to get messy in a hurry. Just look at the carpets I'll have to have them replaced. Do you know how much carpeting costs?"

"Shut up I said," growled Oscar as they walked out of the Casino and started to cross the lobby. Fortune seemed to be smiling down on them until it wasn't. The best laid plans of mice and men...

"Crap Oscar, that's the Major coming in now with that woman," said Gustav but it was too late to turn around. The Major looked straight at them with at Jack. "He knows what we're doing."

"Shut up. Of course he knows what we're doing. Just wait here and keep an eye on him while I go over and talk," said Oscar. Then he walked up to Oleg holding his weapon down inside his jacket.

"I'd be careful with what you do with what you have under your jacket. I can outdraw you any day of the week. So, what do you have going? It looks like you're desperate to get out of here."

"In your dreams you can outdraw me. Look, I've gotten new orders to take Jack back with us. I need for you to stand down and get out of our way. I'm coming through one way or another."

"You know how much I love ultimatums. I'd be inclined to let you and your men go but I need to take him in. You can come with me if you like but I'm going to be the person to bring him in no you so step aside."

"Oh, I don't think so possession is nine tenths of the law and he's mine as you can see. Besides there's only one of you and there are more of us then there are of you so I'll tell you one last time move out of the way and let us go by."

"I think you might've underestimated my position," said Oleg as he nodded to Carmen. As they were talking Carmen circled around Oscar's men and was now behind them. "I'll think you'll find we've gotten you surrounded so you want to start the negotiating one more time? Oh, I was told that man you killed in the alley was her brother so this is personal for her."

"What the two of you? Don't make me laugh and you believed that crap about him being her brother? You always were a sucker for the ladies."

"Believe her or not the woman has a weapon and knows how to use it. The policemen you took out are the Commissioner's men and the light on the elevator indicates it's coming down. Want to wait around and see if it isn't him? Or reinforcements?"

[In the meantime]

Sarah and the Commissioner went to White's room then after knocking on the door and getting no response she used the master keycard. Walking inside they could quickly see he'd packed up and was gone. Then she and the Commissioner check Oscar's room and let themselves in again. This time they found an ashtray full of cigarette butts some even still smoking and used drinking glasses lying about.

"Crap, I don't like this," she said as she called down to the Dungeon then she put the call on speaker for the Commissioner. "Margot, I need for you to double check that Jack is safe in his office. Something is going down and I don't like it."

"I just tried to call my men on the door and they aren't answering. I've got Jack in the lobby on the monitor with two policemen..."

"What two policemen? They can't be my people they have orders to wait for me outside. What's going on here? What kind of operation is this?"

"I'll explain on our way down to the lobby. Margot, I need for you..."

"I'm already on it but we can't take them in the lobby. There are too many civilians in the way. Crap, we might not have any choice that Russian Major is blocking their exit."

"Get up there now we're on our way down," said Sarah as she grabbed the Commissioner by the sleeve then ran to the elevators but they were taken. "No time to wait on them. It looks like we're taking the stairs."

Which is what they did and they started running down then. Sarah was well ahead of the Commissioner who was having trouble keeping up.

"You go ahead," said the Commissioner as waved her on. "Go on," he said as he tried to catch his breath panting wheezing on the steps. "I'm just slowing you down go on. I'm getting too old for this crap. But I want a complete explanation afterwards... geez, you people should put oxygen tanks in the stairwell for people like me."

Sarah would've laughed if she hadn't been in such a hurry. She knew what was going down and she blamed herself for letting it happen.

"I knew I should've bagged them all when they checked in. Oh Chuck, I hope you get whatever it is your doing done soon," she said to herself as she drew her Smith and Wesson. "But for now someone's messed with the wrong girl's dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck left the living room with Stefan talking with Imma and where both Casey and Anatoly were making fun of Stefan. Chuck didn't feel like joining in so he went back into the kitchen. It wasn't long before Mary followed him in and handed him a glass of scotch.

"Isn't it supposed to be your mother who tells you not to drink so much," said Chuck as he took the glass from her.

"Yeah, but from your looks I think you could use this. It's not easy burning an asset and I guess it really shouldn't be but sometimes it's necessary."

"Look, Viktor really wasn't an asset. He was just some guy we met on the chopper ride in here. I think Anatoly and Stefan might have known him but I just knew him from what I know in my head and I put the screws to him. Because... well because I wanted to send a message to the Circle that they could be reached."

"And now they know they can. It makes sense to me but evidently it didn't to your friends. We overheard some of the conversation before we came in. Casey's Russian is a little rusty but mine is spot on."

"So, then you realize that I had no other choice but to hand Viktor over. It was the logical choice and I made it for..."

"For the good of the mission. Yes, I get that but that thing in your head... well, I saw the way it changed your father and don't get me started on Hartley. You say it was the logical choice be careful that the head doesn't overrule the heart. That's always been what's set you apart from everyone else and why I never wanted this for you. This thing that we do has the ability to grind us down until we're people we don't recognize anymore in the mirror."

"It sounds like you're speaking from experience," said Chuck as he took a sip looking at her from over the top of his glass. "I wish there'd been another way but I have to see this through if I'm going to get that bull's eye off Jack's back."

"We do what we have to do but we also have to think if what we have to is necessary. It would've been easy for me to take Hartley out. God knows Decker was after me to end it and to tie it off then when I didn't... well you saw what happened."

"Yes, I did. Did you know that Decker is in Jack's unredacted file? It seems he was after him for a long time but it was Langston Graham who finally brought him in."

"I might've heard something about it but I was already working with Hartley as Alexei then so I was cut out of all the main chatter. As I remember there was even speculation that Jack Burton was two people. Naturally, I assumed Sarah was the reason for that."

"Yes, that would've explained why he could be in two places at once but it couldn't have been her because during some of these episodes she was seen with Jack. So, it kind of begs the question how could she or Jack be in two places at once. It doesn't really make sense, does it?"

"No, it doesn't but like I said this was pure speculation and how it washed out in the end I don't know because I was out of the loop. I think you can trust me that I'm telling the truth. I've got no reason to lie."

"Of course I trust you. You're my mother and well I know when you do lie to me there's usually a good reason. I may not know the reason at the time or ever for that matter but you've got one."

"I think I should say something but I really don't know what," said Mary as she hugged him. "Maybe I should do more of this."

"Maybe," said Chuck as he hugged her back then pulled away. "That's it... that's what this is all about. Geez, it was right in front of my nose all this time. Why didn't I think of this before?"

"Think of what before? Chuck, do you feel all right? You're not making very much sense... no you're not making any sense. Think of what before? What are you talking about?"

"The other way... I said there was only one way but I was wrong there's another way and that's the one we need to take. Stefan," yelled Chuck. "Are you still on the phone with Imma? I need her to do me something. Then I'm going to explain how we're going to save Viktor and Jack. It's a little risky but I'm sure we can pull this off."

"I'm game as long as I get to shoot someone. I really don't care who but my trigger finger is acting up and I need to scratch it."

"There could be a lot of people to shoot. But first is Imma still on the line?" asked Chuck. Stefan nodded then passed the phone to him.

"Imma, I'm going to need for you to steal me a helicopter and bring it here in the morning... yes, sunrise would be the best time. We'll be waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Igor was in his office trying to monitor what was going on in Moldova. He'd already given Diane an ear full for getting him and his men involved. However, like it or not he was in it waist deep. He'd sent Imma to try to make sense out of what was happening and to give him a report. In fact, he was expecting her to call in any moment.

"Sir there are two men who refuse to give me their names but would like to..." said his secretary but the men pushed by him and barged right into Igor's office.

"That's all right we can take this from here. You can go now," said one as he motion for Igor's secretary to leave then they walked around looking at some on his books.

"It's okay, I'll deal with the men. Let me talk with these gentlemen and please close the door on your way out," said Igor as he felt for the Makarov he had secured on the underside of his desk. "I thought someone from the GRU might be dropping in to talk with me."

"We didn't say who we work for and believe me it's better for everyone concerned if you don't. We're here to ask you if you are a true patriot..."

"That's a line I use when I'm interrogating someone who I know isn't. I mean what kind of line is that really?" said Igor as the men looked at each other then back at him. "Okay, I'll bite. Of course, I am and furthermore, I think my service record testifies to my love for mother Russia or should I say it does unless you've changed it in some way. Is that it? Are you here to railroad me out of office," said Igor as he put his hand on his weapon.

"No one is doubting loyalty Tovarishch... comrade," said the one. Igor looked at him. "That's right I said Tovarishch. A lot of people have forgotten where we came from but we... the people we represent haven't."

"Yes, and what my friend is trying to tell you is that we love the Rodina... the motherland like you and we want to see it great again."

"You should get silly red hats with that written across the front? I' sorry I don't believe in make Russian great again because for me the Rodina was and will always be great. Yes, in a different way but great none the less."

"Then you will uphold your constitutional obligation to protect it when it's threatened and believe me when I tell you it is."

"Of course I will," said Igor wondering where this was all leading. He didn't like these two guys and was suspicious that they might be trying to set him up. "I think you need to speak clearer about what you want because I'm having a hard time following you."

"There's a meeting being held in Moldova and you've sent men there to investigate. It would be better for everyone if you recall your team and buried their report. There are men there from the Novorossiya who don't want their covers blown..."

"You mean you have informants in place and they're feeding you back information. If you share your intel with me I can recall my men as soon as they check in. Right now that's not possible," said Igor as the two men looked at each other.

"I'm not lying to you if that's what you're thinking. Come on you know what it's like operating in the field? They're operating in the dark which means even if I wanted to contact them I can't... at least not until they check in with me."

"This isn't very good... not good at all. We were hoping you'd be more accommodating. I'm afraid we're going to have to report this."

"And whom would you be reporting to? To your faceless Siloviki... grey cardinal bosses. Oh that's right you don't want to tell me for my own best interest."

"Be careful Tovarishch what you say next. You need to think before you react if you're to survive in this Novorossiya."

"I was a Comrade when Comrade meant something. You people bat around clichés and expressions like Novorossiya and the like. You should remember that God is high up and the Tsar is far away."

"What's that supposed to mean? Maybe you're thinking that your patron in the Kremlin will protected you? Well, people thought that way about others then they weren't there anymore and they found themselves out in the cold. By cold I mean Siberia if you haven't figured that out."

"Yes, you might be riding on the coattails of success today only to be led away in shackles tomorrow. Things change all the time and you have to know how to ride the currents. I'm sorry we've seemed to disturbed you that was not our intention."

"That is true. We're not trying to recruit you into any secret sect which would be illegal. We know you respect the law and are a firm upholder of the Rodina... the motherland. We just ask that you tread lightly where others are involved."

"Others? What others? I told you I have no way of contacting my men in Moldova. But if I find a way what is it that you want exactly?"

"I think we have a compromise. Very good I knew you were an intelligent man. I told my partner this on the drive over, didn't I?"

"Yes, he did," said the other man as he nodded. Igor was about to ask them if they were talking about the ride over from the Ministry of Defense. They were both GRU and probably Colonels or Brigadier Generals. Their spit polished boots, close cut hair and signet rings all pointed to a career in the military which was a short leap to the Main Directorate of the General Staff of the Russian Armed Forces or GRU.

"We'd ask you send us any information at this e-mail address," said the one as he passed Igor and E-mail address printed on a business card. He took it and looked at it. There was nothing else on the card except the e-mail address.

"I supposed you'd like me to sit on any report for twenty-four hours after I send it to you. That should give you a chance to look it over first."

"And to correct any grammar or syntax errors that might be in it. Yes, thank you. Russian is such a difficult language to write in and people can make serious errors with dire consequences without ever realizing it."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," said Igor as he stood up and started to show them to the door. One of the men stopped and turned back to him.

"You might start with contacting LT Col Stanasolovski. We understand that you have her on the way there as we speak and maybe she can get word to your men. Not that we presume to tell you how to run your office."

"She's going to Romania actually but I could have her detoured. Yes," said Igor as he stroked his beard as if he were thinking. "You know that's not a bad idea. Yes, it'll work out... I'll have it done right away. See this is us helping each other," said Igor as he stood in the door way watching waiting for the men to leave.

"Pookhalmi, toad eaters," said Igor as soon as the door was closed. "Here take the photos off my phone then run them through facial recognition. I want to know who's got the guts to come and threaten me in my own office. You can tell them to start with our friends in the GRU. Those spineless idiots over there are up to something and if it's what I think it is we need to be ready."

"Is that it Sir," said Igor's secretary as he looked up from his desk with a worried expression on his face.

"One other thing, I want a team in my office to sweep for bugs. If they find any I don't want them to remove them I just want to know where they are."

"But sir shouldn't I have them do my office too... and think about what you just said. They could've heard you," said the man whispering.

"I don't think you've got anything to worry out here," said Igor as he spoke in a normal voice.

"Should I start sleeping with a pistol under my pillow?"

"Don't you already?"


	47. Chapter 47

Don't own Chuck

Oscar and his men found themselves surrounded with the Major Oleg to their front and Carmen to their rear and the elevator was coming down. The lights above the door lit up one by one as it came down floor by floor. Oscar turned to face the door with his hand gripping tightly the weapon under hist jacket. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and he bit his teeth as they opened. He also laughed when an elderly couple walked out with their poodle on the leash.

"Look what you've done," said the man as he noticed all the people staring at them. "I told you Margery you weren't supposed to take those ashtrays. Look at everyone looking at us and there are even two policemen. I don't want to go through what that guy did in Midnight Express and it will all be your fault."

"Just shut up and keep on walking and you'll be all right. I wonder if this is what Bonnie and Clyde felt like," said Margery as she giggled. "You have to admit I'm finding this exciting."

"I'm glad you are because I'm not," he said in a whisper as they strolled past everyone heading towards the bar.

"Well that was anticlimactic," said the Major. "But it doesn't change a thing as far as I'm concerned. I'm not going to let you out of here with him."

"Then you leave me no choice," said Oscar but just them Sarah and Margot busted in both coming out of the stairwells followed by armed agents. There was a general scream in the lobby and the people cleared out as quickly as they could.

"What do you think's going on," said Margery as her husband pulled her along rushing her and dragging the poodle out the front doors.

"Did you see that woman... she works for the hotel and she was armed? I'm thinking Marg that maybe they took the bathrobes. I know they do things differently over here. When we get back up to the room the towels and bathrobes come out of the suit case."

"And also that other woman was packing too. Yes, it might seem different yet somehow it's the same... doesn't this kind of remind you of a Friday night down at the VFW somewhere about closing time?"

"I know what you're doing and this time it's not going to work. The bathrobes and towels are still coming out."

"Augh, you're no fun. Tell him Frufru," said Margery and the poodle barked on command. "See he agrees too."

"Then he can go to a foreign prison and have to take communal showers with someone named Bubba."

"Grrr," growled the dog.

[Meanwhile back inside]

"I want to see hands in the air," yelled Sarah. "This is your one and only chance to come in peacefully." Oscar ran over and put his weapon to Jack's head.

"I don't think so. You're going to put your weapons down and let us walk out of here or I'll paint the lobby with his brains. I want you people to drop your weapons on the floor then back up?"

"I don't think so," said Sarah. "You want to shoot Jack then go ahead but after you do I'll have a clear line of fire and nothing says I have to take you down quickly." A deafening hush fell over the lobby.

"What are you saying? You're bluffing but I'm not. You don't want me to really end your father right here... right in front of you."

"I hate to tell you this," said Jack. "But we really haven't had what you would call a normal father-daughter relationship. You might say I was an absent parent."

"Absent because for most of the time he was in jail and when he wasn't he was swindling people. The worst was he got me to help him."

Carmen thought about taking out Sarah then Jack herself and then in the ensuing gunfire escape out the front door. But she needed Abe's ledger and besides she was getting some new background as well as a new perspective.

"Come on Angel you've got to admit that you got to do more than any other kid got to do? Remember all the fun we had in Butte. You even got that new bike I bought for you and how you loved to rid it."

"Yeah, I got a new bike that I had to ride in front of armored cars and pretend to get hit so you could help yourself to what was in the back."

"Those were bills that the treasury was going to destroyed. The way I look at it I just kept them in circulation a little bit longer and you were such a good actress... falling on the ground pretending to be hurt. You were a real star."

"Until I was hurt for real. Are you forgetting the broken wrist? And my new bike didn't stay new for long. It got squished up under the front of one of those trucks and luckily, I wasn't on it. Geez, Jack you could've gotten me killed," said Sarah. As they verbally batted back and forth Sarah moved closer and closer to Oscar without him noticing and as they talked she got angrier and angrier.

"Angel, I'm sorry but those mishaps are a part of the trade. It's better not to look back on the hiccups along the road but thing about the fun we had."

"You call almost being mowed down by twenty-seven-ton armored car a hiccup? You know if he doesn't shoot you I ought to."

"Come on darling. You see this is what I was talking about before," Jack said to Oscar. "Well, what if I buy you another bike would that make things right? I'll buy you a nice bright pink bike with tassels coming out of the handles and a cute little bell you can ring."

"I've out grown bikes Dad," she said as she brought her weapon up and fired once. Both Jack and Oscar staggered back. Jack fell to the floor leaving Oscar looking perplexed.

"You shot you own Dad? What's wrong with you," he said then he looked down to see blood flowing out of a hole in his chest wondering how that had gotten there.

"And I also shot you," she said as he growled and started to raise his weapon when two more loud shots rang out and Oscar fell backwards to the ground. Everyone looked back to see the Commissioner standing there with his Makarov in hand.

"Now will someone start explaining to me what's going on," he said as Mike and Margot's men rounded up Oscar's crew. Sarah and Emma, who appeared from nowhere, ran to Jack.

"I can't believe you shot me again," Jack said as they helped him sit up. "You know you've got to stop doing that. Now how am I supposed to deal next week?"

"Stop complaining it's only a flesh wound. I moved around so I could get a good shot through you. But if you keep up complaining next time I'll aim a little higher."

"The Schnook might have the right idea when it comes to firearms," said Jack as a medic came over and started taking care of his wound."

Sarah and Emma were preoccupied with Jack. Margot and Mike were dealing with the Commissioner and Oscar's men. Meanwhile, no one was paying attention to Carmen. She'd allowed herself to be distracted listening to Jack and Sarah and when Sarah shot him she hadn't expected that. Now everything was over and her opportunity to get away was gone. However she knew it was now or never and she'd waited too long to let it go.

"No Jack, you're not going to get away from me now. I've come too far and I've done too much to let you go now." She reached into her bag and found her Beretta Bobcat. With her hand in her bag on her weapon she walked over towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman was ready to call it a night. She'd done as much damage as she could do for one day and she looked forward to getting home to a long hot bath then bed. Roan's replacement was in the air and as soon as they had a chance for a quick turnover he'd be back in DC which meant going out in the evenings and other things that would take away from her quality sleep time.

"Connie put everything in the safe and we'll have another go at it tomorrow," said Beckman standing in the doorway with her bag in hand.

"I'll call down and have your car brought round for you," said Connie as she started gathering folders. Beckman nodded then left. She continued down the hall where she stuck her head in her Major's office on her way to the elevator.

"I'm heading out now. If you need me I'll be at home and you can relay that down to the people in the Ready Room. Make sure they know I want to be called immediately if there are any changes in Moldova."

"Yes, ma'am and what about what happened in Montenegro? Do you want us to call you if there's any change there?"

"Only if someone is finally successful in taking out Jack Burton. That man must part Irish or is well liked by someone in high places... very high places. I want an after-action report on my desk tomorrow from the Chief Silverman."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll call Montenegro and make sure they're working on it then I'll go down to the Ready Room and have what you want entered in their pass down log."

"Good, I think that's that. After you get that done go home and get some rest. We'll start this over again tomorrow morning. I wish I knew what was going on in Moldova."

"We could still reposition a satellite and get a peek from above. It would just take a call over to the NSA and we could get it done?"

"No, we're just going to have to wait for the regular bird to make its pass over tomorrow. If we go moving satellites around the wrong people will find out we're on to them. We know very little about these people other than the names we put together on that list and if that's any indication of how high up this goes we need to tread lightly so that's a no on moving the bird. Good night Major see you in the morning."

Beckman stepped on the elevator then pressed the button for the basement. It had been a long day and she was glad that it was over. They hadn't won anything but the hadn't lost anything either and some days that was a good thing. In her head she'd already drawn the bath and was in it when the elevator came to a halt, a female voice announced she was in the basement then the doors opened. She was used to her car being waiting for her at the door but it wasn't there for some reason.

"Crap, I don't need this," she grumbled to herself as she stepped out into the basement. The doors to the elevator closed behind her that was when she realized most of the lights were out. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she looked out at the darkness that surrounded her. She took out her phone but found she had no bars.

"Double crap... that's never happened. I'm a sitting goose waiting here under this light," she said to herself as she started moving towards a parked car for cover. Suddenly she thought she heard something from dark. She reached into her purse pulling out her service weapon and flashlight.

"I could go back to the elevator but with the light on inside and it being dark out here it would be like shooting fish in a barrel," she mumbled to herself. There was a metallic ping like someone had dropped something. She used her flashlight over her Beretta to search where the noise had come from.

"I don't like this," she said as started working her way towards the exit ramp. She tried to stay down as moved from one car to car keeping an eye out for movement in the dark.

"I'm not alone," she said as she turned off the flashlight. She was half way to the exit ramp wondering who was in the garage with her and more importantly could she make it out of there.

"I don't want to go for the stairs because if I were whoever it is down here I'd have them covered nor can I go back to the elevator. The doors open and I might as well paint a target on myself. No, I've still got to make it to the ramp."

She made her way a little bit further then she heard them. She heard muffled voices too faint to make out but there was definitely more than one person down here with her.

"Well, I guess it could be worse they could've shot me when I got off the elevator but since they didn't then that must mean they want to take me alive but this doesn't get me any closer to identifying who's out there."

As she talked to herself she tried to keep moving and to make sure there were vehicles between her and the sounds she was hearing but the echo in the basement made extremely more difficult.

"You got to use your gut," she told herself. "That's what's kept you alive this long and if you're going to get out of this you're going to have to rely on it again."

"General... General Beckman, Ma'am, are you down here? Your driver called up to say he was having problems with your car" she heard. It was her Major's voice and she knew if he wasn't careful he'd walk right in the middle of whatever this was that was going on.

"I'm here," she yelled as she darted across the floor and in an instant, she thought she saw someone... the silhouette of a man standing in the middle between the rows of parked cars looking at her. However, it didn't matter because she made it across then grabbed the fire alarm and pulled it. A loud alarm went off as the Major ran to her unaware of any of this.

"There's a fire somewhere in the garage. We need to evacuate," said the Major. Beckman looked over his shoulder as a black SUV with tinted windows tore past them stopping just before the exit to ramp to let two men jump inside.

"Let's take the stairs," said Beckman and as they walked towards them she stopped. "Do you mind giving me a ride into the city? I can catch a cab once we're in DC."

"Sure, but I have to warn you my car is kind of a mess. I keep meaning to clean it but I never seem to have the time."

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I get home safe and sound. I want to know from my driver what was wrong with my car and I'd like the video from inside the garage tomorrow."

"What happened? Did I miss something?" asked the Major as the first responders started pulling in with blue light and sirens going.

"No, you didn't miss anything. If anything, you stopped something from happening showing up like you did. I want extra security put on Echo park. We need to look out for our own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Morgan were sitting in the middle of the floor in Sam's living room. Kat had prepared supper and they'd already eaten. Alex was helping by doing the dishes while Kat was making sure Bunny was tucked in and asleep for the night.

"Now listen Morgan this is really easy and if you try hard I'm sure you can get this. If x is equal to y and y is equal to z then z is equal to what? It's really very simple Kathy taught me this today."

"Yes, I can see it's easy. It's equal to me getting another grape soda," said Morgan as he got up and went to the fridge where he got one then filled a glass with ice. "I need some relief."

"You were the one who promised to help her with her homework and said... now what were your exact word? It's only elementary math how difficult can it be?"

"This is not elementary math and it's bringing back all sorts of nightmares of being yelled at by my math teacher. Mr. Grimes if you don't show your work it's wrong even if you get the answer correct. I mean how nitpicky can you be. I got the right answer after all so I should get at least half a mark."

"You mean after you copied it from the guy sitting in front of you. I'll bet and that's the reason you didn't show your work because you couldn't."

"It wasn't a guy it was a girl and you know me so well," said Morgan as he felt a tug on his sleeve and there patting her foot on the floor was Sam. "I'm still on recess. You're doing such a good job why don't you continue with it?"

"Augh, just tell me you don't know the right answer. I won't think any less of you than I already do," said Sam as she turned around and went back to the living room.

"See she thinks a lot of me," said Morgan as smiled. "I can't wait to tell Chuck... that is what she meant, right? I mean it is?"

"I'm sure it is," said Alex as she handed him the dish towel. "You finish up and let me see what I can do. I can't do any worse."

"You know there's a dishwasher that does all this for you," said Morgan. Alex turned and gave him a look. "Yes, I'm right on it."

"I think that's a job you can handle," said Alex as Sam looked up and smiled. This time it was Morgan's turn to give a look.

"Hold up a moment I know what that was. That was pure sarcasm...the Casey kind. John's used it enough on me that I should have a doctorate in detecting it," said Morgan. Alex was about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy," said Sam as she jumped up from the floor and started for the door but Alex grabbed her before she could get to it.

"That can't be Sarah. She wouldn't knock on her own front door and we know she's still in Montenegro nor can it be Chuck," said Alex as she put her hand behind her back where she could grab hold of her Beretta Cougar. "Morgan get the door."

"Sam come here," said Kat as took her into the kitchen. From there they could quickly make it to Sam's room where Bunny was asleep and trigger a lockdown of the panic room.

"Who's there," yelled Morgan through the door but as he did he couldn't help but wonder if it was bullet proof and remembering he was the bullet magnet he stepped over to the side.

"It's Agent Thompson from the downtown office. The General sent us to watch over you guys. If you look through the peephole you can see my badge."

"Yeah, nice try. I've seen that movie where the guy looks through the peephole only to get a round shot through his eye. I've got two and I'd like to keep it that way," said Morgan. But as he was speaking Thompson pecked on the glass panel next to the door and held up his badge.

"Just open up for a few seconds so we can tell you what we're doing that way when you see us you won't get scared and shoot us."

"You might've heard of me, the Cobra and the Cobra doesn't get scared," said Morgan as he opened the door. "I've got everything secured in here."

"Good," said Thompson ignoring Morgan. "There's going to be a car parked across the street with two men in it. If anything goes down strange I want you to head for the panic room then call us."

"Why? Does the General think there's some sort of threat we need to be worried about?" said Alex as she glanced over at Kat and Sam."

"As of right now we don't know of any but in these cases it's always better to err on the side of caution. You can go on with your normal daily routines but like I said don't be alarmed if you see one of us hanging around."

"We appreciate it," said Kat. "I'll make up some sandwiches and fill up a thermos of coffee for your men. The night is long and it's good to have something to keep you awake."

"Well, we won't turn anything down and for my men I'd like to say thanks. Once I'm gone lock this door and make sure everything else is locked down too. Good evening," said Thompson. Alex went to the door then looked out past the courtyard. There on the other side of the street was a black van with tinted windows.

"It looks like they stirred something up over there," said Alex as she locked the door. "Morgan, can you help Mom while I go around and make sure everything is secured."

"Don't forget to double check the Morgan door," said Sam. "Maybe I should come with you and help. You might get scared if you were left by yourself and we wouldn't want that."

"No, we wouldn't want that come on. You can come with me."


	48. Chapter 48

Don't own Chuck

No one paid any attention to Carmen until it was almost too late. She circled silently around moving in on her unsuspecting prey like a large cat in the jungle but instead of the jungle flora Carmen moved behind floral arrangements and potted plants. She held her hand in her bag as she crept then when she was close enough she pulled out her weapon and took aim. However, just before she fired Oleg grabbed her arm which caused her to take out a Yucca plant instead of Jack. Margot was on her in an instant after that drawing down on both of them.

"Why? Why did you interfere? This was none of your business. This was my one chance and you make me blow it," said Carmen angrily at Olef as Margot put cuffs on her.

"I did it because I think I like you and I don't want to have to visit you in Super Max," said Oleg as he handed one of Margot's men Carmen's Beretta Bobcat.

"I don't believe you. You're just saying that because you want the ledger all for yourself. Just admit it that was your reason and don't feed me the line about liking me. Look around you no one is going to get the ledger now," snapped Carmen as she tried to shake off Margot's hand.

"Hold up a second," said Jack as he got up from his chair where the medic had been trying to patch him up and walked over to Carmen and Oleg as Margot was starting to take them away.

"Can you guys hold up a second I need to talk to them. This won't take long I promise," said Jack. Margot looked over at Sarah who shrugged her shoulders. "I hate to break it to you but there is no ledger. There never was one..."

"What are you talking about? There has to be a ledger or everything we've done was for nothing," said Oleg as he looked over at Oscar being taken away in body bag. "No, that can't be. If you're lying I'll regret stopping Carmen from shooting you. I'm going to need more than your word and the people I work for will too."

"You can't trust a word he says," said Carmen. "He's just a two-bit conman who swindled my father and mother out of all their money. You're responsible for what happened to them."

"There is no such thing as a two-bit conman. There is a two-bit thief but I can assure you madam I'm no two-bit thief. A thief has to run out of town..."

"But a conman can leave whenever he wants," said Sarah as she walked up behind Jack. "What do you mean there never was a ledger?"

"I opened this letter just before that man grabbed me," said Jack as he pulled it out of his jacket. "I recognized from the post markings it was sent from Germany but with the invitations coming in for the tournament from all over the world I didn't think much about it. But once I opened it I realized this was sent to me from Abe..."

"Should we be talking about this here?" interrupted Margot. "Look around there are all these people standing round who can overhear? Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?"

"No Margot," said Jack. "We can talk about this here because the only thing in the envelope was a letter to me and in it Abe apologized for getting me involved. You can read it for yourselves if you like," he said as he handed the letter to Sarah who started scanning it. Sarah flashed looking at it putting her hand on Jack's good shoulder to balance herself.

"It's hand written and this is Abe's calligraphy. He says he's sorry for getting you involved but he was ordered to by... wait a minute this can't be right. He says Jack Burton ordered him to but you didn't which means Chuck was right. I thought he was crazy when he said there was another Burton told him. Chuck told me that he suspected there was someone else using your name but I thought that was him just being him looking for the nice in people."

"Read on there's more that Carmen needs to hear. Ouch, take it easy on the shoulder. I'd like to keep it if possible. You know this is a family tradition we can do without... you shooting me."

"Stop your whining. Chuck's mother shoots him all the time and he doesn't complain as much. Just stand still and let the medic do his job or next time you'll have something to complain about," said Sarah as the medic tried to bandage Jack.

"Let's try to make sure there isn't another next time and Chuck shoots back. But continue reading our guests are getting anxious and you've left them in suspense."

"They aren't going to go anywhere. But all right," said Sarah as she held the letter up. "So where was I? Yes, right here so Abe says that you and a Marcus were used by this other Jack Burton too. Abe says he knew what you two were up to all the time and he didn't realize how deep he was getting involved until he was in too deep and it was too late."

"I guess Abe was honest after all but I can't wonder if he knew what was in store for himself or if he just got in too deep then everything unraveled on him. I guess I'm lucky that he had the time to write that letter."

"But none of this makes any sense whatsoever. What was Abe doing? Why were you targeted and who is this fake Jack Burton. This has only created more unanswered questions and unfortunately the person who could answer them is dead."

"I need to send a copy of this to Chuck. I can't help but think this could be important for him," said Sarah as she took a photo of the page. "I'll send it to him and hope he'll be able to see it's from me and read it."

"It doesn't matter what Abe wrote. That doesn't change the fact that you got my mother killed and for that I'll apologize for only not succeeding in killing you. Yes, I helped Abe finger you for the theft of the ledger and he might have been sorry but the hitmen coming after you won't know there was no ledger in that envelope. For that matter neither will the people who sent the Turk, Oleg, Black and White so they'll keep on sending people until you are eliminated permanently so I might not have succeeded but someone will sooner or later."

"But you won't be around to see it," said Mike as he moved Oleg and Carmen along. The Commissioner walked over with a frown on his face. He'd been waiting in the wings now he came forward.

"I know what you're going to say," said Sarah cutting him off before he could speak. "You're going to lay claim but until we can sort out who's who I'd prefer to hold those two where I can keep an eye on them."

"Then let's make a deal. You keep those two and leave me the rest. I need to show an arrest for the guys who took my men's uniforms. Lucky for them I found my two officers tied up in the boot of their car none the worse for the wear."

"All right, I can live with that. But wait a minute we're forgetting about White. He wasn't here so he's still on the loose somewhere."

"One of the men we took was quick to finger him. He was sent to the airport in Tivat and is waiting on their plane for them. I have men on their way right now to round him up and I'll hold him with the men I've got in custody. If there's nothing else have a good day and please our next meeting could it be over a glass of Rakia and not over a body?"

"I'd like that and I'll try," said Sarah as she smiled. "But I won't swear to it."

The commissioner just shook his head and laughed then left and everything went back to normal... well almost normal. Molly and Emma started waiting on Jack which he enjoyed immensely and put a spin on how he got injured where he was the hero who saved the day.

"Keep on telling it Jack. Every time you come up with a new part to the story," said Sarah as she smiled. However, there still was no word from Chuck and that worried her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck didn't know that the Circle was pushing back in both Moscow and Langley but it wouldn't have surprised him. He was there to save Jack but like any animal the Circle snapped back to protect itself. In a certain sense Chuck was the mongoose and the Circle the snake locked in a macabre dance of death.

"Mom, I need you and Anatoly to go here," said Chuck as they huddled over a model of the village they'd made with the aid of nick-knacks the owners of the house had left behind. "Once you've freed Viktor from jail then I want you to meet up with John over here then head for the soccer field.

"You want me to do exactly what?" said John as he picked up the figurine and looked at it. "You want me to take out the troll? But Grimes is back home. You know there is a strange resemblance here."

"Funny John, and if you would put that back but it's nice to hear you call LA home," said Chuck as Casey grunted setting the piece back down. "That's their comms center and from there they're surveilling the town through their CCTV cameras. You take that out and they'll be blind as well as being unable to communicate with each other."

"Sure, I can do that. I prefer breaking things to fixing them and I can take everyone out. You know you've just made my day."

"Good, I'm glad I made you happy. Once you're done with that you three meet up just outside the soccer field here," said Chuck as he pointed to the grazing cow. "You're going to need to secure it for Imma to land her chopper. If not we're not going to go anywhere and they might not be too happy with us."

"Okay, Charles," said Mary. "But I'd like to free the towns people being held in the salt shaker. Once all hell breaks out they won't have any reason to keep them around and we know what they're planning on doing with them."

"Or said in another way they aren't going to leave any witnesses around. All right, I like that but you need to be quick about it or we won't have a way home."

"Okay so we know what we're going," said Casey. "What are you and your red friend going to be doing while we're having all the fun?"

"That would be me," said Stefan as he smiled at Casey. "You want another sip of Rakia to build your courage there Yank."

"No, and you should lay off the sauce too. Chuck, what I'm saying is I don't think these people will be in the mood to chat with you when things start to go boom around them."

"The time for talking is over. I'm going to drop in on Number One and invite him to come along with us. If we have him onboard the bird they'll be a little less hesitant to try to shoot us down and I'll get my chance to have that face time once we're in the air."

"And if you don't like what he says we can always dump him out of the chopper. I find people become very cooperative looking out a chopper at the ground 10,000 feet below. I don't know... call it a change in perspective."

"I'll keep that in mind but I'll have his full attention. Look guys any way we look at this it's not going to be a walk in the park. I'll understand if you don't want to participate. If you don't then once we're out of here head for the hills and don't look back. However, that said I've got no choice, but move forward."

"You know Chuck these little talks you give right before you go and do something stupid are better given when a person really has a choice. Look around us we're not just in the lion's mouth we're halfway down his esophagus on our way to his gut and looking outside at this town I'd say we're there."

"Sorry John but well... maybe you're right but there was no time to do this before now and to be truthful I didn't expect things to unfold this way..."

"Keep it in your pants and stop trying to apologize. I was only making fun of you and we're all here because we want to be so let's get on with the fun and festivities."

"I just wanted to point out that I don't know how the rest of the Circle will react once I grab One nor do I know what will happen. I'm hoping worse comes to worse we can use him as a human shield but like a lizard that sheds its tail. The circle could just as easily write him off then come after us. I'm going to try to make them think we want to negotiate so they won't have a reason to write him off but..."

"You're worrying too much about trying not to hurt their feelings. We just go in grab him then get out of here. Don't go over thinking it."

"I don't want to just get out of here but I want to get out of here clean. We piss the wrong people off and we'll be looking over our shoulders like Jack for a very long time. Okay enough talking Imma will be here at dawn and we need to be ready to get out of here when she lands. You three go to the kitchen and standby the back door."

Chuck went to the front door and opened it up then stepped out looking up and down the street. The people assigned to watch them were all saw him and wondered what he was up to and this gave Casey, Mary and Anatoly the opportunity to slip out the back. Soon afterwards a vehicle pulled up out front and a sleepy-eyed man got out rubbing his eyes.

"Twelve is here," said Chuck as he waved at Twelve from the doorway then he turned and walked back in the house to wait. "Stefan, our ride is here."

"And you think he's going to give us a ride? I don't think he's going to be too pleased with us after being tossed out of bed then finding Anatoly missing.

"Maybe or maybe not we just need to ask him politely," said Chuck as they heard a knock at the door. "Just wait and see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Imma landed in Chișinău and spent the night in a hotel near the airport waiting for just before dawn. She'd scouted out the airport during the night and easily found the helicopter Chuck had mentioned. A sleek Bell 525 that sat just off the tarmac with only a few men guarding it. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby or so she thought.

"Okay, I've got enough time to catch a couple of winks before I have to make my way back," she said to herself as she walked back into her hotel. She walked into the lobby then towards the elevator but as she walked over two men appeared behind her then another man appeared in front of her by the elevator doors and he pressed the button calling it.

"I see I'm not the only one who spent the night out," said Imma as she looked at the men around her. "I've got to take these off," she said as she took off her high heels. "You're lucky you don't have to wear these. Let me tell you they're murder on your feet."

The elevator doors opened and the one of the men held the door for her waving her inside. She looked back and the two men behind her stood there like a wall. There was no turning back.

"It's nice to see that chivalry is still alive," said Imma as she stepped inside holding a shoe in each hand. With one finger she pressed the button for her floor then the men stepped in and pressed the button for the roof.

"You guys going up to admire the sunrise? I've had nights like that but I think I'd like a better view than the one from here," she said as the doors closed.

"So, boys are we going to dance this dance," said Imma. The men looked at each other then reached under their jackets. But Imma was ready and it was over before it started. Imma took two out straightaway with stiletto heels from her red Prada's to the jugular. That left only one man standing who still had his hand under his jacket.

"Oh no you don't," said Imma as she grabbed his arm blocking it. The man swung at her but she stepped behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee buckling it. The man dropped to the floor and as he when down his weapon went flying across the metal deck.

"Crap" said the man and other insults in Russian as he tried to get up but Imma kneed him in the face and the man flopped on his back. However, lying there he looked over at his partner and saw the man's Makarov still in the holster. He looked up at Imma then kicked her as she bent over him knocking her backwards then rolled over to get it. Imma flew back on the floor next to where the man's weapon had landed and at that point it was who was quicker.

"Toad eater," yelled the man along with other insults as he fired at her but she rolled over holding the body of the dead assassin up as a shield. Imma shot twice catching the man once in the thigh and then in the shoulder. He dropped back and Imma was on him kicking away the piece.

"Go ahead end me," growled the man but Imma pistol whipped him into unconsciousness. When he came to he was light headed from the lack of blood and felt cold. Looking around he saw his partners lying near him and they were all on the roof.

"I'm glad to see you're still with us," said Imma as she walked over to him. "That's more than I can say for your friends. I bet you guys had a different plan for how this evening was supposed to end."

"You might as well shoot me because I'm not going to tell you anything," said the man as his wounds were starting to ache.

"I bet that smarts, doesn't it? Do you have any idea how much a pair of Prada shoes cost? I can tell you it's more than you can afford and you guys went and made me ruin mine. What am I going to do with you?"

"You can do me a favor and go walk off the edge," he snapped adding other insults in Russian but she didn't answer she just went to the edge and dropped a piece of gravel off.

"Listen," she said as she looked at her watch then they heard a ping when it hit a parked car below. "That was almost three seconds. You know you can do a lot of thinking in three seconds. Now, I'm going to ask you who you work for and you're going to tell me."

"Drop dead," he growled as he insulted her again then spit at her.

"That's the general idea and I would ask you to mind your manners. There's no reason to be vulgar or crass. So, I take it you don't want to answer. Well, that's a problem because if you don't want to talk then there's no reason for me to keep you around. You know there is the possibility that you might survive the fall then you'll just lay there waiting to bleed out a twisted piece of meat."

The man didn't say anything to Imma. He didn't have to he just stared at her with an intense hatred in his eyes.

"What's the matter? The cat's got your tongue but looking down from here it will probably be a rat. Maybe you'd like to get a closer view," said Imma as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the edge.

"There have a look down below," said Imma as she grabbed him by the face and made him look down at the street below. "Is this what you guys had in store for me?"

A few hours later Imma was outside the airport ready to make her incursion but before she went inside she called Igor on a secure line.

"You have a problem somewhere I was made as soon as I got here. There were three men from my GRU waiting for me in my hotel. ... No, they were no problem but I'm going to bill you for a new pair of shoes. You'll read about them in the paper if whoever sent them doesn't try to cover this up. ... I'm meeting everyone in a little while and I'll relay your concerns. ... Yes, we'll be careful. I need to run there's a helicopter I have to catch," said Imma then she hung up.

"You weren't exactly honest with the poor director. But I told him what he needed to know the rest he can read in my after-action report. If I told him before he'd say no then I'd have to violate orders but if he finds out after the fact then I can just say there wasn't time to get his approval and all is forgiven."

"Keep telling yourself that but one of these days it's going to bite you. But right now, shut up and get a move on it. That chopper isn't going to fly itself."


	49. Chapter 49

Don't own Chuck

Twelve had been called into talk with One earlier. He had no idea why he'd been called for but didn't like the fact that hat little weasel secretary was hovering around One when he walked in. One went straight to the heart of why he'd summoned him. He wanted to know what he knew about what was going on in Montenegro. He looked over at One's secretary who was still hovering this time standing behind his boss and realized the weasel had fingered him. There was no use in denying that he'd let the Major go but he decided to put a twist on it.

"I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything from the Major lately and yes, he asked me if he could go as you've probably already been told and no, I didn't try to stop him. I wasn't taken in by White's false promises and I believe I've been proven right."

"I hope you aren't trying to hint that I was taken in," said One as he looked up over papers he had in his hands.

"No, I didn't mean you but there were others who were for whatever reason supporting White and his late partner. But in the long run one or the other should get us what we want and that's what matters."

"Yes, results. I want to know what's going on and I don't like it when I'm out of the loop. I asked my secretary and he tells me doesn't know anything. Now I ask you and you tell me the same. I want Jack Burton brought to me and I want he here now. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir...Sir might I suggest you ask the Russians? You still have to meet with that Russian Colonel so why don't you ask him? They had a lot of contact in the past with the people in that area. Maybe he could find out something about what's going on for us?"

"And how am I supposed to do that without looking like an idiot? I have to ask him for intel that my own people should be able to get for me. Think about it... how do you think that makes us look? I want you two to go and get in touch with your people. I don't care who brings Burton to me I just want him and you people had better not muck it up or heads will roll."

"Yes Sir... Oh and I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you that Viktor is back under lock and key. We're holding him in the town jail after he eluded the men your secretary put on him..."

"I'm having those idiots disciplined and it won't happen again. They'll serve as examples for what happens to those people who fall short. But Twelve I understand you had help in finding him. I heard the Russians turned him over."

"I gave orders that they were to stay under lock and key until I decide what I want done with them," said One as he got angry slamming the papers he had in his hand on the desk.

"Let me explain," said Twelve as he looked over at the Secretary standing behind One smiling. "You see Viktor ran to them for assistance... he's Russian too remember but they simply turned him over to us as a sign of good will. They never left the house they're staying in so their intervention was to a bare minimum."

"That's different then... okay, good," said One as he thought. "So, keep Viktor in a cell and tomorrow the Circle will decide what to do with him. I guess I should meet the Russians and thank them."

"You seem reluctant to meet with them," said Twelve. He didn't mean to say it out loud he was thinking it but it came out then he had to cover himself. "I mean I'm sure you have your reasons... good ones."

"Everything isn't as it seems with them but I'll deal with them tomorrow too. It's getting late and we have a long day tomorrow. I need Jack Burton here to parade before the rest of the Circle and if he's not here then I'll use one of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir," said Twelve and One's Secretary nodded then the two men left together. Just outside the door Twelve saw the Secretary pull out his phone.

"You might want to listen in on this," said the man smiling at Twelve. "I'll put the call on speaker so you can hear too."

"That's awfully generous of you," said Twelve sarcastically. Twelve felt like strangling him but that wouldn't solve his problem. However, it would make him feel better. "Who are you calling? Domino's doesn't deliver here."

"Funny, but let's see if you're still laughing after this call," he said as they heard a voice recording saying the number they had dialed was either out of order or turned off.

"Now that was rather anticlimactic. Maybe I should call the Major too and have him hurry?" said Twelve as he pulled out his phone. But the secretary dialed another number. The number start to ring then there was a click. He didn't wait for the person to speak. "Is White or Oscar there?"

"Mr. White is sitting behind me," said a male voice. They heard the man tell White he had a phone call then there was a series of clicking sounds and he was on.

"White, it's me the Secretary. I tried calling your number but got no answer so I called the plane. I need a progress report for One right away and I didn't want to bother Oscar."

"Yeah, my phone got broken in a little mishap. Look, I'm not going to be able to talk to you for very long. Oscar is busy grabbing Jack Burton and I expect him here anytime now. I'm not sure exactly what his plan is but he sent me here to the airport. As you know I'm on our plane now with the pilot. We've gone through all the preflight checks and notified the control tower so as soon as he shows up we can take off."

"Just to be sure I've understood what you said is that Oscar should be there soon with Jack under tow then you're going to take off and fly back here?" said the Secretary smiled over at Twelve and how Twelve wanted to knock those teeth down his throat.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said. Look there's movement outside I need to go. Yea, this could be it so I've got to go. If you want to know our ETA you can call back in an hour and by then we'll be airborne and I'll know more.

"Will do, thanks," said the Secretary as he hung up. "If you want to call the Major go ahead but I don't think it's going to do you any good.

Twelve so wanted to throttle that smirk off the man's face but they were interrupted when one of their security men showed up.

"I'm sorry to bother you but there's been a development with the Russians. That old Colonel is standing outside his front door. We don't know what he's up to but you told us to come and notify you if they did anything."

"Yes, you should go check on them," said the Secretary. "Maybe you can handle that better than you could Jack Burton."

"Let's go see what he wants," said Twelve as he pushed past the Secretary. He was burning up inside and trying to figure out his next move. Any way he looked at it, this was a grieve embarrassment for him and one he didn't know if he could recover from.

They went outside and got in one of their vehicles then drove through town. Past the Comms trailer and then past the jail before pulling up outside the house they'd put the Russians in.

"See there he is just standing there in the doorway looking out. We couldn't understand what he was doing so we came for you."

"Well let me got see. I think I might know what he wants and that's to talk to me," he said as he yawned. "Looks like I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." Juri waved to him as he got out of the SUV then went back inside.

"I hope he's got a pot of coffee on," yawned Twelve again. "You guys stay here and let me handle this alone."

"Are you sure about that Sir?" said the security guard. "I mean they aren't one of us. What if they do something?"

"Like what? They're surrounded and besides they handed Viktor over as a sign of friendship so I think we need to extend a little gratitude back. I'll be fine and hopefully I can wrap this up in a hurry so I can get a little shut eye. Well, here goes nothing," said Twelve as he started up the path to the front door.

"With the way things are going I could be with Viktor tomorrow. I bet that little rat secretary is over pleased with himself. I wish I could put my hands around his neck and squeeze until his eyes pop out. Put that out of your mind for now and think about the Russians," he said as he knocked on the front door.

"Come in," said a voice coming from inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Secretary thought he'd done it. He was in the process of reaping his rewards and soon he'd be able to eliminate two possible contenders as well as pains in his side. If he could get White put on the Circle then White would owe him big for his ascension so when the time came and One retired his position within the Circle would be assured.

"Yes, you need to be thinking three moves ahead to win at this game," he said to himself as he walked over to the Communications trailer. "Twelve didn't have a chance against me."

"How's it going boys," he said as he walked inside. Everyone stopped and gave him a look. The only time the man was this cheerful was when he'd gotten someone whacked.

"Fine Sir," said the watch leader. "Everything is quiet now after that problem we had with the escaped prisoner."

"Good, I need to get word to the airport to have them prep the chopper and be on standby. It'll need to take off as soon as our plane arrives from Montenegro. They are to shuttle all the passengers here as soon as they touch down and they are for no reason supposed to hang around the airport."

"Yes Sir, I'll get right to it," said the man sitting in front of a radio with headsets on. He began relaying the Secretary's message.

"As for the rest of you, make sure the word gets out that we're expecting the chopper in sometime in this morning. I don't want anyone getting trigger happy and shooting it down. As soon as it lands I want the prisoner and White escorted to me. If White asks I'm supposed to escort him into One and above all the prisoner is not to be taken to Twelve. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," said the watch leader but the Secretary motioned for him to repeat what he'd just said. "Right, you want us to escort the prisoner and White to you in your quarters as soon as they get off the plane. I'll radio everyone and make sure they know not to shoot at it."

"Good, so now I can go get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a good day for me," said the Secretary as he left the trailer. "I almost feel sorry for Twelve... I did say almost," he said as he started whistling as he walked back over to the City Hall where he and One had set up rooms. One had taken the Mayor's office while he had to make do with a small adjacent room.

"There will come a day when I'll have the big room," said the Secretary as he got ready for bed. One was listening to Opera very loudly in the room next door.

"I can't stand Opera, especially Leoncavallo's 'Pagliacci'. I hate clowns and this opera is so depressing. I don't know why he listens to it," said the Secretary as he put earplugs in.

"Much better, now for some well-deserved sleep. I bet Twelve isn't going to sleep tonight," he said as he laughed. "If I have anything to do with it he's going to get some eternal rest along with the Major. I bet Oleg doesn't have the courage to show his face up here again. It doesn't matter I can put a hit on him. He can run but he can't hide," he said as he switched the light off.

[Meanwhile back at the Communications trailer]

"I got the word to the chopper crew. They didn't like being rolled out of bed but their getting the chopper prep'd and are standing by."

"I've got everyone notified that the chopper's coming in so that's taken care of too. That little guy for not having a number sure acts like he's in charge."

"I know what you mean but you need to watch what you say. The man doesn't like being talked about behind his back and he does get even. Just between you and me I was hoping the Major would take care of him once and for all."

"Now talk like that will get you in trouble. We just need to do our jobs and keep our heads down. Leave everything else up to the men in charge and we'll get out of here safe and sound and in one piece."

"Hey, did you see that," said the one man sitting in front of the monitors. "I thought I saw a shadow outside the jail."

"It's just that little guy's gotten under your skin with his talk. I'd rewind the tape and check it out before I do something that I can't undo."

"Maybe you're right," said the watch leader. "If I dispatch a patrol Twelve is going to want to know what's going on," said the man as he looked at the monitor.

"That right and now he's in the doghouse looking for a way out. You don't want that way out to be you."

"Rewind the video and let me look at it one more time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shadow the man had seen in the Communications trailer was Anatoly as he and Mary neared the back of the jail. Mary grabbed him and pulled him away before he was caught in full view of the camera but she wasn't happy with him. He started to apologize but she just held up her hand for him to keep quiet. She looked at her watch and waited.

"Okay, John should've taken out the guys watching the video cameras. Come on we don't have much time," said Mary as they walked around to the front door of the jail.

"All right we're here so what do we do now?" asked Anatoly as they stopped outside the entrance. "Do we shoot our way inside?"

"We're not sure that Casey took out their comms so we should be a little cautious," she said as she pulled out a ball cap from under her jacket and put it. She made sure her hair was hidden underneath then pulled the bill down over her eyes. "Give me you weapon then play along."

"I don't know if I like this," he said as he handed her his Makarov. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? You have done this before?"

"No, not really but the way I look at it we fake it as long as we can make it and do you really have to ask if I know what I'm doing," she said as she slipped his weapon down his belt in the back. Then she tapped on the glass with her pistol butt until someone came to the door.

"What's going on," asked a man who came to the door holding Beretta 9 in his hand. "I asked a question. What's going on and who is this?"

"This is one of those Russians that came in today. I found him roaming around the street. He says he was looking for someplace to get a drink and I didn't know what to do with him so I brought him here. This is the jail after all."

"No, no, you should've escorted him home but since you're here come on in. I'll call around and get him a ride home."

"Good, my feet will appreciate that," said Mary as she and Anatoly walked in behind the man. "How are things in here? We heard you've got that Viktor guy locked up in here. I'd hate to be the guys who let him slip away."

"Yeah, they're in hot water," said the man as he walked ahead of them leading them inside. Mary looked around and saw there was another man in a cubical behind glass on a radio. She heard someone in the back so with the man in front of them there was three total.

"The radio just went down," said the man in the cubical. "Sorry, I can't call for a vehicle so it looks like you're going to have to hoof it."

"Sorry," said the man who'd brought them inside then he just realized Mary wasn't one of them. "Hey, you're a woman? We didn't bring any women in our security detail." He reached for his weapon.

"No, you didn't," said Mary as she planted a foot in the man's groin sending him to the floor moaning. She tossed Anatoly her weapon as drew a steel spike from her sleeve throwing it threw the grid in the glass where people spoke. The spike flew home catching the man on the radio in the neck. He made a gurgling sound as he dropped to the floor.

"Where are you going," said Anatoly as he cracked the man Mary had kick across the back of the head. He went down with a thud but Mary was on him too. She pulled out another spike and stabbed him in the back of the neck.

"We don't have to tell Chuck about this," she said as she looked up at Anatoly. He didn't have time to answer when the man in the back walked in to find his partners down.

"What the heck," said the man as he stood there for a moment then went for his weapon. Anatoly didn't hesitate putting a round through his face.

"Here you're going to need these," said Mary as she tossed Anatoly a set of keys and started retrieving the dead men's weapons. "You go get Viktor then we need to free the town's people after that we have to hustle to get over to the soccer field."

"I wonder how things are going with Chuck," yelled Anatoly as he went back to the cells. "I really didn't understand what he and Stefan were going to do."

"That's their mission so there was no need for him to explain it to us. But I'd feel better too if he'd been a little clearer but we have to hope he knows what he's doing."

"What? You don't think he's winging it?" said Anatoly as he came out with Viktor under tow. He looked around a little perplexed.

"What's going on? Am I supposed to trust you after what you've done to me? And who is this woman? I demand some explanation."

"You can stay here and get your explanation in the form of a nine-millimeter round to the back of the head or come with us and you just might live to see another day. The decision is up to you but we have places to go and people to meet."

"Translated," said Anatoly in Russian. "Keep up or we'll leave you behind. Now let's move out and stay close."

"K Chertu," said Viktor as he followed them out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twelve walked in the house after Chuck told him to come in. he noticed something was off as soon as he walked in but couldn't put his finger on it. Chuck showed him to the table then pulled out a chair for him to sit down. In the meantime, Stefan set up glasses then poured everyone the rest of the Rakia that was left in the bottle setting a glass in front of him.

"I'm sorry to tell you that One won't see you until the morning. Something came up and then it got late," said Twelve as he picked up his glass and took a sip.

"Really? Like what?" said Chuck as he turned the glass around in his hand then sat it down. "I was thinking about seeing him now."

"That's not possible," said Twelve as he noticed neither Chuck nor Stefan were drinking then he noticed Anatoly was missing. "Hey where's the other guy?"

"You don't need to worry about him but what was in your drink," said Chuck as he sat a vile on the table. "This is the antidote for what you just drank. You behave and I just might give it to you. Now, let's try this again. I want to talk to One right now and I want you to take us."


	50. Chapter 50

Don't own Chuck

When Sam woke up the Sun was already high and shining through her window which she thought was strange but didn't think anything about it until after she yawned and stretched then she looked at her alarm. That was when she realized just how late it was. She jumped out of bed and tore off her pajamas and threw on her clothes for school.

"Where is everyone and why hasn't someone come to wake me up," she said to herself as she became a quick-change artist throwing her pajamas across the room.

"I'll worry about you later," she said. "Crap, no time for breakfast and no time to brush my teeth," she said as she put her hand in front of her mouth so she could check her breath.

"Yuck, dragon breath," said Sam as she made a face. "Pew, I can take an apple and eat it on the way to school," she said as she ran out her door and into the hallway.

"Where is everyone? Why aren't the curtains opened? They'd better have a good excuse. I know I set my alarm last night so someone turned it off. I might be getting old but I'm not senile yet," she mumbled to herself as she ran down the hall.

"What the..." she said finding Morgan snoring on the floor in the living room and Alex asleep on the sofa. She was about to wake them when Kat touched her on the shoulder. Sam jumped ten feet off the floor landing with fists up ready to fight.

"Calm down there killer," said Kat. "Let's keep it down and let them sleep. How about a bowl of cereal this morning? That should be quiet enough. It got late last night so everyone slept over."

"Breakfast? I don't have time for breakfast. I need to get to school or I'm going to be late and I don't want to be late. What's wrong with you people? You can wake one of them up and let them watch Bunny. There's no time to change her unless she's already to go."

"Just slow it down a bite. It got late last night because your mother called after you'd gone to sleep. She told us things were proceeding there with your grandfather and then I explained about the guards that the General post outside to watch us. Together we decided that it might be a good idea for you to stay home for the next couple of days... until things blow over."

"Until things blow? You actually think things will be over in a couple of days? She nor you can't know that for sure and if Mommy did she'd be able to tell me when she's coming home. I bet she didn't just things are proceeding. Whatever that means. This whole thing is so unfair. You adults decide everything and we've got to put up with it. I need to go to school so I can become a doctor and I can't do that hiding at home."

"You just need to be a little patient and this will all go away before you know it. I know it's not ideal but think about Bunny. She needs to be protected and you're her older sister. She needs you to look out for her."

"You know being the oldest really bites the big one sometimes," said Sam as she pulled out a chair then sat down at the table. "I mean hard."

"Sam watch your language. I know you're upset but that's no excuse for bad manners young lady," said Kat as she got Sam a bowl and box of cereal.

"I'm sorry but it does," she said as she watched Kat pour her bowl full. "You know I think I deserve a little more. You know for the inconvenience as well as the emotional and mental distress."

"I think you mean mental duress," said Kat as she poured Sam a little more and added milk then handed her a spoon.

"See right there is why I need to go to school to learn these things," said Sam as she heaved a sigh then started eating talking with her mouthful.

"Swallow then talk or you're going choke. I swear sometimes if I didn't know any better I'd think you're being raised by wolves."

"Owooooo," said Sam imitating a wolf's howl smiling at Kat who gave her a look back. However, in that moment Morgan walked over to the table. "Did you hear snap, crackle and pop?"

"What's wrong with you? You know that's Captain Crunch and is there any left in the box?" he asked as he went and got himself a cup of coffee. Sam growled at him when he reached for it. "Geez, did you wake up on the wrong side of the den?"

"No, but since I'm being raised by wolves I need to establish myself as an Alpha female of this pack. You're obviously a beta something or other."

"What? What kind of nightmare did you have? I think you should eat lighter before you go to bed if this is the result."

"Don't pay her and attention," said Kat as she sat the milk and bowl in front of Morgan. "She's upset because she can't go to school today."

"Nor tomorrow nor for the foreseeable future as far as I can see so I might as well go feral. Me and the wolves... Me and that guy dancing with the wolves."

"You mean Kevin Costner that dancing with the stars wasn't what that movie was about. What are you mad about anyway? When I was your age I would've loved to have had an excuse for not going to school."

"And we see the results today," said Sam as she gave him a coy smile over the top of her bowl. Kat gave her a look.

"Sam, I told you once before watch your language. Just because you're upset doesn't mean you can insult people and put your bowl on the table. I don't want to hear anything about you being a wolf child or any other animal. You're a human and you're going to eat like one."

"I'm done anyway. Can I go back to bed and drown in my ignorance," said Sam as she got up putting her bowl in the sink then headed back down the hall towards her bedroom.

"I've never seen a kid get upset because they couldn't go to school. However, she's not entirely wrong and missing days like this can't keep up."

"You could call Kathy, her principal, and see if she can come over after school. We could offer her dinner," said Morgan as he leaned back in his chair with his bowl in hand.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea and bowl on the table. It doesn't do me any good to yell at Sam about her manners if you do the same thing. Adults are supposed to set the examples."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twelve looked over at Chuck then at Stefan to try to figure out if they'd been joking but neither had touched their drinks. Anger swelled up inside him as this was the perfect end to a very crappy day. He threw his glass across the room and was about to call his men when Chuck grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him back into his seat.

"Look this wasn't what I wanted but I will get my meeting with your number One with or without you. This vile I have in my hand will make you better. All you have to do is take us to see One and I'll give this to you."

"It's not that easy and right now I'm in the doghouse. You see the secretary has men in Montenegro and they've captured Jack Burton. They're on their way here as we speak and my man has failed so I'm on my way out."

"You say they've taken Jack?" said Chuck as he looked over at Stefan who shrugged his shoulders. "I need to verify this so in the meantime don't do anything stupid."

"What are you going to do?" said Twelve as Chuck pulled out his phone and started to call. "You're not supposed to have phones."

"We're not supposed to have a lot of things but as you can see and taste we do," said Chuck as he held up his hand. "Sarah, it's me. ... I do too but I'm kind of in the middle of something. I was told that Jack's been taken. Is that true? ... Really? One second I'll find out," said Chuck then he turned to Twelve who was looking at him puzzled. "Who told you that Jack was taken? Wait a minute let me put the call on speaker so you can explain."

"I was with the Secretary and he called White. I overheard everything. White was on board our plane waiting for his men to show up with Burton. He said he had to go because they were arriving and by now they should be in the air heading back."

"The only place White is headed for is a prison cell and once they toss him in they're going to throw away the key. He was arrested and taken into custody along with the men who were following a guy named Oscar. However, he was taken to the Morgue. What's going on up there? When will you be done?"

"Soon... very soon," said Chuck as he took the call off speaker. "I'm about to get my facetime with the head of the Circle. ... Wait? Why? ... You sent me a what? I haven't had time to check but I will as soon as I get off here. How is Jack? ... You what? ... No, I'm not laughing. Okay thanks for the intel," said Chuck as he cupped the phone then whispered. "I love you," before he hanging up.

"What's going on in Kotor and how do you know Jack Burton," said Twelve as he waited for Chuck to answer but was busy looking at something on his phone. "I said..."

"I heard what you said and I hate to tell you but your man, Major Oleg is being detained too," said Chuck as he steadied himself against the table. "This means at the moment neither of you have anyone in Kotor. However, as you can see I do and maybe there is a way you can pull this out."

"Hold on a moment," said Twelve. "First you poison me then you offer to help me... how do you expect me to trust you?"

"The way I look at it you don't have much of choice. I ought to give you this antidote so I can see what your leader is going to do with the two of you when he finds out you've both failed? However, take us to him and you can announce the Secretary's failure. That should get you some points and maybe even get you out of the doghouse."

"And put this Secretary in one," said Stefan as he picked up his glass but Chuck grabbed his arm before he drank. "Crap, I almost forgot."

"So, tell us what will it be? We don't have much time left," said Chuck as he looked at his watch calculating in his head how long it would take Casey and Mary to complete their objectives.

"What's the rush? Are you planning to go somewhere afterwards?" asked Twelve but Chuck just gave him a look. "You're not going to give me that vile unless I take you to him, are you?"

"I think I've made our position clear. Now it's your turn and if you think I might feel some sort of pity for you... well remember I'm still the Butcher of the Caucaus."

"You are an old SOB, aren't you?" said Twelve as he looked at Chuck but there was no sign that he was going to change his mind.

"You know what they say, sticks and stones and flattery will get you nowhere. Now, please lead the way and don't try anything. You'd hate for me to drop this."

"What about your other man? Isn't he going to come with us?" said Twelve as he looked around the room and glanced into the open doorway into the kitchen.

"We had a falling out of sorts," said Stefan as he jumped in. "Anatoly disagreed with the Colonel's handing Viktor over to you and so... well..."

"I think you've said enough. In the end it was best if we went our separate ways," said Chuck. "Remember, my dear friend if I'd do what I did to him who is a friend think about what I'd do to someone who isn't."

"I hate to ask this but what did you do?" asked Twelve as he tried to swallow the knot in his throat but it wouldn't go down.

"You don't want to know so let's get a move on it. We've wasted enough time in useless chatter," said Chuck as he winked over at Stefan when Twelve wasn't looking. The final stage was set as they walked out the front door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey easily made his way through the darken streets and alleys to the Communications trailer. He slipped past all the cameras and IR trip wires like a big cat on the prowl making his way through the tall grass looking for his gazelle. When he got outside the trailer he took out two Glock nines and attached suppressors then picked the lock on the trailer door. The men inside looked at him surprised as he stepped inside.

"Who are you? You're not supposed to be here," said the Watch Leader. Then it registered that Casey was an intruder but it was too late by then.

"You can all me the Sandman," said Casey as he welded a Glock in each hand taking out everyone inside in short work. In a few minutes the trailer was his.

"Wow, now that was fun. Crap I should've time it. I bet I set a new personal best. Oh well, now for some more fun," he said as he slipped the weapons in his belt then took out two cans of coke he had in his pockets then pulled the tabs. Afterwards he poured coke over all the equipment.

"Everything goes better with coke," he said as the machines sparked, smoked and made a crackling sound before making a whining sound as they dies. "What's this," he said as he saw a small refrigerator in the back.

"Do you mind," he asked as he stepped over a body on the floor. Inside he found three beers and took one out. "It's Miller time," he said as he twisted off the cap and downed it.

"Sometimes I think my life is one big cliché" he said as he put the other two in his pockets. "Waste no want not is what I say and you guys are for later," he said as he patted his pockets.

He walked back outside looked around making sure no one was around then locked to door jamming a piece of metal in it so no one would be able to open the door after he left.

"Now it's time to head for the Tavern... sound like the story of my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah talked with Kat and found out what was going on back home then Chuck called her. However, she didn't tell him what she's heard from Kat because he had enough going on as it was and that information when Chuck was in character with the Colonel was a bad thing. It would only add a catalyst to a possibly explosive situation. However, she was feeling the anger in her building without anywhere to direct it... not even at the person who was now sitting on the other side of the table from her.

"I suppose there's a purpose to your waking me up from my sleep and having me brought into this interrogation room? Wait a minute... Don't tell me someone finally whacked Jack," said Carmen as she smile across the table at Sarah.

"No sleep for the wicked and there are some things I need you to clarify for me," said Sarah as she opened a folder with Carmen's picture on the outside. "Let's see what's written in here," she said as flipped through the pages. Sarah noticed right away that most of the information she needed had been redacted or so she though.

"Then you must not sleep a wink and as far as clarifying anything for you... well you know where you can go and if you'd like I'm more that will to provide you with a road map, but I seem to be tied up at the moment," said Carmen as she raised her hands that were cuffed to the table. "If you undo these we can see."

"You can try but I can assure you it will end badly... very badly for you. What I don't understand and maybe you can clear up for me is why you want Jack dead so badly? And what was this plot you hatched up. Maybe you can explain how it was supposed to work?"

"The plot was simple. I thought Abe had sent Jack the ledger for the Circle. After all that's what he told me but I guess that's what you get for trusting someone who goes by 'honest' as his first name."

"Have you thought that he might've been 'honest' just not to you. Tell me what's your connection to the Circle? And what did you hope to accomplish by getting their ledger?"

"I have no connection to the Circle and as far as what I hoped to do with the ledger... well I hoped to get Jack killed and that's still in play so you can tell him from me that you can run but you can't hide. Sooner or later someone is going to get lucky."

"I'd like to tell you the same thing and where you're going... well I want you to keep in mind I'll always know where you're at and I'll be able to get to you so sleep tight."

"Bring it on," said Carmen as she smiled back at Sarah across the table. It was all Sarah could do to restrain herself from reaching across the table and throttling Carmen. It would be so easy but it wouldn't help her situation at hand.

"If you hate Jack that much and I'm assuming me too then at least tell me what we've done to you to make you so angry with us? Because I hate to break it to you but I don't remember you and when I asked Jack he didn't have the foggiest who you are either."

"Because you and him you use people then toss them away when you've gotten what you want out of them. You don't care for anyone except for yourselves and that's a bitter pill to swallow but you know it's the truth."

"Excuse me but isn't that what you did with Marcus or whatever his name really is," said Sarah as she slid a couple photos of him lying in the alley after his altercation with Oscar. "How did he figure into you plan? Or was he a throwaway. You've done exactly what you're accusing us of or can't you see that?"

"You want to know what you and Jack did? Well, I'll tell you. Jack killed my mother and my father," she hissed. "You stole my childhood so don't you preach to me. Jack might not have physically killed my mother but he caused it and you want to know something else? They never found my father's body. Do you want to know how that feels? At least you'll have a grave to mourn at and a place to leave flowers. I don't even have that."

"Wait a minute... Just hold on a second. What are you talking about?" said Sarah as something clicked inside. She opened Carmen's folder again and looked back through it.

"What do you hope to do? Don't try to play innocent with me. You forget I know how things went because I was there so don't even try to deny it."

"Here it is. Your mother was murdered in New Orleans in 1990, right? That's what I've got written here and then you were sent into foster care. This is right, isn't it?"

"So what does that have to do with anything? Don't try to weasel you way out of your responsibility because I know better."

"I'm not trying to get out of anything. Look, just humor me. This all went down in 1990 like what's written here?"

"Yes, and you know it because you were with Jack. You people just blow into town and ruin people's lives without ever looking at what you leave behind when you go."

"I did some introspection and I have to admit I didn't like what I saw but I'm afraid this time Jack is innocent. You see in 1990 we were nowhere near New Orleans."

"You're lying," said Carmen as she looked at Sarah from the other side of the table. "Just admit it," she said as she hissed

"No and I can prove it. I broke my wrist in one of his schemes in Butte and I was laid up for a couple of weeks. But that year we stayed up north so Jack couldn't have been involved with you parents."

"What are you trying to tell me? There's another Jack Burton. Don't make me laugh."

"Do you see me laughing?"


	51. Chapter 51

Don't won Chuck

Meanwhile back in Moldova, Chuck and Stefan followed Twelve out of the house and down the path to the waiting SUV. The men inside the vehicle immediately wondered what was going on so they got out and met them as they walked towards them. But before they could say or do anything Chuck darted all of them dropping them where they stood.

"What the heck? Was that really necessary," yelled Twelve as Chuck just continued on down to the SUV and held the door open for him then waved for him to get in.

"Don't worry they're just tranquilized. Good help is hard to come by these days, isn't it," said Chuck as he closed the door then got in the driver's seat as Stefan got in the passenger seat.

"You realize this is a crazy idea of yours forcing a meeting with One. I don't know what you hope to accomplish but you're liable to get yourselves killed," said Twelve from the back seat.

"Oh, you can believe me when I tell you that I've done crazier," said Chuck as he turned the vehicle around then drove back towards city hall. They drove back up High Street and a few minutes later they pulled up out front.

"Look the sun is starting to come up," said Stefan pointing to the red glow over the top of the hills. "We need to hurry up with this." Chuck nodded as they started to walk up the steps for the building.

"We're here to see One," said Twelve as two guards walked over and blocked their way. "We need to see him right away so please step aside."

"I'm sorry but we've got orders not to let anyone through except his secretary and the prisoner when he arrives. I would try to radio someone but our comms are down right now so you're going to have to come back later."

"You do know who I am?" said Twelve but before he could answer Chuck darted both of them and two more that were standing near the entrance.

"I'm tired of messing around and believe me when I tell you we don't have time for this," said Chuck as he took point running up the steps and busted inside.

"You keep saying you're running out of time and now he said his comms are down. Is there something else going on here that I should know about?"

"Eye on the prize and remember you need that vile," said Stefan as he pushed Twelve along. They were running up the staircase when another guard went sailing over the railing crashing through a table below.

"I hope I'm like that when I get to his age," said Twelve as he looked over the banister at the man sprawled out on the floor below.

"You need to hope you'll make it to his age. Look around you I don't think you've got a very good pension plan. How many people do you know have gotten a gold watch from here? I bet you can't name a one."

"The pay and the perks are good but you're right. This isn't an organization you retire from or if you do you retire from life feet first. That's how One got to be one... a vacancy became available and all his competitors suddenly came down with the same Russian cold."

"Yes, there was a time... before my time mind you that quite a few party chairmen and other succumbed to it. Look out," said Stefan as another guard came sliding by on the marble floor. They had to side step to avoid him.

"I hear from my sources that a new wave of the same bug might be coming through soon," said Twelve. Stefan stopped and looked at him. He wondered why Twelve was telling his this or if he was reading his mind. "I'm telling you this so you'll make sure I get through this. We can talk about compensation later."

"Why are you telling me this and not the Colonel? He's the one with the antidote in his pocket," said Stefan as Chuck came in sight. He tossed one guard over his shoulder stomping back on him then took another out with a spinning heel kick.

"He's all right but I think he sees only linearly while I can see you also see laterally. But we can talk about this again when we're done here."

"Right... when we're done," said Stefan watching Chuck as he marched relentlessly towards his goal. Maybe Twelve wasn't so wrong with his observation.

"Try to keep up," said Chuck as they advanced onwards and upwards until they heard opera being played. At first it was faint but as they got nearer the louder and clearer it became.

"What's that? Italian opera," said Stefan as he listened. "Personally, I prefer Wagner, 'Der Ring Des Nibelungen' especially the fat lady's aria near the end or Mozart's 'Don Giovanni' but this is depressing."

"You mean the Götterdämmerung or Ragnarök to borrow from the Marvel world," said Chuck as he caught his breath. I never knew you were such a music critic Stefan. Personally, I'm more 'a day at the opera' fan myself. That's Leoncavallo's 'Pagliacci' and very fitting too. Come on we've got a door to kick down."

Meanwhile inside the office...

One was sleeping on the sofa the mayor had in his office. He never trusted sleeping in a bed and always wanted to be in reach so the sofa seemed the logical choice. He'd read that was the way Stalin slept so he adopted the same. He liked to listen to opera as he slept to drown out the noise from outside and to distract him from his work. However, this evening that wasn't working for him.

"What the heck is going on out there," said One as he lay on the sofa looking up at the ceiling. He used his remote and turned the volume up. The prison part was coming up with the clown awaiting execution.

"This is my favorite part," said One but the ruckus outside was making it hard for him to hear and he'd almost raised the volume as high as it would go.

"Anymore and I'm going to get distortion. What the heck is going on out there," he said as he tore the covers off and started for the door but before he could reach it one of his guards came flying through landing at his feet.

"If you'd bought that system from the Buy More we would've done a home installation and you wouldn't be getting all that feedback."

"What's the meaning of this? Twelve are you with these people?" said One but before Twelve could answer Chuck darted him and he fell on his face.

"What the crap? I though you said you wanted to talk to him not kill him and he thinks I'm with you. What have you done? I'm so dead right now."

"Think about what you just said, if he's dead then who is he going to tell but unfortunately for your I'm afraid he's not. He's just tranq'd like the other guards before. Now, he's coming with us for a little powwow and if I were you I'd come with us too. I don't think the people around here will be very friendly towards you," said Chuck as he tossed him the vile.

"Why should I do that now that I have this," said Twelve as he down the contents. "Yuck, this is orange water. You lied to me." He said as he tossed the vile on the floor.

"What's going on in here? You've killed him," said a voice behind them. Turning around they found the Secretary standing there with a Glock in his hand pointing at them.

"Not really," said Chuck as he started to moved but the Secretary quickly turned to him. "Don't try anything. Twelve, you're in on this? You just can't admit defeat, could you?"

"Boy are you in for a surprise," said Chuck. "Go ahead and tell him... tell him the people he's waiting for aren't coming."

"That's right," said Twelve. "I heard it myself. Oscar's dead, his men and White have been taken so no one is coming. Even the Major's been taken so we're in the same boat here."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe you. Weapons on the floor nice and easy then we'll find someone I can leave you with," said the Secretary. "And don't even think about trying anything."

"Colonel, we don't have time for this."

"I know," said Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the town's tavern everyone had been rounded up and herded inside. The tavern had been a part of a castle complex that had been destroyed when the local peasants had revolted against their feudal lord. All that was left of it was a one-story structure with chambers below that the owner used to store wines and other temperature sensitive items. However, it was still a tight fit getting everyone squeezed inside.

"Listen... Listen, I know everyone is being a little inconvenienced," said the Mayor as he got up on a table and started addressing the people. "But I can swear to you that this is going to be worth it. When these people leave our city coffers will be full and we'll be able to do those things we've always wanted to do but didn't have enough money," he said but all he got back were groins and some verbal abuse.

"You ask like what do we want... of course you want to know. We can build a new school for our children or a hospital so our people don't have to drive so far to be treated. We might even build an airport to bring tourists in who'll spend money..."

"What fool tourist would want to come to this crap hole," shouted a man. "Look around you. Those men who came here are armed. This isn't some weekend party for businessmen. No, this is an invasion."

That was enough for the Circle's men guarding the crowd to quickly move in on the man and drag him off down to the chambers below.

"Get down from there Claudiu," said the police chief as he pulled him off the table. "Get down and shut up before you get someone else taken away or the people decide to lynch you for getting us in this mess."

"But I didn't," he started to say when the guards came walking back into the room with blood on their clothes.

"Like I said keep your mouth shut and let's hope we can get out of here with our skins still on our backs. But that's looking less and less possible."

"They're not going to hurt us. I have a deal with them and they gave me their word," said Claudiu as the Police Chief gave him a look.

"I don't know whether to be amazed that a political like you would actually take someone's word that they'd do something they'd promised or wonder how stupid a person like you can be."

"Be careful how you talk to me. Remember I'm still the Mayor and I can fire you just like that," he said as he snapped his fingers.

"Well, I wish you had before these people showed up and I would've been long gone leaving you here alone to face the music. However, I have to remind you that mine like yours is an elected position so only the people can turn me out like they're probably going to do to you once we get out of this mess."

"I know their upset but you really don't think they'll ask for a new election, do you? I couldn't have known these people were going to do this after all."

"Right now, I'm not sure any of us are going to get out of this. One of my men saw your friends planting explosives in the chambers below us."

"What does that mean? Why would they do that? This isn't what I agreed to... I know I should talk to someone in charge."

"You'd better keep your voice down if you want to stay alive. I'm not sure what they're planning but I don't think it's going to be for our good."

"You're not making any sense. I think maybe you're the one who's exaggerating. They won't do anything to us. Why would they?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe they think we're loose ends that need to be tied up. But if you want to know for sure go over and ask your new friends what they're up to. Maybe they'll tell you."

"I just might do that," said Claudiu as he started to walk over to one of the guards. But the man looked up at him and Claudiu stopped dead in his tracks. He did an about face and headed back to the Police Chief.

"I think I'll wait. He looked busy and I didn't want to bother him."

"Yeah, he looked really busy cracking his knuckles."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end like it or not Sam had to stay home from school which put her in a foul mood. She locked herself away in her bedroom or as she called it her fortress of solitude. On her door she hung a sign that had a picture of two stick figures one tall and the other short. She drew an 'X' across the tall one.

"I brought you some lunch," said Kat as she knocked on Sam's door. "It's two a peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crust trimmed off. Open up and I'll give them to you."

"Go away. I'm not hungry I'm too busy wallowing in my ignorance. What can I do without an education," yelled Sam from inside. "How did you get by?"

"Sam, I'm not doing this with you. When you're hungry and you can act decently you can come out to eat with everyone else."

"I'll raid the dumpsters like a lone wolf," said Sam the she howled. Kat just shook her head then walked back to the kitchen.

"She isn't getting any better, is she? Do you want me to go down and get her out? I could drop a smoke grenade inside then she'll have to come out."

"Funny, and even thought I know you're joking or at least hope you are, Sam would just active the panic room then we'd never get her out."

"Too bad she doesn't have anyone to play with," said Morgan as he started to eat Sam's sandwiches. "If she did she'd have to come out or play inside. You now these could use a little more jelly and less peanut butter."

"That's not a bad idea Morgan," said Alex. "It might put her in a better mood. What was that little boy's name in her class that she got on with? Tobby? Johnny? No, Tommy... yes that was it. School's out now," said Alex as she glanced down at her watch. "Let me go see if I can convince his parents to let him come over for a couple of hours."

"Bribe them if you have too or tranq them. I don't care just do whatever you have to bring that boy back with you."

"You wouldn't happen to have any more," said Morgan as he finished the last bite then washed it down with slurp of grape soda.

"Morgan, you're coming with me," said Alex as she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him out the door with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With communications down the guards were constantly trying to radio each other but without the relay from the trailer they could only talk to other guards who were nearby. Even then the signal wasn't clear especially through stone walls. It was so bad at the tavern that the guards outside it stop by the front door knock then check on what was going on inside.

"How's it going in there. It's really boring out here," said the one guard to another through the open door.

"It's quiet in here especially now after we took a guy down in the cellar and beat some sense in him. Any word yet when we're going to get communications back on line?"

"I know as much as you do. Hopefully it will be back up soon," said the one then they closed the door and the one guard continued walking his rounds outside of the tavern. Not far away Casey met up with Mary, Anatoly and Viktor.

"What's it look like," said Casey as he walked up to Mary. "Have you found a way inside or do we need to shoot our way in? And have you been picking up weapons for your collection? We can't carry all these."

"Funny, there are two men circling the tavern but I can't tell how many men they've got inside. I saw one at the door just now so we know there's at least one and these weapons are for the civilians inside to protect themselves once we bust them out. We borrowed them when we broke Viktor out of jail."

"There are probably a lot more guards where that one came from," said Casey as he timed the men to see how long it took them to make the walk around. "I'm just saying to control a crowd of hostages the size of what they've got in is at least a four-man job. Good idea about the weapons as long as they don't use them on us. Viktor, you got any idea how many men they've got inside?"

"No, I was put in custody almost as soon as we arrived. The first part was like house arrest which was easy to get out of but then they put me in the jail..."

"Where it wasn't so easy. Look up there what's that on the roof? It looks like a skylight. If one of us could get up there we might be able to see how many guards they've got inside."

"That's not a bad idea. The next time our two guys go around back I'll make a break for it and climb up the drain pipe onto the roof. It should be a piece of cake."

"Maybe twenty years ago but I hate to tell you this you've put on a little weight since then. I don't think that drain pipe is going to hold you. Why don't you leave this to me? I'm the lightest and I can signal back to you how many men are inside as well as their location."

"Casey, I don't mean anything by this but Mary's right. She's lighter than either of us and that drain pipe looks like it's seen better days. The last thing we need to is to tip our hand and let them know we're here."

"For the record this isn't fat but muscle mass that I've put on exercising so don't get any strange ideas. Neither one of you... got it."

"Sure John, whatever you say," said Mary as she patted him on the cheek then ran over to the tavern as the guards disappeared around the corners.

They watched as she started shimmying up drain pipe when halfway up she heard a cracking sound and the pipe began to move away from the wall. She was too far up to go back down so she did the only thing she could do and that was hurry her way up.

"So much for her being the lightest," said John as they looked at the pipe. It had now broken away from the gutter and the wall.

"John, if you'd tried to climb that it would've broken with you not a third of the way up and you would've been sprawled out on your back when the guards came charging."

"Anyone ever tell you that your English is annoyingly good. Well she's up and the drain pipe hasn't fallen yet," said John as he pulled out his two Glocks with suppressors attached. "But one thing is certain she's not going to be coming back down the same way."

"Maybe she doesn't have to," said Anatoly. "We take out the two guards then knock on the door. The guy inside opens we take him out and while we're charging in Mary drops in from the ceiling then we work the crowd."

"I don't know," said John as he thought. "When the shooting starts there could be a mass panic inside and there could be some civilian casualties."

"Better a few civilians then all of them, besides I don't think we're going to have a choice," said Anatoly as he pointed to the one guard who walking around the corner and noticed the loose drain pipe. He walked out far from the tavern to get a better view of the roof but he back up right into Casey.

"And snap we go," John said as he broke the man's neck then letting him drop to the ground at his feet. Anatoly handed him back his Glocks then John ran across the open square as the other guard came walking around the corner. Casey didn't hesitate to take him out.

"Who are you people," said Viktor as he ran across the square to the front of the tavern. "This is insane."

"That's what they told me on my last psych eval," said John. "Now pipe down and keep quiet this is when the fun begins. Anatoly watch our friend," said John as he knocked on the door.

"We should've signaled Mary what we're doing."

"Now where's the fun in that. Besides she'll catch on soon enough," said John as the door opened. "I need a table for four please.


	52. Chapter 52

Don't own Chuck

Mary signaled to Casey that there were four guards that she could see but when she looked over to where she'd left him she saw John dashing across the square heading straight for the front doors. She didn't need to be told what he had in mind just she'd wished he'd given her a little time to get ready but truthfully there was no need she was born ready.

"There's only one way to get down from here," she said to herself as she stood next to the night light looking down then braced herself for what was to come.

"It's not that far down," she told herself more to reassure herself than she really believed what she was saying. "Oh crap, come on Casey, couldn't you've held your horses for a few more minutes and let me get down from here. I'm getting too old for this crap."

She made a mental note to have a nice long talk with John afterwards and give him a few choice words that he deserved. But as she was playing this out in her head John cleared the square and stood quietly next to the door. Anatoly and Viktor joined him on the other side of it. John made a signal for them to keep quiet as he knocked on the door.

"Open up and hurry up it's cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey out here," said John as he knocked on the door again. They heard a noise on the other side of the door like someone was walking nearer and cursing under his breath. The noise and cursing got clearer the nearer the man came.

"Hey, what's up with you you're early. You're not supposed to be here for another half an hour," said a man from inside. "I can't open the door until you tell me the password."

"The password is I'm going to kick your butt up and down this road out here if you don't open this door. Comms are still down and it's cold out here which I think I've made abundantly clear already," said John trying to speak with an Irish accent like what the guard had spoken before. Anatoly and Viktor looked at him and shook their heads. Casey just held up a finger and grunted for them to be quiet and wait.

"I swear I don't have time for this. You know what... forget it. Don't open up then you can call in that I failed to report in if you like but you're the one who's going to have hell to pay when I tell them you wouldn't let me."

"All right, all right, shut it. I'll open up but this is no way to stand a watch. You need to use the proper protocols or..." said the man as he opened the door but stood their dumbfounded as he looked John square in the eyes. However, it still didn't register with him. "You aren't Flannigan. Who are you?"

"The Avon lady and I call this 'Here's my Lead'", said John as he shot the man square between the eyes then pushed inside as the man fell backwards. A bullet came whizzing past him from the right corner of the room making a loud cracking sound as it lodged in the doorframe.

"I can see you should've spent more time at the range," said John as he tapped the man twice in the chest then once in the head before the man dropped to the floor. Chaos erupted immediately inside as the civilians started to move away from the door trying to get away from John. This wasn't good for John and the rest because it left them in the open while giving cover to their adversaries.

"Everyone on the floor," yelled Anatoly in Romanian as John tapped two more. Two guards jumped behind the bar for cover but as they did Mary came crashing in through the skylight and took them out before she touched the deck.

"Hold up don't shoot all the guards are down," yelled a man in English with his hands up. "You don't need to shoot anyone else. The rest of us are hostages."

"That's left to be seen," said Casey as the man walked up to him with his hands out where John could see them. "Who are you and speak up quickly because I have an itch that needs scratching."

"My name is Vladimir Constatin and I'm the Chief of Police for this town and that man over there hiding underneath the table is Claudiu our illustrious Mayor. Can I ask you what's going on and who are you?"

"We're here to rescue you," said Anatoly as Casey grunted. "You need to get everyone out of here and take them into the hills. There are some weapons just outside the door and you can take the weapons off the dead guards to protect yourselves. I don't know if you've figure this out but these men here in your town weren't going to leave any witnesses around."

"We figured out as much," said Vladimir as he yelled at some of his policemen to collect the weapons then started leading their people out. "I don't know how we're going to be able to get clear of the town before they realize we're leaving and they've got more weapons than we do."

"Don't worry about that just get your people clear to the town," said Mary as she walked up behind them. "Remember buildings can be rebuilt. We'll provide you a little diversion that will give you enough time to clear out."

"I don't know how to thank you. Look, I don't know if this helps but they've filled the cellar with explosives and one of the guards has a detonator. I saw him playing with it earlier."

"Nice to know," said Casey with a smile. "You guys need to do as my friend said and get out of here on the double," said John. Mary gave him a look as Casey started patting down the dead guards.

"John, we need to be quick about this. Look, we don't need that I've got the other buildings already wired to blow," said Mary as she looked at her watch then pointed at the rising sun.

"Here we go," said John as he pocketed his find then walked out the door after them. Already there were guards starting to arrive. They heard the sound of their vehicles getting nearer by the minute.

"It's about time," said Mary as John caught up with them in an alley across from the tavern. "Chuck's going to be waiting on us and you're dillydallying about."

"I've never dillydallied in my life and knowing Chuck, he's probably still screwing around with something or other," said John as he pressed the button on the detonator. The tavern went up in a fire ball as it was immediately engulfed in flames. The shockwave from the explosion rattled the whole town and broke the windows in the nearby shops.

As the tavern went up a SUV appeared in the town square and five men jumped out. They stood there looking at the flames frozen in place trying to figure out what to do next. They didn't see John walk up behind them until he was standing there in the middle of them.

"That's a real mess, don't you agree," he said. "I wonder who did that." The team leader nodded his head turning around to see John standing there.

"What the..." he said as John planted his K-bar deep into the man's chest then pulled it out throwing it at the driver inside the SUV catching him in the side of the head. The man slumped forward his head resting on the horn which caused it to sound until Anatoly shove him out on to the pavement. In the meantime, John dealt with the rest. He pistol whipped one then used him as a human shield. The man's partners didn't hesitate in shooting him to try to get John. But John tossed the body at two of the men then taking out the lone guard with a head shot. He was about to turn and deal with the two when he heard two shots fired from the SUV. He looked over and there was Mary with her Beretta in hand.

"If you're done screwing around we need to get out of here. You can scratch whatever needs to be scratched another day on your own time."

"You know how to throw a wet blanket on a party," said John as he shoved Anatoly over to sit in the driver's seat. "You'd better buckle up this could get a little hairy."

"Just shut up and drive," said Mary. The sounds of the other vehicles were getting very close now and soon they'd be on top of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The secretary had Chuck, Twelve and Stefan at gunpoint but both Stefan and Chuck knew they didn't have time for this. Chuck looked over at Stefan then back at the secretary. He had to do something but what? Nothing he could think of didn't end with him getting shot which was something he'd liked to avoid if possible.

"Look Willie put the gun down or this isn't going to end well for you," said Chuck as he inched over getting a little closer.

"No one knows my name... how do you know my name? It was Twelve, wasn't it? He told you my name. You're a real traitor and you know what we do to traitors," said the Secretary as he pointed his weapon at Twelve.

"Hold up, I'm no traitor and think about it. How could I tell him your name if I didn't know it. All anyone's ever called you was secretary... all be it other names behind your back," said Twelve. He thought he understood Chuck's play and not having any other viable options decided to play along.

"Really and what would they be? I know you liked to talk behind my back but look who's holding the upper hand right now," said the secretary as he waved his piece.

"Not you that's for sure," said Twelve not letting Willie intimidate him. "Just wait until that plane doesn't land then we'll see what happens. You'll be in it as deep as I am now. One was very clear about what was going to happen to us if we disappointed him."

"Lies, lies, lies, you'll say anything to save your lousy stinking hide. I could end you now then deal with these two but I'm going to let the Circle decide your fate. However, if you keep on talking trash then I just might have to reconsider my options."

"Go ahead if you think you've got what it takes... Wee Willie. I can't wait to tell everyone I meet that your name is Willie. Now what does Wee Willie rhyme with?"

"Shut your mouth," said Willie as he got angry. "I mean it shut your trap or I swear I'll end you right here," he said as he shook the pistol at Twelve. "I will... I really will."

"And I don't think you've got it in you. You've got a yellow strip a foot wide running up your back. You've always gotten other people to do your dirty work for you because you don't have the guts to do it yourself. That's why you don't have a number because you're a coward."

"You've gone too far this time," said Willie as he took aim but, in that moment, the whole building shook like they were having an earthquake. This was Chuck's opportunity and he took it. He pushed the weapon away from Twelve in the nick of time as Willie pulled the trigger causing him to take out One's speaker.

"Get off me," yelled Willie as he tried to bring the weapon back to shoot Chuck. But Chuck grabbed Willie's hand then with his other hand Chuck delivered a blow inside the elbow buckling Willie's arm. It was all over in seconds. Chuck pointed the weapon back in on Willie then moved in close so he couldn't move out of the way. There were two loud gunshots and Willie looked at Chuck with eyes as big a saucers.

"I told you this wasn't going to end well for you," said Chuck as Willie looked at him wild-eyed then they glassed over and he dropped to the floor.

"You killed him," said Twelve as he stood over Willie looking down at him. "I can't believe it. You really killed him."

"And he'll kill you if you don't get a move on it," said Stefan as he glanced over at Chuck to make sure he was all right. "Get over here and help me carry One. Chuck, you need to clear us a path out of here."

"Roger that I'm on it," said Chuck as he shook off what had just happened. That didn't stop him from replaying what had gone down in his head nor did it help him knowing he did what he had to do. "We don't tell Sarah about this unless she asks."

"Who's Sarah and why shouldn't we say anything to her," said Twelve as they started down the staircase to the main entrance.

"Believe me it's better if you keep your mouth shut," said Stefan. "Chuck, what do you think happened before? You don't think that was a real earthquake, do you?"

"More like a Casey-quake," said Chuck as he shot two guards charging inside the building in the knee caps. They both dropped to the floor rolling in pain. They walked out of the City Hall only to find three men pointing weapons at them blocking their way.

"How many guards do you guys have," said Chuck as the men yelled up at them to put down their weapons. But as they were yelling a black SUV drove over the top of them then stopped and a door swung open.

"You guys are late and just like always I've got to save your guys' bacon," yelled Casey from inside. "Get your butts in here and let's go. I think we might've overstayed our welcome."

"You think," said Chuck as they squeezed everyone inside. Viktor gave Twelve a suspicious look but didn't say anything. "To the soccer field James," said Chuck

"I won't tell you what I'm thinking right now only because your mother's here with us," said Casey as they kicked up gravel and took off speeding towards the soccer field.

When they got to the field they heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance. Chuck looked back into town and it looked like an anthill after someone had kicked it then he looked at the chopper approaching.

"I don't know if we're going to have time to get out of here before they figure out what we're up to," said Chuck as he stepped out of the SUV shielding his eyes from the sun's glare.

"What you're saying is we could use a diversion," said Mary as she pulled out her detonator from her bag. "And now for a final bang."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was reviewing all the security footage scouring for any hint of who had been in the parking garage with her. She was angry that someone had dared to come to her house in such bold and shameless fashion to threaten her.

"I swear I'm going to find out who was there then I'm going to go medieval on them. They're not going to know what hit them when I get done with them," she said to herself as her Major knocked on her door then came inside.

"Why are you here? I told you I didn't want to be bothered. I'm going to get these SOBs and when I do I'm going to use all the tools I have on them and some I'm going to invent. I'm going to make an example of them and when I'm done no one else is going to want even think about doing what they did."

"I'm sorry for interrupting Ma'am but there's been a development in Moldova that you need to know about. I can explain it to you but I think it's better if you see it for yourself," said the Major as he pulled her monitor over and switched it on.

"Can't you just tell me what's going on without all this dog and pony show," said the General as she set aside the tablet she'd been working on.

"Just a little patience and I think this will show you why. A little while ago we picked up sounds of explosions from our listening posts in Bulgaria so I sent in a drone and this is what we filmed."

"Geez, the whole village looks like it's gone up in flames. Is this our doing or there's? Have you been able to contact our team on the ground? What does Chuck have to say?"

"No, not yet but we're trying. I'm moving a bird overhead but word from our sources in the area say that a chopper took off from the site just after the explosions and is now headed their way into Bulgaria."

"If it's heading their way then I think it's safe to assume it's not one of the bad guys unless it's a trick to get away. Get me General Thomas on the horn I want an escort scrambled to follow that chopper in." As they were talking over strategy Connie knocked on the General's door.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you but I've got Agent Carmichael... Sarah Carmichael on the phone for you. She says it's urgent."

"I wonder if it has to do with a helicopter," said Beckman. "Patch her through then can you get me another cup of coffee? Major, don't go anywhere I want you to listen in on this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in a cell in the Kotor detention center White waited for his transfer to a more secure facility. He'd already used his one phone call to contact a less than reputable lawyer he'd used before and explained his situation. The lawyer told him to relax and chill out because there was nothing he could be charged with and he'd have him out in a few days.

"I hope these few days don't turn into a few months," said White as he looked around at his accommodations. "This place is a real dump."

"I wouldn't complain too loudly," said the man in the next cell. "The guards don't like prisoners who talk back or complain."

"Well, they've never had anyone like me in here before. Soon my people will be in touch with whoever's in charge and things will change."

"Look, I don't know what you did to get put in here but take my word. Keep your head down and your mouth shut or things won't go so well for you."

"Hey pipe down," yelled a guard. "Keep your traps shut you don't want me to come down there because if I do someone is going into solitary."

"Jailer, excuse me," yelled White. "Can you tell me what they did with the rest of the men who were with me?"

"What did I tell you?" said the guard as he walked down to White's cell. "One of your friends is in the morgue and you'll be joining the rest soon in Podgorica. However, since you've got the gift of gab you can spend the rest of your time here in solitary," said the Guard as he opened White's cell door then motioned for him to come out.

"I just wanted a little information. I really don't see what the problem is," said White but the Guard pulled out his PR-24 then used it to shove White along.

"Walk and practice keeping that whole in your face you call a mouth shut whiteness," said the Guard. White got angry and started to turn around but there was a loud 'whack' as the Guard struck him across his back. White dropped to the floor.

"I didn't tell you to turn around. Now get up and walk. I think we have a failure to communicate. I tell you what to do and you do it or you'll get it again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah," growled White. He was used to being in charge and giving the orders but now here he was and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

They walked down a long dark corridor then went down three flights of stairs before walking down another long dark corridor but now there was a dank smell of mold and mildew.

"This is going to be your new home until you leave us," said the Guard as he opened the door then shoved White inside. "Do you want lobster or steak this evening? And how about a chilled bottle of Dom Pérignon?"

"Funny, just tell me when I'm supposed to be transferred," asked White as he looked at the Guard's name on his shirt.

"I think it will be in a day or two but don't get your hopes up. Where you're going will make this look like the Ritz," said the Guard then he slammed the door close and locked it.

"You had you fun Alexi but when I get out of here I'll have mine," said White as he looked around the room. There was sawdust on the floor, a sweat stained mattress lying near the wall, in a corner was a bucket for a toilet, and in another corner was another bucket filled with murky water to drink.

"Look how far you've fallen," he mumbled to himself. "I hope that ambulance chaser can get me out of here soon. What are you going to do when the Circle finds out what happened?" He asked himself. "First things first... get out of here then blame everything on Oscar. If he's dead then it will be easy to wrap him up in this."


	53. Chapter 53

Don't own Chuck

Mr. White got as comfortable as he could but this was a far cry from what he was accustomed to and would take some getting used to. However, hopefully his lawyer would be able to get him out soon because this was totally unacceptable. He walked over to the mattress on the floor, took a handkerchief from his pocket unfolded it then placed it neatly down before sitting as he began to ponder on how he'd gotten himself here.

"Well, this is one fine mess you've gotten yourself into," he said to himself as he leaned back against the wall. Little did he know what chain of events he'd caused with his one phone call or what was going on up at the front desk.

"I'm Mr. White's attorney," said a well-dressed man as he handed the officer behind the desk his business card. "I demand to see my client right now."

"I need to get this cleared with my Watch Chief," said the officer as he looked over the man standing in front of him wearing a Giorgio Armani suit that was worth more than six months of the officer's pay. "I'm going to need some of picture identification."

"Sure," said the man as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a passport and handed it to the officer. "This should do and before you ask, yes, I'm licensed to practice law here."

"Please take a seat. You can sit over there and wait while I get this cleared," said the officer as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "I need to talk to the Chief. I've got a guy here who says he's White's lawyer and he wants to see him. ... I'll ask," said the officer as put his hand over the receiver. "Sir, my Chief said that Mr. White is being transferred and asked if this couldn't wait until he gets moved."

"You can tell him no it can't. What kind of place are you running here? Already, you're holding my client without any sort of just cause and now you're denying him his civil rights. I'll have you all in front of a judge in Strasburg and you can explain every why I couldn't see him before the European court."

"Thank you, we just wondered if you could wait but you're saying you need to see him now," said the officer as the man gave him a look. The officer turned back to the receiver. "Chief, did you get all that? He still wants to see White and he's not going to leave without seeing him. ... All right I'll tell him," said the officer as he hung up the receiver.

"So, what is it? Am I going to be able to see my client or do I have to start writing down names for my formal complaint?"

"There's no need for that we just wanted to make sure you couldn't wait. Just stay seated and my Watch Chief will be here in a few minutes and he'll take you to see your client."

"Thank you," said the man as he sat there holding his attaché case on his lap. He looked at his wrist watch then looked at the watch on the wall. "You know, like everything else here, your clock is five minutes behind?"

"Like I said he'll be right with you. You just need to have a little patience," said the officer but before the man could reply another policeman showed up.

"My name is Chief Zorn Bojan and I'm the Watch Officer this afternoon," said the policeman as he took the man's passport from the other officer and gave it a look. "The reason I asked if you could wait is that we don't have all the amenities that other detention facilities have so your going to have to visit your client in his cell."

"Amenities? I don't care what you have I just need to see my client so we can start work on his defense strategy. This is only delaying my ability to put together an effective defense and I assure you when this goes before the judge he will hear about this."

"No need in getting worked up just follow me," said the officer as he handed back the man his passport. "Like I said you're going to have to interview him in his cell and I should tell you that he's been placed in solitary confinement. He had a run in with one of the guards... your client doesn't like to follow orders. However, I can assure you no one laid hands on him."

"I'll be the judge of that when I see him and all of this will be present to the judge at his hearing. Therefore, I'd recommend you keep your guards away from him," said the lawyer as he and the officer walked back through the jail towards White's cell.

White didn't have to sit long in solitaire before he heard the sound of footsteps heading towards him from outside his door. It was funny how his senses became keener as he sat there in the silence so sharp were they that he could tell there were two men walking down the corridor towards him. He heard the key being put in the lock and the grinding noise of the bolt being drawn back as it was turned.

"I knew Xavier was quick and efficient but this is too much to hope for. He'll be expecting a hefty bonus for this," he said to himself. "Don't get ahead of yourself this could just be the transfer."

"Geez," he said as he had to shield his eyes from the light outside. All he saw were two silhouettes standing in the doorway as the light shone brightly around them. "What's going on? What do you want?"

"Your lawyer's here to see you," said the officer then he turned to the other man. "Well, here's your client, so talk to him."

"Sorry but attorney-client privilege I believe you have that too. So, if you don't mind please wait outside the door. I'll knock when we're done." The officer gave the lawyer a look then glanced over at White sitting on the mattress. "Come on make a decision. I don't have all day. Do I have to call your Minister of Justice and report this?"

"Okay, but I don't want any funny business and if I find you've passed him something he shouldn't have then I'll have your..."

"I think you've made yourself clear enough," said the lawyer as he pushed the officer out then closed the door.

"Who are you? Where's Xavier? Did he send you?" said White in a low voice. "I don't care who you are I just want out of here."

"Calm down. Yes, Xavier did make a phone call that caused me to come here," said the man as he opened his briefcase. "I need you to look at the material in this folder and make sure everything in it is true to the best of your knowledge. You know what they say, the devil's in the details."

"Sure," said White as he heaved a sigh of relief. "I thought you'd been sent by... well you don't want to know. But I thought you were here for another reason."

"Really, like what," said the man but in that moment, he dropped the folder and the papers scattered across the cell floor. "Crap, look at what I've done."

"Here let me help you pick them up," said White but as he bent down the lawyer pulled a knife from his buckle.

"That's kind of you," said the lawyer as he walked up behind White as he bent down to gather the papers. "You know I think I can have you out of here in no time."

"Rea..." was all White got out as the man grabbed White by the hair pulled his head back and slit his throat in one swift move. He shoved White back down to the floor so he'd bleed out without getting blood on him. The lawyer wiped his blade on White then replaced it in his belt as he walked to the door and knocked.

"I'm ready to go," he said and the officer opened the door then closed it after he came out. "My client said this whole ordeal has him feeling dead tired and he'd like to sleep."

"If he misses his meal then he'll have to wait until morning. This isn't a hotel you know," said the officer as he locked the door.

"My client is well aware of that but resting in peace is what he needs right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Tommy played for most of the afternoon in her room. Kat brought them refreshments that included peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. However, when it started getting late Alex had to bring an end to their fun.

"Sam, I'm sorry but Tommy has to go home now. The deal with his parents was he needed to be home before supper. However, he can come back another day, we just have to set up a play date with his parents."

"I'd like that," said Sam as she looked over at Tommy. "I mean that is if you want to," she said and he nodded back.

"Okay, let me talk with his parents then it's a date," said Alex as Sam gave her a look. "A play date... Tommy get your things together so I can drive you home."

"Can I come along... please," said Sam. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before and I promise I'll be good so can I ride along? Please... please!"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep but all right and I'll remind you of this the next time you start acting up again."

"Sss...am," said Tommy as he stuttered. "I had fun playing with you but you don't seem to be very sick to me. Why didn't you go to school?"

"I have a strange illness that comes and goes but I'll be back soon or I hope to be. Don't worry I'm not contagious or anything," said Sam as Alex smiled. Sam gave her a look back.

"Remember your promise," said Alex before Sam could open her mouth. "And after all a promise is a promise."

"I didn't say anything," said Sam. But she didn't have to her face said everything. A few minutes later they were pulling out of Echo Park driving towards Tommy's house. Alex noticed the black SUV parked across the street as she drove away then a few yards later they picked up a black Escalade tail that started following them.

"I see the downtown office is working overtime," said Alex as she glanced up in the rearview. "I mean the road crew... see how nice and new the road is."

"Iii...f yooo...u say so," stuttered Tommy. "My dad says there needs to be elections because that's the only time they touch the roads."

"Sometimes it certainly feels that way," said Alex as she continued on to Tommy's house. Every so often she'd check in the rearview to make sure the Escalade was still behind them. Knowing they were there made her feel better.

"Here we are," said Alex as they pulled into Tommy's drive. "Say thank you to your parents from me and I'll get with them when we can do this again."

Having the escort probably wasn't necessary but it made her feel better knowing it was there so it was a little unnerving when on their way back she looked up and noticed the Escalade was gone.

"Crap, where are they," she mumbled to herself as she started looking for the Escalade in her rearview and not paying attention to the road in front of her.

"Look out," screamed Sam. Alex looked up to find a car had switched lanes then slowed down so she was about to rear end it. She quickly swerved to avoid it but in doing so cut off another vehicle in the lane who had to brake. The man honked his horn at her but luckily with the windows up and the A/C on they didn't hear what he was yelling at them.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" said Sam from the back. "If Uncle Casey were here he'd tell you eyes front."

"And that's part of the problem, he's not. Sorry but that guy came out of nowhere," said Alex as she glanced up again but the Escalade was nowhere to be seen. "We're closer to the Buy More than to home let's stop by and see if Morgan wants a ride home?"

"Sure, and maybe we can stop for some ice cream too. Rocky Road would really hit the spot right about now as well as calm my nerves."

"Calm your nerves? Well we'll see," said Alex as she glanced back up in the rearview. She noticed a dark blue Discovery that was gaining on them swerving through traffic. Alex didn't know who they were but had no intention of letting them catch up to her. As she accelerated her phone rang and glancing down at it she saw it was Morgan.

"Morgan, I really can't talk right now," she said as she looked up in the rearview. "So, unless this is an emergency I'll..."

"It's about the security detail that was following you. The downtown people called in saying their team was involved in a traffic accident..."

"Did they send a dark blue Discovery to replace their Escalade," asked Alex as she looked up to check where their pursuers were.

"No, they called to ask me to find out where you were and to arrange a rendezvous with them. What's going on?

"We're coming in on the 134 from Glendale with a bandit on our tail. I'm closer to you then home but we're going to be coming in hot."

"Don't worry I'll be ready," said Morgan then he hung up. "Crap, what do I do? Come on what would the Cobra do? No, what would Chuck do?"

"Morgan, son, I need to talk to you," said Big Mike as walked into Morgan's office as Morgan got up to leave. "It's important..."

"No time right now. No time," said Morgan as he tried to think about what Chuck would do. He started to try to pushed past Big Mike but Big Mike wasn't moving.

"I need to talk to you now. It's about those idiot twins they put the wrong prices..."

"Just go ahead and fix it. Pineapple," said Morgan.

"Pineapple? Son don't go saying that if you don't mean it. That's like the little boy who cried the sky was falling. In the end someone hit him in the head with a brick and told him there's your sky you little..."

"No... no, you're getting it all wrong. You're getting your 'Chicken Little' confused with your 'Little boy who cried wolf'.

"I do like little a six inch Subway sub with chicken teriyaki, provolone cheese, jalapenos and black olives on hearty Italian... you know a little east meets west. That's a spicy sandwich almost as spicy as the beautiful caliente Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes Tucker."

"Why me? Always my mother," said Morgan as he shook his head. "No, no the little boy cried wolf when there wasn't any until one day there was and no one believed him so he got eaten. Chicken Little is… well there's a cartoon version you can check out later. What am I doing here? Pineapple," yelled Morgan then he ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got off the phone with Sarah and looked over at the hooded man sitting across from him then at his watch. It would be about an hour before they reached their destination but if everything went as planned Sarah would be there to meet them.

"You couldn't have picked anything closer," yelled Imma back at Chuck. "As it is we're going to come in on fumes."

"I can think of a couple of ways we could lighten our payload," said Casey as he looked over at Twelve and Viktor. "I'll even let you two toss a coin to see who we throw out first."

"That's very democratic of you," said Anatoly. "But we need them both to take with us. Stefan's gotten some intel and if we bring them back alive we just might avoid a firing squad."

"Too bad, so sad but if we go down you won't have to worry about a firing squad or have you thought about that?"

"No one is getting tossed out the hatch," said Chuck. "I've done the math so don't worry we've got just enough fuel to reach Bezmer Air Base in Bulgaria. And yes, Imma we have to go there. It's the only place that's close enough that we can hide number One away before the Circle's men start looking for him."

"Do we need to get ready for them to make a rescue attempt? Because if they want to try I say let them bring it on. I've just scratched one itch but that doesn't mean I can't scratch another."

"You know they sell over the counter creams for those kinds of things," said Stefan as Casey grunted and stared at him.

"I don't think they'll... we'll be sending any rescue team," said Twelve as he suddenly spoke up. "Rescue really isn't our style. Once a person has been taken we write them off as being compromised which means they become a loose end to tie up. However, all that depends on what was left intact after our departure."

"I can promise you a slow and painful death," said the hooded man then he moaned a little as he came to and shook his head. "I promise that to all of you."

"Yah, I hear you," said Casey as he yanked the hood off of One. "Yeah, you're going to kill us all and blah, blah, blah. If I were you I'd be worried about where I was heading after we land. I can make you a promise that it won't be the Ritz-Carlton."

"Very funny Colonel Casey," said One as he looked at John. "Yes, I know who you are... I know who all of you are. Miss Frost or is it Mary Bartowski? I get names confused in my head sometimes."

"I don't think you get anything confused in your head or anywhere else for that matter. But like the Colonel said just sit back and enjoy the ride. I've got a surprise waiting for you when we land."

"And I've got one for you Agent Carmichael. Yes, I know who you are too. I make it a habit of knowing everything about the people I'm going to meet. I knew there had to be some reason White's team failed in L.A. but your wife was in Montenegro protecting her father so I did a little digging and you popped out."

"Don't let him mess with your head, because that's what he's trying to do," said Casey. "So what, he knows our names but he's the one that's on his way to a dark hole somewhere."

"That may be true but you've overlooked one important little detail and I can see from your face Chuck...do I mind if I call you Chuck? But I think you've just realized it."

"My friends call me Chuck. You can call me your worse nightmare if what I think you're hinting at is what I'm thinking."

"And what would that be? Maybe that I know where you live and who you've left behind unprotected and unguarded."

"Do you want to try to fly? John and Imma think we need to lighten the chopper and I think I'm hearing you volunteer."

"You won't do that because your General wants my intel. You know we in the Circle run around worrying that you people are after us when the truth is you don't even know we exist," One said as he laughed. "If you let me go I can call our people off."

"Shut up," said Mary as she unbuckled herself and knocked him out with one punch. "Charles, don't listen to him. If what he says is true... and remember it might not be... but if we let him go there's no guarantee he'll call his men off."

"He might not be able to," said Twelve. "Like I said before if the others in the Circle find out he's been taken then his authority will be stripped from him and a hit will be placed on him."

"If what you say is true that means there will be a hit placed on you and Viktor," said Chuck. Twelve nodded back.

"That's right there will be," said Twelve as he heaved a sigh. "Our only hope is they think we were killed in the explosions when we left which means Viktor, you and I need to lay low."

"And find a nice rock to hide under," said Casey. "I think our commie friends can help you two out with a place like that."

"Yakutsk," said Anatoly as he smiled looking over at Stefan. "Believe me no one would look for you there and I think you Americans say a stranger would stick out like a sore thumb there so it would be easy to protect you."

"What us Yakutsk," asked Twelve looking at Stefan and Anatoly but Viktor spoke up first.

"Arguably the coldest city in the world and it's in the middle of Siberia," said Viktor as he cringed thinking about it.

"I need to call Alex," said Chuck as he started to pull out his phone but before he could dial it his phone began to ring.

"Crap, I don't need this now. It's the General," he said as he answered it. "Ma'am, I'm kind of busy here can I call you... What? No, I haven't. Look that's not important I was just told... wait a minute. Did you say my override code was used? ... Thanks for calling. ... Yes, yes, you can blame me but I need to get off this line right now. I promise I'll explain everything later."

"What's going on? What codes are you talking about?"

"If I'm right the Cobra's back."


End file.
